Infinite Possibilities with the Multiverse
by yoshi3000
Summary: These are a collection of plot bunnies and challenges for any writer who can handle them to take them on. Some will be crossovers, different themes, and so forth. PM me, if you're interested and for any questions. This collection also includes prompts, omakes, and other pieces. Reviews welcomed and cherished. I do also encourage anyone who needs ideas to gander here.
1. The Louddocks Challenge

**(The author is in his office with the Loud family)**

 **Yoshi3000: You know I don't know it. Chris Savino does. So, is this a new series? Not really. This is a collection of plot bunny challenges I want to make. Basically, the rules are simple. Each chapter will be a pilot to a piece. I'll add details on whether it's AU or a certain theme.**

 **Lincoln: Without further ado, let's get started.**

* * *

 **Infinite Possibilities with the Multiverse**

 **A Loud House Challenge Collection**

* * *

 **Challenge 1 – The Louddocks**

 **Type: Crossover w/ the Boondocks**

 **Pairings: (Up to the writer's choice, but Ronnie/Lincoln and Huey/Jasmine are a must)**

 **Other Details: This fanfic can take place before the Hateocracy resulting in the Louds aiding the fight or if it's after, the Hateocracy brakes out of jail. Luna's alive as well.**

 **-Pilot: New Neighbors in the Hood-**

It was a rotten day for the Loud Family and everyone in Royal Woods. They discovered their mayor lost a bet with the Ed Wuncler resulting in local businesses under his control. This was bad enough, but Ed decided to turn the town into a boot camp on a whim for his grandson Ed Wuncler III. And the neighborhood Ed picked happened to be Lincoln's hood. So, the Loud Family, the Santiagos, and the rest on that block were moved to…Woodcrest. Thus, this result in new neighbors for the Freeman boys, Huey and Riley. Older brother Huey was out in the backyard practicing his kata and Riley was doing what all eight-year old do when there's no school, playing Grand Theft Auto V.

"Nigga, I'mma blow you away with this shotgun!" Riley screamed into his headset.

All and all, normal. That was until Granddad snatched the controller out of Riley's hands.

"Dammnit, boy! You sittin' in here wasting time when it's a beautiful day out!" Granddad said pointing to the daylight outside the window.

"Man, I don't want to go outside. You don't talk to Huey and tell him to go outside!" Riley complained.

"You don't my taxes or fix the TV when it's broken. Speaking of which, we have new neighbors. Two idiots who decided to breed 11 kids." Granddad said.

"Yeesh, that some Jon and Kate plus 8 shit. They all girls?" Riley asked.

"10 of them are…" Granddad said looking away.

Riley rocketed out of his chair to get outside. No way was Riley missing out on this chance! Granddad had to interrupt Huey and send him after Riley. Huey really didn't want to have these neighbors think they were a bunch of stereotypes…

* * *

(A/N: A bit short, but it gets the plot kicked off. If you're interested in taking this challenge, PM me. I'd love to see how far someone can go with this.)


	2. Genius Defender Challenge

**Challenge 2 – Genius Defender Challenge**

 **Type: AU (All the Loud family are at least a year older)**

 **Pairings: Ronnie/Lincoln , OC/?**

 **-Pilot: Dare to be Badass-**

Lisa Loud. A genius is what many would describe her. She was brilliant, but she was still young. Her only being four led to a special agency making it a task with watching over her. The International Intelligence Defense Coalition was formed to protect, monitor, and/or eliminate above average geniuses. Within their ranks were geniuses as well. Lisa was special however, she developed intelligence much faster than the usual genius. Which was why the Coalition tasked for her to be monitored.

Agent Daiuzu was chosen. His real name was Ichiro Uzume and he was only seventeen. He was one of their youngest to become an agent and racked skills in espionage, combat, and assassination. Having a spark of genius at about twelve, the organization saved him from a life of foster care and orphanages to train him. He was tasked with observing Lisa Loud and the rest of the family in case any geniuses reared their head.

Ichiro would be given a home a block down from the Louds and a cover story. He was a basically a college student going to Royal Woods University. Ichiro already has degree in Computer Science, but figured it was a good chance to get another degree. Preferably, an Associate's Degree. It had only been a month since he started and everyone went swimmingly. He had even taken the extra mile to get a job as a tutor for some of the younger Loud children becoming something of a family friend. So far so good, right? Well, it was only a matter of a couple of months.

One night, Ichiro was returning from a discrete meeting with his handler at the local park and was walking home. The night was quiet and clear. Ichiro was going to sit on his porch and use his laptop to watch a new season of Orange is the New Black. As he got home, he went inside to get his laptop and a big bag of BBQ chips. He had no idea that he was going to have company. She had always found him strange yet charming. He was tall, dark, and a walking mystery.

"Finally, another day of spywork and I can rela-" Ichiro said coming with said items before seeing he had an uninvited guest. "I didn't expect to see you here, Ms. Loud."

He never expected to be found out and confront by her of all of the Louds. At least, the one thing that he was glad about, it wasn't Lisa…

* * *

(A/N: Allow me to explain this next part. Yes, the OC is going to a potential pair out of one of the Loud sisters, the older one. This fanfic idea is actually something I had in mind that I wanted to do. However, I had to shelve the idea in favor of the Louds being into the Multiverse Madness Arc of Steven Universe Blackthorned. The idea for this fanfic was influenced by the Boondocks in its potential villains and the OC himself who is black and was inspired by Huey. As for the Loud sister in question, in my original draft for it, it was going to be Leni, but I'm going to extend out. I'll write a different alternate scenario to give the challenge taker more options.)

* * *

 **-Option 1: Lori-**

 **(A/N: Obviously, she and Bobby would have broken up.)**

Lori had her eye on Ichiro. At first, it was the fact he was an attractive follow and it got her mind off her breakup with Bobby. With paying attention to Ichiro, she noticed something was a bit strange about him. Him being able to match Lisa in intelligence was the thing that her wondering. He never talked about his past at all. The most they got was that he was from the Virgin Islands. No mention of family at all. Lori found him suspicious and begun her digging on him. He always had shown up whenever Lisa had an outlandish invention and aid to making sure it wasn't dangerous. He had a habit of being so vague in his answers. But it was the fact was he had an eye on Lisa that roused her. Big sister instinct went on. Now she was able to determine it wasn't an attraction, but it dug at her why he had an eye on her. And she tried following him around, but he was too damn slippery. Until tonight, when she followed him to the park. She had overheard the conversation between him and his associate. Talk of agencies, genius, and complicated subject flew past, but she caught an important detail. Lisa Loud was under observation. So she was now here in front of Ichiro.

"I want an explanation, Ichiro!" Lori demanded.

Ichiro put his stuff down.

"On what exactly?" Ichiro said blankly.

"You should know, "Agent Daiuzu"." Lori spat with venom.

Ichiro raised an eyebrow and sighed.

"I suppose it was only a matter of time, but I'm glad it wasn't Lisa who found out. I'll explain, but know what I am about to tell you must not reach Lisa." Ichiro said seriously.

Lori took a seat and so did Ichiro.

"Ichiro is my real name, but there's more to the story. I'm Special Agent Daiuzu of the International Intelligence Defense Coalition. It's an organization that works with governments around the world to defend, monitor, and handle people with above average intelligence. Lisa happens to be one of three of the youngest geniuses on the planet. Because of her age, I was sent to make sure she doesn't end up like Omar." Ichiro explained using his laptop to pull up Omar's file. "Omar was an operative of a terrorist sect, and the mastermind terrorist attack in Syria that Clinton woman is blamed for. Set it up to make it look like that."

"Damn…." Lori said practically speechless.

"The IIDC had me terminate him and his family." Ichiro said bluntly.

Lori was floored with this. Ichiro did seem a bit jilted about it.

"And it gets worse. You see our asshole in chief. The president wanted Lisa Loud either put in a government facility or put down." Ichiro said darkly. "And they wanted us to the dirty work."

Lori couldn't believe what she heard, but Ichiro sighed again devouring several chips.

"But I refused. I told off the president that Lisa was an American citizen and if she was done dirty like this, it would ruin their rep and our rep." Ichiro said sympathetically. "So I volunteered to do this and play guardian angel or watchdog."

Lori was taken aback that he went so far as to stick it to the President of the United States for Lisa. Warmth came to her as she found herself embracing Ichiro thanking him.

"So now you know the truth. Which is a problem…I will have to alert my superiors. Now you're too cute to die or be relocated…so I have a solution, but you're not going to like it." Ichiro said with a smirk.

"And what's that?" Lori said.

"Welcome to the IIDC, Agent Lori." Ichiro said calmly.

Lori was stunned and in digging into this, she wound up with a job. When Ichiro explained that the pay…she fainted. Of course, as Ichiro made the calls, she had no idea that Ichiro would be her "handler" or that there was training to come. But it was the start of a new pair that would defend Royal Woods from the incoming threat in due time….

* * *

 **-Option 2: Leni-**

 **(A/N: This is the original end to this pilot.)**

Leni Loud was considered by Royal Woods as the town idiot. Even her family thought she wasn't smart at all. However, that is far from the truth. Leni wasn't smart in the traditional way, but she had the making of a sharp mind. So, while the rest of family found Ichiro not to be hiding something, Leni did. Leni found something was off about him. She might not be able to perform calculus, but she could read people. She found Ichiro was too clean and there was the incident yesterday. He had taken them all out to a restaurant wanting to reward Lola for passing a test when a pair of crooks came in to rob the place. Despite said crooks being armed, Ichiro had sprung into confrontation with them. Effortlessly, he had fought one off and calmly shattered the other's ribcage. The family didn't catch on, but Leni did noticing how precise he was. Leni had put closer a notepad full of notes and told her family she believe Ichiro was some kind of secret agent. This got her family to laugh at her. So Leni sought to get proof which to her following him to the park where she watched his conservation with an associate. She even recorded it with her phone, and now here she was to confront him. Now Ichiro didn't think too poorly of Leni at all, and the serious look on her face got him roused.

"I want an explanation…Agent Daiuzu." Leni said.

Ichiro stared at her wide-eyed and put out his laptop and chips on the table. He got figured by Leni?! Either he was sloppy or Leni was secretly brilliant.

"All right, you'll get it…but answer me this. How did you find out?" Ichiro said.

"It was all in your actions. I documented things you've done that were odd and looked over things you said." Leni said slamming down her notepad.

Ichiro leafed through it and was impressed with the attention to detail. He looked over at Leni and had a quizzical expression.

"How does the family think you're a moron? You're clearly intelligent. The details in these notes are impressive. You clearly have the makings of a true spy." Ichiro said. "And something tells me you were following me."

Leni played the footage on her phone to which Ichiro had to explain.

"I worked of the International Intelligence Defense Coalition. It's an organization that works with governments around the world to defend, monitor, and handle people with above average intelligence. Lisa happens to be one of three of the youngest geniuses on the planet. Because of her age, I was sent to make sure she doesn't end up like Omar. Omar was an operative of a terrorist sect, and the mastermind terrorist attack in Syria that Clinton woman is blamed for. Set it up to make it look like that." Ichiro said pulling up his file.

"So you're going to off her like him?" Lori asked.

"What? No. The president wanted to do that, but the IIDC refused to do so. I didn't want to kill her when is why I'm here. I'm her guardian angel. With her being so smart, she's a target." Ichiro pointed out. "People would pay for her brain."

"Is there a way I could join the IIDC?" Leni asked.

"What?!" Ichiro said shocked.

"You said it yourself, that I could became a great spy." Leni said earnestly. "I want to help protect my sister too."

Ichiro, at first didn't want, mostly because he liked Leni enough to not want to introduce her to life of being an agent. But, he learned she was able to stealthy enough to get under his and one of commanding officers' nose to record their conversation. That was the selling point. Ichiro was trained to sense life by martial arts masters, but Leni slipped under his radar. He told her that he could arrange for her to join as his apprentice.

"Training will be rough, but the determined look in your eye tells me you're not daunted by that. I like that." Ichiro said.

"When do we start?" Leni asked excitedly.

"Tomorrow. Tonight, I need to make some calls." Ichiro said pulling out his cell phone. "And dump that footage while you're at it."

* * *

(A/N: And you have your options for this challenge.)


	3. Pokemon Challenge

**Challenge 3 – Pokémon Loud Version: Lost Bloodlines**

 **Type: Crossover w/ Pokémon**

 **Pairings: (Up to the writer's choice)/ Lincoln/**

 **Other Details: This fanfic is based on SilverNugget's Pokemon Loud Version – Kanto to the point where I consider it my own possible take on an alternate take. (No Such Luck AU)**

 **-Pilot: Lost Loud Found-**

 **Three damn years.** That's how long it's been since the Loud family last heard from Lincoln. Lisa expected Lincoln to return home after becoming Kanto's champion, but he didn't. He did send Lisa a Ditto to study, but they never heard from him after. Three years later, it was obvious Lincoln had no intention of returning home. Was he still sour of the incident that drove him here? They didn't know and thus the older Louds siblings headed off to those isles after him. Leni and Lori took to Kalos, Luna to Unova, and Lynn and Lucy to Johto. Lynn took it hardest. She was guilt struck after all those years. She nearly hurt him with a baseball bat…all over "bad luck". All and all, the girls made it big.

Leni and Lori were now famed supermodels in Kalos, and Luna was a rockstar in the famed "Koffing and the Toxics" in Unova (with rumors she's in a polyarmous relationship with the band).

And then there Lucy and Lynn, both had become Johto's champion. The two were currently heading to Mt. Sliver. Why? The rumors. There was a legend of a trainer on the top of the mountain who was stronger than all and the one to stomp Team Rocket three years ago. Lynn wanted nothing more than to defeat this legend, and Lucy was coming along to keep Lynn from doing something stupid.

 **-Mt. Sliver – The Summit-**

After the three harrowing floors, they hit the summit. The cold air blew strong, but Lucy had caught Moltres.

"I wanted Moltres, damn it." Lynn spat.

"Look, there's two people over there." Lucy said pointing to the figure further across from them.

Lynn smirked glad the legend was real.

"HEY YOU! MR. LEGEND! I WANT A BATTLE!" Lynn yelled being impatient.

The figure froze recognizing the voice. Lynn walked on ahead readying her Pokéball with bloodlust in her eyes. Lucy came ahead nervously getting a certain aura about the figure in the distance. The figure wore a rather rough trainer's outfit. (Think Red's Gen IV outfit, but orange and black). A Raichu sat on his shoulder. He didn't move still having his back facing them.

"Hey, didn't you hear me?!" Lynn said.

"...fine, you'll get your battle. Raichu, let's go." ? said slowly turning around.

Lynn's Pokeball fell from her fingers and tears poured down. Lucy was slackjawed.

"It's you…." Lynn stammered.

* * *

(A/N: Shorter than usual, but man did it feel good to make it. Thanks SilverNugget for inspiring me.)


	4. Omakes 1-2 (Pokemon Loud Version)

**Omakes - Pokémon Loud Version: Kanto**

 **Blame SilverNugget, the ideas came to me. He'll make some omakes of his own, but here's my take on them. Remember how in the Pokemon regions, when you're 11(10 in some versions), you are an ADULT. Well we thought of these scenarios.**

 **Take 1 – A Girlfriend?!**

The Loud family gathered in Lisa's room to her massive video phone. Lincoln would be calling and it had been several months since the last one. And so the video phone rang with the caller I.D. saying it's Lincoln. Lisa answered and Lincoln's image came up.

"Hey everyone, sorry I look a bit rough. I was out riding on Lapras over the Seafoam Islands last night." Lincoln said. "I've been crashing over at Cinnabar Island." 

"It's good to see you again, my so—is that lipstick on your collar and a hickey?!" Rita Loud said pointing to the offending mark on his neck.

"Dang it, I forget to wear the scarf." Lincoln cursed nervously.

"Son, explain." Lynn Sr. asked with his arms crossed.

"Well, I was out last night, but with someone. I guess I should introduce my girlfriend." Lincoln said.

"What?! Girlfriend?" All the Loud Siblings sans Lily shouted.

Rita was stunned yet Lynn Sr. was proud of his boy. Then they saw her.

"This is my girlfriend, Leaf Rose. Leaf, this is my family." Lincoln said.

She was slightly older than Lincoln, but stood a lot taller than him. She had brown hair under her white hat with a pink Poké Ball logo. Leaf wears a sleeveless, teal shirt, a pair of black sweatbands on her arms, a pink mini skirt, long blue socks and athletic shoes, with a pink stripe. Luna whistled impressed.

"Damn bro. You did well." Luna said.

"I've heard so much about you all. Glad to meet you all at last." Leaf said cheerfully.

So on when a conversation of Leaf getting acquainted. However, Rita pointed out the scarf on Leaf's neck and asked about it. Leaf took it off to show Lincoln left a lot of hickeys on her neck trailing downwards.

"Lincoln! What were you two doing?!" Rita said concerned.

"Well….I…gotta go!" Lincoln said hanging up.

"With the amount of hickeys on Leaf, I can logically Lincoln was on top of her." Lisa said. "The trail might indicate coitus."

 **THUMP!**

Rita fainted.

* * *

 **Take 2: Took a Girl From the Bar. (A/N: This will reference the Pokémon Anime)**

The Loud clan called up Lincoln when he hadn't called in the last month. Didn't help that Oak had no idea where the hell Lincoln was. When Lisa got the video phone up and Lincoln answered. The image showed him in a _bathrobe_. He had that look on face that made the older siblings and Lisa drop their jaws.

"Hey guys…" Lincoln said clearly hung over.

"Lincoln, where are you and are you drunk?!" Rita asked.

"I'm in the Sevii Islands. Specifically, Seven Island. And no, I'm hungover." Lincoln said with a laugh.

 _"Lincoln-kun, come back to bed…." **A voice unfamiliar to the others Louds.**_

It sounds clearly older than Lincoln and tone of the voice didn't help Rita's nerves.

"Lincoln, explain!" Rita demanded.

"Oh, she's just a friend I met at the bar." Lincoln said casually. 

"Lincoln!" Rita exclaimed.

She couldn't believe that her son brought back a woman from the bar, and so she demanded to meet the strange woman her son apparently slept.

"Fine. Yo, Ivy. Meet my fam!" Lincoln said turning toward the bed.

Then they saw her. She was a woman come up slipping on a skin tight one piece. A VERY beautiful and VERY voluptuous woman. She was dressed in a blue one piece swim suit, that hugged her D-Cup breasts and over her sun kissed skin, the woman had short shoulder length spiky dark plum hair and brown eyes.

"This is Professor Ivy. She monitors the Sevii Islands." Lincoln remarked. 

Luna and Lynn Sr.'s eyes bulged out shamelessly scanned her up and down. Leni held her own chest in boob envy, and Lisa was amused. They had a conversation and Rita knew full well that in the regions, Lincoln was an adult.

"Well I gotta go. I need to attend to her." Lincoln said hanging up.

Lynn Sr. and Luna went to a bathroom to "calm themselves" from the sight they saw. The others stood dumbfounded.


	5. Prompt 1 (Pokemon Loud Version)

**Prompt - Pokémon Loud Version: Kanto**

 **Hax**

 **SliverNugget keeps drawing me to write stuff about his fanfic. It's really well done. I honestly wanted to write this the moment I read Chapter 10. So here we go. Anyone who's played X and Y will get the clothing references.**

 **-(Takes place after Chapter 10)-**

Viridian City was quiet at night with a lone man out strolling to the Pokémon Center. Being about 19, he was a tall teenager with light brown skin and red hair. He wore a grey fedora with a pair of red wide-frame sunglasses on top, a gray plaid Shirt combo, a grey pair of camo pants, black ankle socks, and a black pair of sneakers. He had a black vinyl messenger bag on his shoulder and a black backpack. This was Rock Aoyama or "Hax" as he was called. He was a trainer like many others, but with a few eccentricities. He was looking for Lincoln. Why? Well he had something in common with him. Both were from the States... Word traveled fast and when Rock heard of a new trainer coming from the US, he left Kalos to get to the Kanto days in advance. Being an orphan, Rock came to the regions for a better life. He had done his research on Lincoln and found he had the opposite problem. He still wanted to offer a hand and be a bit of a mentor to him. Arriving at the center, he found Lincoln sitting at one of the table waiting for his Pokémon to be healed up.

"Oi gaki, you Lincoln?" Rock spoke a bit gruff.

Lincoln looked to see the unknown man with green eyes and he nodded. Rock joined at the table, sitting across from Lincoln.

"So you're the trainer from the States? Good to finally meet a fellow American brother in arms, if you catch my drift." Rock said calmly.

"You're from the States too. Which part?" Lincoln said interested.

"Virgin Islands." Rock remarked.

"I never heard of that place…" Lincoln said concerned.

"Well considering you're 11, that's fine. The United States Virgin Islands is an added territory. I'm from the main island, St. Thomas. And you?" Rock asked.

"Michigan." Lincoln remarked.

Rock nodded.

"Lincoln, I already came to Kanto for you actually. I've always liked helping out "brothers" in need, and being a fellow outsider looking in, you were perfect for me to offer aid." Rock remarked.

"How long have you been a trainer?" Lincoln asked.

"9 years, I've been wondering the regions." Rock said calmly. "I was a smart kid, very smart. However, being an orphan, I didn't really have any support growing up. Long story short, I ended up coming here."

"Whoa, you must be a veteran at this." Lincoln remarked.

"Hell yeah." Rock remarked. "I've seen and done wild stuff. That's why I came to pay you a visit. Being a Trainer is rough, and I wanted to pass some items to you to aid you. If you accept."

Lincoln nodded and Rock produced a TM.

"These are Technical Machines. Devices that can teach Pokémon moves they don't really learn naturally or later on. Each region has their own numbering set. Lucky for you, I have the Kanto set. Even I can't just give you all of them, I will give you some depending on what Pokémon you got now." Rock explained.

"Well I got a Pikachu and a Fearow at the moment." Lincoln said excited at the prospect of a TM.

"An electric-type, and a Normal/Flying-type. Well Mr. Loud, this is fortunate of you." Rock said as he took out the Kanto set. "These TMs can be used as many Pokémon as you want. Usually, they break after one use."

Rock gave Lincoln TM 23 (Iron Tail), TM 31 (Brick Break), TM 40 (Aerial Ace), and TM 47 (Steel Wing) explaining the effects of the moves.

"I got the nickname "Hax" for being a good computer hacker and a bit of a hax on raising Pokémon to their full potential. I have a couple more things for you." Rock said. "Presenting the Moon Ball, Friend Ball, and the Heavy Ball."

Those were three special balls each with a different effect to which Rock explained to the new trainer. The last item Lincoln was given was something he wasn't expecting, a moroha Tantō. The dropped jaw was what Rock expected.

"Look, I'm going to be real with you. Having Pokémon is nice, but you will need to defend yourself in case. Consider them an emergency weapon. I prefer using my katana. I'd rather teach you martial arts, but I don't have the time to hang around to do so. I'd recommend catching a Mankey from Route 22, it could probably teach you how to fight. Either way, a warning to you, while it's legal to have one, don't go flashing it around. It's a concealed type of weapon." Rock remarked.

"Thanks…but dang it, this is a real live blade." Lincoln said holding it. "But couldn't I get a gun?"

"Only the police have guns and they don't even use them. Considering Pokémon make for better "weapons"." Rock pointed.

Lincoln had to agree with the logic with what Rock was going at and took up the short blade.

"Most name their weapons in the East." Rock remarked with a smirk.

"What did you name yours then?" Lincoln asked as Rock unsheathed his katana.

"Espada, Incarnation of Heroes." Rock said proudly sheathing the blade.

"That's so cool…." Lincoln remarked. "I got to think of a name for this."

"That you should. Either way, I must go." Rock said getting up. "I've done, my part. You have potential, and I hope you see you use it. You might see me again in due time. Later, gaki."

Rock let the Center and sent out his Pidgeot, Motoko, to get on.

"Let's go, ol' girl. We must be going to New Bark Town." Rock said as Motoko took off with him into the air.

Rock noticed the Meowth hot air balloon nearing the center, and trio on it looked over at Rock. Rock glared at him showing a glint of his sword.

"You didn't see me, and I didn't see you. Got it?" Rock said in a low tone.

The trio dumbly nodded and Rock and Motoko took off in the direction for the nearby Johto region. Rock was hopeful at investing in Lincoln would pay off. Many would have suggested Red, Leaf, or even Gary. However, Rock was faithful at Lincoln could rise to **_be the very best like no one ever was_**.

 ** _A/N: This little piece would be taking place between Chapter 10 and 11. Essentially, I wanted to expand on SilverNugget's work. I admit this character I had mind was inspired by own experiences playing Pokémon X and Y. Rock, himself, is directly inspired by own Trainer's design sans the red hair. This was a blast to write and I'd be honored if SilverNugget took this piece and used it. I actually made it for him after I put his fanfic in the TVTrope's Loud House Fanfiction Recommendation page. He's earned it._**


	6. Omake 3 (PLV) (LincolnRoxie Challenge)

**Omakes - Pokémon Loud Version: Kanto**

 **You're getting more, ha!**

 **Take 3 – Lincoln the Rock Star (Lincoln/Roxie)**

* * *

They hadn't heard from Lincoln that often lately. It had been four years since he'd become a trainer. Lori was a bit envious due to Lincoln's rather steady trainer as a trainer paid more than being a lousy cashier. Either way, when Lincoln sent the Loud family tickets to Unova for Luna Loud's 19h birthday in the mail, the family was excited. Luna was bouncing off the wall to hear they got them backstage passes for a famous band in the regions. So the Louds were off to Unova, and after having to pay local trainers as guides, they arrived at the famed Virbank City, the Hollywood of the Pokémon Regions.

"How the hell did Lincoln get us tickets, I'll never know." Luna remarked.

"You got a guitar, just "axe" him." Luan said being punny.

A Pidove nearly crapped on her face for that pun. Among the Louds were Ronnie Anne, Clyde, and Bobby, who had to pay for their flight on their own. The tickets instructed them to the Virbank City Gym to which they discovered was also the music club. Clyde, the Gym Guide, led them inside to their seats. The MC took the stage. A stage light shined on him alone leaving a dark stage

"Ladies, gentleman, trainers of all ages. Today, we celebrate the second anniversary of Koffing and the Toxics!" The MC said as the crowd cheered.

"Introducing our band of Toxic Terrors, at the drums is everyone's favorite Roughneck Nicky!"

A stage light lit revealing a rather rough man in leather as girls cheered for him.

"And our guitarist trio, give it up for Billy Jo, Lincoln, and our Gym Leader ROXIE!"

The stage was fully illuminated and jaws among the Louds were dropped. Lincoln was up on stage and the years traveling on the road were good to him. He stood near Nicky's height wearing a black tanktop with orange linings, orange leather pants, studded black armbands, and boots. On his shoulder was a visible tattoo of a black and white Lucario on his right shoulder, and Pokémon Balls around his belt.

"Is that Lincoln?" Rita said stuttering.

Ronnie Anne had blood flowing down her right nostril.

"Before we play, let me give a shout-out to my badass rocker of a sister, Luna Loud. Happy 19th! This one's for you!" Lincoln said on the mic. "One, two, three!"

Then they started playing.

 **Roxie:** _Looking for some action  
Nothing short of bad_

Lincoln took up the next verse.

 **Lincoln:** _I need a good reaction  
'Cause this lady made me mad_

"Who knew Linc could sing?" Lori thought.

 _Radar (radar, radar)  
Rider  
Radar (radar, radar)  
Rider  
Radar (radar, radar)  
Rider  
Radar (radar, radar)_

 _On the streets it's like a crap game  
You take the roll of the dice  
Put your money on a hard way  
Hoping something looks nice_

 _Radar (radar, radar)  
Rider  
Radar (radar, radar)  
Rider  
Radar (radar, radar)  
Rider  
Radar (radar, radar)_

 _Radar (radar, radar)  
Rider  
Radar (radar, radar)  
Radar (radar, radar)  
Rider  
Radar (radar, radar)_

By the end of it, the crowd was eating up. Several songs later, Lincoln's old friends and family were backstage at the crafts table. But there was no Lincoln to be found. Rita stopped Billy Jo to ask her.

"Your son? Oh, you mean Lincoln! He's in Roxie's dressing room. You probably shouldn't go in there…they're busy." She said a bit flustered.

"Busy doing what, exactly?" Rita asked with a raised eyebrow.

Nicky stopped signing autographs for a moment and turned to Rita.

"Those two get real riled up after a show." Nicky said. "We can't keep them apart afterwards."

Nicky went back to autographs leaving Rita more confused until Lisa stated the obvious. Within Roxie's dressing room, Lincoln and Roxie were in the midst of a heavy make-out session with her sitting on top of him.

"Linc, you revved me up. Care to rock my world again?" Roxie remarked coolly.

"Oh hell yes." Lincoln said kissing her once again.

Roxie already had her loose sky blue dress with magenta-purple stripes and boots off leaving her in a black vest and matching panties. Lincoln only had his pants on when the door was kicked on. Instinctively, Lincoln's Raichu and Roxie's Koffing attacked with a combined Thunderbolt attack. Ronnie Anne was completely and painfully electrocuted.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? Don't you read the sign on the door, prick!" Roxie (and Lincoln) said lunging for her dress to make herself decent.

"Ronnie Anne?!" Lincoln said before rushing to get dressed.

Didn't help that his family just saw this. After getting Ronnie Anne patched up, they were all in the dressing room.

"Well sorry about that." Lincoln said awkwardly.

Ronnie Anne would punch him if she wasn't afraid Raichu would zap her again and Bobby had similar thoughts.

"Well I should at least introduce Roxie…she's my fiancée." Lincoln said getting bulging eyes out of his family and friends.

"Damn Lincoln, you scored well! I'm a little jealous!" Luna said eyeing Roxie shamelessly.

"Fiancée?!" Rita stammered looking over the pale girl.

Didn't help with what she just saw of the two exchanging tongues. Heck, she knew Lori didn't go that far (of course, she had no idea Lori cashed her v-card weeks ago).

"Congratulations!" Lola and Lana hugging their brother.

Lisa had a soft smile seeing her brother mature so much over the years. Unlike the other sisters, Lincoln kept in better contact with Lisa. Of course, this means she already met Roxie.

"Anyway, I got a special gift for the birthday girl." Lincoln remarked handing Luna an envelope.

Luna tore open and she was rather surprise. It was an invitation to be a part of the band. Luna dream of playing in a famous band and Lincoln granted that wish and thensome.

"There's a catch, though." Roxie said getting serious. "Lincoln and I plan to marry by the end of the year. And thus, we'll be on our honeymoon. I'll need someone to help run the Gym. So the catch is we'll need to you to become a Pokémon Trainer. This is a Pokémon Gym as well as our music club."

"So all I got to join your band is be a Trainer? And it'll be essentially a full time job with pay, room, and board." Luna asked.

"Yes and no. You'll be traveling around Unova. Some trainers are getting their start in a week in a town in Southern Unova, Asperita City. You'll be going there and make your way across Unova. Get the eight badges and the spot is yours." Lincoln said. "That's the deal."

Luna didn't hesistate to accept, but Rita asked Luna about school.

"Man, to hell with school! Lori went to school and she's a lousy cashier who's diddling her boyfriend instead of working." Luna remarked.

Bobby and Lori really wanted to run, but before they wanted to strangle Luna.

"And Lisa, don't think I forgot about you. I had to "convince" Professor Juniper, but I got her to approve a Trainer license for you." Lincoln remarked giving her an envelope.

"How?!" Lisa implored.

"Well you met the requirements except the age deal but Juniper found a bit of loophole. You can travel and train as long as you traveling with an adult. Basically, you stick with Luna like glue for about two years until you can go on your own." Lincoln said strumming his guitar.

"Lincoln, it was great seeing you again." Clyde said watching Lincoln strumming. "I got to consider living here. Look at you, you're a rock star with a banging fiancée at 15. I wish I could get that far!"

There was a rater jovial conversation before the after party. Rita hit the bar pretty hard due to the fact of all what she just saw and heard. Her children were growing up too fast for her liking. A few days later, Luna and Lisa arrived at Asperita City by boat ready to begin their new adventure. Lincoln had given his sister a Pokémon just in case, they couldn't get a starter. Luna got a Whismur (She named her, Mickey) fresh from an egg he hatched and Lisa got a freshly hatched Pichu who was Lincoln's Raichu's son. Lincoln had brought the pair each an Xtransceiver and a Pal Pad among their supplies. Luna now wore a purple tank shirt that reaches her waist underneath a black waistcoat with a skull design on the back and a pair of dark denim shorts with white tear details on them. She also wears black wristbands with a small purple stripe on them with matching black ankle boots, purple laces and soles, and a pair of black socks underneath. She had now sported a purple messenger bag around. Lisa now wore a high-collared black coat with green trim, dark violet pants, a black belt around his waist, and black shoes with green trim that match the colors of her coat. She had a plain black backpack on her back. The duo climbed up to the Lookout where four more people awaited them. Nate, Hugh, Rosa, and Bianca.

"Good, you're just on time. I hope you're ready to start your new careers as full-fledged Pokémon Trainers." Bianca said.

Luna could only smirk with pleasure…

* * *

 ** _A/N: You know what, consider this an official challenge. Luna and Lisa going through the story of Black and White 2. Someone out there could do it better than I could. A few ground rules:_**

· **_When mentioning Team Plasma, it's due to Lincoln, Hilbert, and Hilda's actions that caused the split._**

· **_Required pairings are Lincoln/Roxie, Nicky/Billy Jo, Hilbert/Hilda, Cheren/Bianca, Nate/Rosa_**

· **_Optional pairings include: Luna/Hugh, Luna/Hugh/OFC, Luna/OFC, Luna/OC, Luna/OC/OFC_**

· **_Optional: Clyde and Ronnie Anne becoming trainers. Up to you._**

· **_Have fun doing this!_**

 **Not going to lie, really enjoy making this one. Lincoln/Roxie was a pair I didn't expect to enjoy so much. Thank SilverNugget for the inspiration.**


	7. Loud of the Files Challenge

**Challenge 5 (Omake 3 counts as a challenge) – Loud of the Files**

 **Type: Canon-esque**

 **Pairings: (Up to the writer's choice) To avert Loudcest, this challenge is open to have OCs be in this story.**

 **Other Details: This could go the humor route, the romance route, and/or darkfic route. It's all up to you.**

 **-Pilot: From Loud to Worse-**

Lincoln was paranoid about this cruise Leni won. Mostly where it was heading. Call him paranoid, but even some of the siblings (and Ronnie Anne) wigged out when the captain announced they were cutting through the Bermuda Triangle. Lori insisted nothing would go wrong and Lisa sided with her.

"Nothing would go wrong, eh?" Lincoln asked sarcastically as they were on a deserted islands.

Something had went wrong. A combination of terrorists, pirates, and a typhoon made for a disaster. Now the Loud Siblings, Bobby, Ronnie Anne, and several other young people were marooned on an island. No adults. No civilization. No rules.

"Shut up, Lincoln." Lori snapped.

This was the start of the survival of the Loudest. And as for the adults, who knows?

 **A/N: A bit short on the computer, but it was much longer on paper. But that's typing for you.**


	8. Omake 4 (PLV) (Possible Sequel?)

**Omakes - Pokémon Loud Version: Kanto**

 **I enjoy making omakes for SilvaNugget much more than I should. Here's one that is a bit Lori-centric.**

 **Take 4 – HeartLoud and SoulLoud**

Lori Loud hated her situation. Her job paid poorly, she got rejected from attending college, and her boyfriend, Bobby, broke up with her due to drifting apart. Didn't help, she was working at the same grocery store with her ex. Guess who he was dating now? Leni. All and all, Lori had put up the fake smile and played everything was all right. Then came the trip to the Orange Islands and the Sevii Isles with Lincoln. Lori was awed. Lincoln had the money and the respect. She started to see why he refused to go back to the States. He was free to do what he wanted. Lynn thought he was bluffing, and he proved it by waltzing into a liquor store and getting a free bottle of wine. Being a champion had it perks was what Lori realized. He even drank the bottle in full view of them and an officer who paid no mind. That was two years ago, and a now twenty year old Lori was sick of it. Didn't help that Bobby proposed to Leni. That was the final straw. Lori was done. Lori was in her room late one night. Leni was out with Bobby.

"I bet Lincoln doesn't have to put up with this shit." Lori said flustered. "He's off traveling the regions."

Lori thought more and more about it. His career as a Trainer was something…practically permanent. She had people of all ages as Trainers. She had met a Gentlemen, **Clifford** , on her trip with Lincoln last year. They were at the **Tanoby Ruins**.

 _-(Flashback)-_

 _"How long have you been a trainer?" Lori asked curiously._

 _"Over 40 years. Golduck and Marowak have been with me for a long time as we've traveled the Sevii Islands. I decided to settle on Seven Island due to the ruins. They need somebody to look over the place." Clifford said with a hearty laugh._

 _"40 years…man, I didn't think being a Trainer was such a lasting job." Lori said._

 _"Child, I've done many things with my Pokémon. Served in a war, worked as a PI, ran a casino, and even was a model. Round here, Pokémon's a gateway to opportunities. If you're good with Pokémon and got the hustle, you'll get far, missy." Clifford said confidently._

 _-Flashback End-_

Lori turned over to her laptop and starting doing some research. She managed to discover that getting in contact with the Professor was close to impossible, but a stroke of luck got her to Professor Elm of Johto. In the end, he agreed to sponsor her. Helped that she name-dropped Lincoln.

"How soon should I expect you?" Professor Elm asked.

"In a few days. I'll be leaving tonight." Lori messaged before logging out.

Lori packed a small carry-on. She had gotten a list of things to buy to start her new carrier. She wrote a note for her family to find before packing her laptop. Making her descent down the stairs with her packed bag, she ran into Lisa.

"You're finally leaving. Don't worry, I won't stop you. You're already an adult either way." Lisa said hugging her sister. "Just be careful."

"Thanks. I really need a change, and I feel this is the best option." Lori said.

"Find Lincoln, if you can. We haven't heard from him in two years." Lisa said a bit saddened.

Lincoln hadn't contacted them in two full years and Professor Oak had no idea where Red, Leaf, or Lincoln disappeared to. Lori had left Royal Woods quickly getting to the airport. Once on a plane and in the air, she pulled out an old photo of her and Bobby when they were dating. She promptly tore it up.

Goodbye Royal Woods.

The next day, her family would find the letter.

 _Dear Family,_

 _By the time, you're reading this, I'll be out of the country. I can't keep going on like this. I was lying when I gave you that smile. The breakup, Leni and Bobby getting together, my crap job, and being rejected from college all made me rather depressed. I only kept up the fake smile for the sake of you all. Lisa probably knows it was fake and that I was planning this for a while. Yes, I'm leaving to pursue a career in Pokémon Training. There's really nothing here for me anymore. It was either this or keep my fake smile. I couldn't do it anymore. I love you all and wish you the best._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Lori Loud_

Rita didn't take this well. A few days later, Lori arrived at New Bark Town thanks to a local Trainer escorting her there through Route 29. Lori now had a new outfit. She now wore a green camisole with dark green flower shapes, tight black pants with two yellow rings on the sides, and light orange high-heeled sandals. She had a green bandanna with a white Pokéball logo on her head and a matching backpack. With only 4000 in the local currency, she trudged into the lab where she found Professor Elm.

Professor Elm was with a police officer and another young man. Said young man was about Lincoln's age when he started his journey. He had black hair under a yellow and black backwards cap. He wore a red hoodie, black shorts, gray and red sneakers, and a gray backpack. He stood at 4'11". They were wrapping up the whole deal with a certain red-head boy stealing a Totodile.

"So the trainer's name is Silver? Thanks for the information, Mr. Gold." The police officer remarked.

"Call me Ethan. Mr. Gold is too formal." Ethan said sheepishly.

The officer left and Lori made her presence known.

"You must be Miss Loud." Professor Elm said shaking her hand. "Welcome to Johto."

"Thanks Professor." Lori said sheepish.

Professor Elm got her a Trainer's License to make it official to which Ethan perked up.

"So that means Chikorita ain't staying in your lab, no longer?" Ethan said.

Elm nodded.

"Here's your Pokégear. You can use it to make calls, listen to the radio, and even check your map. Your Pokédex for collecting information and managing your teams. Finally, some Pokéballs and some Potions to start you off." Elm said handing her starter gear to put in her bag.

It was then she was introduced to Chikorita. A small, pale green Pokémon with a darker necklace of buds. It has a large head in proportion to the rest of its body with large red eyes that appear to have no pupils. It has four short legs with a single nailed toe on each and a small tail. Its most distinguishing feature is the large leaf on the top of its head, which is usually longer than the rest of its body.

"It's so cute!" Lori said hugging it.

"And it's yours as your starter." Elm said cheerfully.

Elm took Ethan aside to ask him a favor. While they whispered about, Lori was thinking of nicknames. The Pokedex told her it was a girl.

"How about Aroma? You do have a sweet smell." Lori said.

Aroma mewled happily getting a liking for her new trainer already. The men were done whispering and came up to Lori.

"I've decided since you're most likely going after the League, that I ask Ethan to accompany. He's agreed to teach you the basics. He's just started himself, but he's got it down pat." Elm said.

"Welcome to the training world, Lori. I guess I'll be your guide for now." Ethan remarked.

And so Lori was now a new adventure with Ethan as her "temporary" guide, thus was the beginning of **Pokémon Loud Version: Heartgold and Soulsliver**.

 **A/N: My first Lori-centric bit, and I admit that I really liked how this came out.**


	9. Omakes 5-6 (Pokemon Loud Version)

**Omakes - Pokémon Loud Version: Kanto**

 **I enjoy making omakes for SilvaNugget much more than I should. Here's two based off Chapter 11.**

* * *

 **Take 5 – Dealbreaker**

 **(A/N: What if things were a bit different and if Jessie, James, and Meowth didn't attack tonight?)**

"Then I guess I'm going to be bunking with you for the night, then."

"...Say what now?" asked Lincoln with a disbelieving tone. "I must have misheard you - did you just say that you were going to be staying in my room tonight?"

"Did I stutter?" retorted Misty, crossing her arms. "You've got the last room and there's no way I'm going to sleep outside or on the floor tonight. So, I'm staying in your room."

"Absolutely not! It's bad enough that I find you incredibly annoying, but having you stay in the same room as me overnight? Not going to happen!" snapped Lincoln with a glare as he pointed at her in anger.

With a glare of her own, Misty snarls "Quit being such a brat about it! It's just for one night!" before getting in his face.

"And I said no!" answered Lincoln as he had gotten into her face in return, not backing down an inch.

Misty was adamant to not sleep outside. Misty decided to bust out a deal.

"Lincoln, I have a proposition for you." Misty said sweetly.

"Wha-

 **-SMASH CUT! A Lemon Scene Later-**

Lincoln was on the bunk covered in sweat, but satisfied. Trailing a finger on his chest was Misty who let her hair down. She was under the covers snuggled up to Lincoln, both naked and exhausted. Misty had to admit that he was rather well-equipped.

"So, think we could share the room?" Misty cooed.

"I don't see the problem." Lincoln remarked. "But I'm going to need another ride."

Misty gladly obliged while Nurse Joy was watching from the security tapes enjoying herself.

 _Back in Royal Woods, Rita collapsed screaming out that her only baby boy lost his innocence. Being this was night, this woke everyone up including a screaming Lily._

* * *

 **Take 6 – Nurse Joy/Lincoln (Misty gets served)**

Nurse Joy was flustered. Being a Pokémon Nurse was a demanding job and thus had little time for self. She had a friend who basically helped her get her rocks off, but he caught the flu for the past few days. Nurse Joy was trying to keep it together, but she got more and more pent up. She eyed Lincoln for a bit. He was legal. In a rush, she shoved Misty's Pokemon in the water trainer's hands before having Chansey toss her out. Lincoln would not get any sleep that night, and would call Oak in the morning.

The old professor's eyes bulged out to see Nurse Joy's panties hanging off his ear and looking like crap. Back in Royal Woods, Ronnie Anne broke down crying about not being Lincoln's first. It's a good thing he wasn't in the area, because Bobby was hunting for answers with a shotgun in hand.

* * *

 **(A/N: A bit short, but they packed punches.)**


	10. Omake 7 (PLV) (LincolnDiantha)

**Omakes - Pokémon Loud Version: Kanto**

 **Another pairing-based sequel. Requested by Jerry Gabo703.**

 **Take 7 – Lincoln the Movie Star (Lincoln/Diantha)**

They hadn't heard from Lincoln that often lately. It had been five years since he'd become a trainer. Now the Loud family was sent a letter from Lincoln invited them to a big movie premiere. Bobby, Ronnie Anne, and Clyde had come along. They had arrived at Virbank City and got a limo to the premiere at Pokéstar Studios.

"How did Lincoln afford to get us all this?" Lola asked posing for the crowd as they strut down the red carpet.

They got into the theater room and the movie began. The movie was an action-adventure movie (Samurai of the Seasons) focusing on one man's quest to become the very best swordsman. The effects were top notch and sword fighting was fairly accurate. The climax where Nate (the main protagonist) walked into the bamboo forest to find the ancient master.

 _(Cues: Raekwon - Gullotine (Swordz) (Clean Version))_

 _Out of mist came the "ancient master" who looked no longer than the main hero. He had white hair, piercing eyes, and wore the gi of a samurai on his chiseled body._

"Lincoln?!" Lori said under her breath.

They were shocked to see Lincoln was in the movie and wielding a katana. As the rap theme's lyric blared, the scene went on.

 _It was a vicious swordfight between the two warriors. Nate was monologuing about the legends surrounded the master. The clang of swords could be heard._

 _"Some called him inhuman, some called him the Reaper, but he is the Samurai of the Snow." Nate said in his monologue._

 _The Samurai of the Snow promptly defeated Nate and walked up to Nate._

 _"You have proven yourself worthy. I will train you to be a new samurai. As I am the Samurai of the Snow, you will be the Samurai of the Spring." S.o.S said looking down on Nate._

 _The movie ended with a "To Be Continued"_

People clapped for the movie, but the Louds and friends were stunned. Lincoln was a movie star and grew up nicely. Ronnie Anne was gnashing her teeth wishing she had went after Lincoln years ago. They were escorted to a party before being put on a private jet to Kalos. They'd finally meet Lincoln in person.

"The twerp leads us around with his servants." Lori muttered.

Bobby tried to comfort his wife, Ronnie Anne was pigging out at the food the airplane staff offered, and Luna was practicing on her guitar. They had a conversation with one of flight attendants. They discovered that Lincoln had starred in several films. The flight attendant gushed about Lincoln's roles and his acting. Soon enough, the plane landed and they would meet the head maid in the airport. She was an intimidating woman who scared them. Rosarita "Roberta" Cisneros.

"Good morning. I am Roberta and I will escort you to the Master's home." Roberta said opening the door to the limo.

Roberta rode with them and the family was mostly silent. The maid scared them silent especially with those eyes. Lumiose City came into the view, and Lori and Leni were star stuck to see famous celebrates and models walking in the city. They arrived at a fancy condominium building. Roberta took them up to the top floor where Lincoln lived. When they entered, jaws dropped. The siblings fully realized why Lincoln said he wasn't coming home. If they had lived here, they would never come home.

Out of the pool room came another woman. She was a curvy girl with long blue hair and blue eyes. Her figure was essentially what most men (and some woman) would gawk at. Her large chest defied gravity. Didn't help, she was completely naked with a towel drying her head. She didn't even notice the guests. Blood poured out Bobby, Luna, and Lynn Sr.'s noses. Roberta cleared her throat.

"Why are you not decent?" Roberta asked coldly.

"Sorry, I left my change of clothes out here." Maron said dimly.

"Ugh, this is Maron. Lincoln's massage therapist. Forgive her, she's a complete airhead." Roberta said as Maron left with her new clothes in hand.

"Lucky bastard!" Bobby/Luna/Lynn Sr. thought.

"Skank!" Rita/Lori thought.

Lincoln came down the stairs to greet his family, but not alone. With him was another woman. She wears a fairy-like white outfit with lots of gold trim. She has short light brown hair, designed in a somewhat star pattern, light blue eyes, and violet eyeshadow. She equips a white choker and white long-sleeved blazer with lapels that possess large buttons and also a small collar, the blazer finished with three petal-like ends and the sleeves has two golden lines on the cuffs. Two lacy objects on the back of her outfit that resemble cloud-like wings that is likely to be connected to the blazer. She also wears a simple white shirt with two golden lines near the end of the shirt. Finishing her attire, she wears short white pants and low high heel boots with the color of white. She wore the Mega Charm around her neck. Lincoln wore an orange collared shirt with short sleeves and black trim, black undershirt, darker gray jeans, a black fedora, and black high top sneakers. Lincoln even wore a cape (think Paragus from Dragon Ball Z).

"Damn Lincoln, you look so cool!" Clyde gushed.

"Thanks, Clyde. It's good to see you all…somewhat." Lincoln said coming down.

Lincoln and Diantha took a seat on the couch with his family. Lincoln was bombarded with questions, but he took it in stride.

"I should properly introduce her. This is Diantha, Champion of Kalos and my wife." Lincoln said coolly.

Ronnie Anne was inwardly screaming and feigned happiness for Lincoln. Rita was floored and wanted to know how.

"Diantha was shooting a movie and they needed a guy. I started out in cameos and so forth. Worked my way up. I was Champion of Kanto at the time and we just clicked. It's only been a year since we married though." Lincoln mused. "But it feels like ages considering the movies we did."

"Awww….." Leni gushed.

"Well son, I'm so proud of you." Lynn Sr. said.

"My son is married…" Rita thought. "What's next? Grandchildren?"

"While you're here Mom and Dad, I want to let you know something big. Diantha wants to tell you." Lincoln said leaning back.

"You're going to be grandparents in just 8 more months!" Diantha said excitedly.

Ronnie Anne was now seriously crying inside while everyone was congratulating Lincoln. That night, Ronnie Anne spent at the nearest bar downing her sorrows.

"If only I went after him…" Ronnie thought bitterly.

* * *

 **(A/N: Man, Ronnie is really screwed over in these omakes)**


	11. A Look into the Loudverse

**Challenge 7 (Omake 3 counts as a challenge) – The Louds Look into the Multiverse…**

 **Type: Canon-esque**

 **Pairings: (Up to the writer's choice) Lincoln/Ronnie Anne is a must.**

 **Other Details: If you've read Juubi no Shingu's "Into the Edge of the Naruto-verse" or any of those type of fics, you'll get exactly what this challenge is about.**

* * *

Another boring summer day in Royal Woods, especially for Loud children. Their parents won a vacation which was a month away from the kids. They gleefully dumped Lori with the responsibility ruining her chances of getting to go with Bobby to camp. Thus, she was rather snippy with all of her siblings making them miserable. Lincoln sat on the roof with his friends, Ronnie Anne and Clyde.

"I wish Lori wasn't such a bitch. I swear she's on her period every damn day and it's us that got to take the burn for it." Lincoln said flustered.

"It could be worse." Ronnie Anne said trying to sympathetic.

"Lori's so hot when she's mad…" Clyde thought out loud drawing of ire.

"Horny little shi-" Lincoln said as bright white light engulfed them.

The rest of the siblings found themselves engulfed them. Bobby was also taken by the light along with Ms. Agnes Johnson. They all appeared in the middle of a white void. Having no shinobi instincts to save them, they crashed down hard into the ground in a pile of tangled limbs.

"Ah!"

"What the hell?!"

"What's going on?!"

"Eek!"

"That better be Bobby touching there!"

"But I'm over here!"

"Damn it, Clyde!"

"...Lincoln, Luna, please remove your hands from _there_."

"Ah! S-Sorry, Ms. Johnson!"

They freed themselves and got up wondering what the hell just happened. Leni held Lily in her arms and Lisa adjusted her glasses.

"We seem to be in a void…but I can't think on how or why we're here. I haven't been working on teleportation today. Today was jetpacks." Lisa said in thought.

They looked around, but found nothing.

"How is this even possible?!" Luan asked panicked.

"Because of me." A voice said.

They could footsteps and a person came into view. He was clearly male, but he looked like he walked off the set of an anime. He wore a black longcoat draped over his shoulder as a cape with a tracksuit (Metal Cooler Colors) with matching shoes on. He had tanned skin, ocean blue eyes, and black hair done up as in a "wolf's tail". He stood at about 5'9" and looked not much older than 20. Immediately, he had the attention of some of the females even Agnes was drooling at me.

"And who are you exactly?" Lisa remarked. "And where are we?"

"Call me Edge. Kansatsu Edge. And you are at the border." Edge remarked coolly.

"The border of the what?" Lincoln asked.

"Between space and time, this is the Loudverse or Lincolnverse if you want to be picky." Edge said.

"LINCOLNVERSE?!" They all said.

Edge snapped his fingers and images of different worlds and possibilities were shown as he explained how the multiverse works and that they stood at the border of that. Lincoln was gawking at a universe where he traveled through a region with creatures called "Pokémon". Luna was awestruck to see a reality where Lincoln was a rock star and married to the lead guitarist (Roxie). Clyde was giddy at a reality where Lincoln and Leni's ages were swapped. Lori was hearts in her eyes to see a reality of her and Bobby being married. Edge pointed out that he was showing that the "pleasant and better" outcomes.

Lana asked about the not so nice ones, and Edge pointed out it was best they didn't see them.

"So, either way, I want to show you all different worlds in and beyond the Loud-verse. What do you say?" Edge asked. "Don't worry about your world, it's completely frozen in time so when I send you back, no time would have passed."

It was bit strange, but they all accepted. Curiosity had them all. What worlds would they see and what does Edge have it mind?

* * *

(A/N: I hope someone takes this one. The rules for this one is quite simple; any fanfic would be on the table (though I'd avoid Loudcest.). If Edge isn't your fancy, you have my permission to make a different watcher.)


	12. Conqueror's Will (NSFW challenge)

**Challenge 8 – Conqueror's Will (NSFW challenge)**

 **Type: Canon-esque (Minor AU)**

 **Pairings: (Up to the writer's choice, this type of fanfic won't have pairings matter too much.)**

 **Other Details: This challenge was inspired by "Genjutsu Gone Right" by Sandstorm Hero.**

Royal Woods, Michigan

Walking down the streets was a teenager who was rather displeased with his life so far. He stood at 5'8" was about seventeen years of age. He was a dark-skinned red head with an average build. He had his hair short with a punk look. He wore a grey hoodie, dark pants, biker boots, and matching biker gloves. He had his black backpack slung over his shoulder. He'd be riding his Vespa bike home, but an incident wrecked it. His name was Sean Tora and he was basically the town's unluckiest person. Didn't help nobody respected him. He was a teen genius only to get overshadow by Lisa. He was talented in martial arts only to people to think lowly of him for not being like Lynn Loud in going for traditional sports. Didn't help that due to accident, Lori hated his guts and made his life miserable at school. He was pissed that Lana wrecked his bike and he had to walk. He was even angrier at Rita and Lynn Sr. Loud for trying to flake out of pay for damages and despite taking her to court he lost the case on a technicality thanks to Lisa. He came home to his empty house on the far side of town having to walk all the way there. His mother a CEO and his father was a stock broker and thus they were always traveling. Essentially, he raised himself and took care of the house.

"I'm home." He said idly tossing his bag aside on the couch. "And as usual, it's empty."

The place was rather fancy and expensive in its appliances. He was glad to have the place to himself. He found a package on the counter and came up to it. Opening it, he found a letter from his grandfather. His grandfather was one of the few people high up on Sean's list of people to care enough. He always hung out with him when he wasn't home in Japan. He had taught Sean how to fight in the family fighting style and even swordfighting. The letter told him to meet his grandfather at the park tonight for something important. He was glad it was Friday.

It took him a while, but he made it to the park. His grandfather instructed on the letter, he'd be on the tallest hill and Sean found him.

"Oji-sa." Sean said respectfully.

Sean's grandpa, Jiraya stood tall and proud for an elderly man. His jacked appearance was an oddity among most Japanese old man.

"I've heard you've been having problems and I want to help unlike my slacker of a son. I feel you have the potential to unlock the family power that has taught to each member of the family." Jiraya said deviously. "My son's been using for years on you to get you to behave and make deals."

Sean was shocked. Jiraya revealed the truth. Their family had the power of persuasion, able to convince people to do whatever they said to be without question. Sean realized that was how his father did so well at his job and never failed. How he was able to win arguments with his wife and make Sean obedient. Sean was upset at his father, but Jiraya put a hand on his shoulder.

"How about I teach you how to trigger it?" Jiraya said. "I have a feeling you want some payback."

Before Sean could answer, Jiraya telepathically passed on the information to Sean giving the teen a headache. Jiraya disappeared telling Sean to have fun with his powers. Sean sighed at the fact that Jiraya did this, but was least for the new abilities. It dawned at him the full implications of what he could do. Too bad, Sean had only barely more morals just like his ruthless dad. Sean closed his eyes and sent out a pulse that coated the town. Now his fun would begin. He still had to test his powers. She noticed a familiar person out for a run. Agnes Johnson. The elementary school teacher was out for a run wearing a two piece tracksuit and having her pink hair down.

"Perfect." He thought scaling down the hill.

Training had allowed his to be rather stealthy to nigh-levels. Agnes came to a stop near the public restroom building, the older ones with no cameras around. Then, he purposefully made his presence known by stepping on a twig. Agnes whipped around to only see its Sean.

"It's only you." Agnes said. "Sorry, I'm so jittery. It's later than I usually go for runs. It's close to midnight….what are you even doing out?"

"I meet up with a relative before he bolted." Sean said coolly. "Figured I'd go for a walk to clear my head."

"Well you should be careful." Agnes admonished.

"Agnes, I've packing, just not firearms. I doubt you're carrying anything in the tracksuit." Sean chided back.

Agnes was at a loss for words. At the moment, rain began to pour to which the two were forced to find inside the building. Sean found it in his favor. Agnes had gotten a bit wet from the rain. Plus, with the rain, no one out and about. It was time to test his power.

"Agnes, you're all soaked. You should take that track jacket off." Sean said feigning concern.

Normally, Agnes would against the idea but the power took its effect to convince her to do so. And thus, she peeled the tracksuit revealing a lacy black bra. Sean couldn't help but admire the teacher's frame. That didn't confirm the power for him, it was when he told her that she doesn't mind her staring at her chest that convinced him. This town was at his mercy, and he had a couple of ideas for revenge, perverted antics, and the works. Now the question in his mind with Agnes here, what next?

* * *

A/N: **Challenge Rules:**

 *** The more Sean does this to a target, the more they will listen without fail.**

 *** Girls for perverted acts are up to you.**

 *** Sean must be shown training to develop new powers.**

This one was a fun one to make and I'm hoping someone takes this challenge.


	13. Omake 8 (PLV) MisyLincoln

**Omakes - Pokémon Loud Version: Kanto**

* * *

 **Based on Chapter 12**

 **Take 8 – If Things were a bit hotter… (Lincoln/Misty)**

* * *

 **-The Following Morning-**

Upon waking up the next morning, Lincoln smiles tiredly and says "Man, I haven't slept that well in a long time..." before noticing Pikachu was standing at the foot of the bed, awake. "...Morning, Pikachu. How was your night?"

" _Pretty good, I guess._ " replied Pikachu before an amused smirk appeared on his face. " _What about you? Did you and your bed buddy sleep well_?"

"'Bed buddy'...What do you mean...?"

" _Look beside you_." replied Pikachu as he pointed at a spot beside Lincoln, the smirk on his face growing.

Turning to face where the Electric-Type was pointing, the white-haired boy's eyes widened upon seeing Misty sound asleep with her arms around him. He could feel her body heat on his and Lincoln was blushing red hot.

"Misty!? What the heck!?"

Woken up by the outburst, Misty rubs her eyes tiredly before muttering "Oh...morning, squirt." as she sat up from beneath the bed's blanket, revealing that she was wearing nothing at all. Her taut stomach, buds, and somewhat fuzzy flower were all on display causing Lincoln to blush at the sight.

"Don't 'morning' me! Why the heck were you sleeping in my bed with no clothes at all!? And with me in it, no less!?" Lincoln said trying not to stare.

"What? It's a bit humid in there, so I took them off while you were asleep. Plus, I couldn't sleep in my favorite pair. Low on laundry." Misty remarked.

Lincoln stammered only for Misty to be poked by the morning wood begging for relief. Misty sighed.

"Lincoln." Misty said sweetly. "How about I help you with that?"

Lincoln would have said no, but the sight of her was just too much.

Misty had on grip on his morning wood and a comforting smile on her face.

"Just relax" She said.

* * *

(A/N: Originally I had planned to do one where Lisa and the family called Lincoln only for Pikachu to pick it up. He'd say Lincoln was sleeping with his girlfriend, Rita screams, and Pikachu hangs up. I'd call it, Trollchu. But I didn't have my laptop, so you guys got this.)


	14. Omake 9 (PLV) Lincoln's Lucky!

**Omakes - Pokémon Loud Version: Kanto**

* * *

 **Based on Chapter 13**

 **Take 9 – A Legendary Capture Part 2.5**

* * *

Misty and Lincoln were heading back to Viridian City and Misty was pouting. Pikachu was on Lincoln's shoulder looking amused

"You're too lucky for your own damn good." Misty spat.

"It was a fair catch." Lincoln said.

"All you did was show Poliwrath you have Ho-Oh! She didn't even fight!" Misty raged.

What really happened was the moment when Lincoln sent Ho-Oh, Poliwrath wanted to come along. If Lincoln was good enough to get a Legendary, there were means to coming with him. Lincoln had caught the whole family to carry along. Of course, he was going to send them all to the lab except for the Poliwag. He'd save Mama Poliwrath for later.

"Still fair." Lincoln remarked. "Hey, look a piece of gold."

Lincoln found a nugget on the ground and Misty wanted to know what the hell that doing out in the open was.

"You can sell those for about 5000 or 11000, I believe." Misty said.

"Right on! Let's hurry back, and maybe I might buy you lunch." Lincoln said taking off.

"Wait up!" Misty said running off after them.

* * *

(A/N: I need my gear fixed so I can type more ^^; Surprised, SilverNugget didn't do this. I bet Brock is going to get stomped hard!)


	15. Omake 10 (PLV) Lynn Bashing

**Omakes - Pokémon Loud Version: Kanto**

* * *

 **Based on Chapter 14**

 **Take 10 – Karma (What if during the video call, karma came for Lynn?)**

* * *

Professor Oak rolled his eye at Lynn's uneducated insult to Pokémon as a whole. Of course, the Loud family had no idea that someone else was learning. Appearing in the room was Arceus, the Pokémon God, and he was pissed! Lisa and Oak stammered. Arecus turned to face Lynn with an angry look on his face.

"You will pay for comparing us to animals." Arceus said before taking Lynn and teleporting away with her.

Lynn was returned, but with no pants and a red bottom. Apparently, Arecus had a turn of a Grass Pokémon restrain her and spank her with Vine Whip. Lynn had to sit on cushions and ice cubes for 6 months.

* * *

(A/N: Short but sweet.)


	16. Omake 11(PLV) Metahumor and Lynn Bashing

**Omakes - Pokémon Loud Version: Kanto**

* * *

 **Based on Chapter 14**

* * *

 **Take 11– Fourth Wall Break, Meta Madness.**

* * *

Professor Oak rolled his eye at Lynn's uneducated insult to Pokémon as a whole. Of course, the Loud family had no idea that someone else was coming into the scene. Appearing in the room was the author or authors depending on how you viewed this. One was a dark African male about 5'9" and in his late teens-early twenties with black hair and brown eyes. He wore green wireless headphones, a striped white and black scarf, a blue shirt under a black tattered trenchcoat with green endings, green belt with matching pants, and dark green boots. He carried a katana and had a thunderbolt marking on his right eye. The second one was dressed more like a Pokémon Trainer (ala Brendan's Emerald design) with rocking shades. Yoshi3000 and SilverNugget had entered the omake.

"I've been enough of this bullshit." Yoshi3000 said coldly looking into Lynn. "Insulting Pokémon? Really, man? You want me to hate Lynn even more."

"I didn't even you'd react strongly to that." SilverNugget said sheepishly.

"Yeah. I did." Yoshi3000 said using said katana to slash Lynn's head clean off. "No one insults beautiful creatures."

Blood spattered all over the place, and the Louds and Oak were silent. SilverNugget merely wrote she was alive again and so it happened.

"You know, I could have done worse." Yoshi3000 said using Rita's sweater to wipe the blood off.

With a tap of a few keys on the keyboard, the scene changed to a forest. Lynn was now tied up surrounded by Arcanine, and it didn't help that she wasn't wearing clothes.

"Oh yeah, that." SilverNugget said rolling his eyes. "I swear that artist who made that set fried your brain."

"Eh." Yoshi3000 said changing the scene back to normal. "I think I've let this go on long enough. We could go."

SilverNugget wrote open a plot hole for them to exit.

"Oh, by the way, Lincoln's been screwing girls left and right in Kanto. I think I'll write them having a "party" with three girls. Enjoy being minors here, chumps." Yoshi3000 said leaving.

SilverNugget exited without a word. Out of the plot hole, one of the Arcanines from earlier pounced on Lynn.

"Help!" Lynn cried out as it snapped at her.

SilverNugget poked his head and said that Lynn called it a stupid animal. The enraged flame dog mauled poor Lynn with fire attacks…

"Can we please go back to Lincoln hooking up with different girls please?" Leni said looking at the fourth wall.

 **Owari**

* * *

(A/N: This was so meta…and silly. I had so much fun making this one.)


	17. Omake 12(PLV) The Author's Return!

**Omakes - Pokémon Loud Version: Kanto**

* * *

 **Based on Chapter 14**

* * *

 **Take 13– Fourth Wall Break, A Word from the Fans.**

* * *

Professor Oak rolled his eye at Lynn's uneducated insult to Pokémon as a whole. Of course, the Loud family had no idea that someone else was coming into the scene. Appearing in the room was the author or authors depending on how you viewed this. One was a dark African male about 5'9" and in his late teens-early twenties with black hair and brown eyes. He wore green wireless headphones, a striped white and black scarf, a blue shirt under a black tattered trenchcoat with green endings, green belt with matching pants, and dark green boots. He carried a katana and had a thunderbolt marking on his right eye. The second one was dressed more like a Pokémon Trainer (ala Brendan's Emerald design) with rocking shades. Yoshi3000 and SilverNugget had entered the omake…again.

"We're doing this again? I thought next time was Loud House/Love Hina crossover!" Leni said.

"Stop babbling nonsense!" Rita said not realizing Leni was breaking the fourth wall.

"Shut up!" Yoshi3000 said raising his katana to her throat. "Now, we're back some Ginkyofu13 gave me a wonderful idea. Now Lynn enters this portal."

A plot hole was formed and Lynn was tossed in.

"Where did you save my baby?!" Rita asked frantically.

"I'll tell where she's not…safe." SilverNugget said. "Now we have a special punishment for you, Rita."

"I'll be writing Lincoln with so many girls, and I'll give you awareness. So, you'll have to watch every angle, every moan, and every detail of your son plowing away at a different girl. You'll be doomed to forever know your boy is no longer your innocent sweetie." Yoshi3000 said with dramatic laughter.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Rita said falling to her knees.

"Can you write me older so I go on a Pokémon journey?" Lana begged. "Please!"

Meanwhile….

"So you want to insult Pokémon?!" One fan raged as Lynn was tied to a post. "Next you'll say Digimon is better!"

"It beat Pokémon in a Death Battle!" Lynn said.

The fans lit her ablaze with a blunt. Lynn was on a one-way ticket to a special hell. DANK MEME HELL. Lord have mercy….

* * *

(A/N: Blame Ginkyofu13 for this, her review gave me this idea.)


	18. Omake 13(PLV) LincolnMistySelphy

**Omakes - Pokémon Loud Version: Kanto**

* * *

 **A pairing based sequel, and it's been forever since I've done one.**

 **Take 14 – Lincoln's Love Boat (Lincoln/Misty)(Lincoln/Selphy)**

* * *

Lincoln had his told his family he was staying after coming to a loss against Red to regain the title of Kanto Champion. Lincoln had beaten Blue and gotten registered as the Champion only for Red to beat him a full three days later. His family was surprised to see that Lincoln took the loss well. They didn't know that the battle they had was a damn close match. It was after that call, they heard nothing from Lincoln at all. A year and a half passed by, and the Loud family had some changes. Lori and Bobby married for one, and Clyde and Luan became a thing. It was then, they got a letter from Lincoln inviting them for a visit. So, the family plus Clyde and Ronnie took to Kanto, only to find Lincoln wasn't technically in the region. No, he had moved to the Sevii Islands. However, they were given as escort by an old friend of Lincoln's: Viridian City's Officer Jenny. The family was on a boat en route to Five Island.

"I can't believe Lincoln's settled at Resort Gorgeous of all places. Lucky sod." Jenny remarked.

"So how you do our brother?" Lori asked.

"We used to date." Jenny said getting shock out of Rita. "For a few months, a year and a half ago."

Rita sputtered, but then she remembered that Lincoln's consider an adult here. Lynn muttered under her breath. In the year and a half Lincoln was gone, it was like a spirit of bad luck had come over her.

"Why'd you break up with him? He couldn't please you?" She said snidely.

"Lynn!" Rita cried out.

Jenny rolled her eyes.

"No, the reason why is none of your business. But I can say, he pleases me in bed much too well." Jenny said with a wicked smile. "The things he does with his tongue."

"I can't unsee or unhear that!" Lynn said in disgust trying to purge the thoughts.

Rita wanted to puke, and Luna was jealous he got to tongue such a babe.

"Man, Lincoln's so lucky!" Clyde said.

"FUCK YOU, CLYDE!" Lynn yelled.

"Language!" Rita admonished.

Out of nowhere, a trainer flying on a Pidgeot flew over. The Pidgeot crapped a big one right on Lynn's face, pissing her off further. In her rage, she threw a full can of soda at it. Dumb idea due to the fact it hit the trainer. The trainer had his Pidgeot come down for the trainer to spray the soda all over Lynn's face before taking off.

"Not a word." Lynn said as Clyde snickered.

"Serves you right." Jenny said. "We're here."

Resort Gorgeous was a large island with several condos and a small town on it. As they docked, the place was littered with trainers and rich folk of different types. They had walked on the beach path passing by many trainers.

"So, you know where Lincoln lives?" Lucy asked.

"Why yes I do. I had visited his place not too long ago to deliver a package from the Professor." Jenny said. "Something about paperwork."

Soon they had arrived at a luxurious oceanfront cottage to which Rita assumed Lincoln lived there, only to be shown wrong when Jenny pointed to the clearly expensive and large yacht moored to the nearby dock. The S.S. Ace Savvy.

"That's Lincoln's boat." Jenny remarked.

"Pardon my language, mom. But, how the _fuck_ does Lincoln have a yacht?!" Lori exclaimed.

"Simple, he bought it. Being a trainer is a well-paying job providing you are good at it and are willing to travel. Plus, considering most of the jobs need a "trainer", you got options. Lincoln was even on the force with me for a while to aid in capturing fugitives." Jenny explained as they came up on the dock.

"This yacht is custom built. I can tell from the craftsmanship." Lana said inspecting it. "Clearly has to cost a mil tops. And that's not counting the interior."

"I have got to consider being a trainer…" Ronnie Anne thought to herself.

Clyde was agape and so was Lynn Sr.

"I want a yacht…" Lynn Sr. thought sadly.

They came up to the platform that led to the deck. The interior was a mix of oranges, blacks, and aqua blues. They took a seat only for them to get the glare of a Psychic Pokémon. A Gardevoir made its presence known glaring at Lynn. She spoke through telepathy.

" _I did not expect guests. State your business that you have my master."_ She said with a bit of ice in her voice.

"Did it just speak to us through our minds?" Rita stammered.

"Yes, that's Lincoln's. This is Rei." Jenny said before turning to Rei. "Calm down, Rei. They're friendly."

 _"No, the one with the freckles. I can read her thoughts and see her attempts of assault of my kind!"_ Rei said glaring at Lynn.

"Yeah, what are you doing to do about it?" Lynn said smugly.

"Lynn, do not insult the Pokémon." Lisa warned.

"What's it going to do?" Lynn before taunting Rei.

Using **Psychic,** Rei performed a perfect reenactment of Force Choke showing why you don't mess with Psychic types. By the time Lynn was released, her face was blue. It was then that Lincoln made his appearance coming out on deck with a woman in tow. She had orange hair styled around her head, green piercing eyes, and a rather athletic build for a swimmer. While she wasn't the bustiest (she was a modest early C), she made up for in build. Lynn was even a bit jealous of the abs that the orangette had. She wore a rather tight blue and white one-piece swimsuit which showed off her long and slender legs. She was adjusting on her white jacket with blue cuffs as if to fix herself in a hurry. Lincoln had grown leaner and taller over the year and a half. He wore black shorts with an orange Pokeball motif on the right leg and an opened black jacket with orange cuffs (similar to Misty) showing off his toned chest (which had a few small battle scars). Ronnie Anne collapsed due to nosebleed, and Clyde was in awe.

"Lincoln, you got so jacked!" Clyde said.

"Thanks Clyde. I didn't expect you all so early…." Lincoln said with a mirthful chuckle. "I should introduce all you to Misty, my wife."

Rita's jaw hung.

"And you didn't invite us to the wedding?! Rude." Leni remarked.

"I couldn't…it was a spur of the moment kind of thing." Lincoln said sheepishly.

"Just tell us the truth." Misty said with a sigh. "I guess they deserve to know."

"Yeah, the thing is, we got married while we were drunk out of our minds. We decided to leave it stick because why not." Lincoln said bluntly.

Rita was speechless, Lynn Sr. was impressed, and the rest of the siblings were stunned.

"Well it's nice to meet you, Misty." Rita said awkwardly.

"Pleasure's all-" Misty said before they were all interrupted.

Another woman came out and barely dressed. She had long auburn hair stylized typically for the Lady trainer class with blazing blue eyes. She wore nothing but a robe that was lazily opened and ready to remove. She raised an eyebrow to see so many people here. This was Lady **Selphy**.

"Lincoln-kun, I thought you could only handle four women at a time and you weren't into guys." Selphy said. "Then again, they look like they can barely last two rounds. They beta bit-"

Lincoln cut off her by explaining that this family came early.

"Oh…whatever then." Selphy huffed before going back inside.

It was then Rita noticed how scruffy Lincoln and Misty looked. She connected the dots and she demanded an explanation. What she got was…

"YOUR MISTRESS?!" Rita bellowed.

"Well OUR mistress." Misty touted. "We share her."

Luna, Clyde, Bobby, and Ronnie collapsed from another nosebleed leaving Rita stammering to try to make sense of this.

"Lincoln, while I am rather lax to this arrangement you have with her, please tell me that wasn't all you were doing." Lisa said with raised eyebrow.

"Of course, I've amassed a neat collection of Pokémon." Lincoln remarked.

Lincoln had shown off the Pokémon he amassed, and Lynn had wound up pissing off his Politoed. She was lucky he only froze her with Ice Beam. All and all, a good family get together. That was until Rita hit the liquor too hard and fell off the boat. At she was fished out….

* * *

(A/N: Selphy's a minor character in Firered/Leafgreen. So, I got two trivia questions: What's the name of her butler? Where's the first place you meet her? First one to guess, gets to pick the next girl that I pair Lincoln with (no one from Alola, please. I haven't played Sun and Moon.). Don't forget to vote on my poll!)

 _(Edit: 9/28/18 – Figured I'd clean up the wording and the grammar. Also changed Poliwrath to Politoed to fit with PLV canon)_


	19. Omake 14(PLV) LincolnDawn

**Omakes - Pokémon Loud Version: Kanto**

* * *

 **A pairing based sequel with the lucky girl chosen by our trivia winner last time. Props to gamelover41592 to getting to it first. **

**Take 15 – Sinnoh Sonata (Lincoln/Dawn) –(This will be mostly based off Pokémon Platinum)**

* * *

It had been exactly five years since Lincoln ran off to be a trainer and one year he had not spoken to his family. Last year, an incident at Christmas with Lynn insulting Lincoln over video chat led to him not calling again. With Leni winning the lottery by accident, she made it known to her family that she wanted to follow in Lincoln's footsteps in leaving America for the regions. She had hoped to be a fashion designer in Kalos after getting an invitation from a top tier designer from Kalos. With that, Rita nearly broke down where Lola, Lucy, and Lana wanted in on leaving for the life of a Trainer. She wanted to put her foot down, but Leni pointed out if they didn't leave for regions they would not find Lincoln. Plus, Lisa trolled her mother by revealing that she had their paperwork for trainerhood done in advance. Rita could not to do anything to stop them the moment they stepped on the region's soil. It was a sadistic choice. Go see Lincoln knowing that more would leave the rest, or do not go and never see Lincoln.

"Lisa, you're an evil genius." Rita said with a sigh. "We'll go."

And so, they (along with Ronnie Anne, Clyde, and Bobby) were on their way to Sinnoh where they last heard from Lincoln. Of course, having no experience with Pokémon and the weather there, this proved to be a nightmare. Lynn got them chased out of Eterna Forest by an angry Vespiqueen. It was then, Lisa found out that Lincoln was not even in Sinnoh. Being the smart one, she had a tracker chip that gave Lincoln's last location. Their destination? The Battle Zone. After trudging through the cold to get to Snowpoint City, they got on the ferry for the Battle Zone. It was then, they ran into a problem.

"I'm sorry, ma'am, but I cannot allow you to enter the Fight Area. Wild Pokémon are out there." A police officer said.

"I'll escort them. Well we…" Lola said gesturing to her three trainer sisters flashing their IDs.

"Go ahead then." The police officer said letting them pass.

At least the harrowing journey had gotten chances for Lana, Lola, Lucy, and Leni to acquire a few more Pokémon. Leni was glad that she could at least get a Kalos starter once she got to Kalos at the very least. This still proved to be a rough road as they had to dodge wild Pokémon, other trainers, and even more wild Pokémon. By the time they arrived to the Resort Area, they were mostly exhausted as it was about nine at night.

"Thank God! I don't think Hilda could battle anymore." Lana said referring to her recently-evolved Mightyena.

"Zelda can't move another muscle." Lola panted referring to her Glameow in her arms. "But I'm so glad, I got that Everstone to prevent her from evolving that beastly Purugly."

"Gengar's dead tired." Lucy said as her Ghost Pokémon slept on her head.

He was originally Leni's, but she traded to Lucy for Machoke because she was fearful of Haunter.

"Champa can't go on." Leni said referring to Machamp as she hold his Pokéball.

"Some Pokémon you got…" Lynn muttered.

"Lynn, they've been fighting all day! Stop being a prick considering they saved us from that Gyrados you pissed off." Lisa said.

She no longer spoke with a lisp as she outgrown it.

"That's not very nice." Lily said. "Zelda's pretty great."

"How the fuck was I supposed to know that dumb fish I hit with a rock would evolve into a dragon fish?" Lynn exclaimed having a valid point of being a bit ignorant.

"What's a f-" Lily asked before Lynn Sr. covered her mouth.

"Lynn! Language!" Rita admonished.

"Bullshit, you let Lola drink a margarita on the boat ride here!" Lynn said.

"Here, it's legal. I could not stop her." Rita said sorely. "But I can ground you when we go home."

As they walked into the Resort Area, they ran into a girl who greeted them. She was about 4'11" with light skin, greyish-navy blue hair, and dark blue eyes. She wore a giant corn weed growing V-neck black mini-dress with a white tank top underneath, pink hair-clips, pink skirt, a black beanie with a pink Poké Ball design in it, and pink flat sandals. She had a Pokétch on her arm and Pokéballs clipped to her waists to signify her status as a trainer. Much to Rita's shock/Luna's surprise, she had a few piercing and tattoos. She had a helix ear piercing on both ears, and a tattoo of a red Gyrados coiled around her right arm. She had a black purse with her. This was Dawn…at about thirteen. With her figure, you'd assume she was about Leni's age.

"What do they feed people here? Do food from Pokémon accelerates development and slows aging?" Lisa thought. "Hell, from what I hear…people live to be 120 here."

 ** _(A/N: I know that in the games, she's 4'6", but this Dawn is about 2 years older, so I'm taking liberties.)_**

"Welcome to the Resort Area! You all look exhausted." Dawn said.

"Yes, we're rather sore. This is our second week as trainers." Lana said panting.

"And you'll here already. Most trainers have badges under their belt before getting here." Dawn remarked.

"I've got badges…about three of them. So, do my sisters." Leni said.

"No wonder you're winded. Most trainers have at least 5 or more. The wild Pokémon in the area here are pretty high-leveled. I heard about some jackass who threw a rock at a Magikarp to get it to evolve in Route 229. I hope you all weren't hurt." Dawn said with a concerned tone to her voice.

Lisa glared at Lynn. The group went to the Pokémon Center to heal their Pokémon before Dawn gave the tour of the area. This lead to a mini-mart where Dawn was doing some shopping.

"So, you and your boyfriend own that big villa up on that hill? That's so wicked!" Luna complimented.

"Well, it's he that owns it mostly. I have a home with my mom back in my hometown." Dawn corrected.

At the cashier, Dawn was getting her items scanned.

"A case of Moomoo Milk, a pack of Lava Cookies, 3 cartons of Berry Juice, and poffin ingredients." The clerk said.

Dawn had taken two small boxes asking to for it to be scanned.

"And two packs of **Magic Balloon** Condoms, size Large." The clerk said scanning it. "That'll be 2500 Pokédollars."

Rita choked on her drink seeing Dawn buying condoms.

"That boyfriend of yours has to be packing a loaded weapon. Guess you need to put on the **safety.** " Luan said being punny.

Rita groaned, and Bobby felt inadequate.

"I remember the time I got a Medium. He tore right through it." Dawn said.

"Wait, you've done it?" Lana said. "That's so cool! Think he'll let me try me on for size?"

Rita went outside to puke at the dying of childhood innocence while Lynn Sr. brought some beer to drown in it.

"Sorry. We're an item." Dawn remarked. "He's all mine."

"Damn. Guess, I'll have to ask someone else to pop my cherry." Lana said.

Rita was inwardly screaming as Dawn was leading them up the hill to the Villa. The Pokémon Center was full and so Dawn offered them the Villa to stay at for tonight. Up on the hill, Dawn tripped over a loose stone falling face first into a hole dug by Dawn's Arcanine. This grew everyone behind her a view of her black lace panties on her shapely behind. Blood trickled down Luna, Lynn Sr., Bobby, and Clyde's noses.

"I want to be in that lucky bastard's shoes so bad." Luna thought.

"I don't have one like those." Rita thought.

Dawn got her head free from the dirt and they were all up on the hill. The yard was fenced with berry trees near the home itself, and it even had a large pool with an even larger umbrella covered the side of it.

"How much did this cost?" Lori asked.

"Nothing. When we arrived here for the first time, he got in for free from the previous owner who was moving home." Dawn mused.

Lori sputtered as Dawn got up to the door to lead him inside. Lori clearly saw that whatever money that could have been used to buy this house went to the furnishings. A plasma screen TV with a luxury audio system were on the wall across from a large sofa. A smaller sofa was nearby where Dawn's Arcanine slept. The rest of furnishings screamed money as the place have two busts of Glameow and a chandelier lighting fixture. They even had a white-goldish piano with ivory keys.

"I'm back from the store." Dawn cried out.

It was then that said boyfriend came out of the bedroom leading to an awkward encounter. Lincoln and his family and friends were reunited at last. Lincoln had grown up from back then. At sixteen, he towered over most matching his father's height. The v-neck tank top exposed jacked arms with a normal Gyrados tattooed coiled on his left arm and he wore black track pants with orange lining. He wore a similar pair of pink flat sandals.

"Well, I'll be damned. You found me. Never thought you did considering mom's bad with direction and Lynn hadn't pissed off the locals." Lincoln said as he finished his beer. "Two weeks you've been here."

"You knew?!" Rita roared. "Why didn't you send for us?"

"What would be the fun in that? Besides, it would given you a chance to see the sight." Lincoln said. "I see you've met my girlfriend and soon to be fiancée Dawn. Dawn, I see you meet my family and friends."

Dawn awkwardly laughed about that as Luan, Lana, and Lola were inwardly cringing due to earlier statements and thoughts.

"Yeah. Mind if they stay the night?" Dawn said putting the groceries.

"I don't know. Maybe, if I put Lynn in the doghouse outside." Lincoln joked darkly.

"Fu-" Lynn said before getting a Thunderbolt from Lincoln's Raichu.

"Thanks buddy." Lincoln said.

" _No problem_." Raichu said before going back to watch more TV.

"Either way, you can stay. Just stay out of my or should I say our room." Lincoln remarked putting his arm around Dawn.

"Man…Lincoln, I'm so jealous." Clyde thought.

Ronnie Anne was jealous of Dawn for her having Lincoln to which she blamed Lynn for that.

"Stupid, sexy Lincoln." Ronnie Anne muttered.

Thus, the group crashed on the couches. They were not going to get much sleep as Dawn and Lincoln were rather frisky in her room. Rita had her eyes wide open hearing every moan, grunt, and begging for more with a red tint on her face.

"This is payback…for something, I just know it." Rita said.

Ronnie Anne was enjoying hearing this as she used the sound for her self-pleasure. An hour later, only Lori, Clyde, Ronnie, Lynn, Rita, Lynn Sr., and Bobby were still awake as the duo keep going.

"That stamina is inhuman." Bobby remarked.

To their relief, Dawn and Lincoln ran out of condoms as Dawn had not put the new box in their room leaving it on the kitchen counter. Seeing that they were both too tired to go on anyway, they finally went to bed to relief of everyone else. The next morning, Lincoln and Dawn cooked them all breakfast. Rita still glared at her son for what he did last night.

"So, you, Lana, Lola, and Lucy became trainers? Congratulations. I'm surprised mom let you go." Lincoln said.

"I had a hand in it." Lisa said. "It's sad I can't go with them."

"There's the Jr. Trainer program." Lincoln said devouring his pancakes. "The program that let younger kids travel with older kids to train Pokémon. It's like an apprenticeship. I had the paperwork done already, and I only needed to call Oak to tell him which one I was taking."

Dawn pulled the paper out of the file cabinet and give it to Lisa to which in it was her ticket to studying Pokémon.

"Lincoln…" Lisa said with tears of joy rolling down her face.

"You were the first one I thought about. I only had to wait until you were about 8. If Lynn hadn't pissed me off last year, you would have been sent for already." Lincoln remarked.

"Well, seeing this mean I won't be returning home either. I'll be a legal adult." Lisa said smugly.

"No, you won't. You're under me. You can't drink, smoke, drive, vote, pay taxes, or plow anyone until you're 11." Lincoln remarked. "You are only allowed to handle Pokémon until then. So, you're still a kid in the eyes of the law, just under me."

"Curses." Lisa said. "At least, I can study Pokémon."

"Speaking of Pokémon, I got you this." Lincoln said tossing a Luxury Ball to Lisa. "There's something inside for you."

Out of it came an adorable Eevee.

"I got your first Pokémon. I bred her to have good IVs." Lincoln said. "Her's name Kristal. Kristal, meet Lisa."

"It's so cute!" Lola said. "I want one."

"Me too!" Leni pleaded.

"Fine, we'll just have breed more later. But first, all of you battle me!" Lincoln said. "I'll take you on."

This was a shock. After breakfast, they were all outside.

 **-Lincoln vs Leni-**

"We'll go with just one Pokémon against one." Leni said. "I only got three at the moment."

"Fine." Lincoln said as they slid back to gain distance from each other.

"Champa, you're up!" Leni said sending out Machamp out into battle.

"All right then! Skyera, come on out!" Lincoln said sending out his Pidgeot.

"What the hell?" Lynn and Lynn Sr. remarked seeing his graceful bird.

" _Prepare to lose, muscles."_ Skyera said smugly.

 _"Your arrogance will be your undoing."_ Champa remarked.

"Let the battle begin!" Dawn said being the referee.

 ** _(Cues: [Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2 Music] - Wilderness)_**

"Champa, Ice Punch!" Leni said going for the killing blow right away.

Champa's hand hand glows bluish-white with the force of a blizzard. Machamp leapt up as his other hands glowed blueish-white. Skyera was nervous and regretting the smug attitude.

"Skyera, clash at it with Brave Bird!" Lincoln said snapping Skyera out of her nervous.

" _Oh hell yeah!"_ Skyera said.

Skyera flies up at, closes its wings as it flies, and bursts into blue flames moving at intense speeds before clashing with Machamp midair. It caused a shockwave knocking both Pokémon away taking some damage (extra for Skyera due to recoil).

"Don't let up. Toxic!" Leni ordered.

Out from its mouth, Champa fired a toxic cloud from his mouth badly poisoning Skyera.

" _Shit! You dickweasel!"_ Skyera swore.

"She's as foul-mouthed as Lynn. Has to be your spirit animal." Lori said to Lynn.

"Skyera, Façade!" Lincoln said with a bit of a smirk.

Skyera's body becomes surrounded in an orange aura that makes its body shine. She then tackled Champa causing heavy damage due to the doubled boost from the poison and STAB. The damage was too much for Champa leading him to faint.

"Winner, Skyera and Lincoln." Dawn said.

 _"FUCK YEAH! Learn your place on the pecking order!"_ Skyera boasted before the poison ate away at her health.

Lincoln healed her with Full Heal. Next was Lola and Lana's turn, as they wanted to take him on together. Dawn decided to join this fight.

- **Lincoln and Dawn vs Lana and Lola-**

"It's fighting time, go get 'em Hilda!/Zelda, spotlight!" Lana/Lola said sending out Mightyena/Glameow.

"Aquaris, it's time to go wild!/Go get 'em, Blackie!" Lincoln/Dawn said sending out Politoed and a Shiny Glameow.

"Let the battle commence!" Lisa said being referee this time.

( ** _Cues: Pokemon Black & White 2 OST Johto Champion Battle Music)_**

"Aquaris, Rain Dance!" Lincoln ordered.

Aquaris dances by floating back and forth and occasionally spinning its body around in the air singing. After a while, dark rain clouds appear, and it starts to pour.

"You, asshole, why did you do that for?" Lynn said getting out of the rain.

"Interesting." Lisa mused.

"Hilda, Thunder Fang on Aquaris! Don't let him go!" Lana said.

Hilda's fangs glow yellow and sparks of yellow electricity surround them as she charged Aquaris. Dawn then command Blackie to use Thunder. Blackie's body becomes surrounded by electricity and it fires a massive yellow beam of electricity after Hilda. Lola remembered that Thunder never misses when it rains because some punk trainer pulled the same stunt on her earlier. It was too late to warn her as the thunderbolt crashed on Hilda with the rain only making it hurt worse. Hilda fainted.

"Oh, come on!" Lana said recalling Hilda into his Pokéball.

"Zelda, Thunder! Hammer that damn toad!" Lola ordering wanting revenge.

"Aquaris, Hail!" Lincoln ordered.

With another song and dance, the weather went to hailing. Zelda's Thunder attack missed due to terrible accuracy.

" _That was cheap!"_ Zelda said.

 _"Well I'm cheaper!"_ Blackie said smugly.

"Blackie, Blizzard!" Dawn said assured that the move will not miss in Hail.

" _You got to kidding me!"_ were Zelda's last words before the Blizzard came crashing down on her from Blackie.

Zelda was defeated and frozen solid.

"Winners: Dawn and Lincoln!" Lisa said as the Hail faded.

(Music Ends)

Lucy passed on a battle with Lincoln admitting that she needs more time to train with her Pokémon. In the end, there were goodbyes as Lana, Lucy, and Lola took the boat back to Sinnoh to continue their journey. Leni decided ultimately to stay to look after them for a while before going to Kalos. Lisa was staying with Lincoln. All and all, Rita was having a mini breakdown on the flight back home with so many kids leaving the nest. Lori decided not to tell her mother she was moving out with Bobby. She feared her mother would chain her to her room to never leave.

"Well, that's all folks!" Luan said doing a decent Porky Pig impression.

* * *

(A/N: This would take place post-Plantium. Lincoln has traveled through Johto previously as well. Either way, this is my first time going all out to write battles. I've done so before in a previous work I did on deviantART. Seems I still got it. Consider this an unofficial challenge to anyone who wants to continue it, just ask me and SilverNugget. I updated this early and off schedule due to issues I had my computer. I should be able to continue writing the Geist Within now.)

 _(Edit: 9/28/18 – Complete editing of some text, dialogue, and some key lines. Reads a lot cleaner now.)_


	20. Prompt 2 (Pokemon Loud Version)

**Omakes - Pokémon Loud Version: Kanto**

 **I won a trivia question for once and got two slots for the harem. So, I chose Shelia, a Beauty Class Trainer, who's in the games. She's on Route 13, one of two Beauty Class Trainers there. Why did I choose Shelia? For once, she's in Kanto. Two, she's a game character not from the anime! So, she's moldable.**

* * *

 **Prompt 2 – Meet Shelia Akuamarin**

* * *

On the news played footage of Lincoln Loud and Misty combating against Jessie James with the reporter commending the two brave young trainers. –CLICK!— The TV was turned off by a bored blonde. She had a bit of a punkish appearance with her purple backless top, matching shorts, match gladiator sandals, and matching purse. Her blonde hair done up. (This beauty is based off the Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire design.)

"How boring." She said rolling her eyes.

This was Lola Akuamarin. A Beauty class trainer that you swore had the hot-bloodedness of a punk rocker. If she had piercing, she'd be one. However, she did not want to pierce her "perfect" skin. She was a rather vain person and condescending at worst.

"I would not say that. I think it's really something. Not every day, a greenhorn shows so much potential." Another beauty said getting dressed after her drying off her shower.

She had blonde hair as well but it went down to her blonde giving off a bit of a golden glow. She had innocent tiffany blue to Lola's rough hazel eyes. She wore a strapless white tube top that went down to her stomach, a light purple miniskirt with a gold chain belt, and light purple heels. She had her purse in her hand. (This beauty is based off the FireRed and LeafGreen design.) This was Shelia Akuamarin, Lola's twin sister. Shelia was a bit into her looks, but was a kindhearted and innocent person. She was what many trainers (and her sister) calls, a casual battler. Casual battlers were trainers who battled, but it was not their main career as it was more of a hobby to them. Lola was a battler by profession while Shelia did it for fun as she worked at the Pokémon Mart as one of the clerks. Shelia got on her pair of lapis lazuli earring while Lola got her peridot earrings. They left their home in Fuchsia City to go out "camping" for their month-long "vacation". As they headed down Route 15 to their spot at Route 13, Lola was rather low-key in glaring at her twin. Despite being twins, their figures were rather different. Shelia had a softer look and B98-W58-H88 for measurements. Essentially, she was stacked in the chest being an I-cup in Japan. Lola was a bit rough had B82-W52-H80 for measures putting Lola at a mere C-cup. Her sister could draw men with ease, but was innocent on most things to fault.

"Damn it, it's so hard to get laid with her around. It's always about getting in her pants!" She thought.

Lola and Shelia were mirror opposites, a true parallel of each other.

"Lola, I'm glad to be spending time with you again. You've always been so busy lately and I've been working double shifts." Shelia said sweetly. "But we'll be able to go some sisterly bonding."

"Yeah, sounds great." Lola said with a crooked smile.

"Arecus, it's been a week since I got a good lay. I'll make sure to take advantage to make some memories." Lola thought deviously.

"I also hope my darlings get some good exercise in." Shelia said referring to her Pokémon.

"Maybe they'd be stronger if you were not a shit battler." Lola muttered.

"I've beaten you several times." Shelia remarked in a matter of fact tone.

"Shove it, Mitank tits!" Lola snapped.

Twins of oil and water those two…

* * *

 **Beauty – Shelia / Current Pokémon**

 **Clefairy (Shiny) Lv.29 (Female) (Nickname: Aria)**  
 **Ability: Magic Guard**  
 **Nature: Adamant**

 **Moves Known: Ice Beam, Metronome, Swagger, Dazzling Gleam, Return, ?**

 **Held Item: None**

 **Persian Lv.29 (Male) (Nickname: Jun)**  
 **Ability: Technician**  
 **Nature: Calm**  
 **Moves Known: Pay Day, Iron Tail, Aerial Ace, Rain Dance, Thunder, ?**

 **Held Item: Silk Scarf**

 **Beauty – Lola / Current Pokémon**

 **Rattata (Shiny) Lv.27 (Female) (Nickname: Gale)**  
 **Ability: Guts**  
 **Nature: Naughty**

 **Moves Known: Dark Pulse, Hyper Fang, Super Fang, Flame Wheel, Toxic, ?**

 **Held Item: Evolite**

 **Pikachu Lv.27 (Female) (Nickname: Tasha)**  
 **Ability: Static**  
 **Nature: Rash**

 **Moves Known: Thunderbolt, Brick Break, Attract, Volt Tackle, Iron Tail, Double Team, ?**

 **Held Item: Light Ball**

 **Raticate Lv.27 (Male) (Nickname: Austin)**  
 **Ability: Guts**  
 **Nature: Naughty**

 **Moves Known: Crunch, Hyper Fang, Shadow Ball, Flame Wheel, Sludge Bomb, ?**

 **Held Item: Sitrus Berry**

* * *

(A/N: I wanted to set the stage for these two since I made the pick for Shelia. The levels their Pokémon are their canon levels in the games. I only took minor liberties (as those who use the wikia can see the obvious changes). I wanted to make a duo a lot like Starfire and Blackfire, but a bit downplayed. The shameless fanservice girl being the straight woman to the innocent fanservice girl to the idea formed into this. As for your measurements, they are a reference. Shelia's body tope is based off Nami after the timeskip from One Piece, while Lola is based off Teresa Beria from the Qwasers of Stigmata (Seikon no Qwaser). I wanted to set them up so they could offer a few potential plot points that could be perused down the line.

* A setup for Shelia and Lola to join Lincoln on his journey for a time. (If at the very least, they guide him and Misty to Fuchsia City.)

* Shelia decided to become a full-fledged trainer being inspired by Lincoln and after a run with Team Rocket.

* Pokémon breeding being brought up considering the Light Ball in _Tasha's_ possession

* The two helping Lincoln with his Gym Battle with some advice

As for their age, I'd say they are about seventeen. Befitting, as Beauty trainers are Lass trainers all grown up. Also, a did you know fact, there's another trainer in the games who shares a name with the Loud siblings. Beauty Lori, who's a Gym Trainer in Celadon City. Ironic, huh? Serves as good omake material.


	21. Omakes 15-17 (PLV)

**Omakes - Pokémon Loud Version: Kanto**

* * *

 **This set is based off Chapter 16 and it's omakes. Let's do this in gusto.**

* * *

 **Take 16 – Anything? Detour Then. (Lincoln/Misty)**

 **-Route 2 Entrance To Viridian Forest (12:30 PM)-**

"...Well, here we are - the Viridian Forest." said Lincoln as he stared ahead at the large forest in front of him. "So are you ready to head inside?"

"No." replied Misty flatly. "...We're still going in there anyway, aren't we?"

"Yep. We spent three hours getting here and there's no way we're going to turn back now."

"...Yeah, I thought you'd say that." muttered Misty with a disappointed sigh before taking a breath in order to compose herself. "Okay, Misty...you can do this. Just head on in and try to get through that...dark...creepy...bug-filled...damn it, I can't do it!"

Glaring at the redhead in annoyance, Lincoln snaps "What's your problem now? I thought you said you'd be able to deal with going through this place during the day!"

"Look, I'm sorry, okay? I just...I just can't bring myself to go into a place filled with disgusting...filthy...bugs!" replied Misty before giving Lincoln a pleading look. "Please, can't we just take the long way to Pewter City? I'll do anything if it means we don't have to go through the Viridian Forest to get there."

"...Anything, huh?"

With a faint blush on her face as she started to suggestively remove her jacket with a smile, Misty replied "Anything..."

"...Well, since you put it that way..." answered Lincoln with a sly smirk.

 **-=O=-**

 **-Somewhere on Digglet's Dave (2:30 PM)-**

"I should have dealt with the bugs." Misty said walking through the cave.

"It's not too bad." Lincoln said with a smirk.

"You're not the one who's naked in this cave!" Misty screeched.

Aside from her backpack and Pokéballs on her belt, she wore nothing else. Lincoln had her clothes in his bag as apart of their deal.

"A deal's a deal." Lincoln said coolly. "You did take off your jacket when you said anything."

Misty was walking using her arms to cover up.

"Ah ah, no covering up Misty. That was a part of the deal." Lincoln said.

Misty obeyed by putting her arms aside and hoped Lincoln would not notice she was secretly enjoying this. She was biting her lip trying to control herself. Of course, Lincoln and Pikachu smirked seeing Misty shaken and losing a grip on her control.

" _Lincoln, showing Misty who's boss."_ Pikachu thought. " _He's showing the_ _makings of a real alpha."_

* * *

 **Take 17 – Metahumor Motto**

"Sounds like it, James. Perhaps they should..." replied Jessie, only for Meowth to snap "Enough of da dramatics, ya two! We need ta get dis show on da road already!"

After grumbling about Meowth 'ruining their dramatic entrance', Jessie and James leap out of the tree they were sitting in and land on the ground just a few feet away from the three younger Trainers. Seconds later, Meowth jumps out of a bush nearby and joins them.

Glaring at the three Rockets, Lincoln asks "You guys again!? What do you want now?"

"Before we answer your question, I believe that since we haven't met that sword-wielding friend of yours, we need to recite our motto first. After all, it's official organization protocol that we spread the message of Team Rocket to everyone we meet in order to inspire fear." replied Jessie with a sinister smirk before she and James struck a quick pose. "To protect the world from..."

"Don't. Just...don't." interrupted Misty, wincing slightly. "It was bad enough having to hear you guys recite that cringeworthy crap the first time. We really don't need to hear it again."

Breaking out of her pose to point at Misty in anger, the older redhead snarls "Cringeworthy!? How dare you! That's the Team Rocket motto you're talking about!"

"Criminal motto or not, it's still cringeworthy." retorted Misty as she crossed her arms while Lincoln and Pikachu nodded in agreement.

Giving Lincoln a curious glance, Samurai asks "...Does it really sound that awful?"

"It sounds like something they ripped off of some kids' show. Trust me, it's bad."

"I'll take your word for it then."

 **-CUT!-**

The assistant director yelled as the "actors" relaxed from their postures.

"What the hell, Yoshi3000? That was a good take!" "Lincoln" said fuming.

"I know, but apparently, Jessabelle and Jimmy have a contract stating whenever they make a dramatic entrance, they had to sing their motto." Yoshi3000 said. "SilverNugget's arguing with this contract in his office."

"Like hell, I'm listening to it again!" "Lincoln" said irate leaving the set.

"Take 5, everyone!" Yoshi3000 said to the relief of the actors. "And someone get me a mango soda!"

* * *

 **Take 18 – Developments**

"Don't you know that it's rude to ask a lady her age, squirt? I thought you knew better than that." retorted Misty, huffing in annoyance. "But if you really must know, I turned twelve just a few months ago."

Surprised at the answer, Lincoln replies "Twelve? No offense, but I thought you were older than that based on how you look."

Giving the white-haired boy a narrow-eyed glare, Misty asks "And just what do you mean by that, huh? Are you trying to imply something?"

"I'm just saying that you look a bit womanly yet still have that youthful glow." Lincoln said trying to appeasing.

"Aw…how sweet." Misty said as her glare softened.

"What's your secret?" Lincoln asked.

"A healthy diet. Most of the food here in the regions are local with a few minor things being imported." Misty remarked.

"Wait, people eat Pokémon?" Lincoln said.

"Yeah." Misty remarked nonchalantly.

-A Few Months Later-

Lincoln eating the local food on the regions managed to grow several inches everywhere. After seeing the effect, it had on Lincoln alone, Lisa made the move to the regions immediately. If Lincoln grew from only a few months, Lisa was imagining what could happen to her in a few years. End result was many health food nuts moving there.

* * *

(A/N: Three shorts in rapid secession was rather easy, but I do not feel they are as humorous as my usual work. I do feel I did bring up some interesting points about the Pokémon World in Take 18.)


	22. Stardew Valley Challenge

**Challenge 10 – The Louds of Stardew Valley**

* * *

 **Type: Crossover w/ Stardew Valley**

 **Pairings: (Lincoln/(?), Leni/(?), Jas/Vincent, Lewis/Marine (optional) )**

 **Tags: Farmer!Lincoln, Farmer!Leni, Shrewd!Leni**

 **Other Details: This challenge is a bit of a double sided die as you'll have both a female and male famer to choose to focus on. As for the pairs, I'll leave it you to the challenge taker in true Stardew Fashion.**

* * *

 **-The End of our Ropes-**

Lincoln Loud sat at his office chair keying away at his computer. The years had not really been good to him or Leni. Most of their siblings grew up in better positions. Lori had become the fashion designer Leni always wanted to be by accidently ruining Leni's design in a contest years ago, Luna became the rock star with a now famous band, Luan was a traveling comedian, and Lynn was well…-SMACK! (Lincoln was punched upside his head)-his and Leni's boss. Yes, Leni was working at this same company. Joja Corp. Basically, Wal-mart without any soul. Lincoln had to work here because he had little options and Leni because she was broke. Lynn made their lives hell in the company. This was about a year ago, so here Lincoln Loud sat at 18 years of age completely brunt out and miserable. Leni was at 24 and looked like she wanted to kill herself. She would have if not for the letter that came for Lincoln. Their Pop-Pop left Lincoln an old farmhouse and land in a faraway place called Stardew Valley in the Ferngill Republic (an American territory). Lincoln told Leni and they decided to have some fun on their last day of work. The day before, they had gotten paid. Lincoln walked into Lynn's office and found her sister twirling a basketball on her finger. Lincoln swatted it aside.

"Stinkcoln, you-" Lynn said before Lincoln decked her hard enough to break my jaw.

"That's for making me your lackey, treating me and Leni like shit, ruining my relationship with Ronnie, and all around being an asshole. I quit!" Lincoln said tossing his tie in her broken face before leaving.

Leni did one better by leaking some Joja secrets to the news pinning the mess on Lynn herself. The two would leave with their heads and middle fingers held high.

-On the Boat Heading for the Ferngill Republic-

"Leni, we're going to be in charge of our destiny now." Lincoln said with the upmost seriousness. "Ready to get your hands dirty."

"Anything other than being Lynn's bitch." Leni said with a smile. "Besides, I have you."

Leni apologized to Lincoln first and foremost for not speaking up about and defending him from Lynn. Lincoln had no hard feelings as he knew his older sister was going to through some issues of her own. He knew Leni was having a bit of a breakdown in the past which is why he took on the burden.

"So, about money?" Lincoln asked.

"I got all our funds converted to the currency there. Apparently, they use gold coins over there. After paying a few fees and moving cost, we have between us…4,000 gold." Leni explained. "But money won't be a problem for funding the farm's upkeep."

Leni explained that she had gotten an e-mail from Lisa. Lisa, despite being eleven, was awarded emancipation. The young genius wanted to stop holding back and pulled a "Tony Stark" by forming a powerful company to improve the world. LoudTech Industries. When she heard that Lincoln and Leni were going to Stardew Valley, Lisa realized an opportunity. Stardew Valley had many legends and many rare things about it. When she heard they were heading to take over the old farm, Lisa e-mailed Leni essentially offering to cover expenses for upgrading the farmhouse and fixing the broken buildings. Lisa decided not to tell them her motives…yet.

As the boat neared the harbor, thoughts were on the brother and sister's minds? Would they find happiness? What awaited them in the valley? Would they find love? Those thoughts were soon to be answered…

* * *

 **Rules:**

 **1)** **Try to be accurate to the games. You can take a few liberties here and there, but act as if you are expanding the source material.**

 **2)** **The type of farm that they end up in is up to you completely. In the game, there are five different farms.**

 **a.** **The Standard Farm** **is the basic one associated with land for crops and animals.**

 **b.** **Riverland Farm** **have the majority of this map be water making fishing viable on this farm for Lincoln and Leni. Water would significantly decrease the amount of farming area for them.**

 **c.** **Forest Farm** **has more trees on the map making it better for collecting wood and forage. Cliffs and ponds would decrease the amount of farming area for them.**

 **d.** **Hill-Top Farm** **is suited for mining as it is on rockier terrain. Additional cliffs and a stream decrease the overall farming area**

 **e.** **Wilderness Farm** **is similar to the Standard Farm except that monster spawn at night. They would grow in level as Leni and Lincoln get stronger.** **Additional cliffs and ponds decrease the overall farming area though.**

 **3)** **Lisa is not to reveal her plans to Leni and Lincoln until the end of Year 1.**

 **4)** **As per the game canon's, Lynn Sr and Rita will play the role of sending gifts to the player in the mail.**

 **5)** **Gamer option for them is available if you chose.**

 **6)** **Use the Author's Note for the Maelstrom of Stardew as a base for surnames of the characters, ages, and so forth.**

 **7)** **Have fun with this challenge!**

* * *

(A/N: This challenge was heavily inspired by Stardew Valley. I really should start playing it again now that my laptop is back in working order now. Either way, this challenge was a bit of my break from Pokémon omakes. There needs more Loud House crossovers.)


	23. Omake 18-19 (PLV)

**Omakes - Pokémon Loud Version: Kanto**

* * *

 **Not really based off any chapter of it.**

* * *

 **Take 19 – Yeah, he's never going home.**

Lincoln was in the midst of a video call with his parents and his sister. Rita had insisted that he come home, and Lincoln could look dumbly at her.

"Let me get this straight. You want me to come home when here I do whatever I want as an adult." Lincoln said.

Lincoln started laughing at her.

"Mother, did you really think you could convince Lincoln to come home?" Lisa said sarcastic.

"Yeah…never happening. Don't even think of coming to drag me back." Lincoln said seriously.

"But…." Rita said before Lincoln hung up on them.

"You owe me 100 dollars." Leni said to Lori. "I told you he wasn't coming home."

Lori begrudgingly handed off her shopping money to Leni. It was Rita's turn to stare dumbly at the screen. Lynn Sr. shook his head. He knew from the start that Lincoln was never going to say yes. He was rather happy Lincoln had grown up to rather mature after a few months in the regions. He was already saving money for the family to visit Lincoln soon.

* * *

 **Take 20 – Tales of Akuamarin Sisters**

Lola did have her problems with her, but it did not stop her from loving her. She was basically her guardian as she knew the world was cruel and unforgiving. Shelia would have been eaten alive. At the moment, they were on their way to Route 13. Lola always did have her issues feeling inferior to her twin. Shelia always insisted that Lola was just as pretty as far. Lola could not help but be a bit envious and feel like second banana. Part of her was at least glad Shelia was a bit innocent. If that was the case, Lola knew she would never get a single guy. The two were on Route 14 with Shelia at the fence looking on into the ocean. And Lola? Hidden behind the trees of the routes in the tall grass, she was reliving some stress. She had bought a **vibe specter** just in case her quest for a partner did not work out. Too bad, the batteries died.

"DAMN IT!" Lola screamed out getting several bird Pokémon to fly away spooked.

Lola made the mistake of not bringing spares. She groaned realizing the flashlights were using C batteries.

"Guess I have to use my fingers. This is going to a loooonnnggg camping trip." Lola said with a pained sigh.

* * *

(A/N: I felt like doing more of the Akuamarin sisters. As for Take 19, do you honestly expect Lincoln to come home? Yeah, I do not think so.)


	24. Omake 20 (PLV)

**Omakes - Pokémon Loud Version: Kanto**

* * *

 **Based off Chapter 17 (and the sequel to Chapter 16's Omake 17: Who's The Best? (SilverNugget))**

 **Take 21– Unfair Advantages**

* * *

"I don't care - anytime someone interferes on my behalf during a gym battle, it damages both my credibility as a gym leader and a Trainer." countered Brock with a disapproving frown. "You will remain in the stands until the battle is over. Is that understood?"

After a few seconds, the numerous children reluctantly nodded in agreement.

"Those kids are your siblings, I take it?"

"Yep. I'll see about introducing you to them sometime." replied Brock with a nod. "However, we've got a battle between the two of us to start first. Send out your first Pokémon."

"Alright, then. Go Articuno!" Lincoln said sending out the legendary bird.

Onix and Brock's expressions were the same in complete shock, and Brock demanded to know if he had any badges. Lincoln said no, but Brock did not believe him. It was not until Brock pulled up Lincoln's record that he had absolute proof he had no badges. Of course, Lincoln won easily much to Brock's frustration.

"How the hell did you get an Articuno?" Brock said bluntly.

Lincoln's story apparently drove the gym leader to hand over the badge and TM so he could bang his head on the wall repeatedly screaming in frustration.

Lincoln and Misty would be leaving without Brock…and maybe that was for the better. Lynn II was still pissed she did not even get to fight, and tried to fight Articuno. Considering that Articuno was a legendary ICE type, that was the dumbest move Lynn II pulled. It would be a couple Ice Beams and Blizzards later where Lynn II was frozen to the side of a mountain.


	25. Justice League Challenge

**Challenge 11 – Lincoln and the League**

 **Type: Crossover w/ (DCAU) Justice League**

 **Pairings: (Batman/Wonder Woman required, rest are optional)**

 **Tags: Superhero X-Over, No Such Luck!AU, DCAU**

 **Other Details: A classic crossover, done in my stylings. Unlike most crossovers, the Loud family will exist in the DCAU.**

 **-New Origins-**

To think all this started with a fight between siblings that went too far. Lincoln Loud was getting more and more enraged by the actions of his family, especially Lynn. Her blaming him for the loss of her game when he was not there was his breaking point. It was when she came at him with a baseball bat when Lincoln snapped. The two were having a rather vicious fight that Lincoln was losing until Lynn kicked him into Lisa's room. Being that Lincoln was the most rational one in the house, Lisa entrusted him the codes to her weapons vault in case of an emergency. For Lincoln, this was an emergency. Punching in the code, Lincoln got out a plasma baton to smack her across the face to disarm her. The fight lead to an all-out gunfight as the family was trying not to get shot.

"Lisa, I can't believe you built weapons!" Rita chided her genius daughter.

"I can't believe you let Lynn believe this bad luck for so long." Lisa shot back.

Royal Woods was not the home to any superheroes of fame and thus was a mostly normal town. At the moment, however, the Justice League were in town along with the Injustice League and Cadmus. They were all scouting out the person (Lisa) who was responsible for hacking into their servers. Amanada Waller wanted to recruit them to Cadmus, Lex wanted the culprit dead, and the League wanted to put them under their protection. Incognito, Diana Prince, the Wonder Woman, was walking down the street scanning the area under her shades.

"Nothing here, yet." Diana remarked. "But it is such a nice place to live though. At least they don't have super…"

Diana's words were lost to see Lincoln tossed out of open window smashing through the front porch hitting the hit. He even had slight singe marks on his clothes and arms visible as he got up. Coming up to the broken window was Lynn who was livid that Lincoln slicing her lucky bat in half.

"You bastard!" Lynn said cocking her plasma shotgun.

Lincoln responded with returning fire from his plasma pistol with upmost defiance. One shot grazed her shoulder and damaged the shotgun. Lynn's response was reaching for the grenades setting it to Level 10.

"Wait, Lynn! A level 10 grenade could destroy half the town." Lisa said panicked.

Ever the hotheaded and impulsive one, Lynn ignored her and pulled the pin. Diana tossed off her shade and dove into action. Diana rushed in front smacking the grenade airborne causing a massive explosion.

"Whew…too close. I was almost out of juice." Lincoln said adjusting the plasma pistol.

If Lynn had not realized that Wonder Woman was standing in front of her, with the explosion ruining her disguise, now she did. Lynn dropped the used pin in muted horror, but Lincoln could not help but laugh at this. Diana was furious as she slowly walked up to Lynn. Once again, the parents could have stepped in, but didn't. Would they try to stop Wonder Woman? Hell no.

"Oh shit…" Lynn said terrified to have Diana's glare crash on her.

"Well, this can't get any worse." Lisa said.

Cue the rest of the League, Cadmus, and Lex showing up.

"Fuck!" Lisa swore.

The Loud family were oh so screwed.

* * *

 **Rules: This is mostly based off the DCAU (plus Teen Titans) so those are used as base.**

 **Whether the Louds are metahumans are not is up to the challenge taker.**

 **Pairs are mostly up to you with exception of the requirement of WonderBat to avoid the crap ending for Bruce in Batman Beyond.**

 **Whether the Louds siblings chose hero or villain is also up to you, surprise me.**

(A/N: Consider this the last omake for 2017. Here's to next year, let's make it more productive! Lastly, I did it! I completed my schedule goal with time to spare!)


	26. Omake21Challenge (LincolnMayShelia)

**Omakes - Pokémon Loud Version: Kanto**

 **A pairing based sequel once again, doubling as a challenge. Ginkyofu13 made it clear to be that I did not do any in Hoenn yet. Let's fix that.**

 **Take 22–(Challenge 12) Emerald Beaches (Lincoln/May/Shelia Akuamarin (Hinted: Lincoln/L. Akuamarin) (Based off Pokémon Emerald with the modern touches of Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire)**

* * *

It had been years since Lincoln went off on his Pokémon journey, and his family had barely heard from him. Well, at the very least Lisa, Luna, and Lucy kept in touch in with them. It had been eight long years since that day (but shortly before the events of Pokémon X and Y/Black 2 and White 2). Things changed and so dids circumstances. With the circumstances of how Lincoln ended up leaving the family being exposed, the town of Royal Woods gave the family a bit of a cold shoulder. The younger Loud children mostly spared, but the older ones and the parents got the frostiest of it.

The parents were not exactly welcome at socials with the other parents looking at them with disgust for Lincoln's treatment. Lori and Bobby's relationship became strained over the years, but the two wound up using a college transfer to elope. Lori had wanted to distance herself from her parents and do better than them. Leni had graduated high school but could not get into college. After that infamous rejection letter Leni got, she went from optimistic to somber slacker.

"From the Admittance Office of Royal Woods University. Dear, Leni Loud, we regret to inform you that you have not been accepted into this fall's freshman class at Royal Woods University. Though Royal Woods University is a massive school and it was a record year for how little applications we received, the admissions committee simply could not find any reason to include you in our enrolling class. The deans were obliged to select among candidates who clearly could do the minimum work required at R.W.U. We hope you can understand our situation, if you can understand this letter at all. But rest assured that we did not make this unanimous decision on a whim and as a result, we are not able to consider any appeals to this decision, so don't even try. Though our school motto is "The College for All", sometimes college isn't for everyone. We thank you for your interest in R.W.U., but again, to reiterate, we won't be seeing you anytime soon. Or ever. Sincerely, the Admissions Board at Royal Woods University."

Of course, rumors were floating that one of members of the board wrote a few lines on the letter just to insult Leni was rampant. Leni was defeated and, so far, had not done much with her life. Luna was out of high school and was merely playing gigs to get by. Luna's relationship with her parents had soured over the years to the point she barely spoke to them. Luan was in a similar boat as Luna preforming in a comedy club to get by and had both had grown close to the point where they helped in each other's gigs. Lynn had become the town's (and family's) black sheep as everything continued to go downhill. Her sports team never really won a game with her on it, and it eventually lead to them tossing her out. The now 21-year-old had basically become a delinquent and a dropout. Lynn also did not have a good relationship with her sisters (so much so that Lucy moved into Lincoln's old room). The younger siblings had not changed much aside from a shift in goals. Lily had grown up idolizing her big brother much to Lynn's chagrin. It would be that day on the anniversary of Lincoln's departure that the family were on a flight to the regions. Lincoln had sent them all a letter inviting them for a visit (among other things). Leni, Luna, Lucy, and Lisa all had one-way tickets unknown to the family.

"Why do we have to see Stinkcoln?" Lynn whined.

"Because, he invited us. We have not seen the squirt in eight years!" Lori exclaimed. "Plus, something's up."

"Yes, how the heck did Lincoln get us a private plane?" Lola said as a stewardess poured the pre-teen some champagne.

"Lori, calm down. She's not worth it." Bobby said calming Lori down.

"Mommy, why Auntie Lynn so mean?" An adorable dirty blonde girl of four years said to Lori.

"Rosalina, your aunt's just sour after making her poor life choices." Lori said stroking her daughter's hair.

"Fuck you!" Lynn exclaimed.

"Language!" Lori said covering her child's ears.

Rita groaned just hoping this would end. The plane had landed in Hoenn and they had to find their way. Of course, Lisa dropped the innocent act to say she knew where Lincoln was after Lynn nearly got in trouble with the law. The family found themselves arriving at Slateport City's ports a week later. Lynn was nursing wounds on her rear after being bitten a wild Serviper. Didn't help that the Poison Fang Pokémon found to like Lisa and followed her.

"I hate that fucking snake!" Lynn said sorely.

Lisa rolled her eyes as she leads them up to a rather fancy yacht. Waiting on the boat were a pair of women. The first woman was wearing a pair of gold bracelets as well as a sports bra under a black leather jacket, jeans and gladiator-like sandals - all of which were in a dark plum color. Her mid-length blonde hair was tied up slightly in the back and she had a slightly average figure compared to the other woman that was next to her. The other woman wore a white bikini top under an opened black leather jacket, a pair of light purple low rider jeans that showed off her crotch lines with a gold belt barely covering her blonde fuzzy, and light purple fair. Her waist-length blonde hair flowed freely behind her much more voluptuous figure.

At that moment, Luna summed it up.

"Sweet Mic Swagger! Look the size of those things!" Luna screamed out in shock.

Lori was grinding her teeth in boob envy, while the rest were wondering what was in the water and food here. Lisa was smirking inside as she had started eating foods from the regions imported by Lincoln every month in the last seven years. Lisa even shared it with Lucy, Lana, and Lola. It was quite the shock to see the younger siblings get a "growth spurt".

"Nice to see you again, Shelia and Lola Akuamarin." Lisa said coming up to the twins.

"Lisa Loud. So, you brought the family this time? I've been so excited to meet my in-laws." Shelia said excitedly unknowingly jiggling a bit.

Jaws hit the ground. Hell, Bobby fainted. Luna was inwardly jealous of bagging a babe like her.

"But…but you're…." Rita sputtered.

"Have you overlooked that Lincoln has been a legal adult for the past 8 years here? Besides, she and her twin are only 25." Lucy said.

Lori had cringed at the fact that Lincoln was dating (possibly married) to a woman about her age. Rosalina was only one to not act weird over this.

"Hey, what's with the Serviper?" Lola A. asked.

"It followed me as I think it enjoys my company." Lisa said gesturing her translator earpiece.

Lola A. tossed Lisa a Luxury Ball stating to catch it then which Lisa promptly did before they boarded the yacht. A Gardevoir made its presence known on board.

"Oh, that's Rei. She's Lincoln's and she'll be piloting the Eva-00." Lola A. explained.

"A Pokémon that drive boats. That is so cool!" Lana said.

"So, what's your relationship with my son?" Rita asked Lola A.

Lola A. rolled her eyes at the Loud matron and had an evil idea in mind. Getting in close, Lola A. whispered something into Rita's ear. Whatever it was, Rita was completely left dumbfounded and decided to hit the yacht's mini-bar for to hit the liquor and thensome. Of course, most of what Lola A. said was not all completely true, but Rita would not know this. Rei had drove the boat through the waters of Route 131 past Pacifidlog Town. Lynn was bored out of her skull.

"I'm so bored!" Lynn whined tossing a soda can into the air.

Said can nailed a flying wild Pelipper on his head before the can fell hitting Rei on her head. Pelipper came soaring down releasing a Scald attack on Lynn getting her to scream from the boiling water.

"It burns!" Lynn shouted as Lola came out.

The pre-teen princess came to see the Pelipper attacking Lynn and found it adorable. Lynn was screaming for help, but Lola ignored it to hug the bird to calm it down even offering a fish taco. The Pelipper would calm down after Lola's stroking it. Shelia helped her to capture it.

"Just great." Lynn said bitterly only to get tapped on the shoulder.

Lynn turned to get canned to the face from Rei knocking her to the ground.

"You basssttarrrr…" Lynn said before Rei used Hypnosis to put her to sleep.

" _Nightmare._ " Rei said as her eyes glowed a menacing purple.

Lynn would be asleep for a while, but in the midst of having a horrible nightmare. Rei could already see the urine staining her shorts. Rei chuckled before getting back to the helm. Lisa was playing with her Serviper and Lana was hoping to meet a Pokémon who wanted her. Leni seemed to perk up for the first time in forever seeming genuinely happy.

"Leni, I'm glad to see you like your old self." Lori said earnestly.

"It's just these regions make me feel free." Leni said. "Free of worry, mostly."

"So, there's that smile Auntie Leni was hiding." Rosalina said innocently.

Bobby had come up telling Lori that her sister was unconsciousness and had pissed herself. Lori rolled her eyes telling her husband not to worry. Lynn Sr. was too busy looking out into the sea wondering what had become of Lincoln.

"I know if anything, getting your forgiveness will be hard. I only hope you can forgive me son." Lynn Sr. said to himself.

"I would not worry. Lincoln's living the life because we sent him away. Hic!" Rita said sauntering up a bit intoxicated.

"Anyone see Luna?" Luan asked looking about. "Maybe…she's in the bathroom."

Luna was held up in the bathroom, but not using it. A moan escaped Lola A's lips as she held Luna's head in between her legs.

"Oh Arceus, you're just as good as your brother." Lola A. said lowly.

Luna stopped in mild disgust.

"Wait, please don't tell me my brother was in here recently." Luna said with her face covered in spunk.

"I'm not telling, but if you keep it up, I'll make you the only girl who gets inside." Lola A. said with a pleased smirk.

Luna went back at it and Lola A. was planning to get a couple of lovers for herself. Eventually, they arrived at their destination. The southernmost island on Route 125 where a rock formation formed a giant cave. The island was quite small, but it was built on to have a dock, satellite, a battle arena, and a small garden. Shelia docked the boat.

"Welcome to Linc's Secret Base." Shelia said.

"So, Lincoln lives on an island?" Lynn said not impressed.

Waking up in urine-soaked pants led to an unpleasant feeling. Thankfully, she was able to change clothes in time for few to see.

Lola A. was fixing her jeans and said, "No, he's got homes all over Hoenn thanks to his travels. His main home's in Mauville City. Lincoln wanted to meet you all here because he didn't want to show you his home."

"Probably a shithole." Lynn said.

"It's a shame we're not at the mansion. You'd all love it." Shelia said innocently.

"How deep are Lincoln's pockets?" Lori asked in shock.

"He's been paying for my online college courses." Lisa explained. "And dealt with my student debt."

Suddenly, Lincoln had arrived riding on Skyera (Pidgeot) with a young woman with a little girl trailing behind on Latios. A little boy also arrived on the island via a Sharpedo. At 19, Lincoln had grown up quite well. He stood at six feet with a rather muscled and fit frame with a bit of a tan. Lincoln wore an opened brunt orange track jacket with black stripes showing a skintight t-shirt with a graphic of Rayquaza along with a zipper on the collar, black and dark orange slim fit knee length shorts, black and orange slip-on sneakers, a green backpack on his back, and a Mega Bracelet on his right wrist. His white hair grown out having noticeable sideburns from under his black baseball cap with a Pokéball design on it with a green button clipped on it.

The woman next to him was about five feet nine and about Lynn's age (21). She was rather slim yet curvy with an ample behind and modest late C-cupped bust with long, thick, mouse brown hair, with a side fringe falling across her forehead. Her eyes were a case of sectoral heterochromia with her **left eye** being blue and her right being **gray-blue.** She wore a sleeveless sapphire blue mini-tunic with a white stripe, two white pockets and a black collar over black lycra shorts, black ankle socks, white, black and blue slip on shoes, black and blue gloves with green and black wristbands, a green bandanna with a white Pokéball logo, a green fanny pack, and a Mega Bracelet on her left wrist. This was May Sapphire Maple-Loud.

The little girl with them seemed about seven years of age with light brown hair with a wisp of white hair on the fringe. Her skin was a bit darker than May's. She wore an orange sleeveless hoodie over a black tank top, light blue shorts, and black sandals. She had a small backpack with her, and an earring with a Mega Charm in it on her right ear. Her blue eyes had a blackish tint to them. This was June Emerald Maple-Loud, Lincoln's daughter.

"Oh my god, she's adorable!" Leni said nearly crushing June in a huge.

"Please stop, Leni-obasan!" June cried out squirming.

The little boy also seemed not to be much older than seven with neck length platinum blonde hair, freckles around his face, and innocent tiffany blue eyes. His skin was much paler and his hair slightly spiked. He wore a red and blue t-shirt with a graphic of Groudon and Kyorge battling, black and red cargo shorts that lead to blue and emerald green water shoes, wearing no socks underneath. This was Renji Topaz Akuamarin-Loud, Lincoln's son.

The realization that Lincoln had a kid from a different woman and was not beaten up or dead was a shock to the Louds.

"It's been so long not thinking about most of you." Lincoln said as his trusty Raichu, Rakurai, came up on his shoulder.

"I see you evolved Pikachu at last." Lisa said warmly.

"We figured it was time, and we're glad to see you Lisa." Lincoln said returning the warmness. "Either way, this lovely woman is May, my wife. And before you ask, Shelia's also my wife. I married them both."

"My god, he's living the dream!" Bobby thought.

"I'm proud of you….son." Lynn Sr. said awkwardly.

What was he to say to the fact that his son has two wives? He had little words. Either way, they were invited inside. The secret base was heavily decorated and had a stairway set up to access a higher floor. The family took seats on the couch.

"I bet you were wondering why I called you all here." Lincoln asked. "Well, most of you."

Lisa, Lucy, Lana, and Lola were already making plans.

"Today happens to be Renji's 7th birthday and I wanted to at least introduce him to his grandparents. I figure you deserve to meet your grandkids." Lincoln said serving the cake.

"If your secret base is this lavish, I don't think I could handle your home." Lori admitted.

"Trust me, you wouldn't. Rei often has to look with us to find Renji and June." May said pouring Lola some tea.

"So, how did you all meet?" Lynn asked curiously.

"That's a long story. We battled, and my sister had a crush on Lincoln. She joined on the journey and the rest is history." Lola A. said leaning back on the recliner. "That was 8 years ago."

"I meet Lincoln after I became Hoenn's champion. I had traveled to Johto for a vacation and ran into him, Red, and Leaf on Mt. Sliver. We fought, and he asked me out on a double date." May remarked remembering those days.

"Man, Lincoln, you've been all over the regions." Lily said looking over the maps Lincoln had posted. "Kanto, Sevii, Johto, Honnen, Unova, and Orre."

"Haven't been Unova in two years, and I didn't visit Kalos nor Alola yet." Lincoln admitted. "But I've been places. Made memories."

He turned to Bobby and asked about Ronnie Anne. Ronnie Anne ended up becoming the youngest mayor to be elected into Royal Wood with Clyde as her assistant.

"She's mayor? That's incredible. Clyde's her assistant? Heh, that's Clyde for you." Lincoln said heartily.

All and all, a rather nice birthday party with Lynn inwardly sulking.

"We have one more surprise." Lincoln said as Renji was opening gifts. "For you, mother and father."

Rita and Lynn Sr. raised eyebrows as Lucy, Lola, Lana, and Lisa turned to face them.

"We won't be coming back with you to the States. We're following Lincoln's examples of becoming trainers." Lisa said bluntly.

"WHAT?!" Rita roared. "But you can't…"

"Can and will. Lincoln had the paperwork for us to be registered trainers ready the moment we arrived here." Lucy said holding up her Trainer I.D. "We merely had to sign it during the party."

Lori was surprised at the sudden turn of events and Lana revealed they had one-way tickets as well. Legally, Rita and Lynn Sr. could not intervene. Leni looked at her four younger siblings taking charge of their lives and felt a welling of determination. She got up.

"Hey Lincy, think you could get me registered a trainer as well?" Leni asked.

"Leni, you can't leave too!" Rita said worriedly.

"Why not? Back home, they called me too stupid to understand a letter! I don't have anything back home, and if you think I'll come home to sate the sudden emptying of your nest, you're sorely mistaken." Leni said calmly. "Besides, unlike the rest of it, I'm over 18 and I can make my own decisions."

"Yeah, joining you on that road. I don't really have anything back home to look forward too. Plus, I hear the music scene here is heavy here." Luna said.

Lola A. had easily convinced Luna to strike out with her scoring her first lover under Lincoln's nose. Rita realized she only had Luan, Lynn, and Lori and her family coming back with them.

"Well your choice." Lynn said getting up. "I'll pour one when I get home."

"Oh no, you don't, Lynn. Lincoln's been on his own and look at him now. You've literally done nothing for our family since you got kicked out of school! At least, Luan and Luna had jobs. Hell, Lisa was a college professor for a semester. You nearly ruined our family years ago, and I'm not making the same mistake twice." Lynn Sr. said to the surprise. "So, I have a choice for you."

"And that is?" Lynn asked.

"I send you to military school or…" Lynn Sr. said with a smirk.

Lynn paled at the idea of military school and said yes to the second opening to which Lynn Sr. started laughing.

"I hope Lincoln can register you. Enjoy your new life as a trainer." Lynn Sr. said.

"Oh hel…heck no!" Lincoln said censoring himself.

"Fuck that!" Lynn spat.

"Well, you could pay for your ticket with your own money." Lynn Sr. said knowing he had her.

Lynn was growling profanities but was now stuck as a reluctant trainer much to Lincoln's chagrin.

"Yay! Lynn-oba is staying with us." Renji said innocently.

Lincoln was inwardly wishing to send Lynn and their father to the Distortion World. But to not strangle them, he begrudgingly accepting this offer. Of course, Lincoln would aid and kick her to the curb as soon as possible. He pitied the Pokémon who end up under her. At night, everyone slept on the yacht except for Lincoln, May, and Shelia who were enjoying their privacy on the second floor of the base. Lola A. was also having fun of her own outside the base on the beach with Luna.

Lynn Sr. had a smirk on his face as he slept knowing he washed his hands clean of Lynn. She's the world's problem now.

* * *

 **(A/N: This challenge has different paths. You can choose one or more to focus on if take this challenge)**

 **Path A – The Trio Path – This path will have the focus on Lana, Lisa, and Lola's journey through a post-game Hoenn. Rules for this are few:**

 **Pairs are up to you to decide (with the exception of Brendan)**

 **Lisa's starter is Serviper, Lola's starter is Pelipper, and Lana's is up to you.**

 **Lola can peruse Contests ala in the stylings of the anime or peruse the ranks of the Battle Chateau (Just say Hoenn has one) as an alternate path.**

 **Brendan is paired with a former Team Magma Grunt (This is a reference.)**

 **Have fun doing this.**

 **(Optional) Having Renji and/or June join them on the journey.**

 **Path B – The Fashionista Path – This path will have focus on Leni on her journey to Kalos. Rules for this are few:**

 **Leni arrives at the beginning of the game's events.**

 **Leni's starter is up to you.**

 **Leni peruses the ranks of the Battle Chateau.**

 **Pairs are up to you.**

 **Have fun doing this.**

 **(Optional) Having Leni work on making her fashion line on the meanwhile.**

 **(Optional) Lori and her family visit Leni on occasion.**

 **Path C – The Rocker Path – This path will be parallel to Path B as it focuses on Luna and Lola A.'s journey through Unova. Rules for this a bit more specific.**

 **This one would be a bit more mature than the others.**

 **Lola A/Luna/Harem Route (a mix of men and women) – A must.**

 **Have fun doing so.**

 **(Optional) Have Luna join up with Roxie.**

 **Path D – The Redemption Path – This path focuses on Lynn on her path to become a better person.**

 **Lynn would start off the journey by being kicked out of Lincoln's home due to an incident (up to you to decide), and a lone Pokémon who actually liked Lynn follows her along (also up to you to decide).**

 **Lynn's road to bettering herself is not easy.**

 **Her luck corresponds to her amount of Gym Badges (the more she has, the less crappy her luck is).**

 **The path to trainerhood is not easy for her at all.**

 **Pairings are up to you (except Brendan).**

 **Brendan is paired with a former Team Aqua Grunt.**

 **(A/N: Wanted to give a better sendoff for the end of the year, as I hope this is much better than the last. [9/6/18 – Edited and cleaned up.)**


	27. Omakes22-24 (PLV)

**Omakes - Pokémon Loud Version: Kanto**

 **Based off Chapter 19**

 **Take 23– A Walk on the Wild Side**

"Let me get this straight. In Kanto, Lincoln is a legal adult." Ronnie Anne said with a hung jaw.

Lisa nodded.

"He can drink, smoke, and do virtually whatever he wants." Clyde asked. "Even drive."

"He can apply for a license, but why would you need a car when you could fly on the back of his Fearow?" Lisa justified.

Ronnie Anne and Clyde had blank looks on their faces. No more being treated like a child, no more school, no more bedtime, no more restraint. They twitched as Lisa looked concerned. It would be the next day when Ronnie Anne and Clyde ran away from home to get a plane to the Regions. Even if they did not find Lincoln, the new life they'd find would be much less mundane. Funny enough on the plane had several other kids as well.

"You leave your home too to peruse a trainer career?" One Asian-American girl said holding her stuffed monkey in her hands.

"What's it to you?" Ronnie Anne said.

"It's just my friends and I are retiring from our jobs at the Kids Next Door for the trainer life in the lovely region of Hoenn. I hear it's lovely this time of year!" She said cheerfully.

Clyde and Ronnie paled. They got on the wrong plane.

 **Take 24 – Lynn's Lost Up to Eleven.**

The softball game between the Squirrels and the Beavers was about to begin. Lynn was surprised to see a new player for the Beavers, a girl with an eerie resemblance to Lincoln. Same freckles, same teeth, and even had white hair (hers was dyed). Liberty Silence was considering a rising star as she was in several other teams. Her parents moving got her into this team.

"So, you're the infamous Squirrels." Liberty said twirling her custom expensive bat.

"Who the hell are you?" Lynn hissed.

"Liberty Silence. On the circuit, they call me the Misfortune Maiden." Liberty said darkly. "I tend to cause mayhem around my enemies."

The game was on and in full swing. However, it seems Liberty was winning the game by doing absolutely nothing. Every ball Lynn throw either missed or hit one of family members in the stands.

"Can't pitch, bitch." Liberty taunted.

"Fuck!" Lynn said throwing the softball.

Out of nowhere, an owl swooped down grabbing the softball before flying away. Pep was stunned, Liberty was laughing her ass off, and Lynn looked like she was about bust a blood vessel.

"Looks like you walk, Miss." The umpire said as Liberty took her sweet time getting to first base.

Liberty still had smug look on her face as Lucy smartly sat away from her family to avoid any balls. It came time for Lynn's team to bat only to see Liberty was pitching. Soon, the bases were filled up and Lynn was up to bat. Two outs, and Lynn wanted to score to get 4 for 4.

"Ready, Lynnsanity?" Liberty jeered.

Lynn tightened her grip on her bat as Liberty pitched a fastball special. Lynn hit it only for the bat to break in two with the broken piece nicking her arm. The ball sailed into the air.

"Yes!" Lynn cried about to run.

Only for that same owl to grab the ball in air, fly around, and drop it into the third base pitcher's glove. Said pitcher tagged Lynn's teammate who was stunned long enough not realize that.

"Out." The umpire said.

"Oh, come on!" Lynn roared.

It was the second inning and it was 15-0. Lynn was getting more and more angry at Liberty. Lynn was pitching and Liberty decided to bat. Lynn pitched, and Liberty batted it only the softball to hit a tree nailing Lynn Sr. in the right eye. He even fell off the stand right into the trash can. Lynn pitched again only for Liberty to give her a grand slam.

"Excuse me, can we call a mercy rule because it's 16 to nothing?" Liberty asked Pep who jogging over the bases. "You're supposed when the edge is way over five."

"No…" Lynn spoke softly.

Pep called it and the game was over. Lynn stood stunned only to see in her clouded vision, Lincoln.

 **"It's funny you know, I go to Kanto and it's been nothing but good luck. And here you are, maybe you're a jinx."**

Lynn saw red and charged headfirst wanting Liberty's blood. Her first mistake was not wanting for Liberty to put down the bat as Liberty cracked her a grand slam. Lynn's jaw snapped, and a few teeth were sent flying as Lynn's face meet the dirt.

Lynn woke up still on the dirt ten minutes later.

"What happened?" Lynn said.

"Kid, you got beat." Pep said sadly. "And considering, you attacked first. Liberty's not even in trouble for that."

(Elsewhere)

Liberty walked down the street with a gleeful smile before ducking into an alley. Therein said alley…was the owl to flew down to Liberty's shoulder.

"Good boy." Liberty said nuzzling its head. "When we go home, there's a big juicy mouse for you."

Liberty was a good ball player, but her owl was her…insurance policy.

 **Take 25 – Drunk and **** (inspired by Skillet28561) (a bit of a sequel to Take 8 - If Things were a bit hotter…)**

Once everyone was seated on their barstools, Brock released his Pokémon before greeting the bartender "Hey Soramaru, get me and my Pokémon our usual and something light for our friends. They're a couple of first timers you see."

"Wonder why Brock seems so familiar with this place." Lincoln said aloud to his Pikachu, who snickered as they received their drinks.

"Probably gotten rejected so many times that he's got to drown his sorrows in this place." Pikachu made a joke with an evil smile, which managed to get a small laugh from Lincoln as well.

"You sure about this squirt? It's pretty common for new trainers to go completely nuts whenever they try something like this." Misty asked Lincoln, who didn't seem too worried and picked up the glass.

"A few drinks couldn't hurt I guess!"

 **-=O=-**

Back in the Loud House, they went about their afternoon business as usual. However, for the remaining siblings, the recent call with Lincoln was still fresh in their minds. Rita was worried about her son as usual.

"My son's an adult now…" Rita remarked. "I hope he'll make responsible decision."

Rita looked at Lori and sighed.

"Oh, who am I kidding, this is going to suck!" Rita thought.

"Hey, Lincoln calling!" Lana said as the family rushed to Lisa's room.

"Now this is odd because over there it's 3 in the morning." Lisa remarked. "Maybe it's important!"

"Who cares what that stupid jinx is doing anyways. Unless he's crying and begging, it won't affect my gameplay at-" Lynn growled only Lucy to give her a painful elbow to her side.

The VideoPhone got connection to reveal an angry looking Pikachu who had a very dark blush across its yellow face and static coming from its cheeks. It ranted and raved over the phone, though only Lisa could understand what it was saying with her translator "You fucking people, you're damn lucky I'm ain't on the other side. You locked my master out of his own house! I'll electrocute you all and bludgeon you to death with my Iron Tail! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Aw it's so cute! Wait, isn't that the fake Pika Pika no mi that Professor Pine guy was talking about?" Leni asked Lisa who seemed very surprised.

"First off Leni, it's called Pikachu, the Professor's name is Samuel Oak, and as mentioned previously Pokémon are very real." Lisa explained, to the shock of the others "And second, it appears to be very intoxicated and very angry. I wonder just how it got in-"

"Oi! Pikachu, stop talking to the TV. Silly mouse." Lincoln slurred.

The camera shift to see Lincoln who clearly intoxicated with a bottle of sake in his hand. Nurse Joy and Misty stumbled into the room both into the room.

"There he is. So, is it true? Is he really as hung as you say?" Nurse Joy said slurring her speech as well.

The Loud family could only watch in muted horror.

"Like a damn Rapidash. He's also a gusher and to think he was a virgin." Misty said flirtatiously. "Trust me, he'd be more than happy to pop your cherry, Nurse Joy."

"Fucking A', I will!" Lincoln said tackling Nurse Joy to engage in a nasty make out session.

"Lincoln!" Rita called it in horror.

"Ha! You will bear witness to alpha male!" Pikachu said laughing like a madman.

Lisa covered Lily's eyes, and Luna was cheering Lincoln on. Lori looked mortified wondering where Lincoln learnt how to kiss like that. It got worse as they saw Misty peel off the nurse's skirt.

"You know. Never did a girl in a threeway before." Misty slurred out.

"You better eat of her out or no dicking for you." Lincoln said hungrily tossing off his pants.

It covered the camera much to the family's relief. Didn't shield them from hearing the noises of sex and the screams. Brock took the pants off the camera to wipe his nose forever scarring the minds of the family.

"What do they feed them over there?" Rita said before fainting.

Lisa cut the connection feeling it was going to be an awkward next time where they called. Luna was slowly debating going to Kanto herself, and Lynn was beating her head on the front door in anger.

* * *

 **(A/N: These were fun and quick to whip out, like Lincoln's -bricked-….yeah well, you get the point. Stay tuned for more!)**


	28. Prompt 3 (Pokemon Loud Version)

**Prompt 3 - Pokémon Loud Version: Kanto**

* * *

 **Meet Giselle**

* * *

 **A/N: Allow me to explain this one. shadowprove97 got the trivia answer for chapter 20 answered right before I did, and thus got the harem filled with Giselle. Not I do not hate the character, in fact she's actually a skilled trainer. She is a bit of a jerk, but she's still an interesting character. So, I decided to aid my good buddy, SilverNugget, and create a backstory for her. One thing I want my friend to avoid doing is completely lifting off the anime, which is why I'm doing this. So, sit back and enjoy.**

* * *

(Viridian City, Kanto)

Viridian City was home to many things, but it was also home to a school for trainers. Pokémon Tech was more or less a university for trainers who did not want to go around collecting badges. Basically, the ones too poor to afford to travel or too spoiled and rich to bother. The trainers Joe Rogers and Giselle Y. Seiyo was on the latter. The university was famous for its high success rate and had an underlying problem in bullying and other issues. Either way, Joe and Giselle was on different ends of the spectrum. Despite having skill, Joe was essentially a slacker wanting to coast to the league with as little effort as possible but did care for his Pokémon. Giselle was the opposite problem being a hard worker, but only concerned with levels and stats of Pokémon leaving their well-being on the backburner. Giselle had a habit of being overtly harsh to others she perceived as weaker than her. The two were sitting on the lunch tables outside eating with a few other students.

"I can't believe they're letting foreigners be trainers." One student with violet hair muttered. "Damn gaijin still can't beat me."

"Hey man, didn't you lose to Joe yesterday, Mortimer…" Another student said who was clearly high off his ass.

The now named Mortimer smashed the high students face into his food before storming off angrily.

"This gaijin is quite lowly in skill." Giselle said devouring an onigiri. "But he's most likely better than Mortimer."

"Piss off!" Mortimer yelled.

Giselle was the oldest at the table being a second-year student being of fifteen years. She wore the typical P-Tech uniform; a white shirt with puffy short sleeves, a light blue vest that was casually untucked, a dark blue short skirt (try 30cm), long white socks from the knees, and black Mary Jane shoes. She was considered one of the school's beauty being at about five feet one, a slim figure she maintained through never working hard a day in her life, and an ample pair of B-cups many students wanted their hands on especially Joe. Her brown hair cascaded down to her back and matched her brown eyes.

Joe was a scraggly man at about the same height and hair color in a lighter shade. He wore his uniform loosely and merely eyeing Giselle. However, life for these two was about to change. One of the school's professor come up, one that Giselle had a small crush on.

"Professor Tree." Giselle greeted.

Tree looked quite similar to Oak except he wore shades over his eyes and had slightly lighter hair. He was one of the town's biggest potheads, and he somehow was able to hide all that.

"Ah yes, Miss Seiyo. The headmaster wants to see you and Rogers over there." Tree said before leaving to smoke some more pot.

"Wait, professor. I need a hit." The high student said shuffling over him.

The two students made the walk to the headmaster's office finding that another student was joining them. He had light brown hair, white glasses that hid his brown eyes, and an outfit that resembled Red's except for black sleeves and black lining. Giselle and Joe recognized him as Rusty, a kid who considered grossly incompetent. Of course, Rusty merely had issues learning due to many not having patience with him. The headmaster glared at all three and Joe and Giselle got seated.

"I'm going to be blunt with all three of you. Starting today, you three are hereby expelled from Pokémon Tech immediately." The headmaster said coldly.

"Nani?!" All three said. "But why?"

"Rusty, Joe, both of you have the lowest scores in our institution and you're dragging down our national score against the rival schools. With Rusty, I understand he's "retarded", but Joe, you're a damn slacker!" The headmaster said sternly.

"But I'm not retarded, I have aut…" Rusty said before the headmaster called he did not care.

"But what about me? My grades are superior to these failures." Giselle said haughtily.

"Well fuck you then!" Joe snapped not caring if the headmaster glared at him.

"True, your grades are masterful, but you have an attitude. I got numerous complains of your bullying. Normally, I would not really care as I think bullying builds character, but parents are complaining. So, I did the cheapest option to avoid a lawsuit, expel you." The headmaster said.

Giselle, Rusty, and Joe found themselves tossed out of the school by other students along with their things while being laughed at. Rusty was crying as he worked so hard to try and get in only to botch it up. His Kakuna was tossed at his head knocking him to the ground. Giselle got pelted with trash by the students she bullied, and Joe was ignored. The three had soon left all going in different paths. Joe had no intent in going home and decided to strike out on his own.

"I don't need the damn school. Want to kick me out to save their own ass? Fine! I'll go out on my own and get the badges. Me and Weepinbell, forever!" Joe said leaving for the way to Viridian Forest.

Giselle had returned home in tears and, as if karma was not done with her, things were going to get worse. She entered her home to find movers taking out her things out of the home.

"What's going on?" Giselle asked.

Apparently, she was losing the family home due to her parents' debt. Now, she lived in the campus's dorms and had no idea of the fact her parents were wasting money away through a nasty gambling habit in Celadon. Giselle found a letter from her parents virtually telling her they cannot afford to care for her and she was on her own. She was already a trainer, they thought, and she could be fine on her own. Giselle dropped the letter as it fell on the floor. In one day, she was on top of the world only to be pushed off the top into the dirt. It took her a while, she had her things stuffed in a backpack ready to leave. She dragged herself to the city limits meeting up with Rusty.

"Hey Giselle…I saw what happened. Sorry about your house." Rusty said.

"Well, what about you?" Giselle said.

"Oh, my parents told me I was a failure, my dream was pointless, and I should work in the deli." Rusty said mirthfully. "So, I ran away to prove them wrong. Me and Kakuna will take on the world."

Rusty left leaving only Giselle left. She wandered around town for several hours before nightfall hit the city. Giselle wanted to down a drink or two before returning to the city gates with a bottle of cheap beer.

"Well, here's to traveling. Goodbye, Viridian." Giselle said downing the bottle's contents and tossing the bottle.

She had a long road ahead of her.

* * *

(A/N: Yeah, a bit tragic isn't it. Well, I wanted to do some a bit more dramatic this time. Giselle was a bit of a haughty jerk in the anime and Joe was a slacker in the original anime, but I played it for drama this time. Giselle's middle and last name are based on her Japanese name as she had a surname in the original sub. Joe's last name was based on his voice actors. Rusty's from that infamous Pokémon Rusty, but unlike his prime counterpart, he has potential. Poor Rusty, Joe, and Giselle are woobies of varying types.


	29. Prompt 3(ver 2) (Pokemon Loud Version)

**Prompt 3.5 - Pokémon Loud Version: Kanto**

 **Meet Giselle, Joe, and Rusty (Take 2)**

 **A/N: Yes, I'm doing a second version of this. SilverNugget liked my idea, but we talked it out to iron it out. So, I'm making what's closest to the finalized version. Things here may actually be slightly worse for Giselle, Joe, and Rusty.**

* * *

(Viridian City, Kanto)

Lincoln had left Viridian feeling victorious after stomping Giselle in their battle and sticking it to her haughtiness. However, as Lincoln, Brock, and Misty headed back to Diglett's Cave, he had no idea that his action would ruin the lives of three students; Giselle Y. Seiyo, Joe Rogers, and Rusty Beige.

Giselle Y. Seiyo was considered the school's idol. She wore the typical P-Tech uniform for elite students; a white shirt with puffy short sleeves, a light blue vest that was casually untucked, a dark blue short skirt (try 30cm), long white socks from the knees, and black Mary Jane shoes. She was considered one of the school's beauty being at about five feet one, a pale skin tone and slim figure she maintained through never working hard a day in her life, and an ample pair of B-cups many students wanted their hands on especially Joe. Her brown hair cascaded down to her back and matched her brown eyes.

Joe Rogers was a scraggly man of similar height with light brown hair and blue eyes. He wore his uniform loosely with the red tie pulled down and shirt untucked. His height matched Giselle's and was slowly surpassing hers.

Rusty Beige had light brown hair, white glasses that hid his brown eyes, and an outfit that resembled Red's except for black sleeves and black lining. He was at about four feet seven and did not wear the uniform of the school as he was too poor to afford it. His clothes were literally knock offs. He was the youngest of the trio being about Lincoln's age.

The three had little in common with each other, but somehow sat at the same lunch table. Giselle was the haughty overbearing broad who focused on levels and stats leaving bonds with her Pokémon on the backburner. Joe was the perverted slacker who hid potential but could be serious with his Weepinbell if he bothered not to be a bit of nihilist. Rusty was considered by the student body and most of the teachers to be the town retard. Few pitied the fool that was Rusty. Lincoln's effect on meeting these three would kick in the next day.

 **(Cues: Kenichiro Nishihara - Childhood Interlude)**

Rusty, Joe, and Giselle were walking to school together as they lived in the same area. Giselle and Joe had normally lived in the dorms, but both had gone "home" after the day Lincoln showed up. For home, Joe stayed with Rusty. Rusty had lived with one of the professors of the schools, Professor Lemuel Tree. His parents wanted him to go to a regular school and run their deli. Rusty did not want to run the deli, and it helps that among the family he was considered a failure for his "defects". Rusty had the issue of autism with the treatment of people with mental issues being a lot like Japan, quite poor and stigmatized. Him being autistic was not his fault, but he was treated as if it was. Professor Tree, despite being the school's pothead who was rather floaty, was one of the few people who helped Rusty by encouraging him, helping him with his issues, and even giving him his first Pokémon. Of course, at first, the high "professor" taught the shiny Kakuna was a paperweight. Despite it having little battle potential, Rusty was obsessive about Kakuna, by naming him Ralph and caring for him the best he could. Joe did feel for Rusty for the pity looks he got, inwardly glad he did not have problems like him. Joe was an orphan, the result of a one-night stand between two trainers who had no interest raising him. Joe practically did not give a damn about his birth parents as he was "raised by the city". Joe had gotten his Weepinbell as a Bellsprout five years ago from a passing trainer who saved his life. Like Rusty, he cared deeply for the Pokémon in his care. If anything, that was the reason, he was friendly to Rusty. Giselle could not tolerate either one thinking of them as dumb Growlithes following her around...at first. However, Giselle had her thoughts adrift as she recalled her crushing loss against Lincoln. She planned for everything and ultimately got crushed in the end. She thought back to her old days back when the campus was between the massive route between Cerulean and Vermillion City and how she used to be undefeated. The campus had moved due to budget issues with delivering supplies and people complaining it was pointless to put a school there.

 **(Cues: Saptune – Flaws)**

"Hey Giselle, you shouldn't be so down about losing. Ralph and I lose matches most of the time, but we get back up to keep fighting." Rusty said holding Ralph in his hands.

The Kakuna cried out happily as Giselle glared at Rusty.

"Rusty's trying to comfort me!" Giselle thought somberly.

Joe could tell what she was thinking and did not need to be a psychic to tell.

"Giselle, are you really giving Rusty looks when all he did was try to comfort you?" Joe remarked.

"Piss off, orphan." Giselle said lowly.

Joe rolled his eyes and said, "And you wonder why everyone hates you?"

"Everyone worships me!" Giselle said with a huff.

"Everyone was afraid of you. With Lincoln beating you, it will only be a matter of time before they find their nerve." Joe said under his breath.

 **(Cues: Black Lagoon OST 06 - A Cold Wind in My Mind)**

As the three arrived at the school gates, a rock nailed Giselle right in the face splitting one of her lips. Rusty seemed concerned and actually got out a handkerchief to wipe the blood off of her.

"Hey retard, stop sucking up to that bitch." One familiar student said coming out of the crowd.

Giselle recognized her as the mousey Leanne who finally decided to stand up for herself after being Giselle's "underling" for so long. Leanne socked Rusty with a rock knocking the kid to the ground and, for the first time, Giselle felt his mistreatment was unwarranted. Joe helped Rusty up getting Ralph back in his arms.

"I'm surprised he still carries that inbred miscolored Kakuna." Cardin sniggered.

"He's shiny, you ignorant mook." Joe said in a low tone.

"We're done putting up with you, Giselle. So, we're going to give you your payment from karma." Leanne said as the group of students surrounded the three. "And we get to beat up the retard and the slacker as a bonus."

"I'm scared…" Rusty said holding Ralph closer.

"And how does this help? Street justice won't help." Joe said trying to defuse the situation.

He may have his issues with Giselle, but he did not want Rusty (or Giselle) to get maimed.

"Shut up. Nobody cares about what you have to say. You're the orphan nobody wanted in the first place." Leanne said as the students chuckled.

The words had stung Joe deep, but Rusty stood up for Joe.

"I care. There are people who care about you. I do and so does Professor Tree. Joe, I know you're an orphan, but you're the closest thing I had to a brother." Rusty said earnestly.

"Of course, the school slacker and the retard are friends." Cardin taunted. "Can't find family, so you settled for this fuckwad."

"Take it back!" Rusty shouted.

Rusty returned Ralph to his Pokéball and got in that student's face. Giselle was actually worried about Rusty's safety.

"I'll like to see you try, retard." Cardin said before flipping off Rusty's hat.

Now that hat was the one valuable material possession he owned as it was the only piece of legit trainer merchandise he had, but he valued it because it was a gift from Professor Tree. Joe and Rusty were loners who spent much time with Pokémon, mostly the common mons and a few **Mankey**.

 **(Cues: Lynyrd Skynyrd-Free Bird (GUITAR SOLO))**

Rusty's eyes got tense as he slugged Cardin in the face knocking out half of his teeth. As the jerk hit the ground, the group converged on the three. In Joe's mind, if he was getting expelled, he was going out with a bang! Joe tackled the one that got close to Giselle landing a blow to the assailant's back and chest before tossing him into several more bullies. Rusty was actively fighting off fellow students using his small size to weave and dodge better. Leanne looked to the horrified Giselle and pulled out a jagged hunter's knife out of her clothes. Giselle did not need to think too hard to realize Leanne wanted to kill her.

"Oh fuck…" Giselle said as Leanne made a mad dash for her.

Joe managed to disarm one of the baseball players and threw the bat into Giselle's hands saying defend herself. With a swing, she managed to knock the knife out of Leanne's hands but got head-butted in response.

"You made my life a living hell, and I'm going to send you to the Distortion World. Say hello to Giratina for me." Leanne said choking her.

As Giselle struggled for breath, she was seeing her life flash before her eyes. Rusty got up the bat to knock another girl's lights out before Joe kicked Leanne in the ribs to get her off Giselle. Leanne clutched her ribs, and Rusty came up.

 **(Music Ends)**

"We need to find Professor Tree, now! I just saw Cardin's buddies. I don't think we can take them all on." Rusty said panting.

Why was that bad? Cardin's friends were rearing to fight, but Rusty was starting to tire. His high pain tolerance had limits, and Joe's limit was close as well. Plus, they still had to worry about the rest of the students that could still fight. The three smartly were about to run only for security to finally show up….being that they watched the entire spectacle.

 _(10 Minutes Later)_

Giselle, Joe, and Rusty were seated in the headmaster's office. The headmaster actually had a smile on her face much to the horror of Joe and Giselle.

"Professor Allison, are you happy because you can help us?" Rusty asked innocently.

"It's Headmistress Verdant to you, incompetent retard!" H. Verdant said slamming her fist on her desk scaring Rusty.

"He's not retarded, you arrogant bitch!" Joe snapped.

"Language!" H. Verdant said sternly.

Joe rolled his eyes.

"Well then, it gives great pleasure to say that both you and Rusty will be facing expulsion from this academy. You two have the worst scores in our academy and ridding you two will easily raise our national average. Plus, ridding the retard will save my reputation." She said coldly. "I will inform your parents…oh right, Joe doesn't have one."

Joe sprang up only for her Machamp to restrain him.

"You fucker!" Joe spat trying to break free. "I always thought you were a frigid c-GAHHH!"

Rusty was crying as Machamp tightened his grip on Joe.

"And as for you, Miss Seiyo. Frankly, too many students had complained about your bullying. While I normally would not care if you did bully others, you lost to a newbie foreigner. I will not tolerate failure, Seiyo, especially to some gaijin. As of now, you are hereby expelled along with these two failures." H. Verdant said coldly.

"You can't expel me for losing that match!" Giselle remarked.

"But I can expel you three for fighting." H. Verdant said smugly. "Makes my job easy."

"At least, Leanne's going down with us." Joe said returning the smugness.

"As far as I am concerned, Leanne did nothing to warrant a punishment." H. Verdant said with a sneer. "Now Machamp will "escort" you out."

The three were dragged out of the school and tossed out on their butts by Machamp. Giselle's bags were thrown in her face and a trash bag with Joe's things hit him in the face. Unknown to them, their things had been packed the moment Joe and Giselle left the dorms. It was a rather sad sight to see that Joe's "suitcase" was a trash bag. At least, Rusty always carried his essentials in his backpack.

 **(Cues: Tsutchie - Sincerely + Rainy Mood)**

As if the three did not suffer enough, it started to pour rain on them. One of Cardin's buddies had their Pokémon use Rain Dance to make it pour a storm.

"I don't want to go home…" Rusty said weakly.

"At least you got a home, before the dorm, I slept in a cardboard box." Joe said in a pained tone. "That's why I always slept over with you in the lab when the dorms weren't available."

Giselle looked to these two and made up her mind.

"I want you two to stay with me until we figure things out." Giselle said getting up being sincere with them. "Let me help you like you helped me."

The two looked to each other and decided it was for the best. First, Rusty had to stop by Professor Tree's lab to grab some possessions he stored there. Rusty had let out Ralph to enjoy the cold air holding it to his chest once again, and, this time, Giselle found her appreciating his treatment of his Pokémon. It made her think of how she treated her own Pokémon. As they arrived in the lab, Giselle took notice of the strong smell of weed and the messy condition of the lab. Professor Lemuel Tree was not really the best Pokémon Professor as he did it for the easy grant money and the free lab that he made his home. It's ironic how he accidently discovered one of the "Eeveeultions", Umbreon, and how to get said eeveeultion years ago. Somehow, it got him even more grant money.

 **(Music Ends)**

The Umbreon was asleep, but Rusty paled to see his mother and father there. Rusty's father, Ronaldo, was an older man with a balding head of brown hair with matching brown eyes. He wore a white shirt, brown slacks, and an apron with a deli hat on his head. Rusty's mother, Irma, had brown hair which she wears in buns on the sides of her head. She wore a red dress and a white apron.

"Rusty, we got a call from your academy. I'm not disappointed considering you were a failure to begin with. I told you to stop following your dreams and work in the deli." Ronaldo said bluntly.

"But I don't want to be a deli chief. I want to be a Pokémon Master." Rusty said fiercely.

"What even is a Pokémon Master?" Irma said accidently raising a fair question.

"There is no such thing as Pokémon Master. It's not a title, it's an ideal. An ideal that anyone willing can work alongside Pokémon can be a great trainer." Joe said clearing the air.

"Sounds completely retarded." Ronald said. "Now son, get in the car, pick your things, we're going home. And get rid of that paperweight."

"NO!" Rusty said. "I'm not going home. I told you I don't want to be like you or grandfather. That ideal I have is not retarded and lastly this is a Pokémon! And his name is Ralph!"

Ronald's response was to throw the Kakuna to the wall and slap his son hard enough to knock off his glasses which Giselle caught.

"I've had with your attitude!" Ronaldo yelled.

"Honestly, why do you have to be a defect like your aunt?" Irma said with a sigh.

Rusty decked his father for harming Ralph leading to a fight. Ralph's shell started to crack as light poured out of it. Rusty was losing the fight due to already being exhausted from fighting earlier, and Joe was in no condition to really fight. Out of the shell, came Ralph as a Beedrill. Ralph saw his master in danger and he was already enraged. Ralph may have thought Rusty could be foolish at times, but he could not deny his master had a good heart. Ralph remembered the time Rusty shielded him as a Kakuna from harm despite the fact he could just use Harden or Iron Defense. Ralph went for Twinneedle and charged Ronald sending him into the wall. And as if someone decided to give Rusty a bone, Ralph gained a new move in Venoshock. Irma had to drag Ronaldo away from Ralph.

"You, ungrateful failure!" Ronaldo said weak from the poison. "You're not welcome at our house. Go out to die by the monsters. See if I care."

As they left, Professor Lemuel Tree arrived.

"Whoa, Rusty. I think Ralph evolved, and what the hell happened?" Professor Tree said clearly showing lingering traces of being high.

"Professor! Ralph evolved to save me from my dad." Rusty said happily as he hugged Ralph. "He was so awesome!"

"Good for you, Rusty." Professor Tree said. "I just got back from your school. So, you got kicked out with these two."

Joe and Giselle explained what went down and the high professor seemed saddened. Professor Tree quickly perked up having an idea and went to a desk drawer.

"I think it's best you three have these." Professor Tree said presenting them each with a Pokédex.

However, these Pokédex in design were based off the Sinnoh design. Joe's had a jet black color, Rusty's was a classic red, and Giselle's was a light blue.

"A Pokédex? These things are super rare to get! How and why do you have them?" Giselle exclaimed.

"After my recent grant, I was given some stuff to give to trainers of my choosing along with some Pokémon starters and some supplies." Professor Tree said cleverly. "Verdant wanted me to give them to her best students, but I think this is a better idea. Honestly, that bitch had the nerve to do this to you three by ruining your lives. On a side note, she tried to steal my pot to use for her herself."

The starter Pokémon they got were rather unorthodox, but Giselle's jaw hung for how rare they were. Rusty got an Eevee, Joe got a Clefairy, and she got a Togepi. They got a set of empty Pokéballs, and Joe got a new backpack for him not to haul his things in a trash bag.

"Professor Tree, thanks!" Rusty said as Giselle put his glasses back on him.

"No problem, Rusty. I can spare some cash for you with some of my grant money. I'll see if I can sell some of my pot before Verdant does." Professor Tree said as Rusty got what he came for. "Totally glad, it's mostly legal now."

A family photo of him, Joe, Professor Tree, his Umbreon, and Ralph was the last thing Rusty packed before the three were ready to leave. Umbreon woke up to mewl goodbye as the trio left. The last stop was Giselle's home.

 **(Cues: Brilliant Red (5min version) – Teaching Feeling OST)**

The Seiyo family lived lavishly in the one of the larger homes of the town, a place that screamed money. The ragged teen was hoping to crash in her old room to break down. Considering she lived in the dorms, it had been a long time since she was home. Giselle found movers there at her home taking out her stuff.

"You Giselle?" One of the movers said.

Giselle dumbly nodded as she was handed a letter from her mother. To make the long story short, her mother, Vicky, was completely steamed over her loss to Lincoln and getting booted out of school. Vicky went on about her reputation taking a hit because of Giselle's "incompetence". Giselle's expression began to go downhill.

 **(Cues: Looker's Sorrowful Theme - Pokémon X & Y Music)**

"What's wrong?" Rusty asked.

The letter slipped out of her fingers.

"My mother left town, sold the house, and disowned me…" Giselle said with a dead expression.

"Arceus! What's with parents nowadays?!" Joe yelled to no one in particular. "Rusty's parents think he's a bad omen, mine abandoned me, and now yours disowned you."

The last line of the letter was particularity insulting saying that a Seiyo does not fail and if you did so pathetically, you were not worthy of bearing the family name. Giselle blankly got to collecting what she could take and selling off what she could not keep to the movers.

"How much you made?" Joe asked.

"20,000 Pokédollars. I used to call this lunch money." Giselle said.

"Welcome to the life of being homeless." Joe remarked. "C'mon, I know a bar. We have a few drinks. I know the guy who owns it."

The three trainers were miserably sitting in the empty bar each with a bottle of cheap beer in hand. For Rusty, it was his first drink. They drank in silence for a bit before Rusty broke the silence.

 **(Cues: Locke's Theme-FFVI OST)**

"Let's travel together." Rusty said as Ralph flittered by.

"What?" Joe and Giselle said.

"Who needs this stupid town? If we team up, we can get badges, get stronger, and find a new place for us. We're all legal adults now." Rusty said with a bit of determination. "Who needs that school? If we stick together, we'll prove them wrong. We'll peruse our dreams on our terms, together!"

This rose Giselle and Joe's spirits.

"Rusty, you're right. I can't stay here and drown my sorrows in cheap swill. Not with that Loud out there, I will beat him and surpass him." Giselle said feeling that rush of determination.

"Damn it, I can't leave you two go on your own. Plus, I could find my parents and give those two douche holes a piece of my mind!" Joe said feeling that determination. "And make some real money!"

That following morning, after Joe and Rusty each caught a Mankey that they played with in the past, they would leave Viridian City with their heads held high and middle fingers in the air.

* * *

(A/N: It's long, more detailed, and even has my traditional music cues. I said I would do more, and I did. Hope you enjoyed this dark little tale. I did say I would outdo myself. (Edit 2/18/18 – Fixed up the text, added a few new details, fixed a small plot hole, and made my final edits to it.) (Edit 5/30/18 – Tied it in proper to the PLVK, and cleaned it up.) (Edit 9/7/2018 – This has to be the last edit to this, and I can say with confidence there are no more errors!)


	30. (PLV Profile: outdated)

**Canon Status Prompt – PLV**

* * *

 **Rusty, Giselle, and Joe**

* * *

 **(A/N: We got a confirmation for the last prompt which means you'll be seeing it soon in Pokémon Loud Version: Kanto! -fist pump- And that means I'll be managing stats and teams for Giselle, Rusty, and Joe. These profiles will be a bit more of a psychological profile into them as well. By the way, read these profiles carefully as you might find hidden details and bonus references.)**

* * *

 **File 1 – Rusty**

 **Name:** Rusty Yūkan Beige **  
Age:** 11 years **  
Nationality:** Japanese/American **  
Hometown:** Viridian City **  
Current Residence: (nomadic)  
Occupation: **Pokémon Trainer, Cook **  
Talents/Skills:** Cooking, Pokémon care, fighting, playing the Spanish guitar **  
Birthdate:** April 13* (If the events of this story take place in 2017-2018, the year would be 2006-2007) **  
Height:** 4'7" **  
Weight: (assuming to be the same as Red's)  
Eye Color: **Brown **  
Hair Color:** Light Brown **  
Glasses or contact lenses?** Glasses (white circular) **  
Skin color: Peach  
Hobbies: **Pokémon training, cooking, sparring with Joe **  
Favorite Sayings:** "I want to be the very best like no one ever was!" "Wait a darn Dewgong minute!" "Son of a Bisharp!" "When you're livin' on the edge, that's all that matters to you because that's all you've really got. Not everyone can get off on being normal.*" **  
Speech patterns:** (Anyone who watches Pokémon Rusty, will know it'll be the same) **  
Disabilities:** Autism (High-Functioning) **  
Style (Elegant, shabby etc.):** Cool and comfy

 **Theme: Rival Letmoif – (** Friends Theme - Reunited - Pokémon X & Y **)** **  
Greatest flaw:** Not a social butterfly, Berserk Button (Flipping the hat off his head, he will harm you if you do that) **  
Best quality:** His undying optimism, never give up attitude, and protectiveness of those he calls friend.

 **Biography:** Rusty Beige always had it hard growing up being born on a day that's considered bad luck, he was seen as a bad omen by his family. With the diagnosis of his autism only made things worse for Rusty, as his parents were not actively trying to help him with the issues he'd get later in life. Professor Tree really was the only stable and helpful adult figure in his life. He was inspired to be a Pokémon Trainer by hearing legends about the local gym leader. His parents found the idea silly and his father wanted him to go to school and get a "real job". At 10, he ran away from home to say with Professor Tree. He wounded up getting lucky by getting a scholarship to P-Tech. It's too bad they had no real help for kids with slight issues. He also knew Joe as an older kid who made Rusty feel better becoming something an aloof older brother. When P-Tech refused to give him a Pokémon to care for, he got a Kakuna from Professor Tree…who thought it was a paperweight. Despite his "disability", Rusty had realized while he could not learn the traditional way, he could learn in other ways through observance. Playing the wild Mankey, Rusty learned to fight as Joe had done.

 **Current Pokémon Team:**

 **Beedrill (Shiny) Lv.20 (Female) (Nickname: Ralph)**  
 **Ability: Sniper**  
 **Nature: Hardy**

 **Moves Known: Iron Defense, Electroweb, String Shot, Twinneedle, Venoshock, Bug Bite, Rage, ?**

 **Held Item: None**

 **-x-**

 **Eevee Lv. 10 (Male) (Nickname: Ataru)**

 **Ability: Adaptability**

 **Nature: Lax**

 **Moves Known: Covet, Detect, Sand Attack, Tackle, Toxic, ?**

 **Held Item: None**

 **-x-**

 **Mankey Lv. 15 (Male) (Nickname: Joe Louis*)**

 **Ability: Defiant**

 **Nature: Adamant**

 **Moves Known: Beat Up, Karate Chop, Scratch, Aerial Ace, ?**

 **Held Item: Payapa Berry**

 **-File 2: Giselle-**

 **Name:** Giselle Yūtō Seiyo **  
Age:** 15 years **  
Nationality:** Japanese/German **  
Hometown:** Viridian City **  
Current Residence: (nomadic)  
Occupation: **Pokémon Trainer **  
Talents/Skills:** Calculating Pokémon stats and levels at a glance, strategy, business skills in money managing, making vitamins to enhance Pokemon's stats. **  
Birthdate:** May 27* (If the events of this story take place in 2017-2018, the year would be 2002-2003) **  
Height:** 5'1" **  
Weight:** 100lbs

 **Bust, Waist, Hip:** 80cm (31"), 60cm (23"), 84cm (33")* **  
Eye Color:** Dark Brown **  
Hair Color:** Brown **  
Glasses or contact lenses?** No **  
Skin color:** Pale **  
Hobbies:** Pokémon training, reading, collecting jewelry **  
Favorite Sayings:** "One must apply oneself in everything you do."

 **Speech patterns:** Kind yet Brazen **  
Disabilities:** None **  
Style (Elegant, shabby etc.):** Elegant

 **Theme: Rival Letmotif – (** Day: Brilliant Red – Teaching Feeling OST/Night: Ivory Fiber – Teaching Feeling OST **)  
Greatest flaw: **Can be a bit blunt at times, low tolerance for idiocy (Rusty and Joe are exceptions) **  
Best quality:** Her genius mind

 **Biography:** Giselle had it all. She was a star student of the prestigious P-Tech, the heiress to the Seiyo Corp. that made accessories for Pokémon. Her upbringing caused her to peruse the top and belittle the bottom. Of course, this led to it all crashing down after a wakeup call from Lincoln. Now no longer a student or wealthy, she seeks redemption. She desires to battle Lincoln once again and find her place in this world. Traveling with Joe and Rusty, she starts to truly care for her Pokémon to truly learn what it means to be a teacher. (A small note, she doesn't nickname her Pokémon until after the events of said prompt/chapter)

 **Current Pokémon Team:**

 **Graveler Lv.26 (Female) (Nickname: Rocklyn)**

 **Ability: Rock Head**

 **Nature: Bold**

 **Moves Known: Rock Polish, Rock Tomb, Thunderpunch, Bulldoze, Brick Break, ?**

 **Held Item: Hard Stone**

 **-x-**

 **Cubone Lv.20 (Male) (Nickname: Bonesaw)**

 **Ability: Battle Armor**

 **Nature: Mild**

 **Moves Known: Leer, Bone Club, Bonemerang, Iron Head, Blizzard**

 **Held Item: Leftovers**

 **-x-**

 **Togepi Lv.15 (Female) (Nickname: Hope)**

 **Ability: Serene Grace**

 **Nature: Quirky**

 **Moves Known: Metronome, Yawn, Dazzling Gleam, Extrasensory, Shadow Ball**

 **Held Item: Silk Scarf**

 **-x-**

 **Kangaskhan Lv.20 (Female) (Nickname: Amanda (Nickname for the Baby: Tracey) -(Obtained from Wonder Trade)-**

 **OT: Hax***

 **Ability: Scrappy**

 **Nature: Hardy**

 **Moves Known: Crush Claw, Drain Punch, Protect, Outrage, Attract, Shadow Claw, Thunderbolt, ?**

 **Held Item: Kangaskhanite**

 **-File 3: Joe-**

 **Name:** Joseph Suki Rogers **  
Age:** 15 years **  
Nationality:** Japanese/French/American **  
Hometown:** Viridian City **  
Current Residence: (nomadic)  
Occupation: **Pokémon Trainer **  
Talents/Skills:** Pokémon battling, fighting, foraging, parkour, manipulator (uses this for good), smooth talker, fast learner, computer hacker **  
Birthdate:** September 18* (If the events of this story take place in 2017-2018, the year would be 2006-2007) **  
Height:** 5'1" **  
Weight:** 105lbs **  
Eye Color:** Tiffany Blue **  
Hair Color:** Light Brown **  
Glasses or contact lenses?** No **  
Skin color: Peach  
Hobbies: **Pokémon training, cooking, sparring with Rusty, berry foraging, parkour **  
Favorite Sayings:** "Let and live die." "You (insert swear word here)!" "Before I knew better, I clung to hope and prayed every single night — yeah, I had faith right up until that night the cops beat the hell out of me for no reason at all on my birthday. All they saw when they looked at me was another little ghetto rat. With no power and no faith, what's left for a poor orphan to rely on? It's money, of course, and Pokémon. Fuckin' A. With these two things, the world's a great place.*" **  
Speech patterns:** Has a bit of Brooklyn accent, can slip into a French accent when he's pissed. **  
Disabilities:** None

 **Style (Elegant, shabby etc.):** Comfy, whatever works

 **Theme: Rival Letmoif – (** Black Lagoon OST 12 - Dark Side of the Moon **)  
Greatest flaw: **Tends to swear heavily when enraged, Berserk Button (Harming Rusty and/or Giselle), Little respect for police, A bit of a nihilist, tends to have perverted wisecracks **  
Best quality:** His determination, his ability to be a living lie detector, photographic memory, protectiveness of Rusty (and to an extent of Giselle), handsome lecher

 **Biography:** Joe Rogers was essentially the result of two trainers being too lazy to buy condoms and too "busy" with their lives to raise him. Thus, he was left in the town his mother gave in it. He did not really have a name in the first few years only being known as "The Kid" before he chose a name for himself. Being an orphan, he had to raise himself. The orphanage was not a very pleasant place to be raised, and thus Joe spent much of his life in the streets. Being a street rat, he did what he could to survive. At five years, he was saved by a passing trainer and given a Bellsprout to have. Eventually, he was kicked out the orphanage at about eight due to defending himself and Bellsprout from a group of older kids. On completely on street, Joe grew colder only time gaining a bit of nihilism after he was beaten up by a pair of cops (there were not Officer Jenny) only trying to find a place to sleep. For food, he hunted Ratatta and Pidgey when he couldn't afford to buy food. Rusty was a kid Joe had partly taken under his breath especially due to the fact he made food for Joe to have. Both were considered "outcast" and thus played over at Route 23 with a group of Mankey. Joe had ended up being offered to go to Pokémon Tech after defeating a third-year student after sneaking into the campus for medicine for his Bellsprout. While he knew the school was a hellhole, new clothes, new food, and a stipend had got him to accept. Of course, he had no intention of working hard only doing enough to pass. Eventually leading to his Pokémon evolving and Joe became the perverted slacker yet decently roughneck kid of the school. Joe hid his full potential from people he doesn't trust due to wanting to throw them off their game manipulating everyone to think he was a lazy slacker. He has a small desire to find his birth parents and get some answers.

 **Current Pokémon Team:**

 **Weepinbell Lv.26 (Male) (Nickname: Edgar)**

 **Ability: Chlorophyll**

 **Nature: Mild**

 **Moves Known: Giga Drain, Sleep Powder, Poison Powder, Stun Spore, Thief, Sunny Day, Weather Ball, Venoshock, ?**

 **Held Item: None**

 **Clefairy Lv. 10 (Female) (Nickname: Faye)**

 **Ability: Friend Guard**

 **Nature: Modest**

 **Moves Known: Doubleslap, Heal Pulse, Metronome, Psychic, Disarming Voice, ?**

 **Held Item: None**

 **Mankey Lv.15 (Female) (Nickname: Ann Wolfe*)**

 **Ability: Anger Point**

 **Nature: Serious**

 **Moves Known: Covet, Karate Chop, Night Slash, Brick Break, Smack Down, ?**

 **Held Item: Black Belt**

-Minor Trivia-

Joe's move set for Edgar makes sense consider he has hunt for food or steal to get food. Stunning and sending foes to sleep would work perfectly.

Usually, Ralph is kept outside his ball by Rusty. This is a bit of a direct shout-out to Heartgold and Soulsilver where your first Pokémon in your party will be outside it's ball trailing you. Joe and Giselle will follow this pattern in later chapters.

Joe's last name is a bit of dig at his English voice actor, Giselle's middle and last name is actually her Japanese name in the original sub. The word, yūtōsei, is a pun on honor student. Rusty's last name obviously references Beige Town in the Pokemon Rusty webseries. It's unknown at the moment whether the town exists this world (A/N: I think on it with SilverNugget.)

Rusty's aunt gave him his middle name.

Joe and Giselle have "themes" from outside the series they from for reasons concerning their personalities. Giselle's two themes are older pieces showing she had came from money. Joe's theme was a reference to the source material his and Rusty's quotes come from.

Joe does have a juvenile record for petty larceny and assaulting a police officer which were expunged from his record once he became a student of P-Tech.

* * *

 **(A/N: I just realized these are more detailed then most profiles I made. Either way, I wanted to go all out on them. Each line with a * means it's a reference, and there's seven of them. They range is referencing Japanese traditions to other characters. Let's see who can get them all. Edit-2/23/2018- Contest is long over thanks to an anon. Serena was chosen!)**


	31. Omake 25 (LincolnSerena)

**Omakes - Pokémon Loud Version: Kanto**

* * *

 **Another Sequel-Based What If? A round of applause to the Anon who guessed all seven answers correctly. I have a theory that's the same anon who is reviewing my Maelstrom of Stardew fanfiction. Do get an account so we can talk business.**

 **Take 26– Cruising the Kalosian Life**

* * *

For the Loud Family, most of them did not hear squat from Lincoln in nearly seven years. However, there were some major changes. Leni was long gone actually leaving for the regions shortly after graduating six years ago shortly after Lincoln finished his first Kanto journey. Lori had ended up marrying Bobby like she dreamed, but the Santiago family's relationship with the Louds was still rather strained. Luna had left for the Unova region last year taking Luan with her. Rita knew flat out that Lisa was going to leave soon herself making it obvious she's been waiting for her to be of legal trainer age, but had no idea that Lincoln had been preparing the paperwork for her for years. So when Lincoln invited the family to visit him in Kalos, Rita knew it was it was the icing on the cake for Lisa. What Rita did not know was Lucy (15), Lana (13), and Lola (13) were planning to follow their brother's path. So, the remaining family still in the states was a plane in first-class heading to the regions.

"I can't believe Lincoln got us first-class tickets." Lori said leaning back in her comfy seat. "I did not think being a Trainer would laud him this much money."

Next to her was Bobby and their four-year-old daughter, Rosalina. The half-Latino was asleep having nodded off. In front of them in the right side was Lisa, Lola, Lana, and Lucy. Lynn had sat in a row with her parents. Twenty-year-old Lynn had found herself on the long hard road. Karma was essentially vicious to her in the immediate future with Liberty Silence moving into town driving her to get kicked out of her baseball team due to unsportsmanlike behavior when the grounding was lifting. Lynn had merely drifting through school and even after graduating, she had no idea what she wanted to do now. She damn well knew about that family considered her the black sheep of the family and so did the town.

"I hope Lincoln's all right." She thought worriedly.

Lynn had been rather depressed around home lately and was honestly glad Lincoln called when he did. She needed a change in scenery for a while. They landed in the airport in Kiloude City to which they meet up with Luna (22) and Leni (23). Luna and Leni had both changed over the years as they were both taller and fit in their build. Luna had caught up to Lori and surpassed her in height. Luna's hair was partly dyed purple and she wore a loose black dress with a purple skull motif over a light purple vest top, purple leggings, and long black boots with skulls on the toes. A guitar was slung over her back and Pokéballs were around her waist in a belt. Leni had her long hair done up with a ponytail and bangs in the front. To everyone's shock, Leni's hair was dyed black, wore gray contacts on her eyes, and had summer red lipstick. She wore a high-collar trench-coat black dress with a long aqua blue scarf around her neck, dark colored legged, and slightly darkened aqua blue boots. She also had a sky-blue cycling cap, dark shades, and a blue Enamel-Striped Purse.

"Leni?" Lori said in shock.

"In the flesh." She said coolly.

"What the hell happened to you?" Rita asked. "Your hair, your looks. It's all different."

"I like different." She mused. "Fashion can't stay one color."

Leni had achieved her dream of working in fashion while becoming a trainer at the same time. She was not the innocent and ditzy teen she was before though. Life as a trainer steeled her nerves.

"It's good to see all of you again." Leni said in a chipper mood.

"Oi! Luna!" A voice said.

Coming up was the gym leader of Virbank City, Roxie, who threw her arm around her. Also joining the two were her bandmates was Billy Jo and Nicky.

"I should probably introduce these guys. Guys, this is Roxie, she's a gym leader and the lead guitarist for Koffing and Toxics. The lady with the big ponytail is Billy Jo, and this guy's family. Guys, meet my fam." Luna said excitedly.

"S'up." Billy Jo said casually.

"Where's Luan?" Lori asked.

"Sadly, she can't join us. She's still investigating a case for the International Police." Leni said with a sigh.

"International Police?!" Rita exclaimed.

"Oh right, Luan's an agent for the International Police. In fact, one of their youngest." Leni said.

Rita and Lynn Sr. could not believe Luan, of all their kids, was essentially a secret agent. Lana and Lola had stars in their eyes. The group had left the airport before Luna handed her family tickets explained they would have to catch the train to for them all to get to Lumiose City. Leni merely let out her shiny Skarmory and rode it into the sky right out the airport without a word.

"Man, we got to ride the damn train while she up and flies." Lana muttered.

The train ride was quiet, but it grew livelier as they arrived in the city of Lumiose. The city would a sight to behold being considering the fashion capital of the regions, but they did not stay long much to Lori's disappointment. Lori was actually pretty pissed that Leni took off on that Pokémon of her leaving the rest to walk the long road of Route 7 and cut through Connecting Cave where Lynn got attacked by Meditite she accidently angered.

"Dad, shouldn't we help her?" Lily (7) asked.

"Let's leave it to the professionals." Lynn Sr. remarked as Rita was trying to get the Zubat off her.

"Chill, mom. The Zubat won't bite you if you don't flail your arms." Luna warned.

Surprisingly, she and the band were oblivious to Lynn begging for help.

"Help me for the love of GOD!" Lynn screamed out as the Meditite used Extrasensory to assault her mind.

CRACK! The Meditite was knocked out with a rock to its skull from Lisa.

"Luna, do you have a spare Pokéball?" Lisa asked. "I want to study that Pokémon."

"Sure, Lisa." Luna said dropping an Ultra Ball in her hands.

Lisa caught the Meditite and Lucy got the Zubats off of her mother. One had strayed nicking Lucy's head and immediately found his "destined one". So, Lucy got a Zubat friend. By the time, they got to the exit leading to Cyllage City, Lola had a Whismur in her arms and Lana had an Axew following her around.

"Welcome, dudes to Cyllage City." Luna said as they able to look down on the city.

It was a quaint beach town, and everyone noticed the large yacht moored on the water painted brunt orange.

"Let me guess, that's Lincoln's." Lynn said impressed. "I'm glad he's doing well."

She hoped he would more willing to talk things with her to mend their broken relationship. As the group walked to the yacht, they found Leni was already there waiting for them. With Leni was another male, a tall and thin young man of eighteen years with straight, chin length medium perm black hair with gray eyes hidden under a pair of red wide-frame sunglasses. He wore a gray fedora, a white silk unbuttoned shirt with a black undershirt, gray camo pants, white sneakers, and had a black vinyl messenger beg. This was Calem Xerces, Lincoln's Kalos rival and his brother in-law. He was on top his Lapras calm and collected.

"Who's he?" Lucy asked.

"My name? Calem Xerces, Duke of the Battle Maison." Calem said coolly. "You must be Lucy. It's nice to finally meet my in-laws."

Silence. The Loud family sans Luna were speechless at first until Rita spoke up.

"Please don't tell you're married to Lincoln." Rita said weakly.

Calem fell off his Lapras and into the water horrified. Leni glared at her mother and explained that Calem was her husband. That led to sighs of relief and an eye roll from Luna.

"Isn't he a bit young to be your husband?" Rita asked.

Leni did not answer, but Lincoln finally made his appearance. At 18, Lincoln had grown up to be tall, dark, and handsome at six feet. Lincoln had sported an opened aqua striped shirt with a light orange tee underneath, aqua slightly damaged jeans, black boots with blue lacings, a Mega Bracelet on his right wrist, and dawned his orange bandana with a white Pokéball design on it. Like Leni, he had done some drastic changes to his look. His white hair was dyed orange done up at medium length and had gray contacts on his eyes like Leni.

"Lincoln, what did you do your hair?!" Rita exclaimed in horror.

"What I wanted." Lincoln said whipping his hair back. "It's a fashion thing Leni suggested."

"You look like Roman Torchwick's little brother." Lori said with a snort.

Lincoln took that in jest.

"I'm glad to see you made it Lisa. I figured mom and dad would leave you with Aunt Ruth rather than you come to the regions." Lincoln said with a chuckle. "Well either way, I got your paperwork all set up for you."

"Then, I'm finally free of you two." Lisa said with a smirk at her parents.

"That's fine. We knew that was coming." Rita said a sigh.

"We'll be leaving too." Lana and Lola said unison with Lucy nodding in agreement.

Down went Rita, who fainted. While Lynn Sr. had to try to wake her up, Lynn Jr. finally had that talk with Lincoln. It was long and awkward, but at the very least they got somewhere.

"There's one thing I need to do before I can forgive you." Lincoln said sterned.

"What's….gyahhhhhh!" Lynn said before getting electrocuted courtesy of Raichu.

Lynn slumped to the ground as Lincoln leaned in saying they were now even. Leave it to Lincoln to hold a grudge, and it's a miracle Lori had her kid nearby. Lincoln was fixing to zap her too but decided to hold off on it for now. Lynn staggered to her feet admitting she had it coming. The family was all gathered inside the boat talking about family affairs and so forth. However, there would be a new entrant onto the boat.

"Lincoln, bien-aimé, I'm back from the store…oh you didn't tell me we were having guests." A young lady with a bit of a French accent said.

The family (sans Leni, Luna, and Lincoln) whipped their head to the newcomer. She was an inch shorter than Lincoln with dark skin, dyed wine-red hair with hints of her natural black color, and green contacts to hide her brown eyes. Being a rather tall girl, she was a bit developed to more an athletic build due to Rhyhorn racing with her mother Grace. She had quite the decent bust being a late C, early D. Her hair was done up with a ponytail with bangs. She wore a red striped tank top, black jean shorts, pink high tops with red knee socks, a blue enamel-striped purse, and a cycling cap on her head with her white wide-framed sunglass on top. This was Serena Yvonne Gabena-Loud. She had groceries in her hands.

"Serena, je voulais surprendre avec la réunion de ta belle-famille." Lincoln said surprising most of the family he could speak French. "I did tell you that Lisa would be coming soon to join us."

"You did tell me that day would be today. I would have dressed up a bit! I just finished biking and flying about Kalos. I'm all sweaty." Serena said with a small pout.

"Que vous soyez en sueur ou pas, vous m'avez toujours l'air sexy, mon amour." Lincoln said teasingly.

"Wow, everything does sound sexier in French." Lucy thought. "If only I could understand."

"Lincoln, vous taquinez. Enregistrez-le pour la chambre." Serena said with a wink.

"What are they saying?" Lana asked.

"Allow me to introduce my wife and best friend, Serena." Lincoln said.

There was no shock from the parents considering Lincoln was about eighteen now, but they were unaware that Lincoln left a trail of former lovers that he had sex with before that.

"So, does this mean you're my new sister?" Lily said innocently.

"Yes, petit." Serena said gently. "Now, if Linc and Leni could help with the groceries, I can make lunch." Serena said.

Lunch was quite the affair as Rita learned a bit of her new in-laws. Calem was all about battle out at the Battle Chateau and had a penchant for formal events. Serena was a lot sportier and loved the outdoors. Rita realized while Luna was not married yet, she was in a polyamorous relationship with THE ENTRIE BAND. Rita decided to hit the wine hearing that wondering what of Luan. Night would come as Leni and Calem took their leave together both descending off on Leni's Skarmory. Luna and her friends/lovers left for Lumiose City for their hotel room for "alone time". Thus, the family had to stay in the town's local hotel finally leaving Lincoln and Serena alone at last on that boat.

The sound of flesh clapping was heavy within the dining area of the yacht as the dining table was being put to use. Serena's back on top the table with Lincoln holding her legs up and thrusting into her. Both of their clothes were scattered all over the floor of the kitchen.

"Lincoln, je ne peux pas croire que tu sois tout agacé!" Serena said with a moan.

"Mon amour, you know I can't get enough of you." Lincoln said cupping her breasts.

"Linc, I've been thinking of us maybe having a child of our own. Meeting Rosalina made me think of maybe having one of our own." Serena admitted with a tint of red on her cheeks.

"I could put a bun in the oven, right now." Lincoln said warmly. "But if I do, you'll have to take time off travel and racing around for a few months."

"With Team Flare defeated with and my Kalos Pokédex close to being complete, I suppose I can settle down for a while. But I want to…" Serena said only to cut off.

Lincoln had his climax pouring his seed into her womb with a look of relief on his face. Serena's blush widened.

"Lincoln! You couldn't hold it." Serena said faking a bit of anger as the wave of orgasmic bliss come over her.

"Désolé mon amour, tes murs me séchaient." Lincoln said pleadingly.

Serena huffed knowing that there was a good chance he could have inseminated her.

"Well, it cannot be helped. I could get the morning-after pill, but…maybe not." Serena said with a cheeky look. "Able to go on?"

In another room, Lincoln's Raichu was showing Serena's Raichu a good time. Luna would be doing the same and ironically end up impregnated as well. As rock stars, the band kept eschewing condoms and it was only a matter of time before that eschewing would bite them.

* * *

(A/N: Quite short, but that was mostly due to Serena herself. Deciding on her character was a bit hard as I had to go for a mix of the anime, games, and Adventures. Either way, I'm due to give you all some new omakes as promised. Next time! And look out for a new PLV Prompt as well!)


	32. Prompt 4 - PLV Ronnie and Clyde

**Prompt 4 - Pokémon Loud Version: Kanto**

* * *

 **Why Blackmailing a Genius was a Dumb Idea…but it leads to interesting results?**

* * *

 **A/N: Yes, SilverNugget had plans for Clyde and Ronnie Anne to become trainers. But I dissuaded him from sending them Kanto. Why? If you take game canon into notice, Pokémon Emerald (Omega Ruby/Alpha Sapphire) takes place around the same place as Firered and Leafgreen. Thus, I suggested sending the two to Honen. Thankfully, I can afford to take some liberty. Since it's only been about a week or two since Lincoln's been on his journey as of now when I made this. Well, let's begin!**

* * *

"So, there's no need for more trainers?" Lisa asked Professor Oak hiding her disappointment.

"Sadly, I do not have enough materials to sponsor any more imports from the States. I also pray you're not asking to sponsor your sisters." Oak asked warily.

"No, Professor. Frankly, I would only recommend Lincoln to you. He's no genius like me, but he's sharper than he looks. How do you think he puts up with all of us?" Lisa said commending his brother.

"Yes, I suppose. I thought his hair was white from all the stress." Oak admitted.

Lisa rolled her eyes not going to respond to that.

"Either way, I'm looking two friends of Lincoln sponsored." Lisa said decided to hide the fact she was being blackmailed to get Ronnie and Clyde sponsored.

"Wait. I may not be able to aid them, but I do know of another professor who could help. Professor Birch of Hoenn was talking of getting two more trainers as a safety measure. Apparently, his daughter, May, and her friend Brendan Asagi run into some thugs from some criminal organization, Team Aqua." Oak explained.

An idea was forming in her head. Normally, she would not consider doing this, but Ronnie Anne called her a nerdlet and blackmailed her even though she extended the olive branch. However, being a bit pissed and being practically four, Lisa decided to get some petty revenge.

"Connect me to him, if you can. If he's offering, I'd like to talk to him about it." Lisa said.

Thus, she was introduced to Professor Birch and, after a conversation, was able to get Ronnie Anne and Clyde sponsored to come. It was then a simple matter of convinc-no manipulating Ronnie Anne and Clyde's parents. She had to be sneakier about it to prevent her own parents from discovering her antics. It was tricky to get the Santiago and McBride family to meet Professor Birch, but they were convinced.

"All according to plan." She thought.

It would a week before Ronnie Anne and Clyde were packed and at the airport. As part of the deal, Ronnie Anne gave back the flash drive and Lisa gave them a letter. Lisa instructed her not to open it until they were in the air.

"Whatever, nerdlet." Ronnie Anne said shoving the note in her pocket.

Any guilt Lisa had for doing this had died at that moment as she bid goodbye to them both as they boarded the plane. Lisa promptly walked over to a nearby store to buy herself some sugary snacks as the next minute was going to rather entertaining. Her family drove me too late to stop this. Lisa watched with a bit of twisted glee as her family had explained a detail she had left out. The reactions were hilarious, and Lisa kept eating away.

"How can you even be laughing?" Lynn Sr. asked Lisa.

Lisa proceeded to calmly explain that the region they were heading to was not Kanto, but instead the Hoenn region. To add icing to the cake, the Santiago and McBride were aware that they were going to Hoenn but were in the dark that the two were intended to go to Kanto.

"She wanted to be a trainer, and I gave her that chance. Ronnie Anne really should not have blackmailed me into it. Granted, I deserved it, but I expected better of someone older than me. Clyde's merely along for the ride." Lisa said dusting the crumbs off her sweater. "Don't worry, they'll be just fine. Hoenn's quite lovely this time of year, and I even sprang to get them new Trainer clothes."

* * *

Ronnie Anne and Clyde were enjoying their plane ride excited to start their new lives as trainers. Clyde wanted to stay up all night because he could, while Ronnie Anne was interested in other "sordid" adult acts she could do now. Funny enough on the plane had several other kids as well.

"You leave your home too to peruse a trainer career?" One Asian-American girl said holding her stuffed monkey in her hands.

"What's it to you?" Ronnie Anne said defensive.

"It's just my friends and I are retiring from our jobs at the Kids Next Door for the trainer life in the lovely region of Hoenn. I hear it's lovely this time of year!" She said cheerfully.

Clyde and Ronnie paled, and Ronnie Anne got out that note.

 ** _Dear Ronnie,_**

 ** _By the time you read this, you've realized that you are not going to Kanto. I could not get Professor Oak to sponsor more trainers, but another Professor had an opening. Consider the fact, I did not tell you a bit of payback. Blackmailing me was not a bright move even though I deserved it. You got what you wanted though, so enjoy the fruits of labor. Just be prepared to deal with the responsibilities of being an adult._**

 ** _Sincerely,_**

 ** _Lisa_**

 ** _P.S: I got you new clothes as a bit of a peace offering, but don't except a translator like I did for Lincoln. I have to make more, and I only had two spares. I gave Clyde one of those spares, but you'll have to wait._**

"Wicked! I get a device that lets me speak to Pokémon!" Clyde said finding the earpiece tucked away in his bag.

Ronnie Anne looked down at the letter. She knew she should be mad, but she could not help but feel impressed by Lisa's craftiness.

"Well played, nerdlet, well played. I'll get you for this though….soon." Ronnie Anne said leaning back in her seat.

The duo had no clue that they were going to end up smack dab in the middle of their own epic story.

* * *

(A/N: Yeah, I bet you're surprised by this. Either way, with the way Lisa acted, I subtly referenced the Pokémon-X Webcomic by Recon Dye. It's a bit old (ironically, it's been around since before Nintendo named their next games, but honesty it's inspired me to how I could see Clyde and Ronnie Anne's journey going. Let's just say, Clyde is going to get a special starter (and it's not Treecko). However, anyone who's read the comic will know who it will be. As for introducing May and Brendan, I got ideas in mind in due time, readers. I also edited the profiles of Joe, Giselle, and Rusty to add their personal themes, do tell me what you think of them.)


	33. Omake 26 (PLV)

**Omakes - Pokémon Loud Version: Kanto**

* * *

 **What if after the call that revealed the issues with Lincoln in Chapter 22 led to Lincoln wanting to drown his sorrows?**

 **Take 27 – Ice Cream Headache (aka the Ice Cream's Laced With Wine)**

* * *

 **(An Ice Cream Cantina in Cerulean City, 10:00pm)**

Lincoln was eerily quiet as he sat at the bar counter looking like he wanted to contemplate his life. His fingers tapping the counter, and Pikachu looked worried. Misty sat next to him, wondering what to say or do. She took him to her favorite ice cream place, the Snacking Seaking Party Boat, to cheer him up.

"All right. Get it together, Lincoln. I know. I'll just stop thinking about the bitch. Hey, you know, I actually feel a little better. I don't even remember why I was sad." Lincoln thought.

Misty walks back from the bathroom.

"Man, your sister, Lynn, is a total cunt!" Misty said sitting next to him.

Lincoln glared at her. He'd argue, but he knew better.

"She thinks I can't handle being a trainer, and my mother supports me, but she damn well wants me back in the States!" Lincoln ranted.

"She still thinks we're just kids." Misty muttered.

"At you got a body to fool them otherwise." Lincoln thought eyeing her wistfully.

"Here's your Mini Meal, miss." A waiter said putting her a small bento box with Sailor Moon characters on it.

"I'm supposed to get a toy with this!" Misty said as the waiter threw at her face. "Thank you."

Lincoln sighed and get up.

"I think I'll turn in." Lincoln said as Pikachu looked up at him.

" _Buddy…"_ Pikachu said to him.

Lincoln begins to walk away only for the waiter to return to say, "And miss, here's your Mega Evolved Liechi Berry Sundae."

Lincoln stopped in his track and turned around. The ice cream was two or three scoops of vanilla and chocolate ice cream with Watmel Berry sauce "hair" and a banana and Leichi berry hat. It has banana and Leichi Berry arms and candy buttons for eyes and a nose with a big red licorice smile. Lincoln lipped his lips and came back to the counter.

"I want one." Lincoln said blankly.

"Now you're talking. Hey, waiter, we need another one over here!" Misty said to the annoyed waiter.

"Here you go." He said setting one down for Lincoln.

What Lincoln didn't know was the ice cream was laced with wine, as it was happy hour. Lincoln, Misty, and Pikachu gleefully eat rapidly and get ice cream on the waiter before the three let out a belch.

"Boy, Misty, that hit the spot. I'm feeling better already!" Lincoln said with a smile.

Misty gave him a smirk, and Lincoln beat on the counter.

"Waiter, let's get another round over here." Lincoln said as then the waiter gives them two more.

They eat them and get more ice cream on the waiter only for Lincoln to say, "Oh, Mr. Waiter. Two more, please."

Two more came, and they ate heartily.

"Whoo!" Lincoln cheering feeling a rush.

More ice cream splattered on the annoyed waiter, as Lincoln and Misty grew more unrestrained with each round.

"Waiter." Lincoln said slurring a bit.

Another round.

"Oh waiter!" Misty said in a singsong voice.

Another round and glasses with empty ice cream with all over. Misty's mouth was a mess of it as she licked some more off Lincoln's face.

"Wai-toorr…." Lincoln slurred.

After another round and Lincoln grabbed the waiter by the collar yelling for him as Misty slamming her hands on the table. The tower of ice cream glasses shook with that.

"Why does she always bring the nuts?" The waiter said putting a scoop of ice cream on a sundae.

It would be after that round, Misty, Lincoln, and Pikachu were on the stage had a merry good time looking completely sloshed. Lincoln was using a giant lollipop as a mic. Funny enough, Team Rocket was also there completely sloshed out of their minds.

"Alright, folks! This is dedicated to my two bestest friends in the whole world! Pikachu and this sexy mermaid right here. It's a little ditty called…." Lincoln said before pausing.

"WAIIIITTTTTEEERRRRR" He, Misty, and Pikachu cried out before it all went back.

* * *

 **The next morning,** Violet was doing her morning jog around the city and came across an interesting sight. On a park bench, she found Misty and Lincoln asleep with her sitting his lap with her arms around him. Kiss marks made with his ice cream were all over his face. Lincoln's Pikachu was also sleep, but on Lincoln's head.

She took several photos having ample teasing material for months to come. Poor Misty will never live it down. Back in America, a cloud of sadness was over Ronnie Anne and Clyde.

"Why do I feel like I'm not his bestest friend?" Clyde said sadly.

* * *

(A/N: This was long overdue. SilverNugget, please make a sequel to this!)


	34. Prompt 5: Pokemon LV DLC

**Prompt 5 - Pokémon Loud Version: Kanto**

* * *

 **Ronnie Anne and Clyde's Journey Begins (or Pokémon Loud Version: Kanto DLC)**

 **-Takes place shortly after chapter 25-**

* * *

Ronnie Anne and Clyde were finally ecstatic over being offered a shot at being trainer, and they would head to Kanto. However, there was a catch. Lisa would have told them said catch, but Lisa decided not to get back at being blackmailed. She would have helped them if Ronnie had not virtually put her arm on her back. However, Ronnie Anne had handed back the blackmail material and the duo were off on a plane heading for Kanto.

"Lisa, you've had that grin on your face since they left." Leni noticed as they watched the plane take off.

"Let's just say, they're going to Kanto, but not exactly." Lisa said being rather cryptic with everyone.

She walked away leaving the Santiagos, the McBrides, and her own family baffled with her.

-o-

Even if they did not find Lincoln right, the new life they'd find would be much less mundane. Strangely, there was only two other passengers on board. As Asian-American teenaged girl and a blonde Australian teen each having their own Pokémon with them. Both were slightly older than Ronnie Anne and Clyde being in their mid-teens though most would assume with their looks that they were adults.

"Leaving home to peruse a trainer career?" She asked as her Chimchar slept on her waist.

"What's it to you?" Ronnie Anne said.

"It's just rare, that's all!" She said cheerfully. "The name's Kuki Sanban and the grumpy one next to me to Wally Beatles."

"Clyde McBride and Miss Sourpuss here is Ronnie Anne Santiago." Clyde said cheerfully. "So, what's your deal?"

"Just finishing a visit with my in-laws. I don't even know why her parents moved back to the States." Wally grumbled.

"Wait, in-laws?! As in you two are…" Ronnie Anne said as Kuki finished, "For about two years now."

"You two must really be soulmates if you're already married." Clyde said already getting the swing of things.

Ronnie was still sputtering in shock and Clyde decided to get the note out that Lisa had given him before they boarded. Lisa had instructed him to open it as soon as they were in the air, and Clyde obeyed not really understanding why he had to wait.

 ** _Dear Ronnie and Clyde,_**

 ** _By the time you read this, you're in the air and you can't get me back for this. I could not get Professor Oak to sponsor more trainers, but another Professor had an opening. Consider the fact, I did not tell you a bit of payback. Blackmailing me was not a bright move even though I deserved it. You got what you wanted though, so enjoy the fruits of labor. Just be prepared to deal with the responsibilities of being an adult. Oh, where you're going is still Kanto, but it's not the "mainland" of it. If Lincoln's path was the straightforward way, yours will be a lot more difficult. You asked to be a trainer and I delivered._**

 ** _Sincerely,_**

 ** _Lisa_**

 ** _P.S: I did convince the professor to get you new clothes as a bit of a peace offering, but don't except a translator like I did for Lincoln. I have to make more, and I only had two spares. So only Clyde gets one._**

"Ah sweet, a translator." Clyde said finding his device and adjusting it in his ear.

"That bitch!" Ronnie Anne thought before asking Kuki where exactly the plane was landing.

"Five Island of the Sevii Islands. You'll love the weather and it also has a huge resort town, but it's not really a good place for beginning trainers to start out." Kuki admitted. "It's rather intense. Most go with a few badges or some experience under their belt."

Ronnie Anne was steaming over the fact that Lisa purposefully sent them off down a much harder road than hoped. Clyde wanted the challenges and was all for it. Eventually, the plane landed at the airport on Five Island which was in the resort town of Resort Gorgeous. The island was debatably larger than Five Island itself and filled with people enjoying the weather. Ronnie Anne was regretting wearing her usual hoodie due to the blistering heat as she and Clyde got off the plane saying goodbye to Kuki and Wally to which the couple went their separate way.

"So, where the hell is the professor Lisa said would arrange things?" Ronnie Anne said as they were soon approached.

Clyde swore she was a model, and he'd be right. She wore just a skin tight blue one piece with cutouts on the sides that hugged her D-Cup breasts and over her sun kissed skin, sandals, and a lab coat. She had short shoulder length spiky dark plum hair and brown eyes.

"Ah, you might be Miss Santiago and Mister McBride, I'm Professor Philena Ivy, but please call me Ivy." She said in a mellow and relaxed tone.

"You're a professor?" Ronnie said quizzically.

"I specialize in studying regional differences in Pokémon. Normally, I would not be sponsoring trainers like this, but I owed Oak some favors." Ivy said gesturing for them to follow. "Allow me to show you the lab."

Ronnie was unsure but went along with her. Clyde had hearts in his eyes enjoying the mere sight of Ivy leaving Ronnie to roll her eyes at him. Of course, she found herself jealously stewing. The lab was unlike most being it was double as beachfront property and Pokémon of all sizes and shapes were abundant. It was also a bit of a mess as Ronnie tripped over a pile of books.

"What the fuck, Professor? This place is a junkpile!" Ronnie Anne said bitterly.

"It's not completely her fault." A new voice said.

Out came three identical triplets all with glasses somewhat as twice the size of their eyes, brown hair, a nerdy look all together.

"Ah, these are my assistants and my daughters, Charity, Hope, and Faith. The Virtue triplets." Ivy said kindly.

Charity Virtue had her hair down split to into two low ponytails and her hair color's shade was slightly more auburn then the others. She wore a white lab coat, pink floral-patterned top, red shorts, and sandals. Hope Virtue had her hair done up in pigtails (in a lighter shade of brown) contained with yellow bangles. She wore clothes following Ivy's example donning a revealing green and orange bikini halter top, a long light blue sari-like skirt with a pattern of berries, green high heel pumps with a lab coat. Faith Virtue had a darker shade of brown having an aster flower in her hair and had of blonde dyed in her hair. She wore a gold shirt with a Lapras graphic on it, baggy olive-green jeans, light blue sneakers with the shape of an ivory-colored crescent moon, and a white lab coat.

"And who's this cutie?" Charity said adjusting his glasses.

Clyde was cut off by Ronnie Anne who wanted an explanation why the place was a complete mess.

"We're supposed to be the ones cleaning…we're not so good at that or cooking." Hope said nervously.

"Says you, I've improving my cooking." Faith said crossing her arms. "I have faith in myself that I'll better."

"Your sandwiches nearly killed Officer Jenny and you nearly got arrested for poisoning her." Charity said dryly. "Your last meal was so toxic that we couldn't even dispose of it. We use it as fuel for the lab!"

"I'll get better!" Faith protested. "In fact, my cookies should be done right no…"

She was cut off by the oven exploding breaking into fires. No one except Ronnie Anne panicked as this happened a bit too often. A Slowking waltzed in and sprayed a Hydro Pump to deal with the fire before using Psychic to lift it up to dispose of it.

"Guess, we're calling Domino's." Ivy said with a shrug hastily texting the pizza place for their usual pizza. "But let's get you registered."

"Good lord, these are professors!" Ronnie Anne thought.

Ronnie Anne excepted a test as told by Lisa that she would get when they registered. Surprisingly, Ivy decided the test was really needed as the recommendation from Oak was good enough. In reality, Ivy was railroading them due to not really being prepped for sponsoring trainers. Thankfully, they were given a rundown on trainer life, their adulthood status, and guided through the paperwork by the triplets as they received their trainer ID and Pokédex from them. The Pokédex was slightly different with Clyde's being white and Ronnie's being pink much to her displeasure.

"Now, Lisa ordered some new clothes for your journey and had them sent to me. They're in the upstairs guest room. So, go on ahead and try them on." Ivy said as Clyde rushed off to change clothes with Ronnie trailing behind.

Clyde had come back down in his trainer outfit consisting of a dark purple unzipped hoodie with a brighter purple shirt under it, black shorts, black and purple sneakers, a blue backpack, a two-shaded purple cap with an M on it. Clyde admittedly felt confident in his new look. Ronnie Anne was another story as she slowly came down feeling a bit awkward in her new clothes. She now wore an ocean blue bandana around her head with a white Pokéball design on it, a light blue jacket with dark blue stripes on the cuffs over a white turtlenecked sleeveless top, ocean blue and white bike Lycra skinny fit shorts, with white ankle-style socks, and blue & white hi-top running sneakers with black stripes. She had a black messenger bag clearly made of silk.

"I feel these clothes are a bit too big." Ronnie Anne said sheepishly.

"Nonsense, you look just fine." Ivy said snapping a photo with a camera. "Now to send this to Lisa."

Ivy walked over to a computer to hook up her camera as the doorbell rang with the smell of pizza in the air. Charity answered the door accepting the boxes of pizza before paying with a tip for the delivery boy.

"Faith tried to cook again." Charity said weakly explain the smoke come out of the lab.

"Is she trying to kill people with her cooking?" The deliveryman asked before walking away shaking his head.

Lunch was a humorous affair with Ronnie Anne gagging in her mind as the fact that Clyde was actively flirting with the triplets and actually getting some success in his efforts.

"You're quite the comedian, Clyde." Hope said sweetly as Clyde chuckled.

"It's a scientific fact that laughter's the best medicine." Clyde said with a wink as Ronnie Anne cringed.

"So, Ivy? When do we get our starter Pokémon?" Ronnie Anne asked trying to change the subject.

"Oh…uh…funny story, I don't have any Pokémon to give." Ivy said sheepishly. "I sort of forgot."

Ronnie Anne nearly choked, as Clyde looked confused. However, Charity spoke up.

"Ivy, we actually do have starter Pokémon. I made sure to request them ahead of time." Charity said astutely.

"That's my girl!" Ivy said proudly of her daughter.

Ivy was always glad her adopted daughters had her back, as Charity wheeled out a set of three Pokéballs before letting them out to reveal three starters of Hoenn; Torchic, Mudkip, and Treecko.

"I'm ready to be picked and go on an adventure!" Mudkip said excitedly.

"I would recommend not picking the idiot with the dopey look on her face." Treecko said.

"You know, what? Fuck you!" Mudkip said turning to face Treecko angrily.

"Bitch, you want to go? Cause I'll ride on your ass!" Treecko said threateningly.

"Can't we all get along?" Torchic said pleadingly.

"No!" Mudkip and Treecko said before getting a fight with each other which knocked Torchic into Clyde's arms.

"I'm sorry, they didn't listen to you, little guy." Clyde said hugging the chicken Pokémon.

"So, I see that the device Oak had when on about was real, and I see you found your starter." Ivy said as the two other starters kept fighting.

"Guess so." Clyde said as Torchic let out a cry of joy. "So, Ronnie Anne? Who will you pick?"

Mudkip shot out water out from her mouth while Treecko shot out seeds from his mouth. Ronnie Anne sighed walking up to the Mudkip and picked it up.

"I'll take this one. From what you described about these islands, I'll need something to travel the seas." Ronnie Anne said as Mudkip smiled.

"In your face!" Mudkip bragged.

Treecko saw fit to panic until Clyde offered to take Treecko with him to which Charity seemed happy to accommodate that request. Thus, the journey of Clyde and Ronnie Anne had finally began after getting a map of the Sevii Islands, of course.

* * *

(A/N: It's a bit iffy in it's writing quality, but I really did enjoy doing this one. The Sevii Islands was a place never visited in the anime. Frankly, FR/LG was flat out ignored. It's as I get older that I realize the Pokémon anime is a real dumpster fire in the story and writing department. Maybe it's why I write so much Pokémon and aid others. I want to do better….and I want to show my strife as a writer. These writers are professionals, yet they do this poor a job of handing the anime. Maybe, I may write something deeper someday.


	35. Prompt 6 (Pokemon Loud Version)

**Prompt 6 - Pokémon Loud Version: Kanto**

 **School Days Suck**

 **-Takes place shortly long after Lincoln's battle with Misty-**

* * *

Pokémon Tech was an academy that the stickler for rules for how to battle as their standards were set in stone. However, standards in the regions changed over the years. If this universe was a bastardization of Gen III and onwards' logic, then Pokémon Tech followed Gen I and II tactics. Joe was ahead of the curve. Rusty did not understand the battle tactics simply what they were inferior to what he did read out in the local libraries. In Joe's case, since unlike most students, he battled passerby people outside of school and gathered more experience out there then in school. The duo was in class, one for double battles. As usual, the two partnered up as no one wanted to be paired with them. Edgar, Joe's Weepinbell, was next to his master taking in the air.

"Man, this sucks! Nobody wants to pair up with us." Rusty said sadly.

"Rusty, we don't need those assclowns. We got each other, the streets, and our Mons." Joe said leaning back against a wall. "Maybe if we're lucky, we won't get picked."

"Next up, is Joe Rogers and Rusty Beige. Giselle has reminded me that you two barely fight in this class. Come on up." The teacher, Mr. Mido Matsuda said annoyed.

"Son of a Bi-sharp." Rusty spat.

"I swear that Seiyo bitch will get her dues." Joe thought grimly as he and Rusty walked up to the arena which was a forest themed arena.

"Today, you two will be facing off against off against Leanne Yamato and Cardin Winchester." Their exasperated teacher said dryly as the students took their spots.

Leanne was a mousey girl who was Giselle's "assistant" and Cardin was basically a run of the mill jerk who may have been borderline sociopathic to other people.

"This is going to be an easy A. You two could just give up, you know. No shame in bending over like a pair of bitches." Cardin taunted.

"Wow, sexist and stupid. What a match made in heaven." Joe said coldly as Edgar jumped into the arena. "Go, Edgar!"

"Ralph, let's do this!" Rusty said setting the Kakuna down in the arena before getting back up on the stand next to Joe.

"Fearow, let's crush some bugs and plants!" Cardin said sending out a fearsome Fearow.

"Rattata, you're up." Leanne said shyly as she let out her Rattata to battle.

"Each side will only use one Pokémon, and the winner will be declared with both Pokémon on either side will be unable to continue. Now begin!" Mr. Matsuda said.

 **[Cues: Battle! Trainer (Kanto Version) - Pokémon Heart Gold & Soul Silver**

Rusty was feeling confident this time and so was Joe as they wanted to stomp Cardin for once in their time here. Cardin ordered for his Fearow to use Aerial Ace on Ralph. Glowing, Fearow flew leaving a white streak trailing behind him as he was dead set on nailing Ralph.

"Edgar, get in…" Joe said only to be cut off by Rusty saying, "No Joe, I got this. I have a plan and I have faith in Ralph."

Joe was surprised by the steeled eye look on Rusty and Ralph hummed. Fearow was coming closer and Rusty commanded Ralph to use String Shot. The class was laughing at his decision until Rusty flipped his hat back.

" **Aim for the eyes!** " Rusty said as Ralph shot out the web coating the bird's eyes.

Fearow lost momentum from the surprise blinding and hit one of the trees in the arena as Joe broke out a laugh as the class were in shock.

"Good timing, Rusty." Joe praised. "I'll handle Leanne, then. Let's go, Edgar!"

"Stay safe, brother in arms!" Edgar bellowed to Ralph.

"Of course…dear friend." Ralph said through hums.

"Rattata, aid Fearow to getting that gunk off Fearow's face." Leanne ordered.

The rat Pokémon raced only for the sun to glare fiercely from Edgar using Sunny Day. The sunlight aided in increasing Edgar's speed, and Rusty looked to Fearow as it was now free.

"Fearow, Wing Attack!" Cardin said. "And make it hurt!"

"With pleasure." Fearow said as its beak glowed white.

"Ralph, Harden!" Rusty said determined.

Instead of the usual white glow, the outline of Ralph's body glowed light blue and a white shine goes down over its eyes. Fearow landed the attack, but it seemed to have little effect on the Kakuna as its beck dig at it. In actuality, Fearow recoiled in pain rubbing its beak in clear sign of pain.

"That's not Harden…that's Iron Defense." One of the students said to everyone's surprise. "I thought Kakuna's moveset was poor and limited…"

"Rattata, use Hyper Fang on Kakuna. We'll tear through their defenses!" Leanne said as Rattata zipped past Edgar with his fangs glowing and enlarging.

"Joe, aim an attack at Ralph. Just trust me and take the shot when I tell you." Rusty said in a low tone for only them and their Pokémon to hear. "Trust me."

Joe and Edgar were both shocked, but Rusty had that look of determination and guts befitting his last name. Joe still did not want to risk it however. As Fearow and Rattata came from opposite direction to rush Ralph, Rusty looked up to a tree and smirked.

"Ralph, use String Shot!" Rusty commanded.

"Rusty, String Shot's not an attack." Giselle chided.

"Fire up into the trees and pull yourself up!" Rusty said as Ralph spew the web fluid up into the trees.

Using its little arms, it scrambled right on time causing Rattata and Fearow's attacks to collide and hit each other giving each other critical hits.

"Edgar, use Venoshock!" Joe said having an idea of his own. "But use it on this tree next to you!"

Edgar's leaves glowed white as it sprayed green streams of poison from its mouth coating the nearby tree much to the confusion of the class and the teacher.

"What a waste of a move! What? Catching retardation like Rusty?" Cardin jeered.

"I'm surprised you can say that seeing you're below in English class." Rusty said getting under the bully's skin.

"Timber!" Edgar/Joe said together as said poison was melting the root causing the tree to fall.

"Oh shit!" Rattata and Fearow said scrambling to untangle themselves only nearly getting crushed by the tree.

"Joe, you crazy bastard!" Leanne yelled speaking up with "righteous" fury. "Rattata, use Ice Fang!"

"An ice move?!" Edgar said in fear.

"You took what they say, payback is a dish best served cold." Rattata said darkly as it's fangs glowed an icy blue giving off a cold air.

"Oh no, you don't!" Ralph said unleashing a larger web by using the tree as a base.

Fearow and Rattata had gotten caught in the web with them both struggling within it and Cardin cursing up a storm berating his Fearow. Ralph looked down at the ensnared and felt a surge of energy within him.

"Ralph?" Rusty asked worried as he noticed that Ralph.

"You speak of payback, you rat bastard. But you won't be serving it, I will! Now here's your dessert!" Ralph said manically as sparks of green electricity appear within its eyes and scythe arms.

Ralph fires it as a stream of electricity into the air. As it sailed through the air, the tip opens up and expands, forming into a large spider web of…electricity with got Fearow to sweat and struggle. The web then slammed into the snared Pokémon and electrocuted it.

"Holy crap, that's Electroweb!" Rusty thought recognizing the move from that battle he had saw from a faraway region.

"Edgar, wrap this up with Weather Ball! Aim it at the remnants of the poison! Let's send them sky high!" Joe said having a matching look of determination.

Edgar holds its leaves up and creates an orange ball with fire streams around it with a twisted grin on his face.

"Any last words?" Edgar teased.

"I fucking hate you." Rattata screamed harshly.

"I know, now burn!" Edgar said throwing the sphere after him.

Poison was flammable and with a spark of electricity near the last of them, the flaming Weather Ball only caused an explosion that tore up the arena blinding the class leaving a big smoke cloud.

"Fearow/Rattata!" Cardin/Leanne called out.

Rusty was calm as the smoke cleared revealing the outcome. Edgar had some scratches from the debris but was still standing. Ralph was on the ground glowing from the effects of Iron Defense as he used it as a shield to protect himself from the fact. Fearow and Rattata? Both were electrocuted, burned, and out cold to the shock of the entire class. The teacher was speechless as the student who was the referee found his voice.

 **[Cues: Super Smash Bros. 4 OST - Final Fantasy Fanfare]**

"Fearow and Rattata are unable to battle! The winners are Ralph, Edgar, Joe, and Rusty!" The trainee referee said.

 **[Music Ends]**

"I'm protesting this call. Rusty and Joe did not even use proper battle tactics!" Giselle protested.

"Isn't the point of having a battle is to win?" Rusty said innocently. "We won, doesn't that matter? Lincoln didn't use proper tactics and he beat Brock and Misty."

Giselle could not argue against that simple only having bouts of sputtering before Mr. Matsuda put a hand on her shoulder signaling her to stop.

"While it was unorthodox, you two clearly showed a mastery in using your environment against your opponents. While this would be the case if it's a straightforward arena, most gyms do come with environmental hazards. Thus, I will not argue your win. In fact, I believe you've both won this week's Battle Trophy." Mr. Matsuda said shocking the class into the silence.

The Battle Trophy was an award given to students to have the week's best battle. This week was a rare chance for someone other than Giselle to get one as this was double battles week. Giselle's partner was gnashing his teeth at his ruined hope and Giselle's brain was trying to compute. She had lost out and her steak was broken by the school's bottom tier students. Sure, she had better grades and standing, but that trophy was something she was so assured in getting. Mr. Matsuda presented the duo with the trophies which were over glorified but jeweled chalices that came with a roll of Pokédollars to spend. It was the principle that their battle, which did not follow the rules, was deemed better than hers where she was able to defeat her opponents in less than two minutes flat which was a new personal record. Rusty got up Ralph in his arms as Edgar limped back to his master's side.

"You did a fantastic job, Edgar." Joe said taking up the Battle Trophy. "Tonight, we'll feast like kings for once."

"Lousy bird!" Cardin wailed returning Fearow into its Pokéball. "I'll deal with you later."

"My poor Rattata…" Leanne said cradling the unconscious mouse in her arms.

"Leanne, clearly you're a lousy trainer if you're losing to these two. I tutored you and yet you can't handle these clowns." Giselle said upset at her subordinate. "Clearly, you're a waste of talent. I can't believe I even bothered to think that you had potential."

Leanne paled in horror as Giselle was basically throwing her away for failure ruining her social status that she worked so hard by sucking up to Giselle in the first place. In bitter tears, Leanne bolted out from the classroom to which Joe rolled his eyes at her breakdown. He had little sympathy for her.

"Well, Giselle! Looks like your precious perfect streak is broken, and I'm going to wave this fucker once and a while in your face. Why? You may have won everyone previously, but you didn't win this week, bitch!" Joe jeered dancing a victory jig.

Class was dismissed leaving many students to question what they learned with the Headmistress of the academy fainting when she found out that Joe and Rusty were added to the list for the running for Best Battle of the School Year Award.

* * *

 _ **(A/N: Originally, SilverNugget asked of me to do a piece of Rusty and Joe questioning their material. However, I decided to go for a bit more showing what thinking outside of the box will do in an actual battle. I wanted to show everyone Joe and Rusty's battle styles. Joe's the calculating type preferring to bombard his opponent with a status effect before attacking. Rusty's all for attacking and damage dealing. Foreshadowing will be the earlier prompt were pretty rampant, and I also give a bit of foreshadow to something else…that will come in the near future. 'Till then, stay tuned for more!)**_


	36. Omake 27-28 (PLV)

**Omakes - Pokémon Loud Version: Kanto**

* * *

 **Based off the Dorkly short, "Bug Catcher Waits".**

 **Take 28 – Are you kidding me?**

It had been nearly a year since Lincoln, Clyde, and Ronnie Anne left for the regions. The parents, their schoolmates, and their teachers all gathered at the airport to give them a hero's welcome home. Of course, Rita had hoped for Lincoln to stay. However, everyone was confused to only to see Lincoln coming and with only a backpack. He had certainly grown and gave off an intimidating aura.

"Welcome home, son. I've kept your room cleaned and ready for your return." Rita said kindly.

"Yeah, I won't be needing it." Lincoln said in a slightly rougher tone of tone.

"Why? Because you still unlucky?" Lynn asked indignantly.

Lincoln's blank face went cold.

"Are you kidding me? I'm a Pokémon Champion! I ain't got time to be living the scrub life like you! Why do you think Ronnie Anne and Clyde didn't come? Because they don't plan to return! So, enjoy working for chump change, everyone. Now, if you excuse me, I have a few loving ladies to savor." Lincoln said releasing out a Ho-Oh. "Uhhh, smell you broke bastards, later."

He got on the legendary bird and rode off on it with his brokenhearted mother catatonic.

"Well go then! Nobody wants you, you jinx!" Lynn said throwing a stone after them.

"Ho-Oh, Sacred Fire this bitch." Lincoln said calmly.

In response, Ho-Oh releases a gold-rose-colored flame from its beak which roasted the stone and Lynn. Of course, her sister was not dead, but, with the pain she was in, she'd wish she was. The tongue lashing from everyone did not help either. Rita wound up being blamed for more of Lincoln's classmates decided to migrate for a chance at the "good life".

* * *

 **Take 29 – I Didn't Wish You Were Here (Sequel to I Wish You Here)**

(Seafoam Islands – 1:00 PM)

Lincoln was enjoying his "little vacation" in his journey having just got his fifth badge. He leaned back in his beach chair watching his Pokémon enjoy the beach. He really owed Misty one for suggesting they relax here on the Seafoam Islands. The inside of the cave was cold, but the beach outside from perfect.

"Oh, Linc-y!" A sweet voice cried. "I bought you a beer."

That voice belonged to Shelia Akuamarin, a buxom Beauty trainer, he had meet on the road. She and her less busty but still attractive twin, Lola, had joined him on this vacation. Misty had to deal with Shelia having her own feelings for Lincoln, but Lincoln was enjoying this time. Shelia had wanted to show Lincoln her new swimsuit, a neon orange bikini held with circular clips.

"Man, what a fine body she and her sister got." Joe said leaning back on his chair next to Lincoln.

"That she does." Rusty said rubbing lotion on his arms.

"Boys, I think we can say this is our best vacation yet. I'm so glad you decided to join along after you caught up on your badges." Lincoln remarked.

Giselle had emerged from the water wearing her school's uniform swimwear which grew a bit small for her.

"Days like this, I don't regret the photos I just sent my family again. Those poor bastards. Though I wonder what Lola wanted to send to Luna so bad?" Lincoln said.

"I think she probably has the h-OWWW!" Joe said before Lola dropped a cold can of beer between his legs.

(Loud Family Home – The Next Morning)

"We got a package from Lincoln!" Leni said bringing in the mail. "But it's addressed to Lynn again…and Luna?"

The family wondered what it was this time, and we all hoping it was not a repeat of last time. Leni opened it to get some photos of Lincoln and his friends partying it up on another beach having fun.

"Wait a second, he's drinking!" Lori said bitterly noting the can in his (and friend's) hands were acholic.

"Man, remind me why we can't go to the beach and send him pictures?!" Lynn snapped.

"Because we got banned from Aloha Beach when you decided to fight Liberty." Luan snarled. "I'm still rubbing my face from those blows."

"How the hell was I supposed to know her mom was a former MMA fighter, wrestler, and martial artist! Or that her dad was in the Special Forces?!" Lynn spouted as Lynn Sr. facepalmed.

"Hey, wait. There's something here." Leni said taking out a black envelope with a heart on it. "It says it's to Luna from Lola…"

"I didn't send you anything." Lola remarked.

"I think it's that other Lola. You know, Shelia's twin sis. Still can't believe she's attracted to him of all people. You'd swear she's Leni's less-retarded half-sister." Lynn snapped.

Luna took it up and opened it up taking one photo out. The rocker promptly had blood spurting out of her nose with a goofy smile on her face. Lori looked over her shoulder and her jaw dropped. The photo she held was of Lola Akuamarin…completely nude while posing seductively. The rest of the family got an eyeful, and there was added message.

 _Hey cutie, we should meet up someday and get to know each other better. Love, Lola Akuamarin._

"Why is she naked?" Lana asked innocently.

Luna ran up to her room with those photos needing some private time leaving the family flabbergasted only for Lynn to read the note Lincoln left for her.

 _Lynn, I wish you weren't here. Oh wait, you aren't. Enjoy living as a scrub!_

"Fucking Lincoln!" Lynn Jr. roared.

Luna was making plans to leave for Kanto, and all she needed was Lisa's help.

* * *

(A/N: It's been a while, I know. The RWBY fanbase was a deep hole to climb out of. Frankly, I don't know if it's because I'm barely an adult or my growing sense of cynicism that kept me updating RWBYverse is Infinite like mad. Frankly, the show had good ideas utterly wasted. As for LH, I like the show, but I had more to work with in RWBY. SilverNugget really wanted me to make some omakes, and I do owe the guy one in spades. I wanted to bring up the idea of Lola A/Luna for the idea of Lola A having a harem of girls and guys. Heh. Either way, there will be more soon.)


	37. PLV 29 The Louds Meets Astro

**Omakes - Pokémon Loud Version: Kanto**

 **Take 30: The Louds Meets Astro (Alternate Takes of How It Could Go Wrong)**

 _Within the multiverse, there are infinite possibilities. Lincoln had sent his Clefable, Astro to meet his family in the States. Lisa, Luna, Lola, Lucy, and Lori had taken Astro outside for him to demonstrate Metronome. Lynn saw a chance to get back at Lincoln and got her bat. She failed in one timeline, and she'll continue to fail in the others._

 ** _Iron Defense_**

While Astro continued to waggle his fingers in order to get Metronome to work as the others stood by with impatient looks on their faces, they remained unaware that Lynn was coming out of the house with a baseball bat in hand, intent on getting some batting practice in for her upcoming game. As she stepped out into the backyard, Lynn's eyes caught on the sight of her sisters watching some...pink girly-looking things doing some kind of dorky-looking dance. After staring at the sight for a moment, a look of realization appeared on her face as she thought 'That's gotta be another one of those Pokemon things Stinkcoln's been sending over lately. Pretty wimpy-looking one too, by the looks of things.'

After watching Astro wiggle his fingers around for a few more seconds, she turned her attention to the bat she was holding, then back to the Fairy-Type, who was still wiggling his fingers. A few seconds later, a wicked grin formed on her face as an idea started to form in her mind - while she wasn't able to land a hit on Lincoln's Beedrill or get a chance to swing at the Pidgeotto that crapped on her head on a few weeks ago, she stupidly thought that she'd be able to crack this pink, fairy-looking thing's head like an egg with ease.

It looked nowhere as tough as the previous two, so she shouldn't have any problems with it trying to defend itself.

'Let's see how Lincoln likes having his girly little fairy come back to him with a busted head...that'll teach him to make a fool out of me.' thought Lynn with a vicious grin on her face as she readies her bat to strike. After letting out a primal-sounding scream, Lynn charges towards Astro, swinging the bat at him with all of her might.

 **CRACK! WHAP!** Astro's body becomes outlined in light blue and its body briefly shines giving her a metallic look. Astro had used gotten Iron Defense and did not even feel the bat come down. It hit, but it broke with the broken piece bouncing off Astro's head and hit Lynn right between her eyes. With a big bruise on her face, she stumbled backwards into the ground out cold with blood trickling down her nose.

As the other girls stared at the broken bat and Lynn's unconscious body with terrified looks on their faces, Lisa, glancing at the nasty bruise left on Lynn's face, mused "Iron Defense really does work."

"Iron Defense? It's flashy, but I really wanted to wow you." mumbled Astro, ears drooping slightly in disappointment.

"One of these days, Lynn is going to get herself maimed." Lucy said annoyed as she walked inside.

 ** _Explosion_**

'Let's see how Lincoln likes having his girly little fairy come back to him with a busted head...that'll teach him to make a fool out of me.' thought Lynn with a vicious grin on her face as she readies her bat to strike. After letting out a primal-sounding scream, Lynn charges towards Astro who was glowing brightly, swinging the bat at him with all of her might. **KABOOM!**

Lynn and her bat are caught in the explosion that Astro released. The other sisters were glad that the explosion was not big enough to injure them, but they watched Lynn's limp body crash into Mr. Grouse's garden right into a rosebush. The old neighbor came out to complain only for the bat to clock him on the head. A dazed Astro staggered about asking what happened.

"An explosion." Lisa said shocked.

"Explosion? I think I may to lie down!" Astro said before passing out.

There was a scorch mark on the ground and the girls now had to figure out how they were going to explain this one.

 ** _Roar of Time_**

Astro's chest glowed blue, then a small purple and black ball grows in front of its mouth, until it becomes nearly the size of its face. It then shoots a black, purple, and white beam from it, with white gusts of aura bursting from the beam as it is fired. The shock of the attack created a hole in time to Lynn tripped over Astro and fell into said hole as it closed.

"Oh shit." Lisa said flatly.

"Of all the moves, now I get Roar of Time!" Astro said shocked.

Lisa wondered where Lynn ended up.

[20 Years in the Future]

Lynn hit the dirt only to look up to see an older Lisa looking down at her. She sighed and turned on her time machine throwing Lynn into it to return her to the past. Lisa could have told Lynn that her continued attempts to antagonize Lincoln were going to get her killed, but Lisa decided not to alter history.

* * *

(A/N: A bit basic, but I wanted to get out some content. Metronome is a fun move to make fun of as it can be that extreme. I want to thank you for your views and whatnot, but I ask someone to take up one of my challenges! C'mon!)


	38. PLV 30 (Long Overdue - DamianJenny)

**Omakes - Pokémon Loud Version: Kanto**

 **Take 30: Long Overdue [Damian/Jenny]**

* * *

It had a long year since he left Charmander in Lincoln, but Damien could always rest well knowing he made the right choice. Yes, his career was over, but Lincoln's was just beginning. He practically lived in the hospital on the same route that Lincoln dragged him to. He was on a wheelchair now, but at least he could move about. He had found himself useful working in Officer Jenny's office as a sectary and tender for one of the Squirtle Squad members. Though, he had charmed Jenny and enjoyed his job, he longed for the road beyond this town.

(Pokémon Center: 10:00A.M)

Damian was rolling out after his checkup only for a familiar face to walk in. Damian could still recognize that white hair before him looking a lot taller.

"Linc, good to see ya buddy!" Damain said. "And is that…"

Firestorm was a full grown Charizard who walked glad to see his original trainer roaring happily at the sight.

"Charminder!" Damaian said with a few tears of joy.

"Nicknamed him Firestorm." Lincoln said.

"A bit on the nose, much? Totally would have went with Heatstroke." Damian joked.

"Wha…shit that's good. Saving that for the next fire-type I catch." Lincoln thought before saying, "Either way, I came here because I wanted to give you something. Thanks to Wonder Trade, I got this Pokémon, a Chimecho."

Out of the ball came the Chime Pokémon, who happily sung a tune. Lincoln had learned of the Pokémon's healing powers and had thought of Damian. He was hoping it would have worked as it had not been done before as the Professor told him, but he'd be damned if he didn't try.

"There's something I wanted to say to help you. I've been training with Chimecho into being my White Mage. My healer. I was hoping it could maybe fix you." Lincoln said sheepishly. "If you want."

"I'd be a wanker if I refused!" Damian said excitedly.

"Belle, use Heal Pulse!" Lincoln said as Belle began to sing.

As she sang, she glowed with a pink light absorbing the Psychic Gem to increase its power as she releases multiple multicolored waves of energy from her body which bathed Damian. Damian did not feel it work at first, but it was not going to stop him but willing his body to move. He was going to stand even if he had to fight his body. His hands shook and gripped on the handles of his chair. Slowly but surely, Damian would rise to his feet as Belle's Heal Pulse. Lincoln returned a tired Belle and Damian had a smirk on his face.

"My legs feel like jam, but I can use 'em again." Damian said wobbling at first.

Nurse Joy came around only to drop the tray of Pokéballs in shock to see Damian up and about. A quick check up later, Joy had declared that the Heal Pulse had worked, and his body would have rest for a few hours before he could up and about.

(A Few Hours Later)

Damian was packing his bag to finally leave his town at last. The Squirtle in his care all but jumped to leave with him. Jenny sighed watching him do so.

"You sure you want to leave, Damian? I could use a partner." Officer Jenny said forlorn at him leaving.

"I'd like to, but I can't. I want to complete my journey. I've been given a second chance, and I'm not going to lose it." Damian said determined as he completed packing.

He found himself getting a kiss on the cheek from her with a whisper of, "Don't forget to visit me." He also Jenny had slipped something into his pocket.

A flushed face Damian would stumble out ready to continue his journey over to see Lincoln waiting with Firestorm near a convertible.

"Damian, before you go. There's something I owe you that's long overdue." Lincoln said tossing him a Pokéball. "A Charmander. That's Firestorm's daughter, Aria."

"You bred one for me?" Damian said looking down at the Luxury Ball.

"Not exactly. I left Firestorm at the Day Care and he got frisky with someone's Haxorus. Well, they produced triplets, and I got them all because that Haxorus's trainer didn't want them. But I figured, what the heck? I already give two of them to my sister's back home." Lincoln said calmly. "Regardless, need a lift?"

Firestorm was returned to his ball as Lincoln was driving Damian on route for Cerulean City. Lincoln was rather glad Misty loaned him the car.

"You know, Jenny gave me something before I left." Damian said with a bit of a blush.

"She got a thing for you? I had a Jenny with a thing for me…the one in Viridian. So, what she left you?" Lincoln asked.

Damian got what she slipped in his pocket and his jaw dropped. Lincoln even stopped the car to gawk. The lump was a cloth lump…specifically women's underwear. Jenny's black lacy panties with her scent sat in his hand with a note with her private number.

"You want to turn back so you can…" Lincoln asked.

"No. Keep going, I need to go on my journey. I just need to catch a flying Pokémon to fly me back to that town…for reasons." Damian said shoving it back in his pocket.

Lincoln could only chuckle before hitting the gas feeling a bit of relief that something so long overdue was finally done.

* * *

 **(A/N: Personally, I had this mind the moment the Damian chapter was posted. However, things got in the way. Now, I was able to fully realize it. It feels good to write for the LH collection again.)**


	39. PLV 31 (Pony Panic)

**Omakes - Pokémon Loud Version: Kanto**

 **Take 31: Pony Panic (Inspired by Dmattox94's the Furisode)**

* * *

-The Loud Residence (Time Unknown)-

Lucy was arriving home from school, dreading life on the inside of the front door. Ever since she revealed her secret, her sisters – minus Luna and Lisa - have made her life a living hell. All the constant teasing had driven the goth girl to retreat to the vents more than once, not to write poetry, but to cry. Yet deep down, she knew that even with consequences like these, she would've revealed her secret 1,000 times over if only to make things right with her brother.

"Look, it's Ponygirl," Lynn jeered.

"Got any horse sense for us today, Lucy?" Lola asked mockingly.

"Alright you two, quit 'horsing' around!" added Luan before chuckling at her own bad pun. "Get it?"

Lucy's lip started to quiver as she kept being assaulted by the Loud girls' insults, teasing, and mocking laughter.

"Girls, that's ENOUGH!" Rita commanded as she walked into the living room, "Even though it's pretty embarrassing that Lucy reads Princess Pony, that doesn't give you the right to make fun of her."

Turning to her spooky sister, Luna said, "Oh, Lucy, you got a package from Linc. I'll bring it for you. Meet me in the backyard."

Luna went upstairs as the family moved towards the backyard.

"Ten bucks says it's a Princess Pony T-shirt," Lori said smugly.

"You're on," Lola snickered.

Luna came down with a letter and Pokéball to give to Lucy who looked to the letter.

 _Lucy, I have heard about the mockery you've gotten over the pony book, so I got you something to fix that. By the way, her name's Mackenzie._

Lucy dropped the letter and took the Pokéball and call Mackenzie out. Out came a equine Pokémon with yellow and reddish-orange flames forming its mane and tail. Its body is mainly cream and has four long legs, each ending in a single, gray hoof.

"Well…you owe ten now Lori." Lola said stunned.

Lori slipped Lola the money before Luna chuckled.

"By the way, Mackenzie is all yours. Lincoln did the paperwork so when you go to the regions, you'll get a fast track to trainerhood." Luna said warmly. "Of course, I'll be going with you soon enough."

"Wait, what?!" The family cried out.

"How?!" Rita asked.

"Lincoln." Luna said with a shrug.

Mackenzie trotted up Lucy gently licking her face and Lucy instinctively hugged it. Lynn rolled her eyes laughing at the fact Lincoln got Lucy a "dumb pony." Mackenzie glared at Lynn and some of the sisters got nervous.

"Uh…Lynn…maybe you shouldn't mock the flaming pony!" Lori said worriedly as Mackenzie walked slowly over to them.

"Why not? What's it going to do to me?" Lynn jeered.

Lisa rolled her eyes and said, "It is said that a Ponyta's hooves are hard as diamonds."

"Dia-GUHHH!" Lynn said before Mackenize used Double Kick on Lynn.

The force sent her through the fences and sent her fly back first into Mr. Grouse's house before falling into the rosebush.

"Yup. Probably has broken ribs…." Lisa said with a sigh. "By the way, Lincoln sent what moves it knows. Something about using them to get back on your sister."

Lisa handed Lucy an index card to which the spooky sister had a devious grin.

"Oh shit…" Lola said.

"Mackenzie, Flamethrower!" Lucy said as Mackenzie neighed.

Lynn staggered back into the backyard only to be with a stream of flames from Mackenzie's mouth which sent Lynn into a screaming fit for someone to put her out.

"So, anyone else wants to tease me?!" Lucy yelled glaring at most of her sisters.

Mackenzie came up behind Lucy to back her up, and the sisters who mocked her shook their heads. Lucy hopped on Mackenzie saying she was going to ride her around.

"Sweetie, I don't think…" Lynn Sr. said for Mackenzie to turn her glare on him. "Never mind."

"Can I have a turn to ride?" Lola asked as Lucy looked down at her. "Nevermind."

* * *

 **(A/N: This is rather short, but it's something I wanted to ride for a long while. Lucy with Horse-themed Pokémon, let's make it a trend!)**


	40. Prompt 7 (PLV) Camp of the Luckless

**Prompt 7 - Pokémon Loud Version: Kanto**

* * *

 **Meet the Camp of the Lost**

 **File 1 – Ailia**

 **Name:** Ailia Dóchas **  
Age:** 15 years **  
Nationality:** [Alolan] Polynesian/African **  
Hometown:** Po Town (birthplace) / Lavender Town **  
Current Residence: (Route 13/nomadic)  
Occupation: **Pokémon Trainer [Hex Manic Trainer Class] **  
Talents/Skills:** ESP, Pokémon care, survival skills, unarmed combat, teleportation **  
Birthdate:** September 30th* (If the events of this story take place in 2017-2018, the year would be 2002-2003) **  
Height:** 5'7" **  
Weight: 119lbs**

 **Bust, Waist, Hip: 91cm (36"), 61cm (24"), 91cm (36")*  
Eye Color: **Purple **  
Hair Color:** Dark Blue **  
Glasses or contact lenses?** None

 **Notable Accessory:** A gold pocket watch that hides a Key Stone **  
Skin color: Pecan brown  
Hobbies: **Pokémon training, using her ESP powers, teleportation **  
Favorite Sayings:** "….." **  
Speech patterns: Soft-spoken when she actually does speak  
Disabilities: **Anxiety **  
Style (Elegant, shabby etc.):** Dark and gothic

 **Theme: Brooding on my Lonesome -** Final Fantasy VI - Slam Shuffle (Zozo)  
 **Greatest flaw:** Anti-social, Berserk Button (Referring to her mother), poor alcoholic tolerance, self-confidence issues **  
Best quality:** Her protection over Kiri and Jan, her unyielding faith in her friends and Pokémon.

 **Biography:** Being that she was poor, being mostly mute, and being a shrinking violet made life for Ailia difficult especially with her drunk of a mother (Sandra), a Island Trail Captain washout. Sandra was not physically abusive, but the emotional scars she could give would suffice. Ailia never even knew who her father was, and all that he left her was a shiny Hoothoot which her mother could not stand. Lavender Town was already a grim place to live, but this only made it worse with rampant teasing from the other children in town. It had come to a head when Ailia showed signs of odd powers. What her mother never told her was she came a long line of women with ESP, but this was due to the powers skipping her. All the stress no child should not go through had taken its toll, leaving Ailia's first real usage of her powers vanishing from her mother's home with Hoothoot and Sandra's Marowak to which they had not returned since. She was eight that day when she became a drifter going place to place eventually getting her trainer's license later on. It's unknown what she did before she met up with the others at the camp, but her faith in Crimson is unwavering. She functions as the big sister for Kiri and Jan. Despite her lack of speaking, she used her ESP in tandem to have her Noctowl speak for her.

 **Badges: 5 Kanto Badges (Cascade Badge, Boulder Badge, Earth Badge, Volcano Badge, Rainbow Badge)**

 **Current Pokémon Team:**

 **Noctowl (Shiny) Lv.60 (Male) (Nickname: Ambrose) |Kept in a standard Pokéball|**  
 **Ability: Tinted Lens**  
 **Nature: Docile**

 **Moves Known: Fly, Hypnosis, Dream Eater, Extrasensory, Return, Air Slash, Steel Wing, ?**

 **Held Item: Silk Scarf**

 **-x-**

 **[Alolan] Marowak Lv. 58 (Female) (Nickname: Jin) |Kept in a Dusk Ball|**  
 **Ability: Lightning Rod**

 **OT: Sandra Dóchas**

 **Nature: Calm**

 **Moves Known: Bone Club, Shadow Bone, Ice Beam, Fire Blast, Brick Break, Thunderpunch, ?**

 **Held Item: Thick Club**

 **-x-**

 **Electivire Lv. 57 (Female) (Nickname: Statica) |Kept in a standard Pokéball|**  
 **Ability: Motor Drive**

 **Nature: Adamant**

 **Moves Known: Protect, Thunderpunch, Rain Dance, Thunder, Thunderbolt, Ice Punch, ?**

 **Held Item: None**

 **-x-**

 **Steelix Lv.59 (Male) (Nickname: Vice) |Kept in a Dusk Ball|**  
 **Ability: Rock Head**

 **Nature: Bold**

 **Moves Known: Double-Edge, Rock Slide, Dragon Pulse, Iron Tail, Dig, Earth Power, ?**

 **Held Item: Steelixite**

 **-x-**

 **Dewgong Lv.58 (Female) (Nickname: Arella) |Kept in a Dive Ball|**  
 **Ability: Ice Body**

 **Nature: Mild**

 **Moves Known: Hail, Blizzard, Surf, Pay Day, Aqua Jet, Megahorn, ?**

 **Held Item: Mystic Water**

-o-

 **File 2 – Kiri and Jan**

 **Name:** Kiri Upshur / Jan Upshur **  
Age:** 10 years **  
Nationality:** Japanese/German **  
Hometown:** Celadon City **  
Current Residence: (Route 13/nomadic)  
Occupation: **Pokémon Trainers [Twins Trainer Class] **  
Talents/Skills:** Investigating, tracking, hiding **  
Birthdate:** March 8th* (If the events of this story take place in 2017-2018, the year would be 2007-2008) **  
Height:** 4'3" **  
Weight: 95lbs (*Kiri) / 98lbs (*Jan)**

 **Bust, Waist, Hip: 78cm/56cm/83cm (Kiri)| 80cm/56cm/83cm (Jan)  
Eye Color: **Milky Blue (Kiri) / Tiffany Blue (Jan) **  
Hair Color:** Dark Orange **  
Glasses or contact lenses?** None

 **Notable Accessory** : A sun pendant in a necklace that hides a Key Stone (Kiri) / A moon pendant in a necklace that hides a Key Stone (Jan) **  
Skin color: Peach  
Hobbies: **Pokémon training, picking Berries (Kiri), sneaking up on people (Jan) **  
Favorite Sayings:** "Can you really tell us apart?", "Personally, I prefer to heat things up." (Kiri), "Personally, I like to soak up the battlefield." (Jan) **  
Speech patterns: Kiri is rougher in her speech whereas Jan is softer  
Disabilities: **None **  
Style (Elegant, shabby etc.):** Childish

 **Theme: Colors of Childhood -** kudasai - you make colors out of grey  
 **Greatest flaw:** Hot-blooded (Kiri), Anxious around strangers (Jan) **  
Best quality:** Double battling, synergy

 **Biography:** Twins Kiri and Jan had it all being from a homely family in Celadon City. Their single father was an investigative reporter and had an element to danger to his work. His latest case had him on edge as he was investigating the Rocket Game Corner had sprang up. Doing his job had led to him angering dangerous people, and he was only able to get a message over the phone. "Take what you can, and the briefcase under his bed before you get out of the city." They listened and watched as Rocket Grunts burst into their home. They never did find out what happened to their father, but they know they were on their own with each other, the family Chansey, Lydia Rumi, and what they could carry. They hadn't been back to Celadon since then and held into their family secrets with a vice. That was a year ago to which a few months in, they would meet Ailia before later encountering Crimson at his camp.

 **Badges: Kiri - 1 Kanto Badges (Rainbow Badge) / Jan – 1 Kanto Badge (Volcano Badge)**

 **Current Pokémon Team:**

 **(Kiri)**

 **Charizard (Shiny) Lv.40 (Male) (Nickname: Kassai) |Kept in a standard Pokéball|**  
 **Ability: Blaze**  
 **Nature: Adamant**

 **Moves Known: Flamethrower, Metal Claw, Shadow Claw, Dragon Claw, Blast Burn, Fly, Sunny Day, Solarbeam, ?**

 **Held Item: Charizardite X**

 **-x-**

 **Gyrados Lv. 41 (Female) (Nickname: Raven) |Kept in Lure Ball|**

 **Ability: Moxie**

 **Nature: Calm**

 **Moves Known: Crunch, Dragon Tail, Surf, Flamethrower, Rain Dance, Thunder, ?**

 **Held Item: Focus Band**

 **-x-**

 **Blissey Lv. 65 (Female) (Nickname: Lydia Rumi) |Kept in Safari Ball|**

 **Ability: Healer**

 **OT: Miles Upshur**

 **Nature: Bold**

 **Moves Known: Protect, Softboiled, Heal Pulse, Return, Metronome, Drain Punch, ?**

 **Held Item: Soothe Bell**

 **Bio:** Rumi functioned as the family's nursemaid being captured as Chansey by Miles in the Safari Zone. She has long been immensely fond of the children and protective of them both. She was named after the famous housecarl from Elder Scroll. Despite this, Kiri and Jan refer to her as "Miss Rumi", leaving everyone else to call Lydia by her first name.

 **-x-**

 **(Jan)**

 **Blastoise Lv.40 (Male) (Nickname: Titan Tom) |Kept in a standard Pokéball|**

 **Ability: Torrent**

 **Nature: Calm**

 **Moves Known: Flash Cannon, Aqua Jet, Withdraw, Surf, Dragon Pulse, Earthquake, Hydro Canon, ?**

 **Held Item: Blastoisinite**

 **-x-**

 **Houndoom Lv.38 (Female) (Nickname: Mandy) |Kept in a Dusk Ball|**  
 **Ability: Flash Fire**

 **Nature: Modest**

 **Moves Known: Flamethrower, Super Fang, Sludge Bomb, Dark Pulse, Fire Fang, Iron Tail, ?**

 **Held Item: Charcoal**

-o-

 **File 3 – Belladonna**

 **Name:** Belladonna Daimonji _née_ Belrose **  
Age:** 18 years **  
Nationality:** [Hoenn] Japanese **  
Hometown:** Verdanturf Town **  
Current Residence: (Route 13/nomadic)  
Occupation: **Pokémon Trainer [Aroma Lady Trainer Class] **  
Talents/Skills:** Gardening, survivalist skills, identifying poisons, making poisons, making berry powder, Pokémon training **  
Birthdate:** June 1st* (If the events of this story take place in 2017-2018, the year would be 2000-2001) **  
Height:** 6' **  
Weight: 150lbs**

 **Bust, Waist, Hip: 94cm (37"), 58cm (23"), 88cm (35")*  
Eye Color: **Egyptian Blue **  
Hair Color:** Dyed Black with Brown roots **  
Glasses or contact lenses?** None

 **Important Accessory** : Mega Bracelet (ORAS Version) worn on the right hand **  
Skin color: Fair  
Hobbies: **Gardening, pomology, tending to Pokémon, sitting upon Neo Evan, camping, reading **  
Favorite Sayings:** "The aroma of determination is one's sweat, blood, and tears into what they do.", "Through battle, their hearts truly shine.", "Soshite, kono rokudenashi ga arimasu! (And, there's this asshole!) (Will slip into accent when upset)" **  
Speech patterns: Motor mouth  
Disabilities: None  
Style (Elegant, shabby etc.): Relaxed**

 **Theme: Desert Flower –** Route 111 – Pokémon R/S/E version  
 **Greatest flaw:** Vindictive with angered, stubbornness when it comes to her mother **  
Best quality:** Caring, accepting, and motherly

 **Biography:** The only daughter of Vanessa Winstrate and Quincy Belrose, Belladonna seemingly had it well adjusted. However, she was in the middle of family drama. Vanessa was the sister of Victoria Winstrate and they were at odds with each other as Vanessa had chosen to eschew Pokémon in favor of getting an "actual job" running a business finding Pokémon training "childish" and "not a real job". This left her to push Belladonna into school. This was all fine and dandy until Vicky Winstrate (Vanessa's mother and Belladonna's grandmother) had given her a Pokémon (a Turtwig, being that was rather rare one in Hoenn) for her 8th birthday. Unknown to Belladonna, Vanessa and Vicky had a fight over it, leading Vanessa cutting ties with Vicky and the rest of Winstrates. Vanessa had tried multiple times to be rid of that Pokémon who she believed was a distraction, but Belladonna truly loved him. This would come to a head when she turned 13, and Vanessa had taken a more extreme measure to get rid of him. However, Quincy, in a drunken stupor, had spilled the beans leaving the shouting match that came to a head when Vanessa slipped Belladonna. Turtwig attacked with a Razor Leaf attack that leaving a deep cut on Vanessa's face and Belladonna had left with her Pokémon in her arms along with what belonging she should carry in a gym bag. She would become a trainer shortly later and reconnect with her grandmother and meet her cousins who offered a place with them. She would eventually leave with Vito who wanted to go to challenge the Elite Four and become Champion. While Vito did get to Victory Road, Belladonna and him parted ways as she had wanted to see the world away from Hoenn. She wound heading to Sinnoh before meeting Crimson in Snowpoint City. The two hit it off rather well, but their paths would drive them apart…at least until they decided they would rather have each other. The two would marry soon after deciding to make a fresh start…in Kanto.

 **Badges: |Total 17 Badges| 6 Hoenn Badges (Heat Badge, Dynamo Badge, Feather Badge, Mind Badge, Rain Badge) / 7 Sinnoh Badge (Coal Badge, Forest Badge, Cobble Badge, Fen Badge, Relic Badge, Mine Badge, Icicle Badge) / 4 Kanto Badges (Thunder Badge, Rainbow Badge, Soul Badge, Volcano Badges)**

 **Current Pokémon Team:**

 **Torterra Lv.88 (Male) (Nickname: Neo) |Kept in a standard Poké Ball|**  
 **Ability: Overgrow**  
 **Nature: Serious**

 **Moves Known: Razor Leaf, Giga Drain, Earthquake, Crunch, Frenzy Plant, Rock Slide, Heavy Slam, ?**

 **Held Item: Miracle Seed**

 **-x-**

 **Gardevoir Lv. 85 (Female) (Nickname: Valeriya) |Kept in Great Ball|**  
 **Ability: Telepathy**  
 **Nature: Modest**

 **Moves Known: Thunderbolt, Psychic, Magical Leaf, Shadow Ball, Moon Blast, Dazzling Gleam, Zen Headbutt, Fire Punch, ?**

 **Held Item: Gardevoirite**

 **-x-**

 **Salamance Lv.83 (Female) (Nickname: Jubilee) |Kept in Ultra Ball|**  
 **Ability: Moxie**  
 **Nature: Gentle**

 **Moves Known: Fly, Crunch, Hydro Pump, Dragon Claw, Dragon Pulse, Aerial Ace, Iron Defense, Steel Wing, ?**

 **Held Item: Dragon Fang**

 **-x-**

 **Empoleon Lv.83 (Male) (Nickname: Nero) |Kept in Net Ball|**  
 **Ability: Torrent**  
 **Nature: Lax**

 **Moves Known: Surf, Metal Claw, Drill Peck, Brick Beak, Hydro Pump, Hydro Canon, Flash Cannon, Fling, ?**

 **Held Item: Toxic Orb**

 **-x-**

 **Arcanine Lv.83 (Male) (Nickname: Shotaro) |Kept in Friend Ball|**  
 **Ability: Flash Fire**  
 **Nature: Naughty**

 **Moves Known: Crunch, Thunder Fang, Dragon Pulse, Iron Head, Close Combat, Flamethrower, Return, Morning Sun, ?**

 **Held Item: None**

 **-x-**

 **Kangashan Lv.84 (Female) (Nickname: Kali and Blake) |Kept in Safari Ball|**  
 **Ability: Scrappy**  
 **Nature: Relaxed**

 **Moves Known: Crunch, Double Hit, Mega Punch, Shadow Claw, Rock Slide, Focus Blast, Protect, Hyper Beam, ?**

 **Held Item: Kangashanite**

 **-o-**

 **File 4 – Crimson**

 **Name:** Crimson Daimonji _(formerly: Carson Honō)_ **  
Age:** 18 years **  
Nationality:** [Sevii Islander] Afro-American/Japanese **  
Hometown:** Cayuco, California **  
Current Residence: (Route 13/nomadic)  
Occupation: **Pokémon Trainer, Assassin, Vigilante **  
Talents/Skills:** Hunting, survivalist skills, identifying poisons, making poisons, interrogation, Pokémon training, swordsmanship, martial arts, auric arts, sensing aura in others **  
Birthdate:** August 8th* (If the events of this story take place in 2017-2018, the year would be 2000-2001) **  
Height:** 6' **  
Weight: 150lbs**

 **Eye Color:** Red

 **Bust/Waist/Hip: 112cm/81cm/85cm  
Hair Color: **Black **  
Glasses or contact lenses?** None

 **Important Accessory** : A black haramaki that holds a sheathed katana, a "Mega Knuckle" glove with a Key Stone within (said item was one of the few things his father left him) **  
Skin color: Light Brown (slightly lighter than Ailia by comparsion)  
Hobbies: **meditating, sparing with Pokémon, Pokémon battling, sword training, video games, traveling, double battles with Belladonna **  
Favorite Sayings:** "I don't know, do you who you're messing with?", "So apparently, I'm the Outlaw.", "Soshite, kono rokudenashi ga arimasu! (And, there's this asshole!) (Will slip into accent when upset), "Passion, drive, and a force of will. Mix that with some Pokémon, love, and training, and you'll be unstoppable." **  
Speech patterns: Caribbean accented  
Disabilities: None  
Style (Elegant, shabby etc.): Relaxed**

 **Theme: Scarlet Shadow –** Shadow's Theme – FFVI  
 **Greatest flaw:** Vengeful against those wrong **  
Best quality:** Strong moral compass (despite being an anti-hero), a willingness to stand up for what's right, passion for Pokémon, determination, never give up attitude

 **Biography:** Carson grew up thinking Pokémon were the stuff of fiction due to his father, Braydon, having made him a simulation of it through modded video games. What he did not know was his father was secretly testing his skills as he had wanted Carson to become a Trainer in the future. His mother, Tracy, was privier to let Carson have a normal life, and Carson would be introduced to Sister Laurel, a woman who ran an orphanage. He'd see her a grandmotherly figure and would work there under her guidance. Life had seemed normal until his fifteenth birthday. He came home to a sudden raid on his home by criminals wielding Pokémon and dying Pokémon around his father. Tiana was already dead, and Braydon was clinging to life. Slammed with a Slam attack from a Serviper into the wall, the criminals left the family for dead. However, Carson lived. Braydon would tell him several truths. Pokémon were real and so were the regions that Carson played through the games. He revealed his intentions to tell him on his son's birthday but admitted that his own past caught up with him. Braydon and Tracy were involved with a crime family, the Salone Family, that was controlling the Sevii Islands from the shadows. He was tasked with making a Pokédex more than advanced the one built by Professor Oak, and he had succeeded. His mother was tasked with cooking the books. However, he and Tiana slowly grew more of a conscious because of the Salone family shift to push for drug trafficking and human trafficking. Carson explained the two who attacked them was Salone Family thugs and they were sent to off him and get the Prototype. On dying breath, Braydon gave Carson some final instruction: take the key and unlock the briefcase, take the Pokéball and Prototype Pokédex, pack light, and go to Sister Laurel. Carson had obeyed narrowly dodging the thugs who had returned to finish the job. Braydon had his Pokémon use Explosion before said thugs could enter the home leaving Carson an orphan with a mission. Sister Laurel had her own secrets to reveal that she was a former Pokémon Trainer. She knew of his father's ties and had a feeling this was all going to happen. However, she wanted to help and give Carson a few tools. With a bred Vulpix from his father and a Gastly from Laurel, Carson left America on a ship with a drive to get revenge. On this journey, he had a friend who his "brother from another mother", Deron. He would get his revenge and within a year's time had become strong enough to storm and clear out the Salone Family after clearing through small gangs first. Peace, though fleeting, would be found under the bodies Carson had killed. It would be where "Carson" had died, and he took up a new name to officially register as a trainer, "Crimson Daimonji". Over this time, he had a reputation being known infamously as the "Outlaw". Despite this, he was partly hailed as a hero by the people he saved for doing what the government couldn't. The government had chosen to let this go on simply because Crimson's attacks had caused a massive headache to go away and money to flow. He was even considered to be the new Gym Leader for the developing Tanoby Town on Seven Island, but ultimately turned it on in favor of letting Deron take the stead. He was the first one to battle Deron and the badge was ultimately named, the Outlaw Badge, in his honor. With his revenge completed, Crimson found himself ultimately with no real purpose anyone. At until he met a band of martial artists and their master, Veteran Clayton, from Sinnoh. Crimson would find normalcy and lessons in combat to refine the self-taught skills he had to make (learning later on that he was an aura user). He had stuck with them for years passing briefly in Kanto before returning to Sinnoh. It would be in Snowpoint, he met Belladonna. The two had immediately clicked. Ultimately, it led to a goodbye to Clayton and his students, but before being gifting a new katana and his blessing. Marriage would be come soon after and the two decided ultimately to go to Kanto to start anew…

 **Badges: |Total 13 Badges| 7 Sinnoh Badge (Coal Badge, Forest Badge, Cobble Badge, Fen Badge, Relic Badge, Mine Badge, Icicle Badge) / 6 Kanto Badges (Outlaw Badge, Thunder Badge, Rainbow Badge, Soul Badge, Volcano Badge, Marsh Badge)**

 **Current Pokémon Team:**

 **Ninetales Lv.88 (Female) (Nickname: Veronica) |Kept in a standard Pokéball|**  
 **Ability: Flash Fire**  
 **Nature: Naughty**

 **Moves Known: Energy Ball, Flamethrower, Heat Wave, Hypnosis, Hex, Dream Eater, Extrasensory, Dig, ?**

 **Held Item: Blue Scarf**

 **-x-**

 **Gengar Lv. 88 (Male) (Nickname: Alucard) |Kept in a standard Pokéball|**  
 **Ability: Levitate**  
 **Nature: Bold**

 **Moves Known: Dazzling Gleam, Hypnosis, Dream Eater, Nightmare, Hex, Poison Jab, Shadow Punch, Focus Blast, ?**

 **Held Item: Gengarite**

 **-x-**

 **Lapras Lv.85 (Male) (Nickname: Neptune) |Kept in Dive Ball|**  
 **Ability: Water Absorb**  
 **Nature: Gentle**

 **Moves Known: Rain Dance, Ice Beam, Blizzard, Thunder, Dragon Pulse, Water Pulse, Psychic, Iron Head, ?**

 **Held Item: Dragon Fang**

 **-x-**

 **Noivern Lv.84 (Male) (Nickname: MC Remix) |Kept in Luxury Ball|**  
 **Ability: Infiltrator**  
 **Nature: Calm**

 **Moves Known: Fly, Boomburst, Dragon Pulse, Hurricane, Water Pulse, Iron Tail, Hyper Voice, Focus Blast, ?**

 **Held Item: None**

 **-x-**

 **Snorlax Lv.85 (Male) (Nickname: Wanton) |Kept in a Heavy Ball|**  
 **Ability: Immunity**  
 **Nature: Hasty**

 **Moves Known: Body Slam, Heavy Slam, Metronome, Crunch, Superpower, Belch, Iron Head, Hyper Voice, ?**

 **Held Item: Leftovers**

 **-x-**

 **Lucario Lv.82 (Male) (Nickname: Ryuji) |Kept in Premier Ball|**  
 **Ability: Inner Focus**  
 **Nature: Adamant**

 **Moves Known: Aura Sphere, Dragon Pulse, Shadow Ball, Flash Cannon, Blaze Kick, Poison Jab, Psychic, Sky Uppercut, ?**

 **Held Item: Lucarionite**

* * *

 **(A/N: Trivia time! Yes, these characters are so reference packed that I will go into the details of their creations. No guessing games this time. Let's do this with each character. 40 chapters, man, that's crazy.**

 **Alila – Her character was inspired greatly by Amber Bailey from the webcomic, _Problem Child,_ in backstory and design. I do plan to talk about said backstory later on, but in due time. Simply put, her mother was a washout who's drinking lead her to ruin her chances at life. Alila's psychic powers and abilities were a bit of a dabble at the anime's rendition of Sabrina and Stephen King's Carrie White. **

**Kiri and Jan – With these two, I wanted to give an explanation to how they got starter Pokémon when they are rather rare. So, I had fun with this one, and had their father as Miles Upshur from Outlast. Let's be honest, considering the insanity of the regions, a guy like Miles would fit perfectly. Let's just say he's a bit of a thief stealing from the criminals he investigates and some of those things ended up in the girl's hands. Don't worry, those crooks had no need for them. The Blissey nursemaid was an idea based something Disney's Peter Pan did with Nana, their St. Benard. Considering Pokémon, why not?! Their body types were based on Nyamo Namo from Love Hina.**

 **Belladonna and Crimson – Pokémon Outlaw and Pokémon Korosu were huge inspirations for these two and their teams. Both characters are close identical strangers, only older, to Leaf and Red as they are in the original mods (even having the same birthdays as their manga counterparts). Belladonna is more loosely inspired by Korosu's female lead in being from Hoenn, but her family isn't killed. I did my absolute best to write her backstory and tie it in to what's in Hoenn. Only change I had to make was Vicky Winstrate having a second daughter. Crimson's story was based on Outlaw with the overlay of Korosu. (If you played Korosu, Crimson follows a similar path with a few differences. He got the Outlaw start of things in being a poor kid raising up, but the Korosu path of taking down the gangs in the Sevii Islands with Deron. A few differences is that Team Magma wasn't fought because they had not been formed…yet, no Lance, the Bagon originally found in the game was replaced with Noibat, X Inc was taken down before the Salone Family, and the fact that Crimson never goes to Kanto being this "Korosu" journey ended with the final showdown with the Salone family.) Both Belladonna and Crimson are a bit of lampshading on the kind of trainer you simply don't want to mess with. The untouchable legend, like Red becomes in the later games. Yes, Crimson knowing aura was a planned thing I had in mind. If Lincoln does have aura, you may as well have a character to teach him how to use it. From their naming to their designs, I wanted to show a reflection to the main characters. Thank of it, a good way to challenge a character to show a reflection of them. The team that Crimson is actually based on a playthrough of Korosu with references to Outlaw. A Gastly is your starter in Korosu, Outlaw's starters are either a Vulpix, Pikachu, or a Sandshrew, and the Snorlax is based the one found in Korosu before the boss fight with Boss Salone. The rest of the Pokémon in his team are mons that can be found in the game with Lucario (Gen 4-6 were modded into the game, but I never encountered a Lucario. This Lucario was a gift from his master) and Noviern (replaced Bagon as I wanted to balance out the team) as exceptions. (Yes, Crimson and Belladonna would have more Pokémon in storage.) Even the people in Crimson's backstory were characters from the game (except his mother). Braydon was a scientist from the Pokemon Mansion, Laurel was a Channeler from Pokemon Tower, and Clayton was a Veteran from Sinnoh's Victory Road. As for the Outlaw Badge and Deron, it was answering a simple question the anime left unanswered.**

 **Next up is the actual trailer with these characters, now that you know their stories.**


	41. Prompt 7 (cont) (PLV) Meet the Luckless

**Prompt 7.5 - Pokémon Loud Version: Kanto**

* * *

 **Camp of the Luckless**

 **Route 13.** A rough route in the Southern most part of Kanto connected to Silence Bridge and the massive woods next to it. The route famous for its woods and massive fence mazes where trainers lie in wait. Within the woods were many camps, with one standing out. Five outliers sharing four common traits, a love of Pokémon, tragedy, and homelessness for various reasons. They all found each other and had stuck together since then. Being that three out of the five were not really the socializing type, this left to rumors flying about. It had not helped that the two were social with others kept quiet on matters of the camp. Unknown to others, they were just protecting their secrets. With the latest rumor being that Crimson, (since they didn't know his name, they called him the Shadow), fought a wild Machoke with his bare hands, it finally got someone to nut up and go seek them out.

"I don't know why you want to do this, Yazmin."

"Grace, if I go and find the Camp of the Luckless to battle the Shadow, I'll be a legend!" Yazmin thought.

Yazmin was a Picnicker apart of Kanto's Girl Scouts, and following behind her was Grace, a Beauty trainer, and Yazmin's older sister. The two were in the woods as Yazmin had her Bellsprout sniffing out to find them.

"And there it is, she smells them." Yazmin said running ahead as Grace followed.

As Bellsprout sniffed out, there was the camp. However, the place was seemingly empty. A portable gazebo was up with the shades closed, a small tent was nearby, a fire pit, and a makeshift training dummy.

"Well, no one seems to be around and are you even sure this is the place?" Grace asked.

" _I don't know, is it?"_ An unfamiliar voice said to them.

What they saw gave them a fright as a tree began moving in the shadows of the others tree, but it revealed itself to be a Torterra. Being that this Pokémon was from Sinnoh, the two Kanto trainers were completely baffled only to see ontop of the Torterra was a woman on a lawn chair. Yazmin fell on her butt as the mystery woman rose.

She stood towering over both of them with her height even she stepped onto the even ground. She wore a black minidress with blue linings and blue sheer around the neck, blue lycra shorts, black and white sneakers, a pair of black finger gloves, a blue bandana tied around her with a black Pokéball logo on it, and black sneakers with a blue semi-circle shaped like a Pokéball on them. Her yellow bag with her things was hanging off one of Torterra's trees. She had her Pokéballs around her waist par the standard.

"I will say you're the first who just nutted up and came. Don't think I don't hear the rumors. Though, I don't even understand calling us the "Luckless". Not that it matters. Name's Bella. Belr…I mean Daimonji Belladonna." Belladonna said.

"Nakamura Yazmin. This is my older sister, Grac…Grace, stop staring!" Yazmin said as Grace had her eyes down on Belladoona's chest in boob envy.

It was not that Grace had a lack of chest, but it was compared to Belladonna, Grace looked flat. Yazmin punched her side to snap her out of it.

"Anyway, I came here to find and battle the Shadow!" Yazmin said with a well of determination.

"Oh, you mean my husband, Crimson?" Belladonna said nonchalantly.

Grace and Yazmin had a bit of mild surprise over this.

"So, can you tell me if the rumor of him beating up a Machoke by himself was true?" Grace joked.

"Yeah, I can. Because I watched him defeat it and give it a nut check." Belladonna said as if it was normal.

"I don't think she's joking." Yazmin said shocked.

"And here he is. Darling, it seems we have company." Belladonna said with a grin.

If Belladonna was intimidating, Crimson took it to another level as his red eyes had fierce look to them. He stood equally tall alongside his wife. He wore an open red leather jacket with a black collar and stripe, a black karate gi top with the sleeves torn off, a black haramaki around the waist holding a katana, and a pair of black pants that tucked into a pair of biker boots. A long red headband adorned his head as he adjusted his Mega Knuckle and his other fingerless glove.

"The name's Crimson. Crimson Daimonji." Crimson said. "And what do I owe the visit?"

"Ok, he's not completely eastern…" Grace thought.

"Crimson, I challenge you to a Pokémon battle!" Yazmin said fearlessly.

Crimson had not fought a Picnicker in a long while and he looked down at the Bellsprout trying to look intimidating. It was silly to take it seriously, and out came a hearty laugh.

" _Battle?_ " Another voice said only telepathically.

Out from the woods came his Lucario, Ryuji, wearing a full white karate gi with torn off sleeves.

"Ah yes, Ryuji. It seems we have been challenged." Crimson said before turning to Yazmin. "How many badges do you have?"

"I have three badges." She touted. "But what about you?"

"Tell you what, I'll tell you after we battle." Crimson said cracking his knuckles.

Grace did not like this as she had a feeling this guy was more than Yazmin could handle on her own.

"Wait, let's make this a double battle." Grace said with Pokéball in hand.

"Sis, I can handle this." Yazmin whined.

"Actually, I'm game. Allow me to make things a bit more even." Crimson said before asking Ryuji to get the others.

Ryuji nodded and began to use his telepathy to call out the rest of the "Luckless". In a flash, four new figures appeared surprising Yazmin and Grace. The two youngest girls, Kiri and Jan, they recognized. Dazed, the Blissey helped them stay balance.

"Damn it, Ailia. I hate being side-along teleported." Kiri said.

Like Crimson, Ailia oozed intimidation like Crimson with a shade darker skin to boot. Her eerie purple eyes actually reminded Yazmin and Grace of Sabrina, the Psychic gym leader of Saffron. Her long dark blue hair came down to a similar length like Belladonna's, around her mid-back. Ailia's had a slight fringe to it. She wore a gold colored bandana with a matching scarf with orange ends, a white jacket with blue lining around the cuffs and collar, a short black belly-baring T-shirt with a pink Psychic emblem, dark blue flared jeans with Purple X's down the sides with a black karate belt, and purple and black sneakers. Perched on her shoulder was her shiny Noctowl, Ambrose.

"Kiri, up to side with me for a double battle?" Crimson asked.

"Whoa, really?! Yes, please!" Kiri said dusting off her clothes and readying herself. "Jan, reference for us?"

"I'll do it." Belladonna said speaking up getting to the side. "This battle will be between Yazmin and Grace vs Crimson and Kiri. We'll limit this to until all Trainer's Pokémon are unable to battle. Trainers, begin!"

[Cues: Battle! Rival - Pokémon Heart Gold & Soul Silver]

"Bellsprout, get in there." Yazmin said as the plant Pokémon trotted in front.

"Pidgeot, I need your wind beneath my wings." Grace said sending out a Pidgeot.

Crimson got out a Luxury Ball and while Kiri got out a Friend Ball.

"MC Remix, prepare for battle!/Kassai, it's playtime!" Crimson/Kiri said sending out their Pokémon.

MC Remix was a booming Noverin who was ready to fight and Kassai was a Charizard who let a fierce roar. Both Bellsprout and Pidgeot were taken aback but held their composure.

" _What the hell are you?"_ Pidgeot asked.

" _A Noverin…keep forgetting that I'm not native to this region."_ MC Remix said.

"You have a Shiny?! That's so cool!" Yazmin said as Kassai sparkled.

"You have the first move." Crimson said calmly.

"Alright then, Pidgeot! Twister!" Grace commanded.

"Bellsprout, Acid!" Yazmin said.

Bellsprout spewed out out a thick venom from its mouth after them while Pidgeot's wings glowed blue as creates a tornado by flapping its wings. The attacks combined to an acid filling tornado barreling down at MC Remix and Kassai.

"Dodge it!" Kiri/Crimson said as they tried to evade it.

MC Remix was able to fly out of range, but Kassai was not so lucky having to take damage from the Twister and the Acid having his defense lowered evident by the green glow.

"Kassai, please get up!" Kiri said.

Rumi, her Blissey, wanted to step in, but Ailia stopped her as Kassai staggered to his feet ready to continue.

"MC Remix, Dragon Pulse on that Pidgeot." Crimson said as MC Remix puts his hands together and a turquoise ball of energy appears between them.

He then flew right in front of a wide-eyed Pidgeot smashing the attack in right her time with the explosion sending Pidgeot spiraling into the dirt unable to continue.

" _How strong are you?"_ Pidgeot asked weakly.

" _I'd say double your strength. Still that Acid Twister was a pretty cool combination. I may have been in trouble if I got hit."_ MC Remix said respectfully before Pidgeot passed out.

"Pidgeot is unable to battle." Belladonna said as Grace returned her Pidgeot to its Pokéball.

Kassai was chasing Bellsprout to which Yazmin kept trying to use powders to get Kassai poisoned, paralyzed, or sent sleeping.

"That's it! I'm tired of you running! Kassai, Blast Burn!" Kiri said as Kassai roared.

" _Playtime's over for you, roots!"_ Kassai said before the flame at the end of his tail grows to a massive size. " _Blast Burn!"_

He releases a powerful and massive stream of fire from its mouth at Bellsprout who knew she was done for.

" _Oh fu-AAHHHH IT's BURNS!"_ Bellsprout screamed before her charred body fall over out cold.

Kassai was panting knowing he was going to be out and unable to go on for a bit only to be relived to see Kiri return him to his ball for a rest.

"Thanks buddy." Kiri said cheerfully as Yazmin returned Bellsprout.

"Oddish, you're next." Yazmin said sending out the wandering plant Pokémon.

"Wigglytuff, I need you." Grace said sending out the pink fluffy Pokémon.

"MC, you did well. Come back and get some rest." Crimson said returning it to its ball before getting a Pokéball. "Alucard, I call you out of the shadows!"

Out came a Gengar who both Yazmin and Grace could tell have seen plenty of battle with how steeled it was.

"Raven, you're up." Kiri said throwing a Lure Ball out to reveal a Gyrados.

Now for Grace, it was rather odd for a little girl to have a big Gyrados, much one that would take orders from her.

"Allow us to go first, Alucard, Hypnosis!" Crimson said as Kiri chirped, "Raven, Rain Dance!"

Raven roars, summoning a dark cloud that spins around and then stops as it began to pour Rain. Grace wished she had not worn white today over a dark pink bra. Alucard's body becomes outlined in light blue, and illusions of its eyes come out and hit Oddish causing it to fall over fast asleep.

"What? Oddish, wake up!" Yazmin pleaded to no avail. "Grace, help!"

"Wigglytuff, use Hyper Voice! Make it loud and proud to wake Oddish up!" Grace said as Wigglytuff of air.

"I don't think so, lady! Raven, Thunder!" Kiri said.

Raven charges electricity in its crest and fires a beam of yellow electricity from its body that nails Wigglytuff getting the Pokémon to scream out in pain instead of releasing her Hyper Voice. Alucard looked to the sleeping Pokémon with a grin as he looked to his trainer.

"Do it, Dream Eater!" Crimson said.

Alucard releases a shadow-like version of himself at the sleeping Oddish and the shadow goes through it, sucking up her energy. Oddish would awake only to faint from the move. Wigglytuff got up to her feet covered in electrical burns shuddering from the spark of yellow over her body showing she was paralyzed.

"Of all the days, I don't carry a Paralyze Heal. Super Potion will have to do." Grace said whipping one out to heal Wigglytuff.

Yazmin sent out her last Pokémon, a Tangela. Alucard was recalled back into his ball as he got out his Dive Ball sending out Neptune, his Lapras.

"Okay, how the fuck did you get a Lapras? Those things are ungodly rare!" Grace said in shock.

"Tell you what, after I win, I'll tell you where." Crimson said with a smirk. "Neptune, finish Wigglytuff with Thunder!"

Neptune's horn sparked with electricity as Wigglytuff looked at her impending doom.

"Raven, Flamethrower!" Kiri said ecstatic. "Finish that Tangela."

" _Wait, but you're a Water-type! How?!_ " Tangela said.

" _Screw you, that's how!"_ Raven screamed before firing a vicious stream of flames out of her mouth.

Even if it was weakened by the rain, it was enough to roast Tangela and Thunder put Wigglytuff out of its paralyzed misery.

"All of Yazmin and Grace's Pokémon are unable to continue, Kiri and Crimson win!" Belladonna said as Crimson kindly rubbed Neptune's throat.

[Cues: Pokémon Heartgold and Soulsilver OST – Victory Theme]

"Excellent work." Crimson said before returning him.

"Thank you, Raven!" Kiri said hugging Raven as the Gyrados pouted before being returned to her ball.

Yazmin and Grace returned their Pokémon to their ball looking defeated as they paid per the rules. Yasmin coughed up 580 Pokédollars while Grace shelled out 3528 Pokédollars leaving Kiri and Crimson with 2,344 each.

[Music Ends]

"Here, you'll need these." Belladonna said giving the sisters several Revives. "Rumi, can fully heal your Pokémon."

The rain cleared up as they asked who Rumi was and Kiri pointed to the Blissey who happily chirped. With their Pokémon healed, Grace and Yazmin were having a round of drinks with the Luckless crew.

"So how many badges do you have?" Yazmin asked.

"Kiri and Jan both only have one each, Ailia has five, I have 13, and my wife has 17." Crimson explained as Yazmin and Grace spat out their sodas. "And it's possible if you've been to more than one region."

"6 in Hoenn, 7 in Sinnoh, and 4 here. My hubby has 7 in Sinnoh and 6 here." Belladonna said pouring some more Fresh Water for Neo to drink up.

"No wonder you trounced me, and I thought I was hot shit." Yazmin said defeated.

"You were only carrying Grass-types. If you're going to carry one type with you, at least have them know moves outside of their type." Crimson said sagely.

"You've been at this for years…seven, I assume." Grace said.

"Not exactly, both me and I had a late start. I was fifteen when I started, and she was thirteen." Crimson said with a chuckle.

"What…did your parents hold you back?" Yazmin said innocently.

There was a dark and forlorn look on their faces to which Yazmin immediately regretted asking.

"Oh…I'm sorry for your loss." Yazmin said sadly.

"Actually, I still have my parents. I just haven't talked to them…in years. Hell, I think my mother and father probably got divorced after I left." Belladonna said sighing.

"We haven't seen our father since he disappeared." Kiri said keeping why vague.

"I personally don't care to see mine at all." Ailia said bitterly. "My father didn't even bother, and my mother can choke on whatever dick she drags home from the bar."

"Days like this, I am so glad to have our parents." Yazmin and Grace thought.

"Let's change the subject to something more positive. Grace, you asked where you can find a Lapras. I got something for that." Crimson said getting something out of his pocket.

The Proto Pokédex his father built was not truly complete until Crimson stepped foot into the regions. The "Protodex" was a bit of a ghost in the system through secretly connecting into the systems and using multiple means for connectivity. The item itself resembled what would be the Pokédex model HANDY910*. Black in color, it held a sleek appearance with a Pokéball logo on the back of the cover.

"A Pokédex? You own one?! These things are only given to exceptional trainers. Friends with Professor Oak?" Yazmin said excitedly.

"Never met him, but mine is a bit different. It wasn't built by him, but someone else. Someone I knew personally, and I've continued to work on modifications for it little by little. Either way, I can aid you with Grace's request." Crimson said before tapping the touch screen. "There were go, Lapras."

Yazmin and Grace were hit with a bombardment of details to which Crimson scrolled through.

"You can use this to literally tell what moves it can learn through levels, what TMs are compatible, Eggs moves, move tutors, and stat polls!" Yazmin said with jaw hanging. "Jeez, life would have been so much easier…"

"I have one too…it's actually the prototype for the Hoenn version, but my hubby upgraded it to have similar features to his own." Belladonna said casually.

"It's really cool. It's all so helpful to really decide on what moves I want to l teach my Pokémon." Jan remarked.

"Here we are, locations. If you're expecting to find them in mainline Kanto, you're screwed. They're plentiful in other regions despite being a Kanto Pokémon though. Your best bet is to go to the Sevii Islands where I caught mine. A big school of them can be in Icefall Cave on Four Island. You'll just need a Pokémon that could get you up the waterfall so you could get to the back cave connected to the ocean." Crimson explained.

"Well that's a bust, how am I even going to get there?" Grace said defeatedly.

"Vermillion City has a ferry to the islands, but you'd need a ticket. Of course, there's if you don't know the right people." Crimson said getting up.

Turning off his Dex, he slipped back into his pocket and walked into the gazebo. In two minutes, he came out into a folded piece of paper and give it to Grace.

"When you do go to Vermillion City, go to the port and talk to the guys who run the Seagallop ferries. Give them that paper and tell them the "Outlaw" sent you." Crimson said with a wink.

"Really? Why help us?" Grace asked.

"First ones to nut up and come up. Plus, I haven't battled another Trainer in quite a while." Crimson said sheepishly.

" _Crimson, you do realize that you're a Sharpedo in a sea of Goldeen?"_ Ryuji remarked.

"Ryuji, are you forgetting us?" Ambrose said.

Unlike Ryuji, Ambrose could speak human tongue without the need of telepathy having gained the ability due to Ailia's ESP functioning as a mouthpiece when Ailia did not want to speak.

"Did that Noctowl just talk?" Yazmin said. "Cool, does Polly want a cracker?"

Ambrose narrowed his eyes at her, and she shut up. Grace and Yazmin would leave with a bit of a story to tell and, for Grace, a new adventure.

"I'd thought they would never leave." Ailia said breaking her silence.

"You really need to speak up." Jan said encouraging her. "Ambrose can't talk for you forever."

"Why not?" Ambrose asked.

Jan sighed and walked off.

Ailia had a glazed look in her eyes to which Crimson asked about.

"I see something in the present and in the future. Several legendary Pokémon finding and meeting the ones worthy to capture them." Ailia said cryptically. "One has already met his, but he's not ready to capture it yet. In time…in time, we will meet him soon enough."

* * *

(A/N: Finally. I wanted to give a feel for these characters that despite their issues, they are a family. As for Kiri and Jan's father, I'm debating whether Team Rocket axed him or not. I'm leaning towards yes, though. As for the Protodex, you're asking me, "How efficient is this thing?", well the answer is…imagine, "Bulbapedia and Serbii" shoved into a Pokédex, and there you go. Unlike the others, its default mode is the National Dex spliced similarly to how the Kalos Pokédex divides its National Mode. I hadn't really gone into how much of survivalist he was, but I felt his personality, drive, and style needed to be put out. It took up a lot of effort, but I'm happy with the result. Picnicker Yazmin and Beauty Grace are from Route 15 from FR/LG with Grace's team being based on when the player challenges her to a rematch. I seriously again recommend Pokémon Outlaw and Pokémon Korosu.)


	42. Agents of Deception AU 1

**Infinite Possibilities with the Multiverse Presents**

 **From the Mind of Mirai Yoshi**

 ** _Agents of Deception_**

* * *

 **Miniseries – Agents of Deception**

 **Type: Crossover w/ the Boondocks, Kids Next Door, Filmore, Black Lagoon**

 **Pairings: Leni/OC, Lori/Bobby, Clyde/?, Lincoln/Ronnie (other pairings will be announced later on)**

 **Other Details: Concerning the crossover, let me explain some details. There is Galactic Kids Next Door, but adulthood's not treated as a disease. Several characters would have been former KND agents, and so on. As for specifics, this story would take place (post-series for Filmore and Boondocks). (For this AU, certain characters that have died in Boondocks and Black Lagoon are going to alive in this. How will be explained…soon)**

* * *

 _Deception._ Key for those in espionage. Keeping one's cover is quite essential in that regard. Take Leni Loud, Lincoln Loud, Lucy Loud, Rita Loud, Clyde McBride, Ronnie Anne Santiago, and Ichiro Uzume. For Leni, she was the loveable goof while not very bright, wanted to work in fashion. For Lincoln, typical child dealing being the only boy with 10 sisters with a penchant of talking to himself, For Lucy, she appeared to be a typical goth. Clyde was Lincoln's wisecracking best friend and Ronnie was his "maybe" crush. Ichiro Uzume was the lonesome child who used his genius to lift himself out of being trapped in an orphanage blowing through high-school and getting his degree at college all at the age of seventeen. Rita Loud was the loving mother of eleven. All appeared normal…but they all hid secrets. Secrets that involved deception, and when one's cover is blown, everything's change.

|Episode 1 – Out of the Skeleton's Closest|

Lisa Loud was always the talk of the town. Not anyone can just blow through school, became an inventor, and end getting a Junior Nobel Prize at the improbable age of four. Royal Woods University wanted to invest in Lisa, and they offered her a lab and students to work with. One would think that Lisa would not be in any danger, right? Well, a genius of Lisa's shade made her a target of many. Blissfully unaware of this, she was home reading H.P. Lovecraft for a laugh. Lincoln was being read Lucy's deary poetry. Leni and Ichiro were a distance away relaxing on the porch of his home just enjoying the down time. That would go out of the window as Leni and Ichiro noted a familiar young woman running down the street in a panic as a few cars were trailing her.

"That was Maki Karawargi…." Ichiro said getting up. "I thought Yukio sent her to the states away from the Yazuka."

"I don't think that's the Yazuka." Leni said darkly. "We need to move. My place isn't too far…"

"I don't like this." Ichiro said as he got his car keys out.

Leni went inside to change with a look unfitting of a "lovable goof". Further down the road, Maki was in a panic. She wasn't supposed to have to deal with this as it was the whole reason Yukio arranged a "scholarship" for her to study in America. However, Maki was more worried about Lisa. Maki was one of few students chosen to work under her. Lisa, being a four year old, was still developing morals, and a scientists without many morals is a bit of a nightmare. Maki was hiding one of Lisa's inventions in her lab coat, one that the people chasing her wanted. She stumbled but made it the Loud House beating on the door frantically. As the family, except for Rita, came down to open the door, Maki fell to her knees. First out of the car was a lean and tall man who has grey hair with white sides having a prominent chin and mustache. He wears purple shades and his attire consists of a white suit with a grey suit underneath adorned by a red tie and big white shoes. Out of the cars behind him were teenagers in armor and rather unconventionally armed.

"Miss Karawaki, do you really think you could refuse my offer?" He said.

"It's Karawargi, and maybe. Besides it's not my place to say yes and no." Maki said looking to Lisa for help.

"And exactly what's the problem?" Lisa said crossing her arms.

"Long story short, Mr. Fizz over there wants your Food Scanner to use it for their insane terrorist group. For some reason, they want to ban soda for everyone." Maki said.

"You monster!" Lola and Lana screamed.

"Hey! I just want to ban for all under 13." Mr. Fizz said.

"Bastard!" Lana snarled.

Lincoln and Lucy were rather nervous over this trying to back away slowly, but one of them spotted them. She appeared just barely older than Lincoln with her blonde hair in a ponytail and her sea green eyes.

"Hold it!" She said taking aim at Lincoln. "Well...well, I thought I'd never see you again, Numbuh 11.7."

Lincoln tensed as the rest of the family seemed confused.

"You lost the right to call me that when you betrayed us, Numbuh 12!" Lincoln said darkly.

"Yet, here I am with the S.P.I.C.E.R. aimed at you and your family. Don't you remember, you watched Numbuh 1897 spray me with this!" She said.

"Tammy, that was an accident." Lucy said speaking up.

"Say that…to my.." Tammy said only to get cut off by Cree.

"Well, I'll be damned. I end up in the stomping grounds of Numbuh 69." Cree said as the immature snickered on the number choice.

Lincoln and Lucy did not even know who 69 was, but Cree had a dark look in her eyes. Another teen with wild dark hair and darker skin had a manic look in his eyes as he looked around. He didn't her and his blonde brother did not see her either.

"Now, where is the Blonde Widow?" The blonde brother thought.

"It's funny, really. You two remind me of her, so this will be a lot easier to d…huh?" Cree said as a pair of cars was speeding up the road.

A BMW M3 GTR (E46) and Nissan 350Z that's ripped straight out of the covers of Need for Speed games powerslide to a stop in front of the other cars.

"I want one." One of the teens thought as came of the BMW came Leni and out of the Nissan came Ichiro.

This was a mild surprise to the family as they had even more questions. Like where the hell, did they get those cars from and what was Leni wearing? Instead of her usual clothes, she wore a black leather jacket over a blue tank top over a white one, with black jeans and brown combat boots. She had her shades over her eyes. Ichiro wore something similar save that he had a collared purple shirt under his jacket.

"Cree. How awful it is to see you. How's your sister? I heard she's kicked your ass times aplenty." Leni said with a smirk. "You certainly lost your edge after the KND."

"Wait, how do you even know? You were decommissioned!" Cree snapped. "And so was Number 96."

"We could tell, but fuck you, that's how." Ichiro said darkly.

"Ichiro…of all the people." Cree muttered.

"Mr. Fizz, it's been a while. You still feel phantom pains when our last fight all those years ago?" Ichiro taunted. "And Tammy, I heard you betrayed the KND taking the coward's way out. How's kissing Father's ass?"

Tammy aimed her S.P.I.C.E.R as some of teens snickered along with Lincoln and Lucy.

"I don't know, how's having parents? How's being dirty rice? How's hanging around that Mongoloid of yours?" Tammy said impulsively.

Some recoiled at this for all Cree was, she would never make fun of someone's lack of parents. She also promptly glared at Tammy for the "dirty rice" jab, which was a slur for black Asians. Ichiro was quiet as his dark hair clouded his purple eyes, and Leni was following suit.

"You know what? I should be livid and flip out. Stream a set of words so foul, but I'm just not feeling it. Oh, I am mad, but this is the end of the line for you. If you value your life, I suggest you get on your knees and beg for forgiveness." Ichiro said an icy tone.

Ichiro was a nice guy, but even they had limits. Tammy crossed a line, but laughed it off as a joke aiming her S.P.I.C.E.R. at him.

"Beg for forgiveness? Are you joking?! You're unarmed while I have a piece right here. So how about the keys to those cars?" Tammy said.

BLAM! In a split second, a shot was fired, but not from the spice gun. No, it was an actual gunshot. Tammy could feel the bullet tear through her throat gagging on the warm blood. She looked up as she fell and saw Ichiro holding a smoking modified Beretta 92F. It would be the last thing she would see before hitting the ground. Leni promptly whipped out a pair of Glock 17Ls and opened fire causing the teens and Mr. Fizz to duck behind their cars to shield themselves. Didn't help that Ichiro revealed to have a second one leading to a firefight of bullets. For Lincoln and Lucy, this was their chances. They slipped away into their rooms to get a F.R.A.P.P.E. and came out blasting.

"Luke, Jan. Can you two get the device so can we can go? I can't call for backup!" Cree screamed.

"Fucking what? All right, but Imma go fuck that Blonde Widow bitch!" Jan said flipping over the hail of gunfire.

With a snap of his fingers, a black force field surrounded him letting the bullets and ice blasts harmlessly bounce off as he strode on the first lawn.

"Sorry, but you can hurt this pretty face o' mine. Don't worry, I'll drop it when I skullfuck everyone here!" Jan said excitedly.

"I don't think so." Rita said walking down with a black trenchcoat on her. "Well hello, my name is Rita Loud, ex-assassin, and matriarch to the Loud. I answer the door, I clean up the estate, and I tend to my precious kids. And I kill self-entitled little twats like yourself who think they could get away with laying a finger on my flock."

"I'm so lost. Leni and Ichiro have guns. Lincoln and Lucy had a freeze ray…Mom…I.." Luna stammered before Rita put a hand on her hand to put her head to put her at ease.

Out of the coat pocket was a gold-plated and heavily engraved Desert Eagle that gleamed in the light.

"We'll talk about this later. Right now, I'll aid in dealing with these punks the same way I dealt with a couple of Neo-Nazis!" Rita said before firing a shot.

Being that this was a hand canon there was a bit of an explosion that blew Jan back, but left him virtually unharmed.

"Well, ain't you just the textbook fuckin' definition of motherly! But guess what, MILF, that hand canon won't do shit for dick against a sheild this thick! What's that, babe? "How thick is it?" Well, half as thick as mah dick and twice as thick as your man! So thick enough that you need a fuckin' anti-tank rifle to pierce it, and I don't even see a piece on that heavenly old ass." Jan said getting a cringing reaction from everyone except his brother. "Now sha-blam!"

He fired a black blast out of the shield and Rita ducked only for it to destroy their television.

"Not the TV!" Lola wailed.

"That was a 40-inch plasma screen TV." Rita said taking a deep breath. "But how do you know of my old title?"

"Well, Miss Loud, we've heard quite a lot of you. The woman who singlehandedly took down criminal gangs. The woman who was sent to kill the fucking Bogeyman. Known in Russia as the "Truest Ghoul"." Luke said eloquently.

"Flattery won't repay for my television." Rita said dryly.

"I am Luke Va…" Luke said only a bullet to nick his cheek.

"Nobody gives a shit what your name is!" Ichiro roared.

"I'm trying to have a serious conversation with the Blonde Widow." Luke said rolling his eyes.

"And I'm failing because these teen-aged shits come into my neighborhood. Come to threaten my children, tear up my house with bullets, and ruin my plasma screen TV trying to impress me to compensate for their shortcomings." Rita said as Luke whipped out a revolver. "And I'm still not impressed."

All Lynn Sr. was thinking was he was going to be in for a long explanation when this is over. How was he going to help in telling his kids that their mother had a massive body count?!

* * *

 _To Be Continued..._

(A/N: Well that was nuts. Yes, this fic will take influence from another Loud House story. Leni and the Jetts by themaninthecouch. The next part will come soon, but there are a few things in my schedule that must be dealt with. Don't forget to vote on my poll!)


	43. Prompt 8 (PLV) (Rusty)

**Prompt 8 - Pokémon Loud Version: Kanto**

 **Thrown Out of the School of Hard Knocks**

 **A/N: Yes, you'll get your sequel to Agents of Deception, but there's something I need to clip first. SilverNugget did the "School of Hard Knocks" chapter and it was great. A shame it did not end with the school fight. So, I wanted to write up an "aftermatch segment" considering Rusty and Giselle's parents. This one is going to be referencing that chapter a lot, and there will be a bit of a tie-in to the Luckless Crew.**

* * *

 **(Takes place immediately after Chapter 30)**

-Viridian City - Outside Pokémon Tech (8:00 PM)-

After giving the two boys a nod, Tree walks off while taking what appeared to be an advanced-looking cell phone from his pocket. Once he was certain that he was alone, he dialed in a number and waited for the other end to pick up.

A few seconds later, the sound of Professor Oak's voice came from the phone, asking "Hello? Who is this?"

"Sammy, it's Lemuel. We need to talk..."

"What's this about, Lemuel?" Prof. Oak said rolling his eyes.

"Something went down, something rather unpleasant. And I've decided in light of this, to approve the trainers I will sponsor with a Pokédex." Prof. Tree said completely serious.

Prof. Oak looked surprised by this and concerned by his tone of voice.

"What happened?" Prof. Oak said as Prof. Tree explained what happened. "By the legendary birds, that's terrible. Reminds of what's going down with Lincoln's family."

"Then I hope you don't mind be my choice in my sponsored trainers." Prof. Tree said.

"No. You have my blessing. Anything to stick it to that woman." Prof. Oak said supportively.

"Good. There's also something else. These Pokédexs I'm giving them…are a bit special. I never told you this, but…these models were heavily modified and weren't built by you." Prof. Tree said. "You remember Professor Honō?"

Professor Oak knew him well as he was a young upstart and a recent graduate. His goal was simply to surpass Oak and create the ultimate Pokédex. However, he had not heard of Braydon in years as he seemingly fallen off the face of the Earth after getting his degree. Oak remembered that one thing that he did accomplish with Prof. Tree was discovering Eeeve's evolutions of Umberon and Espeon.

"He succeeded, didn't he?" Prof. Oak asked.

"Yes, but it came at a price. He couldn't set up shop in Kanto due to issues and he needed funding to continue his work. Someone did offer him, but they had plans for him. I won't go into detail, but this group planned to use his "Pokédex" to gather the strongest Pokémon around and tighten their grip on the Sevii Islands with plans to go to Kanto. But you know ol' Braydon." Prof. Tree remarked.

"He was using them with no intent of helping them." Prof. Oak said with a sigh. "He shouldn't be gambling his life like that. He could lose it!"

"He did." Prof. Tree said quietly. "He managed to give them the slip. Ultimately sent me the three "prototypes" explaining that while they were done, he had one more to add the finishing touch to be his magum opus. He was hiding out in America with his wife and kid for the last three years since when I got that last call that he planned to give that "ultimate Pokédex" to his son. Soon after, I discovered on the news his house blown up."

"Lemuel, I'm sorry for your loss. I assume the people who were backing him found him." Prof. Oak said reassuring.

"They did. I'll never forgive the Salone family for that, but if there's a silver lining. They were taken out. Apparently, some trainer who the people of Sevii called the Outlaw managed to wipe them and every criminal group on the Sevii Islands on his own. Apparently, he's from America like Lincoln and that other fellow rooting around in Kalos." Prof. Tree said. "I know I may have a theory on who this Outlaw is, but I know this for a fact. He most definitely has the Dex. I'll do some digging, but this stay between us for now."

"Got it. I assume you have Pokémon to give them as starters." Prof. Oak asked.

"Don't worry about it, I've planned for it." Prof. Tree remarked. "I'll be seeing you."

Lemuel had sighed getting out a joint out of his lab coat. It was the light kind to get a slight buzz and he lit up.

"Payback's a bitch, Allison. You're going to full regret through kicking those three out." He thought. "That's a promise."

-o-

-Viridian City - (8:30 PM)-

"Thanks for treating us to ice cream." Rusty said finishing off his cone. "At least it's a small comfort. I really don't want to go back home."

"I don't even have a home to go back to other than a cardboard box." Joe said bitterly finishing off his cone with his tightened grip.

"Oh wow…I'm so sorry that you have to carry your bags in a trash bag." Giselle said mildly empathetic. "If I knew…"

"Yeah, well I'm not so torn up about it." Joe said sighing as Edgar bounced along. "It just is."

"No, it shouldn't. I'll get you a new bag for you. It won't cover all my misgivings, but at the very least, it's a comfort I can give." Giselle said adamantly.

"Well, thank you then. It helps considering Rusty and I made sure to do one last raid on the school." Joe said deviously.

Giselle was confused, but Joe remarked that they would have to explain someplace private. Before long, the three were in front of the Seiyo home. A mansion that bear similarity to the Pokémon Mansion in Cinnabar in its heyday, but to a smaller scale. However, the place was empty as if everyone vanished.

"Where's the maids and the servants?" Giselle asked in a panic.

"They all left." A voice said spooking Joe and Rusty.

Out came a rather pale woman with purple hair wearing a maid's uniform and it was someone Giselle knew very well.

"Puce, what's going on? Where is everyone?" Giselle asked frightened.

"Most were fired or went with your mother. She…moved out when word got to her that you lost. I stood up to her about her decision, but she fired me. I'm sorry…I managed to send some of your things to your PC storage. Here, you mother left this…" Puce said giving her two envelopes before beginning to leave. "The red one is from your mother, and the purple one is from me.

"Wait, Puce, why are you leaving?" Giselle asked.

"I can't stay here. It's not safe for me without your mother… I did some things…things that I regret. And if I stay in this region, I'm as good as dead." Puce said hurrying away into the night.

Giselle watched her go before opening the letter. Giselle shook as she read every word with tears streaming down her face. It was taking a second Mach Punch to the heart the letter slipped from her hands breaking down into sobs. Joe took up the letter, read it, and grew completely furious.

"Joe? Giselle? What's wrong?" Rusty asked as Ralph chirped.

"This Vicky bitch disowned her and pretty much abandoned her to the streets." Joe said with a snarl. "This is bullshit. She's so concerned about her reputation instead of consoling Giselle for being unfairly thrown out. 'A Seiyo does not fail and if you did so pathetically, you were not worthy of bearing the family name.' What is with parents? Rusty's think he's a bad omen, mine abandoned me, and yours disowned you!"

As Giselle was crying her eyes out, Rusty did the simple thing and hugged her to try to comfort her. Joe shoved the letter into his jacket and hugged Giselle.

"It's all right. Don't shed further tears. You don't need her, you got us!" Joe said encouraging her as she dried her tears. "We should get your things."

Giselle took up the letter from Puce and a bit of hope crept up on her face.

"As least I still have the villa." Giselle said perking up. "I had a small separate house that was basically used as a closet. Knowing my _mother_ , she was focusing on herself. She probably didn't change the locks for it. She definitely didn't put the place up for sale with the mansion because Puce got me the deed."

"Guess that means we don't have to sleep at Professor Tree's lab." Joe remarked.

"Yeah, we." Giselle remarked.

"We can check it out after we check it with Prof. Tree first." Rusty said.

"You two go ahead. There's something I need to deal with first." Giselle said heading inside the mansion through the doggy door.

Joe could have enjoyed the sight of her rear but did not look in favor of going with Rusty to Route 22 as they wanted to see the place one last time.

-Route 22 - (8:45 PM)-

"I wonder if we can find them this last." Rusty remarked.

Joe sent Edgar off to find them knowing his trusty Pokémon would get the job done right. In a few minutes, Edgar returned with two Mankey who were both happy to see Joe and Rusty.

"Joe Louis!" Rusty said happily hugging the male Mankey.

"Did you have to name it like that? We have a one Joe limit here." Joe said rolling his eyes. "And I'm just glad to see Ann Wolfe."

"How about Shoji Oguma?" Rusty asked. "Rolls right on the tongue."

"And while on the subject, maybe change your Kakuna's name too. You do know Ralph is an awful girl's name?" Joe remarked.

"I know, but it's because Prof. Tree told me it was a guy when I named her. The name just stuck…I'll think of something." Rusty said thoughtfully.

"Edgar, can you explain to Shoji and Ann what's going on?" Joe asked as Rusty set Ralph down to help.

The two teens went a short distance away to leave them to talk as they needed to look over things.

" _What happened to Rusty and Joe? Something's bothering them. Is it those jerks at that school? I'll Karate Chop their faces in." _ Ann said coldly.

" _Too late for that. They kicked them out." _ Ralph explained. " _That cunt threw them out along with that the prissy one. "_

 _" The brunette that Joe talks about and wants to mate with really bad."_ Shoji remarked.

" _Lost a battle to an outsider, and the head bitch threw her out. Her own mother disowned her." _ Edgar said infuriated.

" _I want nothing more than that crush that woman's windpipe. "_ Ann remarked.

" _Well, there's something we want to ask you. We want to you both to join our teams. " _Edgar said earnestly.

" _We planned to get to you later on but being kicked out of that hole caused a change in plans. Will you come with us? " _Ralph asked.

 _" I'm game. Anything to help Rusty out." _Shoji said with an eye smile.

" _I shall come in both to aid Joe and see more of this world. The strong survive and that's what I will become. " _Ann said as the four walked up to the boys.

"Seems, they are all done." Joe said as Rusty took back up Ralph. "Huh? It seems Ann and Shoji want to come with us."

Rusty did not say anything other than opening his bag as he planned for this. Getting out a Friend Ball, he let Shoji jump up and hit it to allow himself to be captured. Joe got out a Luxury Ball and Ann let herself get captured.

"Jacking those balls from the school was totally worth it." Joe said with a grin. "Let's head back."

-Viridian City Pokémon Center - (9:00 PM)-

Giselle was readying herself for the Wonder Trade Machine and looked down at the Pokéball in her hand. In it contained one of her mother's Pokémon that she left behind, a Persian. This one didn't like Giselle at all and slashed at her and her Pokémon up often out of spite.

"You were just a big of a bitch to me as my mother. Well, let's see you become someone else's problem, Malachite." Giselle said deviously putting the ball in the machine before starting the trade.

Gone was Persian's Pokéball, and in came a Dusk Ball.

"Let's see, I got a Kangaskhan nicknamed Amanda with the little one called Tracey. Caught in Glittering Cave, Kalos at Level 17 under a trainer called Hax. Another American-born trainer? How ironic. Hardy nature and the moveset is pretty mixed up. Held item…a Kangaskhanite?!" Giselle said getting shocked over the detail.

It was said that small stones were capable of pushing a Pokémon to a further evolution, and somehow, she was lucky enough that someone was up and willing to trade one to her. However, she groaned remembering that there was a second component needs to preform it which she did not have. She took up the ball still grateful and sent out Amanda. Amanda's first sight at her trainer was a grand smile as she hugged the girl…a bit too tight.

"Whoa, you got some grip on you. You can let me go, Amanda." Giselle said as she obeyed.

The young pup got something out of the pouch which was a small box which confused her and made her curious. She took it up and opened it to see a letter and a band with a stone in it.

"Bonjour, Giselle. The name's Hax and you're wondering why there's a Mega Stone with this one I've sent to you. Well, I wanted to experiment and send one to a Kanto trainer to shake things up. The band there is known as the Mega Ring. With that, as long as you have the required Mega Stone and give it to the Pokémon who can use it, you got a recipe for Mega Evolving. Good luck on your journey and look me up if you ever go to Kalos. I will await a good battle from you soon enough. Take care of Amanda and Tracey! – Hax"

Giselle had a grin wide enough to make the Cheshire Cat proud as she slipped on the band and pocketed the letter while returning Amanda into the Pokéball. Now, she has no ounce of guilt getting rid of that Persian. She ran up with a skip in her step humming a merry tune.

-Professor Tree's Lab, Outskirts of Viridian City - (9:00 PM)-

Just to add to the confusion, Professor Tree had his own lab and ranch just like Oak and it was built similarly. Rusty and Joe were walking along with Ralph and Edgar when Rusty got a chill.

"Something wrong?" Joe asked.

"Yeah, I smell deli meat." Rusty said. "The cheap kind."

As they arrived at the lab, they found Rusty's parents waiting for them. Rusty paled to see his mother and father there. Rusty's father, Ronaldo, was an older man with a balding head of brown hair with matching brown eyes. He wore a white shirt, brown slacks, and an apron with a deli hat on his head. Rusty's mother, Irma, had brown hair which she wears in buns on the sides of her head. She wore a red dress and a white apron. Now Joe only meet Rusty's parents a few times, and he quickly found himself loathing both of them just a little bit more they meet. Ralph may be a bit willing to sigh at her trainer's antics, but she could not stand his parents because they're the reason Rusty has so much trouble in life.

"And what do you two fuckers want?" Joe said.

"We're here to get our son. This doesn't concern you." Irma said coldly.

"Rusty, we got a call from Pokémon Tech. I'm not disappointed considering you were a failure to begin with. I told you to stop following your dreams and work in the deli." Ronaldo said bluntly.

"No. I don't want to be a deli chef. I want to follow the ideals of a Pokémon Master, and continue to train." Rusty said firmly.

"What even is a Pokémon Master?" Irma said crossing her arms.

"It's an ideal. An ideal that anyone willing can work alongside Pokémon and form bonds with them can be a great trainer." Joe said backing Rusty up.

It was a silly ideal and considered childish, but Joe was warming up to it.

"Sounds like a load of crap. Now son, get in the car and load your things. We're going home." Ronald said gruffly.

"And get rid of that paperweight." Irma said rolling her eyes at how he held "it" to his chest.

"No, she's not a paperweight, she's a Kakuna and her name is Ralph. Secondly, I will not go home because all you'll do is yell at me for being "retarded" like my aunt and so on. Plus, Dad, you suck at cooking!" Rusty said.

Irma's response was to try to slap Rusty only for Joe to catch her hand with a glare that oozed anger.

"He said no, and I suggest you two kindly fuck off." Joe said tightened his grip.

Ronaldo walked up to Joe towering over him before backhanding him into the wall freeing Irma before grabbing Rusty by the collar causing Ralph to fall to the ground.

"Since you insist on being a little shit, I'll just have to beat what's best for you into you." Ronaldo said as Rusty spat in his face.

"Like you taught me your shitty recipes." Rusty said as Ronaldo threw him into the wall.

Joe staggered to his feet and Irma looked disappointed.

"Why are you even getting involved? You're just an orphan, you weren't wanted in the first place." Irma said dryly.

Joe saw red and Edgar sprang into action binding her arm with Vine Whip as Joe slugged her in the jaw. Tears streaming his eyes, he kept attacking her before having his hands around her throat. Rusty was in vain trying to fight his father as Ralph laid on the ground feeling helpless.

"Are you going to listen to your father now?" Ronald said as Rusty was sore after the last one.

"I don't know dad, ask Aunt Scarlet." Rusty said before headbutting his father hard enough to break his nose.

Ronald recoiled releasing Rusty only to get smacked into Joe sending the boys tumbling into the dirt.

"You bastard!" Roland screamed holding his bleeding nose.

He looked down at the Kakuna and readied himself to crush her with his boot. Rusty could only watch as he struggled.

"I should have aborted you, but it was all too late. Born on the worst day of the year, you're an unlucky bad omen." Irma said with sigh. "Just like my sister, you ruined you my life."

"You sure it isn't your shitty life choices like marrying this asshole?" Joe jeered.

Rusty could hear his heartbeat as he looked to Ralph.

" _No! I won't sit here and be idle! " _Ralph screamed which came out as buzzing.

"Will you just shut up already?" Rolando said bringing his foot down on her.

Rusty tried to tackle his father only to be grabbed into a chokehold gagging for breath. Joe found himself and Edgar tasered due to Irma before Joe can issue an order.

" _Rusty, despite your flaws, you kept fighting for yourself and me. I can't let you down. I can't watch you suffer! " _Ralph said struggling against the weight of Ronald's foot. " _I... I feel something rising._ "

Ronaldo, Joe, Edgar and Irma all see Rusty's eyes glow blue for a second as he and Ralph said scream, " ** _I won't let anything stand in my way any longer!"_**

Ralph's shell cracked as the shell glowed and Rusty, having a surge of strength, double kneed his father in the rib before using the end of his glasses to jab his father's eye. Rolando had stumbled back freeing Rusty which his allowed him to slip on his glasses to see his trusty Kakuna ascend to become a Beedrill. Ralph looked at herself and she should be feeling strange due to the change, but she was blind with utter rage at Rusty's father. Adjustments could wait as all she wanted was nothing more than make him pay. The surprise of this allowed Joe to get out his hidden hunter's knife and stab Irma's arm forcing her to drop her taser.

"Edgar, Stun Spore then Razor Leaf!" Joe said dropping to the ground.

Irma found herself cut up from sharp leaves and stunned right in her tracks to allow Joe to redeliver some tasering. Ronaldo wanted to move to help his wife only for Ralph to get in the way.

" _No. Your fight with us!_ " Ralph said.

Out of Ralph's antennas came a stream of electricity into the air. As it sailed through the air, the tip opens up and expands, forming into a large spider web of electricity that dropped down on Roland and electrocuted him. Ralph's stinger arms glowed green as she repeatedly stabbed him with the stingers on her arms. In the end, both Irma and Ronaldo were sent fleeing in their car right Professor Tree and Giselle showed up.

"Rusty, Joe, what the hell happened?" Prof. Tree said.

"Oh, you know, family drama. Apparently, Rusty's dad was actually abusive. I wish I knew sooner because I would have robbed the fuckers or vandalize their shop." Joe said panting. "But we'll live."

"Hey hey, Ralph's evolved. Congrats, and from the look of things, he shredded your dad." Prof. Tree said with a smirk.

"Raika. Professor Tree, Raika's a girl actually." Rusty said sheepishly. "Befitting her evolution, my thunder flower has bloom."

" _That's rather clever." _ Raika said buzzing happily.

"You're both hurt." Giselle said confused.

"We'll live. I've tanked worse from school." Joe said sliding his knife back in its hidden sheath and pocketing the taser. "But we definitely are going to have to make ourselves scarce."

Joe and Rusty returned their Pokémon for a proper rest in their balls as everyone entered the lab. Professor Tree cleared his throat.

"Now, the headmistress had tasked me with preparing some special materials to give to top three preforming students. After my recent grant and help from a dear friend no longer with us, I had them. However, all considering, I want to personally stick it to that uptight weed-stealing bitch. Behold." Prof. Tree said unveiling the Pokédexes, three Pokéballs, and the latest Trainer bag models.

Rusty noticed the Pokédexes were different in design coming off as sleeker and were all black in color. Rusty took up one and it changed color to a classic red.

"Oh yeah, when they have a user, they change color to suit the user." Prof. Tree said sheepishly as Joe and Giselle took the other ones up.

Giselle's took a light blue color and Joe's took a black hue with a green horizontal streak. The professor had completed registration for all three of them presenting them with their officiated licenses and new starters. Giselle was wondering if meeting Lincoln was a blessing in disguise as she found herself with a Togepi, Joe got a Clefairy, and Rusty had his hands on an Eevee.

"I will name her Faye." Joe said as the Pokédex pinged. "And check out the features on this dex. Movesets, possible egg moves, and so much more. I could make a beastly team with this on my side."

"Ataru." Rusty said with a grin. "My own falling star. So, Giselle? Naming that Togepi?"

"Hope. I just hope that isn't too cheesy." Giselle remarked.

Rusty rolled his eyes at the obvious pun.

"Even if it is, it doesn't matter. Nicknaming your Pokémon is what bring them closer to being family. Plus, it serves as the element of surprise." Joe said with an air of seriousness. "Didn't you nickname your Cubone and Graveler?"

"I do. I only call them by that name when we're alone. It's actually Bonesaw and Rocklyn." Giselle said being honestly. "I was afraid of doing that in school because people called it silly, but I won't be afraid of it anymore."

"That's the spirit, and I'm just glad I have an actual bag that comes with all the pockets. It even has some good gear to start off with. Almost makes me feel bad Rusty and I made sure to take a few things before we were thrown out." Joe said deviously.

Joe and Rusty merely dropped their old bags and opened them to revealed that they made sure to help themselves. Poké Balls of different types, Super Potions, Hyper Potions, held items, and a small bag full of Rare Candies.

"How?!" Giselle asked.

"Our headmistress was stashing this for herself. I know she's been making sure to give these to the rich kids while giving us poor kids with little to nothing. Remember gardening club?" Joe said coldly. "I was a part of that club to try and grow berries, and I learned later that Headbitch has been snagging them to give to the upperclassmen."

"That's why you quit and took that detention after mouthing the Headmistress." Giselle said forlorn.

"The rest of the club couldn't quit under threat of punishment. Basically, she got free labor." Joe said bitterly. "I at least got my last bunches of Sitrus Berries back."

"You all should get some sleep. You guys need an early start tomorrow." Prof. Tree said taking a drag of the blunt.

Lunaris, Prof. Tree's Umbreon, woke up at the smell of the Professor's weed and bellowed that he wanted some.

"I offered to put them up at my place. It's the least I could do." Giselle said not wanting to admit that she did not want to go back into the city alone.

"Oh right, well you all have a good night. And sorry about your mother, Giselle." Prof. Tree said kindly.

"It's no problem at all. Don't worry about it. Good night, Professor Tree." Giselle said as she and the boys left.

Lemuel knew he was going to have to prepare for the fallout and he was ready to do so. Getting out his phone, he dialed up a number.

"Hey Jen-nay, it's Lemuel. Look…I need your help. How soon can you get here? 10 minutes, good." He said before hanging up.

With himself having three sponsored trainers, he knew he was going to get a massive grant to help care for any Pokémon those three wanted to see to storage. He was glad that he could quit his job with Pokémon Tech, and he even had a plan to further screw Verdant over. Phone out again, he dialed up another number, this time a student.

"Velvet Scarlatina, it's Professor Tree. Remember your dream of being a Pokémon researcher? Well, do I have an offer for you."

-Giselle's Villa, Viridian City - (9:45 PM)-

"Swanky. I dig the egg-white color, but that must be a bitch to clean." Joe said.

"Thankfully, I was able to access my bank account and get my money moved to a new account. I suppose I can't complain about having a million. But given everything, it'll drain fast." Giselle said with a sigh. "Thank Arceus, I never took anyone to my private villa."

Joe rolled his eyes as they entered her home. The place was heavily decorated with Pokémon dolls and various other things, but it was done at a more relaxed style. Giselle kicked off her shoes and let out all of her Pokémon gesturing Joe and Rusty to do the same. The trio was gathered around her leaf-styled Comfort Desk having tea as the Pokémon were having a late-night dinner.

" _Welcome to the team, newbie. "_ Shoji said happily munching away.

" _So, what's our trainer like? " _Ataru asked.

" _He's got hurdles to overcome, but he's willing to work to get around them. He's a bit of a goofball, but he's definitely bright. Only problem was few were able to realize his potential. "_ Raika said politely.

" _And what about mine? " _Faye asked.

" _He's a sharp one, but he's just lazy and unmotivated. When he is motivated, look out. Total pervert, though."_ Edgar said bluntly. " _But I wouldn't trade him for another trainer._ "

"So, why haven't you evolved Rocklyn to become a Golem?" Joe asked.

"Would you believe it slipped my mind?" Giselle said with a chuckle.

"Well, we can deal with that tomorrow morning if you want." Rusty offered fiddling with his Dex. "Actually, we should even do it now. According the Dex, it can start trades quick and easy between Dex holders."

" _Yes, the process is rather simple."_

The trio looked to Joe's Pokédex and Joe was wide-eyed.

"Did you just speak…with the voice of Jet?" Joe said stunned.

" _My creator, Professor Honō, programmed us to take on familiar voices."_ Dex Jet remarked. " _He had a son who was a fan of Cowboy Bebop. Call me Dex Jet._ "

"Ah what?! I couldn't even get Faye's voice!" Joe groaned. "I would have killed to wake up in the morning to hear her voice."

" _Sorry slick, Dex Faye is under Giselle's, perv."_ Dex Faye said being rather chipper.

" _Ed will introduce Ed. Full name — Edward Wong Hau Pepelu Tivrusky the 4th... Ed made up that name for Ed, isn't it cooool? Just call me Dex Ed!_ " Dex Ed said excitedly as Rusty looked down at his.

"Wait, we have Ed, Faye, and Jet, but what about Spike?!" Rusty asked.

" _Most likely, within the fourth one."_ Dex Jet said before explaining a bit about the Professor, his tragic death, and the fourth Dex.

"So, the fourth dex is lost?" Giselle asked.

" _No, Dex Ed is detecting it. It's active and has a user. Looks like the Professor's kid but all grown up!"_ Dex Ed said. " _Name's different. Crimson Daimonji."_

 _"That's Carson…na doubt it."_ Dex Jet remarked.

The trio looked at the young man's photos and small profile.

"Another American?" Giselle thought before exclaiming, "He's got 13 badges! But you could only get 8."

"You may want to read that again. He's got 7 badges from Sinnoh and 6 from here. Damn…this guy puts everyone we know to shame. I wish I could see his team or his Dex stats." Joe said curiously before getting Ann's Pokéball. "But let's start up that trade. I'll have Ann aid."

" _Initiating trade."_ Dex Jet and Dex Faye said in unison.

Giselle held up her Pokéball for Rocklyn as their Dexes synced for a few seconds with the lights blipped blue.

" _Trade complete! Take care of Ann/Rocklyn!"_ Dex Jet/Dex Faye said in unison.

Rocklyn began to glow as she proceeded to evolve, and Joe and Giselle simply traded back with complete ease. Rocklyn was now a Golem and looked down at her new form.

" _I'm going to miss having four arms._ " Rocklyn said. " _But I feel amazing!"_

Rusty yawned completely exhausted saying he was ready for bed.

"We should make a list of things to buy before we leave town tomorrow morning." Rusty said. "You and Joe can't exactly travel in your uniform."

"Rusty, I pretty much live in this uniform." Joe said with sigh. "We both how cheap Verdant is the stipend for students. You'd think the poor kids would get a bigger one."

Giselle got up, got out a roll of Pokédollars out of a desk drawer, and threw it on the desk without a word. Joe and Rusty looked at it and up at Giselle.

"That's about 400,000. You two use it and keep the change. If you two are you going to shopping early, at least wake me up." Giselle said before leaving for her room following by her Pokémon. "Good night."

Rusty and Joe could only look stunned at the wad of cash there, but the two had a set of thoughts running through their mind. However, the pair simply split the cash between them and went to the bed sleeping on the couches. Edgar bouncing up near his trainer sleeping near him as usual. Raika fluttered up having her passing out on top of the couch. The rest all gathered near before heading off to sleep.

-(The Next Morning)-

-Giselle's Villa, Viridian City - (6:45 AM)-

Giselle woke up to Hope on her chest trying to wake her. She took her up and walked right out of her room still in her nightgown to see Rusty and Joe blankly staring at the television with mild shock. Confused, she looked to her television to see the news.

"Oh…Rusty, I'm so sorry." Giselle said sympathetically.

Rusty snapped out of his shock back to his happy demeanor saying not to worry. Joe shrugged saying that Rusty's parents had it coming for being abusive pricks.

" _So, the poison wound up giving him a heart attack and crash the car… " _Raika remarked. " _But the fire roasted the bodies. "_

"Wait, doesn't that mean you get the deli and the house?" Giselle asked.

"Well, I'd have to get people to manage it while I'm away. It's not like Velvet has rich friends in the school who would not be happy to hear their friend being bullied. Oh wait, there is." Rusty said getting out his phone and making some calls.

The trio quickly got showered, dressed, and all of their Pokémon were returned to their balls. The first thing they did after getting a big breakfast was to get themselves new clothes. Joe, of course, bought Giselle a gift in the form of a swimsuit.

"I'm not wearing a string bikini!" Giselle said red-faced.

"Would you do it for Lincoln?" Joe teased. "And besides, it's to show my appreciation. I could have bought a microkini. Besides, what are friends for?"

Giselle rolled her eyes and pocketed it unaware that Rusty was getting her something as well. With new gear in hand, the next stop was Rusty's deli.

-Pokémon Tech, Viridian City - (7:15 AM)-

Professor Tree waltzed into the school being an hour late to find Headmistress Verdant waiting and rather angry. She screamed at him demanded to know why he did not answer his phone, and he silently took out a letter shoving it on her face before walking away without a word. Lunaris was perched on his shoulder sneering as Verdant read the letter only to pale.

"Wait! What about our deal?!" She screamed.

His response was a simple middle finger salute without looking back. He already had his office cleared out and was ready to take up a new role. H. Verdant watched him stroll past but he was not the only one leaving this school. Velvet walked to the headmistress out of uniform and dropped the uniform in front of her along with the school ID all without words.

"And what do you are doing, Miss Scarlatina?" She said glaring down Velvet.

"What I should have much earlier when my complaints fell on deaf ears? You may be a skilled trainer, but you are shitty human being." Velvet said without a hint of any fear.

Velvet turned to walk away, and the headmistress reach for Velvet's shoulder. She whirled around and slugged the older woman in the jaw hard enough to break it sending her tumbling to the ground. Velvet walked away and Verdant was met with several more uniforms. Coco Adel was one of the students whose cashflow fed the school and to have her, Fox Allistar, and Yatsuhashi Daichi soundly quit was a nightmare come true.

"Oh, and you can thank Rusty for telling me you were covering up the bullying. Expect a call from my lawyer later." Coco said as the four left with Prof. Tree.

Verdant's eye twitched before she screamed, "RRRRRUUUUUSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSTTTTTTTYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

-Professor Tree's Lab, Outskirts of Viridian City - (8:00 AM)-

"And there they are!" Prof. Tree said seeing the trio walk up with their new threads and their new bags he had given them. "Nice threads."

Joe had his brown hair dyed black done with a medium perm. He wore a white **Zipped Shirt Combo** , a pair of grey **camo pants** with a black belt, a pair of black **Short Boots** , a pair of blue fingerless gloves, a necklace with a Dragon Fang, a blue scarf, and a pair of white **Wide-Frame Sunglasses.** He would have left bought a cape, but Giselle made promise not until he had a few badges.

Rusty had not changed his hair nor his hat. He now wore a black vest with a white collar and yellow stripe, a white short-sleeved undershirt, blue cargo jeans, red fingerless gloves, his mother's sash that had the kanji for "Fire" (火) marked on it around his waist, and blackish-red sneakers.

Giselle had the most changes as she had her hair got a streak of black in it. She wore a blue **striped tank top,** aqua **Jean Shorts** with a blue belt having a silver buckle, black **Punk-styled over the knee socks** , purple **High Tops** , her Mega Band, and a pair of aviator sunglasses.

"You all look fabulous!" Coco said with a squee. Joe, you look so good with dark hair. Rusty…why didn't you change your hat?"

"I wanted to wear it for the first day of traveling as it's the one meaningful thing I owned." Rusty said with a pout. "But I did buy this blue metal pin to put on it which I'll use later. Thanks for agreeing to help run the deli with me."

"Of course. It was rather easy to convince some of my chefs to take up work there for extra pay. Plus, the recipes you give them was certainly something to behold." Coco remarked. "Sorry about your parents."

"It's no big deal, Coco. Abusive dickwads got what was coming." Joe remarked. "And Vel, I'm proud of you. Assistant Pokémon Researcher. That is dank. That means you'll be growing weed too?"

Velvet could only sheepishly grin.

"Wait, where's Fox and Yatsu?" Giselle asked.

"Probably stalking around the school to wait for Cardin to come out so they could jump him. They aren't happy that our bunbun was being tormented." Coco said.

"So, this is it. Call me if you need anything." Prof. Tree said supportively.

"We will through our new spanking new phones, the PokéGear SS. This thing makes my old phone look like garbage." Joe said holding his new phone in hand.

"We have your numbers." Rusty said assuring them. "So, this is goodbye."

As the trio walked along leaving Viridian City behind, Rusty looked over at Joe and Giselle.

"So, we're totally traveling together, right?" Rusty said.

Joe sighed.

"I guess we are…we're pretty much stuck with each other, and I wouldn't change for the world." Joe remarked.

"Good, because I got Giselle a present." Rusty said getting something out of his bag. "And it's not a swimsuit."

"Then I already like it." Giselle said sarcastically.

Out of the bag and on Giselle's head was a **Vaporean-themed Cap**.

"A Trainer just isn't one without some kind of hat, and those were on sale at the mall." Rusty said kindly before sending out Raika. "And I set up a system. Basically, I put in a small command on my Dex to have my first Pokémon in my party out with me walking about. So, if I switch it, like so, that Pokémon gets to walk with me. Figured it'd be a good way to get to know my Pokémon. I saw that Professor Elm did a theory paper about it and I was already doing it, so why not?"

"Ah, what the heck? It'd be fun." Joe said with a shrug. "It could be interesting to see Pokémon react to different areas."

" _Okay! Dex Ed can send Rusty's command to be replicated to my counterparts."_ Dex Ed chirped. " _I just need permission._ "

"Granted./Go for it." Giselle/Joe remarked.

" _Command received."_ Dex Jet and Dex Faye said as Edgar and Bonesaw were automatically let out of their balls.

"This is going to the start of a grand adventure! Maybe we could even complete the Pokédex!" Rusty said excitedly.

"Maybe we'll meet and find plenty of girls along the way on our grind to be badass!" Joe said determination shining in his eyes. "We'll never be poor or have to go back to that shitty town ever again!"

"And we'll have each other's backs. But tell me, if you want to complete the Kanto Dex. You'd have to find the legendary birds…" Giselle remarked.

"I know. Dibs on Moltres." Rusty said with a cheeky grin.

"Zapdos is the way to go!" Joe argued.

"You both don't get the grace of Articuno at all, but what's the chance? We'd sooner run into Joe's parents than a legendary." Giselle remarked. "No offense."

"None taken even if we do find my deadbeat parents, I can just punch them and move on because you guys are family." Joe said. "Now let's blow this town!"

Thus began, the trio's journey began to be very best like no ever was. Full of dreams and hope, ready to face the world beyond Viridian.

* * *

(A/N: This one took forever to write and for good reason. It is long. Much longer than I planned. When I started this one, I wanted to completely give Joe, Rusty, and Giselle a shot to go out like bosses. And I did. As you can see, this one's creation was made more in mind to fully meld into PLV's canon. So, allow me to go into the details. Yes, I did go full circle with the RWBY gag by throwing CFVY. Velvet was a good idea to give Lemuel a good straight man. Allow I felt it fitting that three get a push to into the downfall of Pokémon Tech. No, the school won't up and close down, but Verdant is going to have no choice but to pay hefty court settlements to Velvet. Add the fact, that Lemuel flew the coop caused a blow to Verdant's reputation. I didn't have Lemuel tell her he sponsored the trio though because I figured SilverNugget would have a ball writing that reaction when she finds out. Moving on to the tie to the Luckless. That's set up for later, so don't worry about it.

As for killing off Rusty's parents, it was done for two reasons. Subversion considering Lincoln's situation, and a haunting reminder for what Lynn Jr. could have done.

The new outfits? Joe and Giselle's outfits were based on actual clothing options found on Pokémon X and Y. Head up on Serbii's article on Trainer Customization on XY for specifics. That's why I bolded these words. The Vaporean cap is from Let's Go Eevee and Let's Go Pikachu. Rusty's outfit is the one he wore in the D/P Arc (which Ash was actually a competent trainer). Regardless, I hope you enjoyed this little labor of love. The updated teams are next chapter.)

Update: May 7, this chapter was riddled with errors. I am sorry for this, and it was all fixed up.


	44. (PLV Profile:School Trio)(current)

**(Canon Status Prompt – PLV)  
|Note that the first version of team set up in Chapter 30 of this collection is no longer canon.|**

 **Rusty, Giselle, and Joe**

* * *

 **File 1 – Rusty**

 **Name:** Rusty Yūkan Beige **  
Age:** 11 years **  
Nationality:** Japanese/American **  
Hometown:** Viridian City **  
Current Residence: (nomadic)  
Occupation: **Pokémon Trainer, Cook **  
Talents/Skills:** Cooking, Pokémon care, fighting, playing the Spanish guitar, various others **  
Birthdate:** April 13 (If the events of this story take place in 2017-2018, the year would be 2006-2007) **  
Height:** 4'7" **  
Weight: (assuming to be the same as Red's)  
Eye Color: **Brown **  
Hair Color:** Light Brown **  
Glasses or contact lenses?** Glasses (white circular) **  
Skin color: Peach  
Hobbies: **Pokémon training, cooking, sparring with Joe **  
Favorite Sayings:** "I want to be the very best like no one ever was!" "Wait a darn Dewgong minute!" "Son of a Bisharp!" "When you're livin' on the edge, that's all that matters to you because that's all you've really got. Not everyone can get off on being normal.*" **  
Speech patterns:** (Anyone who watches Pokémon Rusty, will know it'll be the same) **  
Disabilities:** Autism (High-Functioning) **  
Style (Elegant, shabby etc.):** Cool and comfy

 **Theme: Rival Letmoif – (Day:** Friends Theme - Reunited - Pokémon X & Y / **Night:** Kid Icarus Uprising – Dark Pit **)** **  
Greatest flaw:** Not a social butterfly, Berserk Button (Flipping the hat off his head, he will harm you if you do that) **  
Best quality:** His undying optimism, never give up attitude, and protectiveness of those he calls friend.

 **Biography:** Rusty Beige always had it hard growing up being born on a day that's considered bad luck, he was seen as a bad omen by his family. With the diagnosis of his autism only made things worse for Rusty, as his parents were not actively trying to help him with the issues he'd get later in life. Professor Tree really was the only stable and helpful adult figure in his life. He was inspired to be a Pokémon Trainer by hearing legends about the local gym leader. His parents found the idea silly and his father wanted him to go to school and get a "real job". At 10, he ran away from home to say with Professor Tree due to his parent's abuse. He wounded up getting lucky by getting a scholarship to P-Tech. It was tragic that they had no real help for kids with slight issues. He also knew Joe as an older kid who made Rusty feel better becoming something an aloof older brother. When P-Tech refused to give him a Pokémon to care for citing he was incompetence, he got a Kakuna from Professor Tree…who thought it was a paperweight. Despite his "disability", Rusty had realized while he could not learn the traditional way, he could learn in other ways through observance. Playing the wild Mankey, Rusty learned to fight as Joe had done trying to learn to survive. Until Lincoln came, and changed everything.

 **Current Pokémon Team:**

 **Beedrill (Shiny) Lv.20 (Female) (Nickname: Raika) |Kept in a Regular Poké Ball|**  
 **Ability: Sniper**  
 **Nature: Hardy**

 **Moves Known: Iron Defense, Electroweb, String Shot, Twinneedle, Venoshock, Bug Bite, Rage, ?**

 **Held Item: Scope Lens**

 **(Formerly known as Ralph)**

 **-x-**

 **Eevee Lv. 10 (Male) (Nickname: Ataru) |Kept in a Regular Poké Ball|**

 **Ability: Adaptability**

 **Nature: Lax**

 **Moves Known: Covet, Detect, Sand Attack, Tackle, Toxic, ?**

 **Held Item: None**

 **-x-**

 **Mankey Lv. 15 (Male) (Nickname: Shoji Oguma) |Kept in a Friend Ball|**

 **Ability: Defiant**

 **Nature: Adamant**

 **Moves Known: Beat Up, Karate Chop, Scratch, Aerial Ace, ?**

 **Held Item: Payapa Berry**

 **-File 2: Giselle-**

 **Name:** Giselle Yūtō Seiyo **  
Age:** 15 years **  
Nationality:** Japanese/German **  
Hometown:** Viridian City **  
Current Residence: (nomadic)  
Occupation: **Pokémon Trainer **  
Talents/Skills:** Calculating Pokémon stats and levels at a glance, strategy, business skills in money managing, making vitamins to enhance Pokemon's stats. **  
Birthdate:** May 27 (If the events of this story take place in 2017-2018, the year would be 2002-2003) **  
Height:** 5'1" **  
Weight:** 100lbs

 **Bust, Waist, Hip:** 80cm (31"), 60cm (23"), 84cm (33") **  
Eye Color:** Brown **  
Hair Color:** Dark Brown w/ Black streak **  
Glasses or contact lenses?** No **  
Skin color:** Pale **  
Hobbies:** Pokémon training, reading, collecting jewelry **  
Favorite Sayings:** "One must apply oneself in everything you do."

 **Speech patterns:** Kind yet Brazen **  
Disabilities:** None **  
Style (Elegant, shabby etc.):** Elegant (formerly) / Casual

 **Theme: Rival Letmotif – (** Day: Brilliant Red – Teaching Feeling OST/Night: Ivory Fiber – Teaching Feeling OST **)  
Greatest flaw: **Can be a bit blunt at times, low tolerance for idiocy (Rusty and Joe are exceptions) **  
Best quality:** Her genius mind

 **Biography:** Giselle had it all. She was a star student of the prestigious P-Tech, the heiress to the Seiyo Corp. that made accessories for Pokémon. Her upbringing caused her to peruse the top and belittle the bottom. Of course, this led to it all crashing down after a wakeup call from Lincoln. Now no longer a student or wealthy, she seeks redemption. She desires to battle Lincoln once again and find her place in this world. Saddled with Joe and Rusty, she learns of what she had been belittling and a bit about herself. Armed with a Mega Band from the mysterious Hax, she seeks to learn the secrets of Mega Evolution.

 **Current Pokémon Team:**

 **Golem Lv.26 (Female) (Nickname: Rocklyn) |Kept in a Regular Poké Ball|**

 **Ability: Rock Head**

 **Nature: Bold**

 **Moves Known: Rock Polish, Rock Tomb, Thunderpunch, Bulldoze, Brick Break, ?**

 **Held Item: Hard Stone**

 **-x-**

 **Cubone Lv.20 (Male) (Nickname: Bonesaw) |Kept in a Regular Poké Ball|**

 **Ability: Battle Armor**

 **Nature: Mild**

 **Moves Known: Leer, Bone Rush, Bonemerang, Iron Head, Blizzard, Earthquake**

 **Held Item: Leftovers**

 **-x-**

 **Togepi Lv.15 (Female) (Nickname: Hope) |Kept in a Regular Poké Ball|**

 **Ability: Serene Grace**

 **Nature: Quirky**

 **Moves Known: Metronome, Yawn, Dazzling Gleam, Extrasensory, Shadow Ball**

 **Held Item: Silk Scarf**

 **-x-**

 **Kangaskhan Lv.20 (Female) (Nickname: Amanda (Nickname for the Baby: Tracey) -(Obtained from Wonder Trade)- |Kept in a Dusk Ball|**

 **OT: Hax***

 **Ability: Scrappy**

 **Nature: Hardy**

 **Moves Known: Crush Claw, Drain Punch, Protect, Outrage, Attract, Shadow Claw, Thunderbolt, ?**

 **Held Item: Kangaskhanite**

 **-File 3: Joe-**

 **Name:** Joseph Suki Rogers **  
Age:** 15 years **  
Nationality:** Japanese/French/American **  
Hometown:** Viridian City **  
Current Residence: (nomadic)  
Occupation: **Pokémon Trainer **  
Talents/Skills:** Pokémon battling, fighting, foraging, parkour, manipulator (uses this for good), smooth talker, fast learner, computer hacker **  
Birthdate:** September 18 (If the events of this story take place in 2017-2018, the year would be 2006-2007) **  
Height:** 5'1" **  
Weight:** 105lbs **  
Eye Color:** Tiffany Blue **  
Hair Color:** Light Brown \Currently Dyed Black\ **  
Glasses or contact lenses?** No **  
Skin color: Peach  
Hobbies: **Pokémon training, cooking, sparring with Rusty, berry foraging, parkour **  
Favorite Sayings:** "Let and live die." "You (insert swear word here)!" "Before I knew better, I clung to hope and prayed every single night — yeah, I had faith right up until that night the cops beat the hell out of me for no reason at all on my birthday. All they saw when they looked at me was another little ghetto rat. With no power and no faith, what's left for a poor orphan to rely on? It's money, of course, and Pokémon. Fuckin' A. With these two things, the world's a great place." **  
Speech patterns:** Has a bit of Brooklyn accent, can slip into a French accent when he's pissed. **  
Disabilities:** None

 **Style (Elegant, shabby etc.):** Comfy, whatever works

 **Theme: Rival Letmoif – (Day:** Apollo Brown – Warm Rain / **Night:** Sinitus Tempo -Lonesome Cowboy **)  
Greatest flaw: **Tends to swear heavily when enraged, Berserk Button (Harming Rusty and/or Giselle), Little respect for police, A bit of a nihilist, tends to have perverted wisecracks **  
Best quality:** His determination, his ability to be a living lie detector, photographic memory, protectiveness of Rusty (and to an extent of Giselle), handsome lecher

 **Biography:** Joe Rogers was essentially the result of two trainers being too lazy to buy condoms and too "busy" with their lives to raise him. Thus, he was left in the town his mother gave in it. He did not really have a name in the first few years only being known as "The Kid" before he chose a name for himself. Being an orphan, he had to raise himself. The orphanage was not a very pleasant place to be raised, and thus Joe spent much of his life in the streets. Being a street rat, he did what he could to survive. At five years, he was saved by a passing trainer and given a Bellsprout to have. Eventually, he was kicked out the orphanage at about eight due to defending himself and Bellsprout from a group of older kids. On completely on street, Joe grew colder only time gaining a bit of nihilism after he was beaten up by a pair of cops (there were not Officer Jenny) only trying to find a place to sleep. For food, he hunted Ratatta and Pidgey when he couldn't afford to buy food. Rusty was a kid Joe had partly taken under his breath especially due to the fact he made food for Joe to have. Both were considered "outcast" and thus played over at Route 23 with a group of Mankey. Joe had ended up being offered to go to Pokémon Tech after defeating a third-year student after sneaking into the campus for medicine for his Bellsprout. While he knew the school was a hellhole, new clothes, new food, and a stipend had got him to accept. Of course, he had no intention of working hard, but only doing enough to pass. Eventually leading to his Pokémon evolving and Joe became the perverted yet roughneck slacker of the school. Joe hid his full potential from people he doesn't trust due to wanting to throw them off their game manipulating everyone to think he was a lazy slacker. There was also the fact he saw the ongoing corruption at the school and wanted no hand in its involvement. He had a small desire to find his birth parents and get some answers. Despite his nihilism, Rusty is slowly pulling him out of that mindset.

 **Current Pokémon Team:**

 **Weepinbell Lv.26 (Male) (Nickname: Edgar)**

 **Ability: Chlorophyll**

 **Nature: Mild**

 **Moves Known: Giga Drain, Sleep Powder, Toxic, Stun Spore, Thief, Sunny Day, Weather Ball, Venoshock, ?**

 **Held Item: None**

 **-x-**

 **Clefairy Lv. 10 (Female) (Nickname: Faye)**

 **Ability: Friend Guard**

 **Nature: Modest**

 **Moves Known: Doubleslap, Heal Pulse, Metronome, Psychic, Disarming Voice, ?**

 **Held Item: None**

 **-x-**

 **Mankey Lv.15 (Female) (Nickname: Ann Wolfe*) |Kept in a Luxury Ball|**

 **Ability: Anger Point**

 **Nature: Serious**

 **Moves Known: Covet, Karate Chop, Night Slash, Brick Break, Smack Down, ?**

 **Held Item: Black Belt**

-Minor Trivia-

Joe's move set for Edgar makes sense consider he has hunt for food or steal to get food. Stunning and sending foes to sleep would work perfectly. Which consider what I revealed in the previous post, he had to.

Joe's last name is a bit of dig at his English voice actor, Giselle's middle and last name is actually her Japanese name in the original sub. The word, yūtōsei, is a pun on honor student. Rusty's last name obviously references Beige Town in the Pokémon Rusty webseries. Originally, I considered asking to incorporate Beige Town as an actual place, but I decided not to bother with considering that Rusty's parents are dead.

Rusty's aunt was namedropped this time. Considering I'm working on Gym Leaders for Sevii Islands, it could be interesting….for Rusty to find out his aunt became a gym leader.

Complete overhaul for Rusty and Joe's themes was needed considering I gave Giselle a theme for her in the day and for the night. Joe's was changed as I felt his new day theme suits his bittersweet nature and his night theme sums up his internal loneliness. Rusty's night theme just had to be because of him getting serious and playing the song to show you that would be quite a spectacle.

Joe still does have a juvenile record for petty larceny and assaulting a police officer which were expunged from his record once he became a student of P-Tech. (I plan to bring this up later.)

* * *

 **(A/N: Man, what a rush to write this. Allow me to thank all of you for your support. SilverNugget, I hope you find this useful. I'll have details on the three Gym Leaders of the Sevii Islands soon. As for my audience, next up is more Agents of Deceptions.)**


	45. Agents of Deception 2

**Infinite Possibilities with the Multiverse Presents**

 **From the Mind of Mirai Yoshi**

 ** _Agents of Deception_**

* * *

 **Miniseries – Agents of Deception**

 **Type: Crossover w/ the Boondocks, Kids Next Door, Filmore, Black Lagoon**

 **Pairings: Leni/OC, Lori/Bobby, Clyde/?, Lincoln/Ronnie (other pairings will be announced later on)**

 **Other Details: Concerning the crossover, let me explain some details. There is Galactic Kids Next Door, but adulthood's not treated as a disease. Several characters would have been former KND agents, and so on. As for specifics, this story would take place (post-series for Filmore and Boondocks). (For this AU, certain characters that have died in Boondocks and Black Lagoon are going to alive in this. How will be explained…soon)**

* * *

|Episode 2 – Explosions and Explanations|

Cree did not expect things to go to shit so quickly, but then again she did not expect Rita to whip out an anti-tank rifle and blow everything straight to hell. So, she did the cowardly thing of fleeing with Mr. Fizz in one car left undamaged. Too bad, Leni was Blonde Widow Junior and Ichiro had a grudge. Both were attached to the via an extended trench knife attached to their brass knuckles. Mr. Fizz could only keep speeding down the street as they climbed on the door aiming their guns at the hood opening fire on the engine.

"Fuck! Leni! Ichiro! Please don't do that!" Cree pleaded. "It's nothing personal."

BANG! The engine was shot and the car was brought to a screeching halt before Ichiro and Leni aimed at the roof of the car.

"Both of you exit the car!" Leni barked as both scrambled out.

"Look, can't we talk about this? If this is about humiliating you at camp all those years ago, I'm sorry about it!" Cree said frantically. "You could have to kill me."

"We don't. We're calling for backup." Ichiro said with a smirk getting out a cell phone.

"Backup?" Cree asked confused.

Leni revealed a badge.

"Leni Loud, Agent of the International Intelligence Defense Coalition. And you both are under arrest." Leni remarked.

"Hope you like prison." Ichiro said as the dark colored cars swarmed as agents rushed in to finish the job. "Because the IIDC isn't exactly happy you've been interfering with the KND."

"Wait, you can't just leave me like this! My parents are going to kill me!" Cree pleaded. "Help a sista out!"

"I might be a brotha, but I ain't help you for dick." Ichiro said coldly before walking. "Bitch, you left me to the dogs and left me behind."

"How soon can you drive us back to my home?" Leni said another of the agents. "We still have a gunfight going down there."

One of the field agents beckoned them into his car and took off for the Loud Family Home.

-oAoDo-

BLAM! BLAM! Rita keeping missing Luke and Jan who were flashing stepping the best they could.

"You can't touch us, I've prepared drastically to match your speed, your stamina at it's peak." Luke remarked elegantly.

"Bro, I'm thinking of which sister I'm gonna fuck after we kill this show. I'm torn between bitchy older one or the funny one with braces. Reminds me of a hooker I did in Cali…shame she OD'ed before I could finish." Jan said wildly.

Luan gagged.

"You finished in a corpse!" Lori said mildly horrified. "What the hell, man?"

"I paid to finish in it, so I did!" Jan said flipping over Lincoln and Lucy's shot. "And Imma try some fresh pussy now!"

He leapt for her only to Lincoln jump into way and smack his face in with his S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R breaking a few teeth and sending him tumbling into the ground.

"Ah, you fucking little shit, you broke my teeth!" Jan screamed.

"Now will you drive me and Lucy around without argument?" Lincoln asked her older sister.

"Ok." Lori said flatly not even argue.

"Please, Blonde Window. Don't make this any harder! You've gotten out of touch! So, allow me to att…GAH, is that a hot dog?" Luke said looking down at the weiner that slapped him.

Lucy was shamelessly holding S.H.O.T.D.O.G. without a hint of shame.

"Ugh, I am going…" Luke said before a bullet tore through his right leg forcing him to the ground. "What the…."

"What's up, blondie boy?" Leni said holding the smoking gun. "Any last words?"

Before she could speak, she shot him in the head saying, "Eh, it probably wasn't going to be worth anything."

"Well gee whiz, seems I'm in a sticky situation. I guess I pretty just apolgiz…and GAH, learn to take a joke!" Jan said in response to Lincoln using the S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R. on his balls. "I suppose I could tell you how I knew your mother, how I got involved in all this, and that I know more about Ichiro than he knows himself."

A moment of silence passed and suddenly Jan was on fire laughing that he would rather leave them with any questions before turning to ash scattering within the wind leaving the sound of his twisted laugh. Lynn Jr. demanded answers knowing it was all over which left Leni to have to call for a clean up crew. The Loud Family plus Ichiro sat around the table after getting a brief explanation.

"So, let me get this straight. Our mom was one of the most terrifying assassins in the worlds. Lincoln and Lucy are members of a child spy ring. And you and Leni are government spies!" Luna said glaring at Ichiro. "Was all the time you spent with us a lie?"

"Not exactly. Par the course, I did have to blend in, but I did not lie to you other than hiding my real job. Yes, Leni and I were pretending to be a couple at first…but we ended up both "going native"." Ichiro said with a sheepish blush.

"The missions we've done brought us really close. We were pretending for the first three months, but the rest of the time was the real deal." Leni said affectionately holding his hand.

"Mrs. Loud, there is something you should know. Yes, I am responsible for Leni being recruited into the IIDC, but it was because she and I had crossed paths on a mission. She was working for another group that was trying to axe the target I was trying to arrest…the Jetts." Ichiro explained as Rita glared at the name.

"Son of a…they couldn't be bothered to ask me if I wanted to come out of retirement, but no, they take in my daughter under my nose!" Rita screeched. "I'm going to personally put a hot one in Ken's balls if he's behind this."

"You'd have to hunt him down because the Jetts aren't a thing anymore. They dissolved after I was brought into the IIDC. Apart of the deal, they made with them." Leni explained.

"Ok, let's all agree that today was a long day." Rita said trying to calm down.

"I should go get Maki and go to the laboratory to check on inventory." Lisa said getting up.

"I'll give you both a ride." Leni said getting her keys.

Lincoln got off his P.I.P.E.R. and he and Lucy silently leave the house knowing he was going to have an awkward meeting with Moonbase. Ronnie was going to kill him for this. Once Ichiro, Lisa, Leni, and Maki left, Lynn Sr. sighed.

"Well this is a fine mess, isn't it sweetheart?" Lynn Sr. said with a mirthful. "You haven't told them how we really meet."

"Were you tasked to kill dad?" Lana asked.

"Oh no, he actually accidently helped me killed the man I was supposed to kill with his cooking. Choked on it, and your father asked me out on a date shortly after him. I humored him and here we are." Rita mused.

-oAoDo-

In the skies above, a S.C.A.M.P.R.E.R. flew on flight for the Moonbase as Sector RW looked nervous.

"I feel as a leader, I did a poor job." Lincoln said defeatedly.

"No, I should feel terrible for not getting there to help." Ronnie admitted.

"Still, your sister is a government agent and one of the best KND agents around. Trippy, man." Clyde said beaming. "A family of badass."

"This is still bad. Cree and Mr. Fizz directly targeted our family, and to make things dicey, Leni and Ichiro clearly haven't been decommissioned. And if they were teen operatives, I'd be informed." Lincoln said nervously.

"If we don't tell them, and they found out, we're screwed. But if do…" Lucy said cutting herself off.

"The KND gets a government organization on their asses." Ronnie said piloting the ship.

Lincoln's phone buzzed to see it was a text from Leni to let him that Cree is in IIDC custody while Mr. Fizz is being sent off to prison.

"Well shit, seems the IIDC has Cree in custody and Mr. Fizz is being put in prison." Lincoln said with a bit of relief. "Maybe we won't get yelled at by the Supreme Leader."

Oh, they could only hope.

* * *

(A/N: I like writing this miniseries simply for throwing all this action at you, and no, that isn't the last of Jan. He'll be back. But what about Cree? How will the Kids Next Door take two of their former agents who still have their memories became government agents? Will Ronnie and Lincoln be a thing?! Find out next time on Agents of Deception!)


	46. Prompt 9 (PLV) Sevii Island Trio

**Prompt 9 - Pokémon Loud Version: Kanto**

* * *

 **Meet the Sevii Island Trio**

 **File 1 – Selphy**

 **Name:** Selphine "Selphy" Hitsuyō **  
Age:** 19 years **  
Nationality:** [Sevii Islander] Japanese/Caribbean **  
Hometown:** Resort Gorgeous, Five Island, Sevii Islands **  
Current Residence:** Resort Gorgeous, Five Island, Sevii Islands **  
Occupation:** Pokémon Trainer [Lady Trainer Class] | Five Island Gym Leader **  
Talents/Skills:** Treasure hunting, Pokémon training, business management, money management **  
Birthdate:** June 29th* (If the events of this story take place in 2017-2018, the year would be 2000-2001) **  
Height:** 5'8.5" **  
Weight: 127lbs**

 **Bust, Waist, Hip: 90cm (35"), 58cm (23"), 86cm (34")*  
Eye Color: **Ocean Blue **  
Hair Color:** Blonde (dyed) / Auburn **  
Glasses or contact lenses?** None

 **Notable Accessory:** A pair of designer aviator sunglasses on that hide a Key Stone. (Think similar to ORAS Maxie's Mega Glasses) **  
Skin color: Pale (lightly sunkissed)  
Hobbies: **Pokémon training, laying about on the beach, surfing, having alcoholic drinks on the beach, shopping, and exploring Lost Cave **  
Favorite Sayings:** "I am exquisitely bored. Please, hear my wish." "I am a woman of wealth, but even the wealthy live for Pokémon battling." "Underestimation is one's downfall." "I am Lady Selphine, the Five Island Gym Leader." "Most gym leaders have a type they specialize in. Me? I lean to Dark-types, such mysterious beauties. Of course, I am more than just Dark-types." **  
Speech patterns: Speaks like a high class lady with a vocabulary to boot  
Disabilities: **None **  
Style (Elegant, shabby etc.):** Elegant (with island flair)

 **Theme: Beach Bomb –** Beach (Yoshi) – New Super Mario Brothers Wii  
 **Greatest flaw:** Minor insensitivity when it comes to deal with the poor **  
Best quality:** Sense of duty in protecting Five Island

 **Biography:** Selphine Hitsuyō lived the high live being born into wealth and growing with all of her wants fulfilled. Despite this, she was a lonesome girl being that her parents both passed away when she was eight due to illness leaving her to be raised by the family butler, Sebastian. She grew to become the rich idiot with no real day job leaving Desiree Corporation to be run by the investment board and enjoyed her days on the beach playing with her Pokémon. Her slight selfishness and lack of concern over other people's plights would change when she crossed paths with the Outlaw years later. She was seventeen when they met in Lost Cave. She was exploring the cave as she normally did but was being followed by goons of the Salone family. Her investment board had stolen a hefty sum from the Salone family and pinned the blame on her. She was cornered only to be saved by the Outlaw. He had explained everything to do her and everything changed. She wound up aiding the Outlaw in some of his journey and he inspired her to be better. She trained her Pokémon up and become a Gym Leader through her hard work. She sold most of the control of the company to X Inc. to help in producing Pokémon items through the Sevii Islands for trainers asking that a new program for new trainers was set up. The Crimson Fund where beginning trainers gets a starter kit after their first purchase in a PokéMart at the Outlaw's request. She was the last one to see him before he left the Sevii Islands as he wanted to bid her goodbye. He had left her his Gyrados as a parting gift, and ever since she's been known as the Five Island Gym Leader after paying off the Pokémon League with a sizeable donation.

 **Badge: Gorgeous Badge (It is shaped with a pinkish-white conch shell with a tiny diamond in the center.)**

 **Type Specialization: Mix (Leans toward Dark-type Pokémon)**

 **Leader Title: _"The Shadowy Mermaid!"_**

 **Reward: 35,680 Pokédollars and TM97 (Dark Pulse) |First Defeat|**

 **40,000 Pokédollars |Rematch|**

 **Current Pokémon Team:**

 **Persian Lv.60 (Male) (Nickname: Thomas) |Kept in a Luxury Ball|**  
 **Ability: Technician**  
 **Nature: Naughty**

 **Moves Known: Pay Day, Hidden Power (Dragon), Hyper Voice, Aerial Ace, Water Pulse, U-turn, ?**

 **Held Item: Silk Scarf**

-x-

 **Alolan Persian Lv.60 (Female) (Nickname: Selena) |Kept in a Luxury Ball|**  
 **Ability: Fur Coat**  
 **Nature: Brave**

 **Moves Known: Pay Day, Hidden Power (Flying), Dark Pulse, Hypnosis, Dream Eater, Thunderbolt, ?**

 **Held Item: Figy Berry**

-x-

 **Mismagius Lv.58 (Female) (Nickname: Louise) |Kept in a Dusk Ball|**  
 **Ability: Levitate**  
 **Nature: Quirky**

 **Moves Known: Phantom Force, Mystical Fire, Lucky Chant, Energy Ball, Dazzling Gleam, Shadow Ball, ?**

 **Held Item: Focus Band**

-x-

 **Pidgeot Lv.59 (Male) (Nickname: Pesto) |Kept in a Quick Ball|**  
 **Ability: Keen Eye**  
 **Nature: Hasty**

 **Moves Known: Sky Attack, Heat Wave, Steel Wing, Return, Hurricane, Fly, Hyper Beam, ?**

 **Held Item: Pidgeotite**

-x-

 **Weaville Lv.59 (Female) (Nickname: Raquelia) |Kept in a Dusk Ball|**  
 **Ability: Pressure**  
 **Nature: Mild**

 **Moves Known: Ice Beam, Night Slash, Dark Pulse, Brick Break, Metal Claw, Poison Jab, ?**

 **Held Item: BlackGlasses**

-x-

 **Gyrados Lv.62 (Female) (Nickname: Madea) [OT: Crimson] |Kept in a Lure Ball|**  
 **Ability: Moxie**  
 **Nature: Rash**

 **Moves Known: Surf, Crunch, Hurricane, Dragon Pulse, Dark Pulse, Hydro Pump, ?**

 **Held Item: Gyradosite**

-x-

Minor Trivia: She's close friends with Professor Ivy and the two frequent lay about on the beach together.

Yes, she does have Pokémon befitting for how many badges a challenger has. The team shown is her main team for going all out.

Her butler, Sebastian, functions as caretaker and assistant Gym Leader.

Her wardrobe is basically her raiding the closest of Boa Hancock, Nami, and Nico Robin from One Piece.

Her favorite alcoholic drink of choice is, Zapdos Zinger (yes, it is a real cocktail consisting of : 2 oz Vodka, 2 lemon wedges, 2 pineapple chunks, 8 mint leaves, 2 spoons of coconut sugar, and Simple Syrup).

-oPo-

 **File 2 – Sofia**

 **Name:** Sofia Giras **  
Age:** 18 years **  
Nationality:** [Sevii Islander] Japanese/Caribbean **  
Hometown:** Water Path, Six Island, Sevii Islands **  
Current Residence:** Ruin Valley, Six Island, Sevii Islands **  
Occupation:** Prostitute (former)|Pokémon Trainer [Veteran Class] | Six Island Gym Leader | Martial Artist | Former Kanto Champion| Headmistress of Kassai Institute **  
Talents/Skills:** Pokémon training, teaching others, rallying others, martial arts (Tai Chi/Kenpo), bojutsu, seduction, psychology **  
Birthdate:** March 1st* (If the events of this story take place in 2017-2018, the year would be 2000-2001) **  
Height:** 5'10" **  
Weight: Secret**

 **Bust, Waist, Hip: 88cm (34"), 58cm (22"), 90cm (35")  
Eye Color: **Green **  
Hair Color:** Purple **  
Glasses or contact lenses?** None

 **Notable Accessory:** A pair of stud earrings that hide a Key Stone in the right ear and a necklace with a Quick Claw which was a gift from Crimson **  
Skin color: Pale  
Hobbies: **Pokémon training, reading, pole dancing, training her body and mind at Outcast Island **  
Favorite Sayings:** "I used to be under Salone's thumb, and now I stand free thanks to the Outlaw." "This building was the base of the Salone until he stormed the placed and killed every single Salone member." "I am Sofia, the Six Island Gym Leader." "My preference in type is a bit of a mixed. I do prefer Dragons." **  
Speech patterns: Speaks with a bit of accent (think Rouge from the Sonic the Hedgehog games)  
Disabilities: **None **  
Style (Elegant, shabby etc.):** Casual

 **Theme: Westside –** Road to the West – Cowboy Bebop  
 **Greatest flaw:** Morbid sense of humor **  
Best quality:** Protective of her Gym Trainer, passionate to fight crime, Never-give-up attitude

 **Biography:** Sofia was off to start her Pokémon Trainer career determined to be conquering the eight gyms of Johto, but then the Salone family took over. She had fought against them but had fallen like so many. With her Pokémon taken, she was forced to work in Salone House, a bordello, being made to serve countless male and female customers. By fifteen, she was used to it and resigned her to care for the girls under Salone until the Outlaw came. He was captured and erroneously mistaken to be a crossdressing girl. It had not helped that they neglected to take his Pokémon or his things. He was able to raise hell when it discovered what this was. Sofia was trying to comfort a crying girl who was new to the bordello, but a client, an older woman, came in wanting to be first in line. Sofia begged them not to, but the client refused sending a Vilepume to use Stun Spore on her. She was left paralyzed as the client advanced over for the Outlaw to kick the door open and beat that client to death. Her Pokémon were given the choice by him to die fighting for their trainer or flee to which the Vilepume chose to fight. It wasn't even a long battle and Sofia was awed by his skill. She realized he had killed all the clients and she aided in gathering the girls to escape. He would find the key and battle the last guard before seeing the sky for the first time again in four years. Soon after, the Outlaw that completely wiped out the Salone family. She and Deron had found him at the end of his siege having killed the last member of the Salone bloodline, the son. He was limping down the steps of the Salone Mansion in Ruin Valley alongside his Gengar and recently evolved Ninetales who both looked jacked up. They collapsed in front of the police, who finally grew a pair to storm the place. With that, Sofia worked to nurse him back to health before he was handed off to the professionals. They lived and Sofia joined him and Deron on their trek to Seven Island along with the recused former brothel workers settling in Tanoby Town on Seven Island where after a long contest, the Outlaw had won the right to be the Tanoby Town Gym Leader but passed it on to Deron. She would share a night of passion with him being his first before he left her behind giving her his Piloswine, Tuskon, to remember him by. One he left, she decided she had to get herself together. Training under Deron and on her own, she traveled to Kanto and swiftly defeated the Gym Leaders within 80 days and stormed up to the Indigo Plateau to challenge the Elite 4. Now normally, one became Champion through the tournament of fighting other trainers. However, the option to do it the traditional way and face all four of the Elite Four one after another was still there. It was long fought, but she had done it. She stood as Champion, and ultimately stepped down after a few months realizing what she wanted to do. She returned to the Six Island and started an academy as an alternative option to Pokémon Trainers who are unwilling or unable to go on a journey to collect Gym Badges. Taking over the Salone Mansion, she remodeled the place as the Kassai Institute leading as Headmistress and it doubled as Six Island Gym. She still runs the place and visit often to Deron to train. She hasn't seen the Outlaw is years, however.

 **Current Badge Count:** 8 Kanto Badges (Boulder, Cascade, Thunder, Rainbow, Soul, Marsh, Volcano, and Earth)

 **Badge: Mindful Badge (It is shaped with a purple book with a red flame in the center.)**

 **Type Specialization: Mix**

 **Leader Title: _"A Woman of Brains and Brawn!"_**

 **Reward: 10,580 Pokédollars and TM02 (Dragon Claw) |First Defeat|**

 **20,000 Pokédollars |Rematch|**

 **Current Pokémon Team:**

 **Mamoswine Lv.64 (Male) (Nickname: Tuskon) [OT: Crimson] |Kept in a Premier Ball|**  
 **Ability: Snow Cloak**  
 **Nature: Hardy**

 **Moves Known: Ancient Power, Hail, Iron Head, Ice Beam, Superpower, Mud Bomb, Stealth Rock, Earthquake, ?**

 **Held Item: Fighting Gem**

-x-

 **Heracross Lv.62 (Male) (Nickname: Cobalt) |Kept in a Net Ball|**  
 **Ability: Guts | Skill Link (as Mega Heracross)**  
 **Nature: Jolly**

 **Moves Known: Pin Missile, Megahorn, Arm Thrust, Brick Break, Aerial Ace, Throat Chop, Smack Down, Iron Defense, ?**

 **Held Item: Heracrossite**

-x-

 **Milotic Lv.63 (Female) (Nickname: Miss Marvel) |Kept in a Dive Ball|**  
 **Ability: Marvel Scale**  
 **Nature: Lax**

 **Moves Known: Rain Dance, Surf, Ice Beam, Scald, Dragon Pulse, Iron Tail, Bulldoze, Recover, ?**

 **Held Item: Blue Scarf**

-x-

 **Blissey Lv.65 (Female) (Nickname: Saria) |Kept in a Safari Ball|**  
 **Ability: Serene Grace**  
 **Nature: Docile**

 **Moves Known:** **Thunderbolt, Egg Bomb, Heal Pulse, Flamethrower, Metronome, Drain Punch, Hyper Voice, Psychic, ?**

 **Held Item: Shell Bell**

-x-

 **Typloshion Lv.60 (Male) (Nickname: Heatblast) |Kept in an Ultra Ball|**  
 **Ability: Blaze**  
 **Nature: Rash**

 **Moves Known: Sunny Day,** **Flamethrower, Eruption, Solar Beam, Extrasensory, Brick Break, Flare Blitz, Blast Burn, ?**

 **Held Item: Heat Rock**

-x-

 **Dragonite Lv.66 (Female) (Nickname: Sakura) |Kept in a Luxury Ball|**  
 **Ability: Multiscale**  
 **Nature: Serious**

 **Moves Known: Hurricane, Dragon Claw, Draco Meteor, Heat Wave, Iron Tail, Sky Drop, Thunderbolt, Ice Punch, _Fly_ , ?**

 **Held Item: Assault Vest**

 **-x-**

Minor Trivia: Like Selphy, she also obtained status as a Gym Leader through alternate means. It's mentioned in Chapter 28, "The Undefeated Trainer", on how it is. However, considering the fact that Sofia was at one point the Champion, would the test really be needed?

It had been hinted that Koga may take up the Elite Four soon, and I want to confirm that Sofia had fought Koga as a Gym Leader and had fought Agatha of the Elite Four.

She, Deron, and Bruno had trained together at one point to where she has his number if he's down to fight.

She also has Pokémon to fight Trainers with less than 8 badges, and actually has the best students take over in that regard.

She was made to be the anti-Verdant, and I plan to have them meet in due time.

Among her teaching staff, is the young man who created Memorial Pillar mourning his lost Onix, Tectonix. Sofia helped him out of his slump and teaches at the school for how to medically care for Pokémon. He even got married to the school nurse, who is a Nurse Joy.

-oPo-

 **File 3 – Deron**

 **Name:** Deron Storm **  
Age:** 24 years **  
Nationality:** [Sevii Islander/Unovan/American] Cascuasain/African-American **  
Hometown:** Cayuco, California (raised) | Undella Town, Unova (born) **  
Current Residence:** Tanoby Town, Seven Island, Sevii Islands **  
Occupation:** Pokémon Trainer [Black Belt Class] | Tanoby Town Gym Leader | Martial Artist | Massage Therapist **  
Talents/Skills:** Pokémon training, martial arts, swordsmanship, ninjutsu, tracking, giving massages, breakdancing **  
Birthdate:** February 12th* (If the events of this story take place in 2017-2018, the year would be 1995-1996) **  
Height:** 6'0.5" **  
Weight: 203lbs**

 **Build: Swole  
Eye Color: **Electric Blue **  
Hair Color:** Black **  
Glasses or contact lenses?** None

 **Notable Accessory:** His red fingerless gloves with the right hand having a Key Stone embedded on it, his black martial arts belt, and his white headband **  
Skin color: Chocolate brown  
Hobbies: **Pokémon training, sparring with Bruno or Sofia or Crimson, training, playing video games, reading manga **  
Favorite Sayings:** "Welcome to the Tanoby Gym, challenger." "Name's Deron, what's yours?" "Give it all you got, and do not hold back." "My preferred type are Pokémon who can throw blows." **  
Speech patterns: Slight  
Disabilities: **None **  
Style (Elegant, shabby etc.):** Casual

 **Theme:** **Rhythm Ravager –** Thank You, Dee Jay – Street Fighter 2: HD Remix Version  
 **Greatest flaw:** Hot-blooded **  
Best quality:** Tanoby Town's Defender, passionate about his craft, Never-give-up attitude, Willing to step up to defend the Sevii Islands

 **Biography:** The son of the Riches had its perk, and it was perusing his interests. Unbeknownst to him, he was the result of an affair and that he was moved to America for his own safety. Due to this, he was initially unaware of Pokémon's existence and focused on perusing his interests in martial arts after witnessing a street fight in his youth. His mother and father would only hire the best to teach him and he grew up learning a few styles before he and his mother met Braydon Honō who became a father figure to Deron. Deron was originally the test subject for the Pokémon Stimulations that Braydon would give to his son later on. It would lead to his mother revealing that Pokémon were indeed real and his mother was a Trainer. Deron had simply one request, he wanted to become one a trainer to which Braydon would make that dream come true. Deron would come to be Braydon's assistant and a big brother figure for young Carson growing up. Deron had traveled Unova racking up four badges but had to leave the region upon discovery of the truth behind his parentages. The parents who raised and loved him were in reality, his grandparents. His grandparents had explained that he was the result of an affair that his mother had. The shock had him leave Unova and his relationship with his grandparents was shaken. Ultimately, they had to return, but Deron stayed in touch with Braydon while touring through the likes of Sinnoh. Despite this, Braydon had kept him in the dark about the dealings that the scientist was trying until his son had to tell him. Despite all of this, he aided in getting Carson to the Sevii Islands for start of a revenge. After all was said and done, Deron had peace knowing that Braydon's murder was avenged. He had aided in moving the former brothel workers to Tanoby Town where a contest was being held to decide the town's gym leader. After a long contest, the Crimson had won the right to be the Tanoby Town Gym Leader but passed it on to Deron instead to which they had their first gym badge. Then and there, Deron called the Bagde for his Gym, the Outlaw Badge. He and Crimson did part ways with him giving Crimson his red headband to remember him by. Since then, he's been hard at fight managing the gym. He did wound up taking the Kanto Gym Leader's exam for official status and lucked out by getting Lorelei. Thus, he was officially known as the Fighting-type Gym of Kanto. He had trained Sofia in martial arts which led to her leaving for her own journey. He was over the moon to see her succeed and join him as a Gym Leader for the Sevii Islands. He often visits the academy she runs to teach a few classes.

 **Current Badge Count:** 4 Unova Badges (Trio, Basic, Insect, Bolt) | 5 Sinnoh Badges (Coal, Forest, Cobble, Fen, Relic)

 **Badge: Outlaw Badge (It is shaped as a black skull with two flaming katanas behind it)**

 **Type Specialization: Fighting (Leaning on Mix)**

 **Leader Title: _"The American Ace"_**

 **Reward: 15,980 Pokédollars and TM31 (Brick Break) |First Defeat|**

 **25,000 Pokédollars |Rematch|**

 **Current Pokémon Team:**

 **Emboar Lv.70 (Male) (Nickname: Tai) |Kept in a Poké Ball|**  
 **Ability: Blaze**  
 **Nature: Adamant**

 **Moves Known: Zen Headbutt, Fire Punch, Heat Crash, Grass Knot, Poison Jab, Brick Break, Flamethrower, Superpower, ?**

 **Held Item: Black Belt**

-x-

 **Lopunny Lv.66 (Female) (Nickname: Rena) |Kept in a Quick Ball|**  
 **Ability: Limber**  
 **Nature: Timid**

 **Moves Known: Return, Dizzy Punch, Sky Uppercut, Fire Punch, Thunder Punch, Ice Punch, Shadow Ball, Brutal Swing, ?**

 **Held Item: Lopunnite**

 **-** x-

 **Lucario Lv.69 (Female) (Nickname: Akane) |Kept in Heavy Ball|**  
 **Ability: Inner Focus**  
 **Nature: Naughty**

 **Moves Known: Aura Sphere, Dual Chop, Shadow Ball, Meteor Mash, Crunch, Poison Jab, Zen Headbutt, Sky Uppercut, ?**

 **Held Item: Lucarionite**

 **-** x-

 **Carracosta Lv.70 (Male) (Nickname: Captain Crash) |Kept in Ultra Ball|**  
 **Ability: Solid Rock**  
 **Nature: Hardy**

 **Moves Known: Surf, Aqua Jet, Ancient Power, Focus Blast, Smack Down, Hydro Pump, Ice Beam, Crunch, ?**

 **Held Item: Mystic Water**

 **-** x-

 **(Shiny) Golurk Lv.70 (Genderless) (Nickname: Rocket Geo) |Kept in Dusk Ball|**  
 **Ability: Iron Fist**  
 **Nature: Serious**

 **Moves Known: Phantom Force, Shadow Punch, High Horsepower, Fire Punch, Drain Punch, Earth Power, Zen Headbutt, ? ( _Fly)_**

 **Held Item: Quick Claw**

 **-x-**

 **Alakazam Lv.68 (Male) (Nickname: Tetsuo) |Kept in Ultra Ball|**  
 **Ability: Magic Guard**  
 **Nature: Mild**

 **Moves Known: Calm Mind, Psychic, Thunder Punch, Psycho Cut, Signal Beam, Dazzling Gleam, Shadow Ball, Focus Blast, ?**

 **Held Item: Alakazite**

 **-x-**

Minor Trivia: One of his Gym Trainers actually have a bit of lore to them. (Youngster) Dexter is the son of one of the brothel workers in Salone Home. In Korosu, you encounter him and his mother (who I'll call Mizty) where she explained she was knocked up with him a few years prior under Salone's thumb. Deron sees Dexter as a son and has pretty much stepped in to be his father.

Yes, he's still in contact with his grandparents. However, his birth mother is still unaware of this.

He does have plenty more Pokémon but sticks to that team because he's labeled a Fighting-type specialist.

His team is a bit of a trolling as all of them know Fighting-type moves but aren't all fighting-types. This was deliberate.

His Alakazam aids in his meditation and often speaks to him through telepathy being a second set of brains to remind Deron if he forgets something.

* * *

 **(A/N:** This was heavy, and I did enjoy deciding the teams. I bet you're wondering how the post-game of FR/LG would be done. Well, it'd be a rather simple fix. Celio would already have the Sapphire as Sofia would have found in while cleaning out the Salone Mansion. The Ruby would not be found yet and be found similar to the games. The Sapphire would simply be stolen by Gideon after the Ruby is found setting off the rest. The lore was a blast to write in setting the tone tying down as a dark tale yet uplifting in the end.

What does this mean for Ronnie and Clyde? Well, let's just say by the time they get to the main Kanto region, they will be more than ready. **)**


	47. Prompt 10 (PLV) (Side Adventures)

**Prompt 10 - Pokémon Loud Version: Kanto**

* * *

 **The Side Adventures**

Pokémon Tech – (9:00 AM)

The departure of students was nothing but a big headache. Supplies were in short supply and morale was dropping. Mr. Matsuda flat out quit on the spot after hearing of the bullying horror stories. The headmistress sat in her office with her head on her desk and a bottle of wine in the other.

"This is just great! I have everything in disarray because of that girl's failure." She said bitterly.

Her door was thrown open by a Pokémon, a bipedal, humanoid Pokémon that resembles a woman. It has a purple face, pink lips, saucer-like eyes, and long blonde hair. It wears a red gown with two gold circlets on the chest. This was a Jynx, specifically Allison's Jynx, Charm. She was the one thing that prevented Allison from being an irredeemable monster being the voice of morality. Of course, Allison hated that her own Pokémon had berated her earlier this morning. Charm assisted with the school being somewhat of a comforter and a mascot. She felt guilty for not doing enough for them.

"Charm, what is it now?" Allison said.

Charm, as some Psychic Pokémon (and certain capable Pokémon species), spoke through telepathy.

" _Students Leanne Yamamoto and Cardin Winchester were found stuck to the wall outside by duct tape and pelted with rotten eggs._ " Charm said worriedly. " _Someone knocked them out to do this they say… "_

"Good." Allison said darkly before giving another swig.

" _Good? Two students were attacked and you don't even care?! " _Charm said angry with her.

"Why should I be? It's thanks to Leanne's goading that I threw Seiyo to the Houndours! I was considering doing to ask you to return, but that blasted Professor got to her before I did. I tried to call her home, find out her mother moved away and left her disowned. A star student and those donations…all gone because of that damned gaijin, that retard Rusty, and the orphan bastard Joe!" Allison said snarling.

Charm sighed and did what any good Pokémon would do. Use Brick Break to knock Allison out to let her some rest before leaving the office. She hurried out of the school and teleported to Allison's private home.

Route 2 – (9:15am)

"So, the St. Anne's under delay. If we hurry, we could get to Vermillion and catch up with Lincoln and that boat." Joe remarked. "Good thing, we were automatically registers for the league thanks to that school."

"That means we'll have to add to our ranks and make us a solid yet balanced team." Giselle said knowingly.

"I have a suggestion. As things are now, there's no say we'll be able get three badges and make to the St. Anne in time. We have may have enough time to get the Boulder Badge by using the eastern side of Route 2 to skip pass the forest, once we get it, we use Digglet's cave to go Vermillion, get the Thunder Badge, and get to the St. Anne." Rusty said thoughtfully.

"That's actually a good idea, but that means we're limited to find Pokémon to add to our teams here and in Diglett's Cave." Joe remarked.

"And Route 11." Rusty reminded. "So, let's get hunting. We'll split up and meet by the eastern side."

The three nodded and search to seek out what they could find.

Allison Verdant's Home – Outskirts of Route 22/Viridian City (9:20 am)

Allison lived exactly how most would expect an overbearing head of a school would have, like a queen. Charm appeared right in front of the door and noticed a familiar face trying to leave. There was a bit of a secret that Allison had kept for she was a breeder. Now Pokémon breeding was an acceptable practice, but most would prefer you get some form of professional license for it. Allison did it with a bit of fervor to breed perfect IVs for maximum potential. This lead a bit more Pokémon than usual flooding Routes 22, 1, 2, and even Viridian Forest. This was the issue most had with breeders and the police had no idea it was her doing this. Charm sighed to see her daughter trying to leave. While most of Allison's Pokémon enjoyed what it benefited, Charm actually wanted a proper relationship and not mindless breeding. A roll in the hay with Tertis, Allison's Machamp, would do that to a Pokémon. Charm had two daughters, a Machop that took after her father and a Smoochum who was relatively docile and kind. The only issue had Smoochum was she had an attraction to a human. Not just any human, Joe of all people. He had practice Pokémon Care for a long-term assignment and the Smoochum was given to him to care for. It was one of few assignments he put a lot of effort into and when scores were being determined by the Pokémon, Joe was given a perfect mark.

"Daughter, where are you trying to go?" Charm asked.

"Mom, he was thrown out of the school, wasn't he?" Smoochum said. "I want to go with him."

"Why would you even want to do that?" Charm asked worriedly.

"He means so much to me, and he needs someone to watch his back. You said it yourself, the world is a beautiful place. I could not bear to see him hurt." Smoochum said trying to flee only for Charm to hold her up to her chest. "Besides, there's nothing really here for me. Miss Allison's also a big meanie who spoils my sister and takes her side! I want to be out there and see the world!"

It hurt to hear that. Charm could sense that Joe had not left town completely. With Smoochum under her arm, she left for Route 2 to find him.

Route 2 – (9:25 a.m.)

Joe swore at the fact that he may have been too picky, but he did not see the sense in bug Pokémon. Personally, Bug types just had too many disadvantages in having too many weaknesses and having piss-poor stats. Now he that not all Bug Pokémon were like this, but most just had lousy type combos.

"I swear if I see another bug, I'm going to stomp it into the dirt." Ann said bitterly.

A feature of the Pokédex that the trio got allowed to translate what Pokémon were saying. But due to them not having the earpiece like Lincoln, they had to settle to see as text on their screens.

"Ann, I know your pain. Isn't there a challenge out there?" Joe said only for something to snatch the sunglasses right off his face. "The fuck?!"

Joe turned to see that something was an owl Pokémon that had a glimmer to it. Out came Dex Jet for answers.

" _Noctowl, the Owl Pokémon, the evolved form of Hoothoot. This highly intelligent Pokémon often twists its head 180 degrees when it is thinking. This Pokémon is typically active at night with its silent soundless wings and its superior vision that allows it to see in minimal light making it never fail in getting it's prey."_ Dex Jet said rattling off the entry before giving his thoughts, " _This is unusual as these species are more native to Johto, but it seems it and it's pre-evolution are building a presence around the area. This male shiny one is at Level 20 and knows Sky Attack, Hypnosis, Dream Eater, Hyper Voice, and Heat Wave."_

It was like the Pokémon Gods answered his prayer and Ann was drooling at the chance for a fight. Joe had Ann call it out.

"Hey you! I want my trainer's sunglasses back!" Ann said to him.

Noctowl opened his eyes a bit annoyed with the sun and put the glasses on before responded.

"Hasn't your mother taught you it's rude to take other people's things?" Joe asked.

"Silly human and his pet Mankey think he to command me to do anything." Noctowl said rolling his eyes.

"This silly human is going to kick your ass!" Joe said surprising Noctowl. "Ann, get ready!"

Noctowl's wings glow a faint red and he stirs up an orange wind which he fired down at them. Mankey forward rolled out of the attack while Joe dived the side checking the Dex for info on the move Heat Wave before he made his next move.

"Ann! Smack Down!" Joe said.

Ann's hand glowed to form a white small sphere above her hand and she launched it after him hitting him. The orb exploded and seemingly zapped his body. Ann waved her hand down and Noctowl slammed into the ground. Ann rushed in only Noctowl to get with Hypnosis causing her to fall to the ground asleep. Before Noctowl could use Dream Eater, Joe returned Ann to her ball and sent out Faye.

"Faye, I'm going to need you to brace yourself. Disarming Voice." Joe said.

Faye nodded opens her mouth releasing a beam of purple hearts in a loud shrieking voice assailing Noctowl's ears.

"Stop! Please no more! I'll give you back your glasses, just stop this noise!" Noctowl screamed.

"Do you surrender?" Faye asked.

"Yes! I give up, I admit I am beaten!" Noctowl said as Joe give the order for her to stop.

He groaned as Joe walked up with an Ultra Ball in hand.

"Welcome abroad, Yoru." Joe said throwing the Ultra Ball at it.

It waggled a few times, but it clicked marking him as caught.

"Sweet." Joe said taking it up. "I am so going to troll people with this. Come on, let's get you some more training in, Faye."

"Wow…there is nothing here I want to catch. I'd go for a Rattata but Joe had eaten some of them before. Well, I don't think I want to train what Joe would consider food." Rusty said walking along with Raika.

"Don't you have to catch all the species for the Dex?" Raika asked.

"We're in a rush. We can always come back later to do that." Rusty remarked checking his Dex for the translation.

Raika looked around before hearing sniffling within the tall grass. What she found was a quadruped, feline Pokémon that was sniffling tears was in the grass with a bruise on it's face. Raika called Rusty over and, without much thought, gave that Pokémon a Sitrus Berry.

"Little one, what happened to you?" Raika asked.

"My pack decided that I was dead weight and beat me up before leaving me behind." Shinx said bitterly.

Reading the translation, Rusty was reminded of himself and he knew he had to do. Lifting Shinx's chin, Rusty looked him in the eyes.

"I know what's that is it. To be treated as useless…as dead weight. It's why I'm out here because I'm going to prove everything who said I couldn't wrong. So, I ask you…join me. Maybe we could prove our naysayers wrong together." Rusty offered. "It's not going to easy, but we only try to be the very best."

Shinx was sold and one Luxury Ball later, Denki was brought into the team. Rusty was checking the information on his Pokédex with a bit of confusion.

"Lv. 5, Guts, Knows Quick Attack, Signal Beam, Howl, and Ice Fang? At least, I have some TMs and Rare Candy, that will help it out." Rusty remarked.

" _If I may make a suggestion, why not turn on Exp. Share mode?"_ Dex Ed said cheerfully. " _It's that super-fun mode that lets your Pokémon gain experience as long as one Pokémon of your party battles. The creator programmed this to help with…"_

"Activate it. I grant permission, just turn it on." Rusty said blankly.

Raika could tell he was a bit peeved that Ed chose only now to tell him.

"Let me get this straight, if I have a Pokémon headbutt this tree. A Pokémon will come out of it, and it could be rare." Giselle said as Dex Faye confirmed it. "Bonesaw, Iron Headbutt that tree!"

"Yes, m'am!" Bonesaw said before ramming that tree with iron-enhanced skull.

Down came an annoyed spider, a big Ariados. She decided to try the Quick Ball and threw it at the spider Pokémon only for it to swat it away. It flew into the woods and the Ariados laughed at before crawling away. Giselle was tempted to say only for the Dex to inform her that she had captured something. That ball had wound up hitting a Pokémon in a tree in. Giselle thankfully had the Dex teleport the ball into her hand to discover she had caught a Shroomish.

"Well…guess I'll call him Maitake. Still, didn't think Shroomish were in Kanto?" Giselle said bemused. "Huh…neat."

(9:50 a.m.)

The three had met up near the eastern side as they had planned, and Rusty revealed the Exp. Share feature after they talked of their captures. Wordless, Joe and Giselle turned theirs on. It was too good not to pass on.

"Excuse me!"

This got their attention as they saw a Jynx come up to them who they immediately recognized as Allison's Charm from the school logo on her jacket.

"Ugh, what do you want? If it's an offer to come back to that school, they can…" Giselle said only for Charm to stop her speaking to them all with telepathy.

"I'm not here on behalf of Allison. She doesn't even know I'm here. I just have something for Joe." Charm said producing Smoochum.

She could always recognize Joe and jumped into his arms snuggling up against his chest.

"You're all right! I'm glad you're safe." Smoochum said worriedly.

"Hey, little one. I'm glad you came to see me…I thought I wouldn't have to be able to say goodbye. I…" Joe said only for Charm to place a hand on her shoulder.

"You don't have to say goodbye because she wants to come with you, and before you say won't Allison find out, she's breeding rather often. Many of the more unnatural Pokémon within the routes here are because of that." Charm explained. "Literal spawns of her handiwork. As far as she's concerned, Smoochum ran away."

"Well what can I say other than yes." Joe said as Smoochum squealed with excitement.

Charm had bid them all the best of luck and gave handed Joe, a Love Ball for Smoochum. However, Rusty had one last thing to ask.

"I don't get it! You're so nice. How do you put up with Allison?" Rusty asked.

"Allison wasn't always like this….she used to be a sweet kid." Charm said forlorn. "In a way, she was a lot like Rusty."

Joe coughed, "Bullshit."

Giselle straight up laughed over this and Rusty is in thought over this as Charm left. Joe looked down at Smoochum thinking of what to nickname her.

"I got it, Miyuki fits!" Joe said.

"Beautiful snow…that's on point." Rusty said.

"Oh Joe, it's perfect…" Miyuki said before jumping on the Love Ball to let herself get captured.

"Let's get moving for Pewter City." Rusty said. "We've got to play catch up fast and loose."

"It's not like we can move any faster, Rusty." Giselle said as they walked the eastern path.

"We could ride a Pokémon." Rusty suggested.

Giselle rolled her eyes and asked what Pokémon that they had that be possibly used to get a ride.

" _Your Kangaskhan might be useful for this."_ Dex Faye chimed. " _I will suggest you return all your Pokémon to reduce weight."_

"All right then, Faye, return." Joe said returning Faye the Clefairy back into her ball.

"Raika, rest up." Rusty said sending Raika back into the ball.

Giselle switched out Bonesaw for Amanda who was happy to see her trainer. After an explanation, Amanda had taken her trainer and put her in the pouch with Joe and Rusty on her shoulders as she sprinted forward on route to Pewter City. Certainly, one of many surreal experiences as the journey continues.

Pokémon Tech – (10:25 a.m.)

"So, that Smoochum managed to run and get to Joe?" Allison said.

Charm hated to lie to her trainer, but she had to for Smoochum's sake. So, she did, and Allison was not too concerned.

"Oh well, it's no big deal. Never mind, considering Joe apparently took good care of it before…she'll be fine. Not like she'll end up an issue. If it was your other daughter, I would have sent Jennies in droves after him." Allison said with a bit of laughter.

Of course, she was a bit sloshed on wine, but Charm could only sigh. She had eerie feeling that something was going to happen quite soon.

Pewter City – (11:50 a.m)

The citizens of Pewter were met with the odd sight of three people on Kangaskhan come into town. They were given some odd looks as Amanda thundered though the streets looking for the Pokémon Center.

"Careful, you nearly ran over Officer Jenny!" Giselle said as Amanda swerved to miss Officer Jenny. "Sorry!"

"Kids these days! Riding their Pokémon in the streets! That's for cars!" She snapped.

"And there's the center!" Joe said pointing it out.

Nurse Joy was doing a bit of reading as the center had seen a slow day over the thundering steps of Kangaskhan to rush in up to the counter.

"And how's the gorgeous woman of the hour doing?" Joe said smoothly.

"Just say you want your Pokémon healed, flirting's unneeded. I already get enough of that." Nurse Joy said dryly.

With their Pokémon healed up and after a few preparations. They stormed the gym looks full of determination.

"Welcome challengers to the Pewter City Gym." Forrest said trying to appear professional. "I am Forrest, the Gym Leader here."

"Afternoon, are you taking challengers?" Giselle said kindly.

"Well about that…" Forrest said awkwardly.

"Oh challengers!" A female voice said.

A motherly woman with brown hair wearing a purple cut tank top under an open sea blue striped shirt, a long white skirt, and blue sandals. Joe smirked with a sly look.

"Who's this fox?" Joe said with a chuckle.

"My mother…" Forrest said inwardly gagging.

"She's married…note the ring." Giselle said pointing it out.

"Damn." Joe thought as Forrest really wanted to punch this guy.

"Hello there, I'm Lola Slate, the Gym Leader of Pewter City." Lola said kindly.

Before Giselle could say anything, Joe got in the way.

"Joe. Joe Rogers. Me and my party at all here to challenge the leaders." Joe said taking shaking her hand.

"Well then, who's first? And I have to ask how many badges?" Flint asked coming up.

"None of them us, and I would like to suggest a Triple Battle." Rusty said getting out a book and flipping through it.

Said book was the handbook being the recent edition to Pokémon battling etiquette and rules.

"Let's see. Variants on gym battles. Here, in this section, it's a rare thing, but if in the case of multiple leaders in charge of one gym, the challenger (or challengers) can request to take on all of them in a multi battle whether it's double or triple." Rusty said showing them the entry. "It's one of the recent thanks to Unova."

"Ok, I know that's not the book, Verdant gave us." Giselle remarked.

"No, I picked it up in one of the shops before we left. I've been reading it, and it's got some off on rules, regulations, and tips for battling." Rusty said. "Get this, the author's the grandchild of the same one who wrote that outdated book Verdant gives out."

He turned to Flint and said, "Seeing that none of us have badges, I'd like to propose that we all take you three on."

"I'm interested. It'll give me a chance to show off some of the new Pokémon I obtained." Lola said excitedly.

"Lola, they have to be rock-type Pokémon." Flint said dryly.

"Fine, I accept your challenge!" Forrest said.

Pewter City Gym Main Arena – (12:20 p.m)

As for the usual, gym matches were televised. What the trio did not know was that the classes of Pokémon Tech would be watching. Of course, Allison was surprised herself to see that the trio were already were at a gym.

Yolanda, the third oldest of the siblings, took up being referee and had to borrow the book from Rusty to read off the rules.

"This battle is between Joe, Rusty, and Giselle of Viridian City and Flint, Lola, and Forrest of Pewter City! This will be a triple battle with each team mate limited to two Pokémon. Substitutions are permitted by knockout or forfeit only! Now, let the battle begin!" Yolanda said before revealing a radio connected to the sound system and hitting play.

 **[Cues: Jogging / Countdown - Super Smash Bros. for Wii U]**

"Geodude, you're up." Flint said sending out the familiar rock Pokémon.

"Go Rhyhorn!" Forrest said sent out a rhinoceros-like Pokémon with a body covered in gray, rocky plates.

"It's game time! Let's go Omanyte!" Lola said as out from her ball came the saucer-eyed ammonite Pokémon.

"Wait, you have a fossil Pokémon? How?! When?" Flint asked.

"Well…on my travels, I had a plan B in case I couldn't convince you to the side of Water-types. So, I went up getting my hands on fossils and wound up reviving them." Lola said sheepishly.

"I want one!" Savladore, the second youngest sibling, cried out from the stands.

Rusty took a breath before flipping his back, an action which even Giselle did herself.

"Edgar, it's showtime!/Raika, steel yourself for battle!/Amanda, you and Tracey are needed!" The trio said sending out their Pokémon to battle.

Giselle was considering using the secret weapon, but she wanted to see how things would go first.

"Oh, so he's of those trainers. Just another Bug Fetcher." Savladore groaned.

Rusty ignored him and focused on the battle.

"Raika, fly up and spray the other side with Toxic!" Rusty ordered.

"Edgar, Sunny Day!" Joe said.

"Rhyhorn, Take Down on Weepinbell!" Forrest said.

"Geodude, Smack Down that Beedrill." Flint commanded.

"Omanyte, Water Gun that Kangaskhan." Lola said sweetly.

Raika flew up as her stingers glowed purple with Geodude throwing a speeding stone at her. Using the spray of poison coming of her stingers, she was able to block the rock and spew the opposing side with small puddles of purple goo that reeked being poisonous to anyone who inhaled them. Geodude was unluckily badly poisoned. Edgar had made the sun brighter which was clipped the damage output for any water attacks that Kabuto would and could pull, but the plant was ran down by Rhyhorn nailing a direct hit.

"You! *cough* Damn bee!" Geodude spat.

"You're just a living rock and you don't see making fun of you." Raika said as Geodude snarled.

"Yes!" Forrest said with a grin. "Thanks for the sun, it'll our boost our Fire Blast!"

"Don't get cocky, kid. Edgar, Giga Drain!" Joe said.

As Rhyhorn tried to open its mouth to use Fire Blast only for Edgar to say, "Not so fast, Spike!"

Edgar fired a beam of energy from his mouth at Rhyhorn sticks to its body and absorbs its energy healing the damage from earlier and bringing Rhyhorn to faint.

"Rhyhorn is unable to battle! Forrest, send out your next Pokémon!" Yolanda said.

Omantye had spewed a small torrent of water at Amanda only for Giselle to have her use Protect. Giselle knew she was being indecisive about this, but she decided to go for it, next turn.

"Edgar, come back." Joe remarked. "Let's go, Ann Wolfe!"

Ann came out itching to fight and Forrest had sent out a Graveler as Edgar bounced out of the ring and to Joe's side.

Geodude kept trying to punch Raika but she kept dodging his strikes. Rusty had an idea and told Raika to fly closer to one of the puddles of poison while drawing Geodude.

"Geodude, Self-Destruct." Flint said as Geodude glowed white.

"I'm taking you with me!" Geodude spat.

"Hit the deck!" Forrest said diving for cover.

"I don't think so. Iron Defense!" Rusty said right as Geodude exploded in Raika.

She had done so but it only delayed her inevitable collapse. It was only long enough for her to flutter back to and she returned her back to the ball. Rusty hated the fact that Flint took the cheap route, but he would not let that stop him. From Flint, a Steelix, and from Rusty, Shoji Oguma.

"Steelix is a…" Rusty said before turning to Joe. "Joe, listen to me. You have to deal on Steelix quickly. I'll deal with Graveler."

Giselle saw it was now or never. Tapping her Mega Band, it began to glow, and she could feel the surge of power. Amanda and Tracey themselves began to glow, and transformation into Mega Kangashkan. The reaction from the school and everyone else in the gym was nothing short of utter shock.

"Holy…shit." Joe said.

"Now Amanda, Tracey, Thunderbolt!" Giselle said as Flint proceeded to laugh at the attack choice.

That was until Giselle aimed it at Omanyte who as a Rock and Water type was completely open for that attack. Lola had called Omanyte to use Hydro Pump. Omanyte spat out a massive stream of water as Amanda and Tracy fired electricity out their bodies coming to a clash. Due to Parental Bond, Omanyte was overwhelmed and electrocuted.

"Omanyte is unable to battle!" Yolanda said as Lola had to return it.

Next up, a bipedal, dinosaurian Pokémon to which Rusty immediately scanned with the Pokédex.

" _Tyrunt, the Royal Heir Pokémon, This Pokémon was restored from the Jaw Fossil. If something happens that it doesn't like, it throws a tantrum and runs wild. Its large jaw has incredible destructive power. Some theories suggest that its restored form is different from its form of long ago. This Pokémon is not native to the Kanto region."_ Dex Ed said.

"A Rock/Dragon Pokémon? I want one!" Rusty said.

"Me too!" The siblings raised out.

Hell, even the students thought it cool. The headmistress was never admitted that she wanted one too.

"Damn, a Pokémon T-Rex…sign me up. I almost feel bad we have to kick it's ass." Joe said.

"All right, Prince, use Aerial Ace on that Mankey!" Lola said as Prince charged at Ann glowing a fierce white and moving with speed.

"Ann, Karate Chop!" Joe ordered.

"Fall before my jaws, you fool!" Prince screamed.

Ann left a surge of power within crossing her arms in the form of "X" and her forearms to shine in white, then right as Prince landed, she attacked.

"Cross Crop!" Ann said before hitting Prince with her arms crossed.

Ann was in pain, but Prince was out cold.

"I'm sorry mother, but both Prince and Omanyte are unable to battle. You are out." Yolanda said sympathetic.

"Good, you're still in one piece. Let's end that battle together!" Shoji said as Ann give him a thumbs up.

"So, you think you can beat me! Don't make me laugh!" Steelix boasted.

"Oh, we won't make you laugh, Steelix. You'll be crying. Shoji, Karate Chop that Graveler!" Rusty said as Shoji charged.

"Ann, Cross Chop that Steelix!" Joe ordered.

"Graveler, Fire Punch!" Forrest said as Graveler's fist ignited into flames.

Shoji and Graveler leapt at each other and everything slowed down for Rusty. As Rusty watched, he had the spark and he knew he had to do. Ann had been caught in a Bind by Steelix and Rusty had this crazy idea.

"Joe, Giselle…ready yourselves." Rusty said quietly before screaming, "Shoji, use Aerial Ace to duck under the Fire Punch and grab the other arm!"

That got everyone off guard as Shoji did just that and Forrest ordered for Graveler to Fire Punch Shoji. Rusty's response was nothing short of nuts.

"Shoji, spin Graveler and throw him at Steelix." Rusty said.

"Hope your friend like fire!" Shoji said chucking Graveler.

Graveler could not deactivate the punch in time at it nailed Steelix right between the eyes causing Steelix to free Ann.

"Now! Rush them!" Rusty said as the trio had their dazed Pokémon rush Steelix and Graveler with a course of their Fighting-type moves ending the match.

Yolanda looked at her parents and brother with a hurt look but maintained her cool.

"All of the Slate family Pokémon are unable to able, I declare Rusty, Joe, and Giselle with their Pokémon as the winner." Yolanda said as there were rapid cheers from the trio.

 **[Music Ends]**

"My own attack was used against me." Forrest thought a bit disappointed that happened.

Forrest and Flint recalled their Pokémon, and Flint cleared his throat right as Amanda and Tracey returned to their normal form.

"Well…I admit you bested us. To you three, I confer your Boulder Badges." Flint said presenting them along with prize money.

Rusty flipped his hat forward and took it up.

"The Boulder Badge is mine!" Rusty said dramatically as Shoji cheered with him.

"To Joe, I'd like to give you this. This TM contains Rock Tomb. It hurls boulders at the foe and lowers its speed." Flint said as Joe took it up.

"Hello, new move for Ann." Joe thought.

"Rusty, you'll find this useful. The TM for Rock Slide." Forrest said graciously giving Rusty the TM.

Lola walked into the back room checking a few things before coming back with something in her hands.

"And I have something for Giselle. It's not a TM, but I figured you'd like it more than one. Here." Lola said giving Giselle an Egg.

"An Egg?" Giselle said as it glowed.

"It's about to hatch….right about now." Lola said as the egg glowed starting to crack.

"What it is?" Giselle asked in a panic.

"What's the surprise in that?" Lola said with a grin.

Out came a reptilian, bipedal Pokémon with large, membranous wings. It has small, sharply pointed ears, narrow eyes, a ridged snout with a gaping mouth, and strong lower jaw full of serrated fangs. Its body is covered in light purplish gray skin with violet wing membranes. Joe got out the Dex.

" _Aerodactyl, the Fossil Pokémon, A Pokémon from the age of the dinosaurs. It used its sawlike fangs to shred its prey before eating them. Its hard fangs suggest that it was a carnivore. Its sharp claws were probably used to capture prey. This bred male one is at Lv.1 and it knows Fly, Bite, Rock Tomb, and Dragon Breath."_ Dex Jet said before switching a worried tone, " _I'm sorry…but isn't breeding those things a…bad idea."_

"No, of course. I learned some breeding tips from a nice lady I meet in Viridian. Can't remember her name, but I knew she ran a school." Lola said thoughtfully.

Aerodactyl happily licked Giselle, but Joe had a dark look on his face. Rusty had a thoughtful and he came to a conclusion.

"If that's the case, I have a theory in mind, but I need to do more research." Rusty thought as he got his book back from Yolanda.

"Well…now I just need a name for you." Giselle said as she stroked the horns.

"How's Zephyr?" Rusty suggested. "A desert wind befitting a rocky Pokémon."

"Zephyr it is." Giselle said using a Heavy Ball to complete the capture.

"So, I assume you're going to Cerulean City, next." Flint asked.

"Not exactly, we're in a rush to get to Vermillion quickly. Hell, with Zephyr, we can just fly there." Giselle said chipper. "Thanks."

The tree bowed before returning their Pokémon and leaving.

"So, do you have any more of those?" Yolanda asked.

Lola showed them the room she had a few eggs. The set up was an atrium and some of her Pokémon was skittering around in some of the pools.

"Now, I have something for all of you." Lola said showing her the row of eggs.

Each egg had a label for what sibling they were for. The one for Brock was in the middle, and Lola glanced it over. She knew Brock would still be upset at her but hoped this would make a good olive branch.

Pewter City Pokémon Center – (12:50 p.m)

"Well we're all healed up and ready to go." Joe said walking out of the Pokémon Center. "So, you think Zephyr can fly?"

"Only one way to find out." Giselle said sending out Zephyr.

Giselle got on his back and Joe snuggled in behind only to get booted off by Giselle. Rusty got to get behind there. As for Joe? Zephyr's claw held him tightly.

"Giselle, you bitch!" Joe screamed.

"Sorry Joe, maybe you'll get a big bird someday." Giselle said as Zephyr flapped his wings.

"I will get you for this!" Joe screamed.

Pokémon Tech – (12:50 p.m.)

Allison had not wanted to admit it, but she had to when students thought it was dumb luck that allowed the trio to luck. No, it was pure strategy. Hell, she even found the irony in Rusty did funny herself. She hated to admit it and she did not want to. The possibly of being wrong was terrifying and the idea of Joe with that Smoochum was suddenly being an issue.

* * *

Current Teams:

 **Rusty's Pokémon**

 **Beedrill (Shiny) Lv.23 (Female) (Nickname: Raika) |Kept in a Regular Poké Ball|**  
 **Ability: Sniper**  
 **Nature: Hardy**

 **Moves Known: Iron Defense, Electroweb, String Shot, Twinneedle, Venoshock, Toxic, Giga Drain, ?**

 **Held Item: Scope Lens**

 **(Formerly known as Ralph)**

 **-x-**

 **Eevee Lv. 15 (Male) (Nickname: Ataru) |Kept in a Regular Poké Ball|**

 **Ability: Adaptability**

 **Nature: Lax**

 **Moves Known: Covet, Detect, Sand Attack, Tackle, Toxic, ?**

 **Held Item: None**

 **-x-**

 **Mankey Lv. 21 (Male) (Nickname: Shoji Oguma) |Kept in a Friend Ball|**

 **Ability: Defiant**

 **Nature: Adamant**

 **Moves Known: Beat Up, Karate Chop, Low Kick, Aerial Ace, Rock Slide, ?**

 **Held Item: Payapa Berry**

 **-x-**

 **Shinx Lv. 10 (Male) (Nickname: Denki) |Kept in a Luxury Ball|**

 **Ability: Guts**

 **Nature: Jolly**

 **Moves Known: Quick Attack, Signal Beam, Howl, Ice Fang, ?**

-o-

 **Giselle's Pokémon**

 **Golem Lv.28 (Female) (Nickname: Rocklyn) |Kept in a Regular Poké Ball|**

 **Ability: Rock Head**

 **Nature: Bold**

 **Moves Known: Rock Polish, Rock Tomb, Thunderpunch, Bulldoze, Brick Break, ?**

 **Held Item: Hard Stone**

 **-x-**

 **Cubone Lv.22 (Male) (Nickname: Bonesaw) |Kept in a Regular Poké Ball|**

 **Ability: Battle Armor**

 **Nature: Mild**

 **Moves Known: Leer, Bone Rush, Bonemerang, Iron Head, Blizzard, Earthquake, ?**

 **Held Item: Leftovers**

 **-x-**

 **Togepi Lv.18 (Female) (Nickname: Hope) |Kept in a Regular Poké Ball|**

 **Ability: Serene Grace**

 **Nature: Quirky**

 **Moves Known: Metronome, Yawn, Dazzling Gleam, Extrasensory, Shadow Ball, ?**

 **Held Item: Silk Scarf**

 **-x-**

 **Kangaskhan Lv.23 (Female) (Nickname: Amanda (Nickname for the Baby: Tracey) -(Obtained from Wonder Trade)- |Kept in a Dusk Ball|**

 **OT: Hax***

 **Ability: Scrappy**

 **Nature: Hardy**

 **Moves Known: Crush Claw, Drain Punch, Protect, Outrage, Attract, Shadow Claw, Thunderbolt, ?**

 **Held Item: Kangaskhanite**

 **-x-**

 **Shroomish Lv.12 (Male) (Nickname: Maitaike) |Kept in a Quick Ball|**

 **Ability: Poison Heal**

 **Nature: Relaxed**

 **Moves Known: Headbutt, Mega Drain, Seed Bomb, _Drain Punch_ (Shroomish can get this move via egg move, but can't use it till it evolves), ?**

 **Held Item: None**

 **-x-**

 **Aerodactyl Lv.1 (Male) (Nickname: Zephyr) |Kept in a Heavy Ball|**

 **Ability: Pressure**

 **Nature: Quirk**

 **Moves Known: Fly, Bite, Rock Tomb, Dragon Breath, ?**

 **Held Item: None**

-o-

 **Joe's Pokémon**

 **Weepinbell Lv.29 (Male) (Nickname: Edgar)**

 **Ability: Chlorophyll**

 **Nature: Mild**

 **Moves Known: Giga Drain, Sleep Powder, Toxic, Stun Spore, Thief, Sunny Day, Weather Ball, Venoshock, ?**

 **Held Item: None**

 **-x-**

 **Clefairy Lv. 14 (Female) (Nickname: Faye)**

 **Ability: Friend Guard**

 **Nature: Modest**

 **Moves Known: Doubleslap, Heal Pulse, Metronome, Psychic, Disarming Voice, Magical Leaf, ?**

 **Held Item: None**

 **-x-**

 **Mankey Lv.22 (Female) (Nickname: Ann Wolfe*) |Kept in a Luxury Ball|**

 **Ability: Anger Point**

 **Nature: Serious**

 **Moves Known: Covet, Cross Chop, Night Slash, Brick Break, Smack Down, Rock Tomb, ?**

 **Held Item: Black Belt**

* * *

 **(A/N:** Man, what a doozy. I did that during finals too. Yes, I did a side chapter special to add to the interlude. Now before anyone gets at name, yes you can catch Shroomish, Ariados, Shinx, and Noctowl there. In the HGSS games, you can just like you get under leveled Pidgeotto. As for what I expanded on with Lola, it made sense to me. She is a water type specialist and the fossil Pokémon were ripe for the picking. I also wanted to show the expansion of species in the routes due to Verdant's rampant which was something SilverNugget and I had discussed. As for the Egg for Brock? I want to give that for SilverNugget to decide. One last thing, I want to announce that I'm planning a new fic, a new Pokémon fic. Let's just say, SilverNugget's inspired me. 😉)


End file.
